Gold, Silver, and Copper
by beast keeper 9
Summary: What if Naruto was trained by Kinkaku and Ginkaku. How will this affect his relationship with Kyubi, who is going to be Naruto's team, and what is going to happen to the blond knucklehead. Find out here.
1. Dark Days

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

**"Where an eagle soars, a beast may prowl." - DethStryque (From a mangafox member)**

"_Every story has an ending. How will mine end? I don't know yet..._" - Unknown

* * *

><p>The great Kyūbi no Kitsune howled to the moon as it felt its chakra slowly being sealed into the baby below. Kyūbi glared down at Minato and Kushina as they smiled at their child as Kyūbi slowly began to vanish. "<strong><em>Damn you both<em>**," Kyūbi hissed out in hate as it disappeared completely. Minato and Kushina both collapsed feeling their life coming to a direct and painful end, they simply held onto their child and themselves as they felt nothing anymore.

Sarutobi and a small armed force arrived to see a crying baby with a seal on its stomach with both Minato and Kushina smiling. "I was too late," Sarutobi mumbled looking about the destruction and devastation. "You didn't deserve to die like this you too." Sarutobi reached forward and grabbed the wailing baby as the other Konoha forces arrived. Sarutobi looked around at the different faces to see an array of emotions; anger, fear, confusion, and then despair.

"What happened," Shikaku asked with a rare trace of anger in his voice. "I thought Kyūbi was sealed in Kushina." Sarutobi never felt more exhausted then he did right now as he gazed down at the tiny child in his arms. Shikaku followed his gaze with his eyes widened in realization as he saw the seal gently fade away.

"I need to call an emergency meeting," Sarutobi announced as he began to walk away, but just before he vanished into the cold night he turned around to see the ninja group mourn over the falling Hokage. "Why did it have to be you Minato?" With that Sarutobi vanished into the cold night leaving behind the grief stricken men and women.

XXX

"Order, Order, Order!" Sarutobi yelled out to be heard over the council. "I know we are in a crisis-."

"Crisis," Echoed a calm and calculated voice of Danzo. "You don't believe that to be a little bit of an understatement, Sarutobi. I mean we've just lost quite a bit of our Shinobi forces and our Hokage on top of that."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Danzo seeing the gears already turning in the old hawk's head. "What are you suggesting?" Sarutobi questioned with suspicion already in his voice.

"The Kyubi was sealed into Naruto," Danzo gestured to the sleeping baby in the crib. "If you give him to me I can train him into being the perfect weapon." This brought mixed emotions from the council members; some where agreeing to it, others were shocked by it, but the angrier members suggested just killing the boy. The council once again erupted into a giant angry debate, this time over the fate of the child. Sarutobi banged his fist against his desk with enough force to crack the surface; once again silence covered the chambers.

"We will not kill Naruto," Sarutobi glanced at Danzo with a blazing fire in his eyes. "And he will not be turned into a weapon." Danzo's grip on his cane increased until everyone heard an audible cracking sound. "Do you understand, Danzo?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Danzo dipped his head in a slight bow, but it was barely noticeable. Everyone watched as Danzo turned and left the council room leaving behind an eerie silence. Outside the room the only sign of Danzo's anger was his cane, which had a profound crack going down it. "You don't have the nerve to do what is needed to be done, Sarutobi. If I must I will take matters into my own hands like I've done once before." With that Danzo turned to the hallway and left.

XXX

Two lone figures were jumping from tree to tree; sweat dripping from their bodies, but both wore smiles of excitement. "They don't give up easily do they Kinkaku," Ginkaku looked at his brother who only grunted while taking a peek behind him to see four figures jumping after them.

"You would think they would learn after we killed most of them." Kinkaku gripped the fan in his right hand tightly. "_"Bashōsen" Hi no Maki ("Banana Palm Fan" Coil of Fire)_." Kinkaku stopped on the next branch and turned around while swinging the fan, releasing a blazing wave of intense flames causing the other figures to disperse. Kinkaku and Ginkaku watched the blaze slowly engulf the forest into an inferno. "This should buy us some time." With that the two began to jump away again leaving their pursuers behind the flames.

"Where is the nearest village," Ginkaku questioned with a cocked eyebrow?

"Konohagakure is the closet."

"Well, let's hide there for a few seconds."

Kinkaku stared at his brother as he began to form hand seals for henge. "Smart thinking little brother," Kinkaku stated as he began to do the same thing. "With our massive chakra reserves our transformation are more life like then what any regular shinobi can produce." Ginkaku smiled a mischievous smirk as he and his brother vanished in a cloud of smoke.

XXX

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose as his unfocused eyes scanned the area around him. Konoha didn't take the fact that Kyubi was still alive and sealed inside a mere baby. Almost everyone started biding for the child's blood forcing Sarutobi to enact a new law; if someone speaks about the Kyubi to anyone of the younger generation they would be killed. Sarutobi turned his eyes to the door as he heard footsteps approaching in an almost hurried fashion. "_What's wrong now_?" Sarutobi thought as the door swung open revealing Fugaku Uchiha.

"You needed to speak to me," Fugaku announced with a calm tone that was only betrayed by the nervous gleam in his onyx eyes.

"Yes, I did," Sarutobi stated gesturing to the chair in front of him as he kept his eyes locked on Fugaku's. "But before we get to the real issue, how is our wife handling Kushina's death?"

Fugaku's eyes darkened with a barely contained flame of anger as he turned towards Naruto. "She is heartbroken to say the least," Fugaku commented as he kept his eyes on the sleeping baby.

Sarutobi let out a sigh directing Fugaku's attention back to him. "I see you hate the child as well," Sarutobi stood up and turned his back to the Uchiha head.

"No, Hokage-sama I don't hate the _child_," Fugaku proclaimed with his same calm tone. "But I just don't see him being able to hold the Kyubi back. I mean he is just a baby and a child that pure is easily corrupted." Sarutobi turned his head back to Fugaku as he continued. "I'm just wondering if you made the right call to dismiss Danzo's help in training the boy." Fugaku suddenly stiffened as Sarutobi turned his eyes to him releasing killer intent with it.

"I stand by my word," Was all Sarutobi said as he turned back. "We are all tired Fugaku maybe I could ask my question tomorrow, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Of course Hokage-sama," With that Fugaku stood up and bowed before departing the room.

Sarutobi turned to the sleeping Naruto with a sad smile. "Now, the question becomes where you are going to stay." Naruto gave a big yawn and smiled as he turned over.

XXX

Kinkaku and Ginkaku entered Konoha and were surprised at the amount of destruction. "Did we miss something?" Kinkaku looked down at his brother who looked like a merchant with a straw hat.

"I don't know, but we missed out on the fun."

Kinkaku chuckled slightly as they continued through the destroyed village. After using the henge both Kinkaku and Ginkaku looked like any other merchant, but the only deference is that they both still gave off a small amount of their powerful chakra. They continued their stroll until they saw a group of ANBU heading their direction. "_We couldn't have been found out_!" Kinkaku looked at Ginkaku as he gritted his teeth, but the ANBU suddenly turned revealing the Hokage with a baby in his aged hands. "I wonder why a mere baby needs protection." Kinkaku looked around and saw all the glares of hate directed, not at the Hokage, but at the tiny bundle in his hands. Kinkaku and Ginkaku froze in place as they felt the demonic chakra coming off the baby.

"Looks like Kyubi's got a new host," Ginkaku responded with a dull tone, but couldn't keep the excitement out of his eyes. Kinkaku nodded his head and the two followed the group to an orphanage. "Should we go and greet our _brother_?" Kinkaku turned his now glowering red eyes to Ginkaku and smiled.

"Yeah," Kinkaku made a move to go forward and stopped. "But we wait until nightfall, that way we can't be interrupted." Ginkaku smiled and continued to watch Naruto's fading form with fiery gleam in his eyes.

XXX

Sarutobi left the orphanage with a sigh as he thought the owner was not happy, but still took the boy. Sarutobi rubbed his eyes as exhaustion began to creep into his old bones. Sarutobi walked forward only to stop as a flash of demonic chakra caught his attention, but when he looked towards the source he only saw two smiling merchants looking at him. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as something as his brain began to scream at him to remember those two. Sarutobi rubbed his eyes once more to focus some more, but when he looked back the merchants were gone. "Who were those two?" Sarutobi mumbled this to himself as he began to retreat back to his home, but his mind still came back to those merchants.

XXX

"That was close," Kinkaku looked down as his brother looked over the building they jumped on. "He nearly remembered us."

"Yes, but he didn't now did he."

"No, but what if he suddenly does?" Ginkaku looked at his brother and saw him crack his knuckles.

"If we could almost kill Tobirama Senju and our own Nidaime Raikage, I think we can handle these weaklings." Ginkaku nodded his head and looked down at the orphanage. The building was white and suffered little to no damage from Kyubi's rampage. The building was surrounded by flowers and had a play area in back for the children.

"This is going to be easy," Ginkaku chuckled as he stood up. "He left no one to guard the little run-." Kinkaku nudged Ginkaku in the side and pointed to the top portion of the roof. Ginkaku was confused for a second until he saw the whit mask reflecting off the brown tiled roof. "So he isn't as dumb as I thought." Kinkaku gave his brother a light tap to the side of the head and disappeared in a burst of speed, with Ginkaku not far behind.

XXX

An eerie silence befell the orphanage as a dark shadow crept slowly towards the room that housed Naruto. The door opened slowly revealing a man with soulless eyes dressed in black clothing. He moved towards the crib that was at the far corner with such silence it looked like he just appeared there. "There you are Naruto," He kept his eyes directed on the boy with no hint of any emotion as he reached towards the boy. "The Hokage should've placed more guards." But just as his hand grazed the blanket that covered the boy he was thrown unceremoniously to the far wall. His head snapped back with a crack, but miraculously he was not killed.

"Now, what are you doing to our brother?" The man looked up and saw two separate shadows one larger then the other. He gritted his teeth as he stood up and made a move to get out of the window, but ran into the bigger of the two shadows.

"Sorry, but you need to take the detour," Kinkaku's voice echoed as he dropped his fist on the man's head causing him to fall at Kinkaku's feet, unconscious. "Now, let's check on our brother." Ginkaku was already at the crib looking down at the now awake Naruto.

"Yeah, he as our whisker marks," Ginkaku joked as he smiled down at Naruto with greedy smile. "Now, let's see what sort of trouble you-." The moment Ginkaku reached down to pick Naruto up he jerked his hand out of the crib holding his bleeding hand. "He bit me!" Kinkaku chuckled as he looked down at the now angry looking Naruto.

"He's got fire in his eyes," Kinkaku commented as he reached in, avoiding Naruto's attempts to bit him. Kinkaku picked Naruto and looked at him as he allowed some of his Kyubi chakra to flare. Naruto stopped his squirming and looked at Kinkaku, curiosity reflected in his blue eyes. "There you go, calm down." Kinkaku turned Naruto around inspecting every inch of the boy until a giant smile spread across his face. "I think we got ourselves a keeper." Ginkaku looked at Naruto then at Kinkaku with surprise all over his face.

"That wasn't the plan," Ginkaku whispered as he got closer to his brother. "You said we were just going to siphon off some more of Kyubi's chakra, while it was asleep from the sealing."

Kinkaku opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of running footsteps in the hallway stopped him. The door was blasted off its hinges and a group of ANBU emerged through the smoke looking around the now deserted room. The ANBU wearing the dog mask approached the crib and felt dread at what he saw; nothing,

"Alert the Hokage now!" The other ANBU snapped nodded and vanished leaving the dog masked ANBU alone. "_I'm sorry sensei_."

XXX

Kinkaku and Ginkaku jumped from tree to tree leaving foot indentions at each jump. "We are so dead," Ginkaku yelled out as he looked at the child Kinkaku was holding. "Why, did you have to go and steal their Jinchruiki?" Kinkaku didn't bother to answer just increased his speed to get away from Konoha. After running in the trees for hours Kinkaku and Ginkaku stopped to take a breath.

"And to answer your question brother," Kinkaku at this point had a very wide grin on his face. "If we train little Naruto here to harness Kyubi's power, then we have just that more power to do whatever it is we want." Ginkaku's glare slowly turned into one that promised nothing, but utter destruction.

"Do you think he can do that?"

"Oh, I have no doubt," Kinkaku raised Naruto into the air and watched as he giggled. "Now, don't disappoint us Naruto." Naruto simply reached forward and grabbed Kinkaku's nose and squeezed as hard as his tiny hands could, but he did it with a smile on his face.

XXX

Sarutobi was furious beyond any sort of reasoning; not only was Konoha in ruins, but now Naruto was kidnapped. Sarutobi walked into the interrogation building with such killer intent nearly everyone passed out. Ibiki turned just as the door was swung open revealing the angered Hokage "Has he said anything," Was the only thing Sarutobi said, but the force behind those words made it clear; he was not in the mood for games.

"Sorry, but we have nothing-." Ibiki was cutoff when Sarutobi brushed aside him and entered the room that housed only one man. He looked up with not a twinge of fear as Sarutobi stared him down. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until in a blink of an eye Sarutobi's fist connected to the man's skull.

"What did you do to Naruto?"

The man still said nothing, but responded by spitting the blood in his mouth at the Hokage's feet. Sarutobi punched the man in the gut cracking two of his ribs in the process, but still the man remained silent. Sarutobi's anger rose to levels nobody ever wanted to feel again as his glared intensified. Sarutobi raised his fist again as it began to glow with chakra, but the man gave a cough a shook his head. "Stop, for one second." Sarutobi never in his life heard a voice like this; it was clear, but almost like a monotone. It was almost the man was dead and was trying to communicate.

"Where did you take-?" The man chuckled at Sarutobi as he looked up with his soulless eyes.

"I did nothing to him," He responded without a hint of pain from his wounds. "I never had a chance to even touch him. If I had he would be in the hands of someone who would-." He stopped and smiled as he leaned back in his chair, as if he had all the time in the world. "I don't think I should tell you anymore." Sarutobi grabbed the man by his tattered shirt and pulled him forward.

"If you don't tell me, I will personally put an end to you."

The man chuckled once more as he stared back at Sarutobi. "My life was forfeited the moment I was captured." Sarutobi stared at the shocked as he continued. "I know that I'm going to die, but I choose to go out in my own way." Sarutobi watched as the man's eyes flashed towards the ceiling. Sarutobi looked at the spot and what he saw shocked him; the entire ceiling was slowly dissolving revealing nothing, but explosive tags. "You see my master is very intent on making sure I don't reveal anything about my mission. So he placed a very powerful Genjutsu on this very room, and the tags are set to go off in about… five seconds." Sarutobi's eyes widened as he turned and already saw Ibiki set off the alarm. Sarutobi ran out of the room himself only to stop when he heard someone whistling the happiest tone he ever heard. Sarutobi turned around and saw the man smile one last time before he was consumed in a fireball.

XXX

Konoha erupted into screams of surprise and panic as a side of the interrogation building was blown off. Sarutobi landed on the ground, but didn't look at anyone. He was too busy trying to decipher what had just happened. "_He was…happy_," Sarutobi thought out with more confusion mounting up. "_Whoever that was he was happy that he didn't give out any information about his mission_." Now, one question haunted Sarutobi completely; where was Naruto.

XXX

Kinkaku and Ginkaku were walking through a deserted town that looked like a Jinchuriki went on a rampage here. "We always miss out," Ginkaku pouted causing Naruto to giggle on his back. "What do you have to laugh at?" Ginkaku yelled at Naruto, but when Ginkaku turned his head to glare at him he saw a very grumpy looking baby. Before Ginkaku could utter one more word Naruto latched on to his face and began to pull his hair and kick with his feet. Ginkaku let out a scream of surprise and began to run around the area while trying to remove the baby from his face. "He's biting my forehead now!" Ginkaku began to roll on the ground trying to dislodge the small child, but only for him to grip all the harder.

Kinkaku looked down at the two with amusement as he gently pried Naruto off Ginkaku. "Now, that is a fighting sprit," Kinkaku paused for a second and smiled even bigger. "Now that you are with us you need to have the name how about Doukaku (Copper Horn)." Ginkaku looked up at his brother with a raised eyebrow as Naruto giggled even more.

"So we're changing his name?"

"No, but it is what we will call him," Kinkaku placed Naruto on his shoulders. "We'll tell him his true name when things cool down, but for now his name is Doukaku." Ginkaku nodded his head and turned towards the destroyed town. "This looks like a good place to camp out for awhile." Kinkaku looked at Naruto with a curious look in his eyes. "What do you think?" Naruto responded by laughing causing a small, but very light smile to appear on Kinkaku's face. "I thought so."

* * *

><p>Here it is the first chapter is up so please tell me what you guysgals think.


	2. Madness

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Time is a great teacher, unfortunately it kills all of its pupils." -Louis Hector Berlioz

"A man with nothing to lose is capable of anything."-Unknown

* * *

><p>Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk with a distressed expression as he looked out towards the streets of Konoha. It has been over six years since Naruto's kidnapping and no matter how far or wide they searched, they could not find a single trace of the Uzumaki. After the incident the council was divided in two. One side saying that they must continue the search, the other suggested placing Naruto's name in a bingo book. The reason for the Bingo Book addition was because he contained the Kyuubi, and if he was trained against Konoha he could become a problem. Sarutobi sided with the side pushing to continue the search, causing the other side to boil with anger. Sarutobi turned his dull eyes towards the door just as it opened to reveal Fugaku Uchiha.<p>

"You wished to speak to me," Fugaku claimed in a leveled voice as he stared at Sarutobi.

"Yes, I did," Sarutobi leaned back into his chair and sighed. "Tell me what do you think of Naruto's situation?"

"I don't understand-," Sarutobi raised his hand to quiet Fugaku and smiled at him.

"I'm asking what you would have done."

Fugaku sat in silence for a few seconds choosing his words carefully. "I would search for Naruto." Was the subtle reply that made Sarutobi release the breath he was holding. "But if I couldn't find him I would have no choice but to place him in the book." Sarutobi continued to look outside as Fugaku looked on with puzzlement in his eyes. "You want to ask me something else?" Sarutobi turned his ageing eyes to Fugaku with a considering gaze in them.

"No, that is all," Sarutobi announced as he gently dismissed the Uchiha head. "Have a goodnight Fugaku." Fugaku bowed his head and left leaving Sarutobi to ponder his thoughts alone. "_Fugaku I wish there was some other way, but this is the only solution_." Sarutobi turned his gaze to the darkened sky to see a lone figure silhouetted by the moon. "_I'm sorry, Itachi_." With that the figure vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

XXX

Naruto ran around a tree as Ginkaku chased after him. "Get back here!" Ginkaku was waving around a flat sword menacingly. "I'm going to skin you alive!" Naruto was smiling from ear to ear as he ran from the tree to a nearby building that was missing its roof. Naruto just got under a table when the door was violently blasted apart revealing a very demonic looking Ginkaku. "Where are you Doukaku?" Ginkaku had the sword hidden behind his back as he looked around with an innocent look on his face. "I was just playing around I would never hurt my baby brother." Naruto stifled a giggle as Ginkaku continued his manhunt. Ginkaku turned his back to the table Naruto was hiding under allowing Naruto to slip past. Ginkaku's ears twitched as Naruto stepped on a branch outside. "I have you now, runt!" Naruto sprinted away from Ginkaku who was gaining speed on the blonde. Naruto at this point was panicking as his brother was about four feet away from him. Naruto turned to Ginkaku only to smack into a large object that didn't budge.

"What's going on here?"

Naruto looked up and smiled at Kinkaku who continued to survey his brothers. Ginkaku smiled triumphantly as he lifted Naruto by his shirt's collar. "Now, what am I-," Ginkaku was interrupted when Kinkaku smacked him in the back of the head. Ginkaku fell to the ground with a dazed look as Naruto took the opportunity to hide behind his bigger brother.

"He was trying to hurt me," Naruto pouted pointing to the sword lying on the ground. "And I did nothing wrong to him." Kinkaku looked at Naruto with a mischievous glint in his eyes as a small smile broke out on his face.

"Doukaku, I know better than to believe that."

Naruto's response was sticking out his tongue and running away, but Kinkaku had already anticipated this and grabbed his shirt. Naruto went to remove the garment only for Kinkaku to pick him up and sling him over his shoulder with ease. Kinkaku looked at Ginkaku to see him shaking his head to remove effects of Kinkaku's smack. "You hit me," Was all Ginkaku said as he turned to Kinkaku and watched him smile even bigger and walk away with a squirming Naruto.

"You gave me a headache," Was Kinkaku's response awarding him with a growl from his brother. Kinkaku continued to walk with Naruto slung over his shoulder until they reached a small building that was for the most part was intact. Kinkaku laid Naruto on the steps, but Naruto made a move to bolt from his brothers only to get caught once more. "Now Doukaku, what did you do this time?" Naruto turned and wore a smile that resembled a fox in the act of trickery.

"I just thought he would like some fish."

Kinkaku's face showed confusion as he turned to see a very angry Ginkaku. "In short he put a live fish in my pants." Kinkaku coughed to hide the chuckle that escaped him, but it still earned him a glare from his brother. "It's not funny!" Kinkaku couldn't contain himself anymore and let out a roar of laughter. Naruto soon joined in leaving Ginkaku to look at his brothers with a defeated look in his eyes.

"You have to admit it was clever," Kinkaku finally managed to utter the words through the laughter. Ginkaku opened his mouth to respond, but closed it with a considering reflecting in his eyes. Kinkaku turned to Naruto and held out his hand to help Naruto up as he ushered him to the building. "Time for bed Doukaku." Naruto looked at Ginkaku who only glared at his brother with a promise of revenge.

"Alright Kinkaku," Naruto looked back at Ginkaku and smiled. "Goodnight Ginkaku." Ginkaku only smiled, but this smile was a small one that promised pain. Naruto collapsed on his makeshift bed and watched as Kinkaku closed the door, and his eyes closed soon after.

XXX

"You have to calm down!"

Naruto let out a roar of pure fury as he glared at the two remaining Kumo nins. "**I will destroy you!**" Naruto growled out as red chakra began to dance around his body like a raging inferno. "**You made the biggest mistake messing with my friends**." Naruto pushed off the ground and vanished in a blur of speed. Naruto reappeared in front of the two nins with a chakra claw already descending upon them. The last thing Naruto heard was a girl letting out a scream.

XXX

Naruto jerked upwards with sweat pouring down his back, only to see that he was in water. "Where am I," Naruto mumbled as he scanned the area with worry in his eyes. "Ginkaku I'm sorry, but this isn't funny!" Naruto listened in the hopes of hearing Ginkaku laughing, but heard nothing except for the sound of groaning pipes. Naruto stood up and began to walk down the dark tunnel hoping to find a way out. Naruto's began to lose all hope as he continued down the endless corridor, but just as he was about to give up he saw a very faint light. Naruto smiled as he took off towards the light with a single minded determination, but as he got closer Naruto noticed the light wasn't from the sun. The light was red and it felt cold and filled with anger and rage. Naruto continued onward only to find himself standing in front of a giant cage with the kanji for seal on it. Naruto stopped about four feet away from the cage's bars and narrowed his eyes to see a giant shape moving.

"**Children should learn to curve their curiosity**," Naruto jumped back at the sound of the voice and looked around for the source, but could only see the cage. "**So you are my new Jinchūriki. Come here and let me see you better**." Naruto only shook his head and stayed as far back as he could from the cage. Suddenly, a lone red eye gleamed through the darkness and looked at Naruto with hatred. "**Clever boy, you could be interesting to play around with**." This ignited a spark of anger in Naruto as he glared at the fox in front of him.

"I don't care who you are, but you will not make a fool out of me!"

Kyuubi stopped and continued to look at Naruto, this time with curiosity. The two stood like this for what seemed like hours until the ground began to rumble. Naruto looked around with a slight twinge of fear on his face, but realized that what he was hearing was laughter. Naruto turned back to Kyuubi to see that he was the cause of the rumbling. Yet just as Naruto was about to speak the ground stopped rumbling. "**You have quite the****mouth on you, Naruto.**"

Kyuubi watched as this brought a look of confusion on his face causing another burst of laughter to erupt from the great Bijuu. "**Oh, that's right. They haven't told you yet have they.**"

"Who hasn't?"

"**I suggest you ask your **_**brothers**_** that question**."

Naruto was about to question the beast further when a wave of water suddenly smashed into him carrying him back into the endless tunnels, leaving Naruto with a glimpse of Kyuubi's smile. Naruto opened his eyes again to find himself staring up at his ceiling, but just as he tried to get up the door opened and revealed both Ginkaku and Kinkaku. "Doukaku, are you okay," Kinkaku had a look of worry on his face as he approached Naruto. "We heard you talking in your sleep." Naruto looked at the ground as the voice he heard replayed itself over and over again, until Naruto couldn't take it.

"Naruto…" This was all Naruto needed to say as Ginkaku and Kinkaku swallowed hard. "Who is Naruto?" Kinkaku and Ginkaku shared a look and nodded to each other.

"Who told you that name?" Kinkaku's voice was leveled, but his eyes betrayed his anxiety. "I'm not angry it's just that we didn't plan on you learning that name yet."

"He was a giant fox," Kinkaku and Ginkaku both cursed causing Naruto to look at them with a smile on his face. "I guess it was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't." Ginkaku looked at his brother to see a small glare. "He is going to learn sooner or later."

"Learn what?"

"Your original name is Naruto Uzumaki," Kinkaku looked at the ground as he leaned against a post. "We _found_ you about to be taking by some strange man to do who knows what. We learned about your name when Konoha began to send people out to look for you." Naruto looked at the ground with a look of betrayal on his face as his brother continued. "You have to understand something Naruto, Ginkaku and I had to do what we did. You are known as a Jinchūriki that is a title giving to people who have one of the nine Bijuu sealed in them."

Naruto looked back up at Kinkaku with some tears in his eyes as he tried to hold his sadness back. "That means you were never my real brothers." Ginkaku looked away as Kinkaku held Naruto's stare. Naruto felt trapped, feeling more alone then he has ever felt before as he looked at the two he called brothers.

"Naruto, we are you brothers," Kinkaku smiled at Naruto as he sat on Naruto's bed with a sigh. "But you have to understand that Jinchūriki are treated like garbage, no, worse than garbage. If we hadn't done what we did you would've grown up alone and mistreated for a long time, maybe even forever." Naruto couldn't hold back his tears any longer and soon was crying as Kinkaku wrapped his arm around Naruto bringing him into a comforting hug. Kinkaku looked up at Ginkaku and nodded towards the door. Nodding, Ginkaku left the two alone as Kinkaku slowly rocked Naruto back and forth. Soon Naruto cried himself back to sleep allowing Kinkaku to slip out without disturbing him.

"We're getting too deep bro."

Kinkaku turned and saw Ginkaku leaning against the wall with a vague look. "Oh, how so?" Kinkaku smiled as his brother growled at him.

"Don't play games," Ginkaku got off the wall and stood face to face with his brother. "You said we weren't going to get attached to this kid, but look at what's happening. We are playing with him. We are comforting him when he gets hurt, and we are escorting him around to make sure he is safe."

"I guess we're just too soft." Was Kinkaku's response, as he walked towards a tree with Ginkaku right behind him. "But that doesn't stop the fact we need to train him in using Kyuubi's chakra." Ginkaku nodded his head and look back at the building housing their adoptive brother. Ginkaku smiled at the memories of the first time they put Naruto into that very home. Naruto had managed to find a way into a nearby cabinet and when Ginkaku past it by he lunged and bit him in the shin. Ginkaku liked Naruto even if he did try and cause some amount of discomfort to him.

"I guess we did become soft." Kinkaku smiled at Ginkaku as they both looked towards the sky to see it was glowing orange.

XXX

Lightning arched through the air smacking into a mountain face leaving a burnt crater where it hit. The sky howled in a chorus of rage has everything ducked for cover, except for a lone figure standing on a mountain peak. The man himself looked like he was a part of the mountain as he scanned the area. He was a tall well-built dark-skinned man wearing a white cloak that flapped in the wind and rain. He stayed completely still as if he was a sentinel watching his home. His ear twitched as he heard someone heading towards him. He turned to see a dark skinned woman appear before him with a small smile on her face. She had green eyes with light-grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fell on either side of her face. She wore formal attire, consisting of a long-sleeved, high collared dress shirt and skirt. "Mabui," The man's voice boomed across the baring landscape, but a sly smile appeared on his face. "I take it you have good news for me."

"Yes I do, Raikage-sama," Mabui bowed her head in respect as she kept her eyes leveled with the giant. "We found where Kinkaku and Ginkaku are hiding out." E clenched his fist as electricity was sent up his entire body conducting the lightning strikes to him. "They are hiding in a destroyed town on the border of Hi no Kuni." E nodded his head as a cruel smile spread across his face.

"I think a reunion is in order." E looked at Mabui receiving the same smile in return. "What do you think?"

"I'll have them organized immediately."

E watched as she vanished before returning to his statue-like visage. "Soon Kumo will be able to wipe this horrible stain from our history." E let loose a laugh that sounded like the boom of thunder.

XXX

The moment Naruto woke up Ginkaku was on guard as Naruto went around laying traps for his brother. Kinkaku actually had to help his brother down from a tree, because Naruto managed to lay down a snag to wrap around his leg and hoist him up the tree in a second. The other one was a bucket full of water and crabs causing a scream that could've been heard all the way to Konoha. Another time Ginkaku caught what he thought was Naruto, but was instead a bee's nest with Naruto's clothing on it. They still didn't understand how he did that one. Ginkaku was now sitting across from his nemesis both glaring daggers at each other. Kinkaku looked between his brothers and couldn't help but chuckle. Ginkaku turned his head to Kinkaku, but that was all Naruto needed. Ginkaku turned his head back in time to see a small round ball on his plate. "What the-," Ginkaku's eyes widened as the ball began to smoke. "Oh, shit!" He tried to get away, but the ball exploded in a cloud of red smoke. Ginkaku emerged from the smoke coughing and eyes watering.

Kinkaku was already a safe distance away watching Naruto slink away with a grin on his face. "A pepper bomb," Kinkaku shook his head at his younger brother's antics. "He needs to ease up on Ginkaku a little." Kinkaku turned to Ginkaku to see he was already getting better, but was radiating a fierce killer intent. Kinkaku began to approach Ginkaku only for a glare to be directed at him. Ginkaku began to scan the area until a wide smile ran across his face.

Naruto was happy with his latest prank on his brother he was so excited he didn't see the shadow above him. Naruto was slammed to the ground causing all the air to escape from him. "Okay you got me Ginkaku," Naruto looked up and the person he saw was not his brother. This man wore a flak jacket with a tattoo that reminded Naruto of fire. He had black hair with a medium build and cold green eyes. The man smiled at Naruto with a cold demeanor around him.

"So you know Ginkaku," The man took out a kunai and held it to Naruto's throat drawing a little blood. "You are going to be very useful then." The man went to pick Naruto up when a spike of killer intent was sent soaring. The man began to shake uncontrollable as he turned around only to get kicked from the other direction. He was sent through two trees only to stop on another. He looked up to see a fist connect with his stomach making a bone cracking snap echo through the woods. He leaned forward coughing up blood only for an elbow to be delivered to his neck. The man landed on the ground with a pained grunt as blood gently leaked from the corner of his mouth. His attacker picked the broken man up only to find him staring at the demonic eyes of Ginkaku. He opened his mouth to speak only for a growl to escape Ginkaku as he violently threw the man to another tree headfirst. Ginkaku was awarded by his neck snapping from the impact. Ginkaku watched the body fall to the ground giving one finall growl he turned to Naruto only to find him next to a tree shaking.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto looked at Ginkaku to see he didn't have those demonic eyes of his, but was looking at Naruto with worry. Ginkaku reached toward Naruto only for the snapping of branches to cause Naruto to jump towards his brother while he turned to the noise with anger reflected in his eyes. "What's going on here," Kinkaku's voice rang through the brush. Kinkaku came into full view with an angry scowl on his face as he took in the scene around him. He looked towards the dead Shinobi and walked towards him. Kinkaku quickly kicked his body over only to growl in response. "Ginkaku we're leaving… now!" Kinkaku turned and began to walk away from the scene causing confusion from the two. Ginkaku looked back at his dead prey and saw two things that caused his heart to stop. One was the Kumogakure headband, and two was the golden horns tattooed to the man's jacket.

"Naruto, we have to go okay." Ginkaku looked down at the shaking boy and picked him up causing Naruto to grip Ginkaku tighter. Ginkaku ran after his brother as he pulled a small orb out of his pocket. "Naruto can you do me a favor." Ginkaku waited for Naruto to nod his head before continuing. "Could you look up?" Confused by his brother's request Naruto looked up only for tomato juice to be poured on his face. Naruto let out a yelp of surprise and wiped the juice from his face as his brother laughed. "That's only just the beginning of my revenge, little runt!" Naruto looked up at Ginkaku and saw he was still smiling causing Naruto to smile as well. Ginkaku waited until Naruto passed out before dropping the smile completely and adopted something close to a tiger about to tear someone apart.

"You saw the symbol too," Kinkaku looked back at Ginkaku with a frown on his face. "That means not only did they find us, but they are serious about getting rid of us."

"The Kinkaku Butai (Golden Horn Force)." Ginkaku had a dazed look in his eyes as he began to remember Kinkaku's and his time in that very organization. "This won't be easy brother." Kinkaku nodded his head and kept running through the trees looking out for any slight movement that might betray an ambush. Kinkaku kept his movement's precise taking extreme care not to break anything as he tried to get his brothers out of the danger zone. Ginkaku kept his eyes forward never noticing the large shadow above him. Ginkaku let out a grunt of pain as a large object was dropped on him. Ginkaku released his grip on Naruto by accident allowing the concealed individuals a chance. Ginkaku crashed into the forest floor looking up to see a struggling Naruto in the hands of the other members of the Kinkaku Butai.

"Doukaku!" Kinkaku screamed out, but stopped when a kunai was placed against the boy's neck.

"Now that is better," The scared man announced with a calm tone. He was an extremely well-built man with scars running down his entire body. He had uncaring black eyes with white hair framing the sides of his face. "Now that everyone is here we can begin." The man nodded to the other three members of his team and they jumped to action. "You remember me, don't you Kinkaku?" Kinkaku growled his response as a chakra sealing tag was placed on him and Ginkaku. "Well if you don't let me remind you." The man unstrapped his flak jacket taking great care not to let Naruto go. Kinkaku's eyes widened as he saw a giant scar that resemble something that was spun around and around.

"Tokkan (Lightning attack)," Memories began to flood Kinkaku's mind as images of him standing over Tokkan's broken and destroyed form appeared. "You survived that night." Tokkan smiled at the look of disbelief on Kinkaku's face as he and Ginkaku were tied up. The other members smiled and nodded towards their leader receiving a nod in return.

Tokkan looked down at Naruto with a sinister gleam in his eyes. "Yes, I did," Kinkaku watched in his horror as the kunai was plunged deep into Naruto's gut. Tokkan watched the boy gasp in pain as he was pushed out of the tree. "But your brother won't be so lucky." Kinkaku struggled against his bonds as Naruto's prone form hit the ground on his back.

"I'll kill you!" Ginkaku was almost foaming out of the mouth in rage, but Tokkan simply waved him off. Tokkan jumped off the tree and landed in front of Kinkaku with a small, but dangerous smile. Kinkaku growled at him, but received a vicious punch to his gut for his response.

"Now, there is no need for that."

"He is just a child." The response surprised Tokkan as he looked at Kinkaku with a calculating look. "Please, just heal him and we won't fight back." Tokkan looked about the scenery as if contemplating Kinkaku's words, but simply delivered another chakra laced punch to his stomach.

"I don't care," Tokkan grabbed Kinkaku's head and had him look directly into his eyes. "We already have you restrained why would I agree to such a stupid request." Tokkan shoved Kinkaku's head back, but just as he was about to order the rest of the Kinkaku Butai to move out he froze. Tokkan looked back at Naruto's body to see the boy on his feet kunai still in his gut. Tokkan watched in horror as a blazing red chakra began to surge out of Naruto scorching the ground as it grew. "This chakra… it's not possible!" Naruto jerked his head up revealing red pupils with silted eyes. Naruto gritted his teeth as he let loose a roar that shook the very trees before charging towards the object of his anger. Tokkan.

* * *

><p>Naruto's fury released what are Kinkaku and Ginkaku going to do? Oh, and two more things guys; one I have a beta (Give a big thank you to Shindaiyo for taking time out of his day to do so) so hopeful my grammar mistakes can be fixed and two I have a surprise waiting for you all about the Uchiha clan. Until next time.<p> 


	3. The Calming Rage

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"War does not determine who is right only who is left..." - Unknown

"Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me.  
>And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." -Frank Herbert<p>

* * *

><p>Tokkan jumped back trying to avoid the deadly chakra powered punches Naruto was delivering. Naruto's eyes burned with rage so intense that Tokkan was surprised he didn't catch fire. Kinkaku and Ginkaku looked at one another as the other members of the Kinkaku Butai watched on in fear. The two brothers nodded their heads at one another and spun in place. The Kinkaku Butai looked back at their captives only to be sent flying from Kinkaku or Ginkaku kicking them in the face. The brothers stopped spinning and placed their backs to one another and undid their binds. "What's wrong with him?" Ginkaku gestured to the almost rabid looking Naruto.<p>

"I guess Kyuubi decided to rear his head." Kinkaku offered as he took a step towards Naruto only to be stopped by a kunai landing at his feet. "But it seems we have guests to entertain first." Kinkaku and Ginkaku turned to see the members they had just knocked down stand back up. Naruto snarled at Tokkan as he punched the boy in the face only for him to land on his feet. Naruto looked down and grabbed the kunai that was still wedged into his gut and growled as he yanked it out. Tokkan narrowed his eyes as the wound slowly began to close with stream coming out of it like it was being burned closed. Naruto threw the kunai at Tokkan's head with deadly accuracy. Tokkan quickly threw his head backwards to avoid the weapon receiving a small cut on his forehead. Tokkan looked back at Naruto only to see a glowing red fist connect with his face. Tokkan slammed against a tree with enough force to crack it in two.

"_Damn it_." Tokkan thought with pain coursing through his body. "_I never thought we would have to fight the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune_." Tokkan tried to stand, only for Naruto to ram his shoulder into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Tokkan was shoved against another tree as Naruto growled in anger. Naruto jumped into the air and kicked forward with both of his legs catching the Kumo Nin in the chest. Tokkan coughed up some blood as he felt something crack. "_Enough_!" Tokkan waited for the wild boy to close the distance between them before acting. Naruto's eyes widened as lightning ripped through his body sending him flying backwards. Naruto hit the ground and released a grunt of pain, but was quickly on his feet again. Tokkan watched in slight horror as the red chakra began to form around the boy until it resembled a fox with a single tail.

Kinkaku delivered a bone cracking punch to his opponents face just as he felt the spike in demonic chakra. Kinkaku turned too Naruto and watched with a mixture of awe and fear. Kyuubi's chakra whirled around Naruto like a cyclone of fire burning anything it touched. "_This is getting bad_," Kinkaku turned to his equally fearful brother receiving a nod as he dropped the body of the Kinkaku Butai member. "Let's go help our little brother out." Naruto growled at Tokkan as he slowly backed away from the demonic boy. Lightning began to dance all along his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

"You are just full of surprises," Tokkan commented with a dry voice as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days. "But that won't save you from _them_." Naruto roared with enough force to cause the ground to shake nearly causing Tokkan to fall. Tokkan regained his footing and looked up to see a hand encased in chakra enter his field of vision. Tokkan jerked his head backwards and watched the clawed hand soar above him. Tokkan jumped away from Naruto only to smack into Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

"Going somewhere, Tokkan," Kinkaku smiled at the man in front of him. "Because you caused this mess now you have to clean it up." Tokkan cast one look at the last members of the Kinkaku Butai and saw two members slowly getting to their feet. Tokkan smiled at them and gave them a hand signal causing them to nod with grief on their faces. Kinkaku turned to the fleeing members and was about to give chase, but stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned back to see a grinning Tokkan glowing with electricity.

"I'm going to die," Tokkan announced with a clam voice. "But I can ensure that they get back to Kumo with this." Ginkaku's eyes widened as he realized what Tokkan was planning. Ginkaku made a move to remove Tokkan from Kinkaku, but someone else beat him to it. Tokkan smiled as he felt his chakra finish building up, but he quickly felt an intense pain soar through his body. He looked down at his right arm to find it not there anymore, but instead found it in the hands of Naruto. Naruto growled one last time before taking the arm and smacked Tokkan in the face with it. Tokkan skidded across the ground as Naruto leaped at him ready to kill the man, but Tokkan just smiled Naruto's punch went straight through his chest. Tokkan began to glow bright blue singling the end of his plan.

"Naruto run!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as Tokkan exploded into an electrical storm that expanded outwards turning everything it touched to ash. Kinkaku and Ginkaku both jumped backwards as the storm kept coming towards them. The two ended up with their backs against a house forty feet away from the central explosion, only for the orb of lightning to stop an inch away from their noses. Kinkaku and Ginkaku breathed a sigh of relief as they gently tore their chakra sealing tags off of their bodies. "Is Naruto okay?" Ginkaku's shaken voice getting a worried look from his brother. "I mean that was a large amount of chakra released." Ginkaku's worry was soon put too ease when the dust settled revealing a lone blazing form in the smoke. Ginkaku and Kinkaku took one step towards the figure only for a soul shattering roar to tear through the sky. Naruto lowered his body to the ground as another tail slowly began to form.

"He's already trying for an escape!" Kinkaku growled as he pulled out two scrolls from his pockets. "Brother it's time we help our brother tame a beast." Naruto's eyes twitched as he whirled around to glare at his brothers with death reflected in his red eyes. Kinkaku handed one of the scrolls to Ginkaku who took it without a word. They both slowly began to circle Naruto in opposite directions unraveling the scrolls as they went. Naruto continued his growling as he watched the two with suspicion layered deep in his eyes. "Now Naruto, this is going to help you." Naruto growled even harder as Kinkaku and Ginkaku reached each other once again. "Okay?" Naruto released a roar as his second tail formed and went for his brothers in a blinding fury. "I thought you wouldn't agree." The two brothers connected their scrolls creating a veil of light to erupt from the scrolls. Naruto's arm outstretched towards Kinkaku's face only to be stopped by a tendril of chakra. Naruto growled in fury as more of the tendrils of light emerged from the veil and held the Jinchuuriki down.

"What now brother," Ginkaku gestured towards the fleeing forms of the Kinkaku Butai and then to Naruto. "Do we leave him here for a second or do we let them go back to Kumo?" Kinkaku growled his own type of fury as he looked between Naruto and the fleeing Kumo Shinobi. Kinkaku's shoulders slumped as he made his decision as his head rose showing his resolve. Ginkaku smiled as he realized what Kinkaku's decision was. "Alright, let's make this fox heel for us." Kinkaku smirked at his brother's words as their own Kyuubi's chakra began to flow over their bodies. The two brothers extended their arms and allowed the red chakra to creep towards Naruto restrained form. Suddenly, Naruto's form went limp just as Kinkaku and Ginkaku's bodies fell to the ground.

XXX

Kinkaku and Ginkaku looked around the damp sewer with curiosity as they followed the trail of red light towards its source. When they entered the chamber they were surprised to see Kyuubi already grinning at them. Kinkaku and Ginkaku both walked towards the beast without a hint of fear in them. This brought a chuckle to Kyuubi as the two stopped in front of its cage. "**So the thieves wish to fight me**," Kyuubi chuckled darkly. "**And what do you think you can accomplish by fighting me**?" Kyuubi's gleaming eye scanned the brothers in front of him until his grin grew. "**Oh, I see. You think by defeating me Naruto can control my chakra**." Kyuubi let out a roar of laughter that shook the foundation of the sewer. "**That is nothing, but a false dream! You couldn't defeat me before so what makes you think you'll defeat me now!**" Kinkaku chuckled at Kyuubi causing the beast to glare down at the man.

"We're not here to defeat you," Kinkaku stated silently as he moved towards the cage a little more. "We know how Jinchuuriki control their Bijuu. First they conquer their darkness, but currently Naruto doesn't have any. So, that leaves step number two. The Jinchuuriki has to separate the Bijuu from its chakra so that he doesn't get influenced by its will." Kyuubi's eyes widened as it realized what Kinkaku had planned. Kinkaku reached towards the seal, but he was stopped a mere centimeter from it. Kinkaku looked at his arm to see someone else's hand on it. Kinkaku looked at the man only to see a grown-up version of Naruto standing in front of him. Kinkaku narrowed his eyes and realized who the man standing in front of him actually was. "Minato Nami-." Kinkaku was cut off by Minato delivering a brutally kick to his midsection sending him skidding across the ground.

Minato landed in front of the two brothers with a three-pronged kunai in his hand. "I can't allow you to rip off the seal," Minato brought his kunai up into a defensive stance. "I'll make sure you don't succeed in your plans to use _my_ son." Kinkaku and Ginkaku shared a startled look as they turned back to Minato. Kinkaku regained his footing and stood up towering over Minato, but just as he opened his mouth to speak a chain of chakra wrapped around him and his brother slamming them both together. They both looked towards the source to see an angry looking female with fiery red hair. The two brothers shook with some fear as they recognized the features of Kushina Uzumaki.

"You will not harm my son!" Kushina growled this out with each word as the chain tightened around the brothers. "Understand!" Ginkaku felt the wind being squeezed out of his body causing him to inhale loudly. Kinkaku looked at his brother with worry in his eyes as he looked at the two people he didn't want to meet. Kinkaku's mind began to whirl as he tried to think a way out of the situation they were in before it was too late. The technique they used created a bridge so they could enter Naruto's mind, but there was two problems with using this. One if they got killed their minds would shatter from the force, and two it required a large amount of chakra to use. Kinkaku's eyes flashed crimson as he felt his Kyuubi chakra flare up.

"Look, we are running out of time!"

Kushina and Minato shared a confused look, but neither let down their guard. "What are you talking about?" Kushina questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Kinkaku, but received her answer from Ginkaku.

"Naruto is currently in his second tailed state," Ginkaku breathed out as he felt himself being pushed against Kinkaku more. "If we don't hurry our chakra holding us here will dissipate and Naruto will go on a rampage." Minato's blue eyes turned ice cold as he walked towards Ginkaku. "If you don't allow us to help him then a lot of people are going to end up dead." Ginkaku was now staring directly into the eyes of Minato as he finished his speech. "Including Naruto." Kushina made an almost fox like snarl as she tightened the chains even more choking off the oxygen to Ginkaku. Kinkaku turned around, but stopped when he heard the chuckle. The group turned towards the cage that held Kyuubi and saw the great beast with a sickening gleam in its eyes. Kushina loosened her chakra chains enough to allow Ginkaku to breathe once more, but also allowed Kinkaku to free his arms. Kushina looked back down just in time to see her chains blasted to pieces by a sudden and violent release of chakra. Kinkaku turned towards Kushina as his chakra cloak slowly formed three tails.

"We are not here to hurt Naruto."

Minato simply dropped into a defensive stance as he glared at the man in front of him. "Why should we trust you?" Kinkaku looked between Kushina and Minato then back towards Kyuubi. "You tried to end the life of one of our Hokage." Kinkaku breathed a sigh as he let his Kyuubi chakra go. Kinkaku picked his brother up as he turned back to the two.

"Because we care about Naruto." Kinkaku proclaimed with a smile. "We may be willing to betray anyone to get to the grand prize, but we watch out for our own." Kushina's eyes softened a little, but that didn't mean she was trusting Kinkaku. "At first we saw Naruto as a way keep our own skin safe, but the little twerp, even though he puts Ginkaku through hell, has grown on us." That was when Kinkaku's eyes turned hard and cold as he glared at the two in front of him. "That is why we are putting our life on the line so he can control this beast's chakra. If we can pull the chakra away from Kyuubi then it will be all the easier for Naruto to control it." Kinkaku turned to Kushina who looked away quickly causing Minato to look at her in worry. "You know what it's like to live with this beast. You have a chance to make Naruto's life easier if you'll help us." Kinkaku offered his hand getting mixed looks from everyone. Minato stood up and walked towards the man and grabbed his hand in a flash. Kinkaku smiled even as he felt the seal slithering up his arm.

"If you try anything funny…"

"I understand," Kinkaku pulled his thumb across his neck and made it droop to one side. "I'm a dead man." Minato nodded his head and turned to Kyuubi's cage. Minato walked towards the beast getting a growl in response. Minato reached forward until his fingertips touched the cage bars and turned towards the three people standing behind him.

"Let's get this over with." With that Minato and the others vanished in a flash of white light.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes and took in his surroundings noticing that everything was brighter than it should be. He continued to look around until he stopped on something that made his heart slam straight into his throat. Kinkaku and Ginkaku were both laying with their backs to a crater covered in blood and gash marks. Naruto stood up only to find himself standing in a crater and covered in blood, but found no wounds on his body that it could've came from. Naruto climbed out of the small crater and crawled towards Kinkaku and Ginkaku's prone forms with fear in his eyes. As Naruto got closer he breathed a sigh of relief seeing his brothers breathing. Naruto reached forward and gentle touched Kinkaku only for him to groan in pain. "Are you guys okay?" Kinkaku and Ginkaku opened their eyes and stared up at a worried Naruto and managed to work up a small smile.

"Yeah," The two said in unison. "We're just a little banged up from that fight." Naruto continued to fret over his wounded brothers as he set out to find any bandages to cover their wounds. Once Naruto was out of earshot both the brothers dropped their smiles. Kinkaku looked down at the large gash on his arm and chuckled as he tried to sit up. "That was the most painful fight I think we've ever had." Ginkaku nodded his head as he stood up on shaking legs. The fight with Kyuubi didn't go all according to plan. The brothers along with Minato and Kushina finally subdued the beast, but only after a sacrifice. Kinkaku and Ginkaku's Kyuubi chakra was used as a focus point to draw out the great beast's power, but in response their Kyuubi chakra is slowly being drained from their bodies. Ginkaku looked up in time to see Naruto coming back holding has many bandages he could carry.

"But the question is Kinkaku, was it worth it?"

Kinkaku didn't have a response as the two resigned themselves to being bandaged by their adoptive brother, but neither one of them noticed the dark form slowly meld in the dark trees.

XXX

Sarutobi sat in the council room listening to the latest news on Naruto's whereabouts. Things didn't look good for the blonde Jinchuuriki. The council was once again in an uproar about whether to place the boy in a bingo book or not. "We need to act now!" Danzo roared out as he glared at Sarutobi. "Your blind devotion that we can find him is going to be the end of us!" Sarutobi's eyes flashed with a dangerous fire in them causing nearly everyone to cringe in fear. Over the course of Naruto's absence Danzo has grown more and more impatient with Sarutobi's peaceful way of going about things. The two were now seen most often fighting over almost anything.

"You're crossing a very dangerous line Danzo." Sarutobi warned with a voice that bordered on threatening. "I know perfectly what I'm risking by not putting Naruto in our bingo book-." Danzo finally had enough and slammed his cane on the ground with enough force to create a crack.

"So you'll risk the entire village for one child!"

Sarutobi stood up and opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as he took in the entire council. Sarutobi let out a sigh as he took his seat once more. "I'm not risking the entire village for just a _child_." Danzo scoffed as he began to knead his cane into the crack.

"Yes, we all know that he is Minato's child." Danzo stated with no emotion in his voice. "But sacrifices are what help create a village. Think about that Sarutobi." With that Danzo stood up and left with several other council members. Sarutobi let out a sigh of exhaustion as he dismissed the remaining members of the council, but become aware of someone looking over at him. He looked over and saw one of the only surviving members of the Uchiha clan. Mikoto Uchiha smiled at Sarutobi with a gentle look in her eyes. After the Uchiha Massacre Itachi reported to Sarutobi and expressed his distress at not being able to kill Sasuke. Sarutobi knew there was more for Itachi to say so after much prying he found out what he was hiding. Itachi in an attempt to make Sasuke stronger and keep him on the right path spared his mom, but left her in a critical condition. Itachi then made Sarutobi promise not to allow any harm to befall his family before departing the village he loved. Mikoto gently stood up with as much grace as she could, but couldn't keep the slight limp from her step.

"A bad day just keeps getting worse." Sarutobi nodded and just shook his head. "But you're going to do it aren't you." Sarutobi looked up at the Uchiha and cringed from the look of sadness in her eyes. Mikoto, in order to honor her fallen friend was one of the main supporters of finding Naruto. Sarutobi was also in that category, but they both knew it was just a matter of time.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled at Sarutobi, but couldn't keep the tears from her eyes. "I understand," Mikoto turned away from Sarutobi and walked down the aisle of empty seats. "But it's just hard you know." Sarutobi looked back at the Uchiha woman who was sporting a smile that brought a certain red haired woman to Sarutobi's mind. "I lose my best friend, then her son is kidnapped, and finally my son is forced to leave because of something his clan was planning. It's just a lot to take in." The tears kept falling now matter what Mikoto did to stall them. Sarutobi stood and strolled a crossed the room and before Mikoto knew it she was in a hug. She looked up to see tears shining in Sarutobi's eyes as well.

"It'll be okay Mikoto." Sarutobi stated with sincerity in his voice. "I'm sure everything will work out. Now go home and get some rest." Mikoto nodded her head and walked out leaving behind a very conflicted Sarutobi. Sarutobi walked out of the council room as he made his way to his office. "_Please, forgive me, but this is for the best_."

XXX

_Four weeks later_

Naruto was sitting on Ginkaku's shoulders as the two ate their respective meals. After the battle with Kyuubi, Ginkaku and Kinkaku noticed changes in Naruto's personality and stamina. He was getting a little more fox like in his ways of harassing Ginkaku and was a lot harder to keep up with, but they could never be happier. If anything the three grew closer together as brothers. That, of course didn't mean Ginkaku didn't get his revenge on Naruto from time to time. Kinkaku decided after their brief confrontation with Kumo it was best they leave their temporary home. Naruto at first complained not wanting to leave his home, but after much talking too they managed to convince him.

"So where are we going," Naruto asked in an innocent tone that immediately put Ginkaku on guard. "I can't wait to see are next home." Naruto grinned down at Ginkaku as he glared up at him. Kinkaku was about to speak up when he noticed a blur pass by his vision. The three brothers turned their attention to the small figure in front of them. Kinkaku could tell it was a boy, but was more interested in the kunai he held. The boy had a cloak that concealed his features, except for his slim build. Ginkaku chuckled at the boy and received a kunai scratch to the side of the face for it. Kinkaku turned to his brother to see droplets of blood drip down his face. Kinkaku spun around and faced the boy down, but was surprised to see he had vanished.

"Where did you run off-," Kinkaku was interrupted when he was enveloped in water. Kinkaku freed one of his arms, but it was quickly restrained as the boy emerged from the water with a kunai pressed against Kinkaku's neck. Kinkaku looked at the boy in shock as he smiled down at him.

"Now, give me all your food," The boy demanded as he pressed the kunai further on Kinkaku's neck. "Or else your brother will have to learn to breathe through his neck." Ginkaku growled at the boy, but then smiled as Naruto waved at him with a smiled as well. The boy looked at the two in confusion until he felt a painfully jolt. The boy was painfully blasted off of Kinkaku by a blast of electricity. Kinkaku turned around and glared down at the kid. The boy's hood was knocked off from the blast revealing white hair with a light-blue tint in it and purple eyes. Kinkaku approached the boy with murder in each step, but stopped when Naruto stepped in front of him.

"Get out of the way Doukaku!"

Naruto shook his head and kept his arms spread apart as if protecting the boy. "He's just hungry." Naruto proclaimed as Kinkaku glared at Naruto with a burning fire in his eyes. "He just needs some food." Kinkaku paced back and forth like a demented tiger waiting for a chance to attack. Naruto continued to stare his brother down as the boy looked on in confusion. Finally, Kinkaku relented and tossed Naruto some bread, but glared daggers at the boy. Naruto smiled his thanks to his older brother and turned back to the kid. Naruto handed him the bread only for the boy to snatch it before Naruto could fully open his hand. Naruto looked at him to see shark-like teeth tearing chunks out of the bread. "So you got a name." He looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, but continued to eat a few more bites.

"Suigetsu Hozuki."

Naruto smiled at Suigetsu as he continued to bite into the offered food with great gusto. Suigetsu's eyes traveled to Kinkaku and Ginkaku who were whispering amongst themselves, but were occasionally stealing glances towards the two. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes as he got ready for anything funny. "So where are you from?" Suigetsu nearly jumped in surprise completely forgetting that Naruto was close to him.

"Kirigakure." Suigetsu commented in a voice that was barely auditable. Kinkaku and Ginkaku's eyes twitched at the village's name as they stared at Suigetsu.

"Wait, back up a little." Ginkaku asked while making a backwards gesture with his hands. "Your name is Suigetsu Hozuki and you're from Kirigakure." Suigetsu nodded his head while his entire body tensed. "So you're from the Hozuki clan." Suigetsu was surprised to hear a tone of excitement in Ginkaku's voice. "That clan had to be the best Suiton users ever. Remember when we had to fight three of them at the same time Kinkaku."

"Yeah, that was irritating."

"So how's your clan anyway," Ginkaku noticed the light vanish from Suigetsu's eyes almost at once. "Are you okay?"

"My clan is no more." Suigetsu announced in a gloom voice. "My brother and I were the last, but our Mizukage thought our control of water was a Kekkei Genkai. So as a result my brother died protecting me as he told me to run." This brought the mood down like a stone. Naruto looked at his brothers then smiled a mischievous grin causing alarm bells to signal in the brother's heads.

"Well, Suigetsu it appears you don't a place to go." Suigetsu looked at Naruto as he stood up and offered the shark-toothed boy his hand. "What do you think about coming with my brothers and I?" Suigetsu looked at the shocked expressions on Kinkaku and Ginkaku's faces and grinned. Suigetsu grabbed Naruto's offered hand and stood up.

"I like that idea." The smiled at one another as Kinkaku and Ginkaku tried to understand what had just transpired

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be a time skip, but don't worry I won't be skipping the team formations, because now there is a big change to team seven. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the surprises in it. Oh, and I have one more thing to ask you guys; would you like Hinata's mom to be alive. So tell me what you guysgals think about Hinata's mom being alive. Until next time.


	4. The Choices

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"A fighting spirit without hatred is like an eagle without wings."- Aizen Sosuke

"In our world... we must stand alone to fight for others."-Unknown

* * *

><p>Today was the day everyone was waiting for; team formations. Even Hinata was excited as she walked towards the academy with a smile on her face. Walking with her on both sides were two equally happy Hiashi and his wife Hitomi. The two couldn't be happier for their daughter as she headed straight towards the life of a ninja. The two still had worries over what could happen to her, but for now they put their fears aside. As the Hyuga family entered the academy courtyard they saw many different families congratulating their children. Hitomi looked around at the various happy faces, but stopped on one. Mikoto was talking to Sasuke with a smile on her face, but her eyes betrayed the deep sadness in her. "Honey, I'll be right back." Hiashi and Hinata looked up at Hitomi as she walked towards the depressed Uchiha. Sasuke was fussing as his mom went about to try and straighten out his hair; only for Sasuke to keep dodging her hands.<p>

"Mom, please stop," Sasuke finally exclaimed amongst the snickering kids. "My hair is fine." Mikoto couldn't help, but smile at her son's protests as she finally relented. Sasuke turned around and saw Hitomi walking towards them. Mikoto followed her son's eyes and saw her friend walking towards them.

"Hello, Mikoto."

Mikoto waved to her friend as she gave Sasuke one last kiss on the head, before he ran inside. "I see your doing well," Mikoto announced referring to Hitomi's difficult pregnancy with Hinata's sister, Hanabi. "And how is Hanabi doing?"

"She's fine," Hitomi stated as she continued to look at her friend in worry. "But I was wondering are you doing all right." Mikoto looked at her friend in confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Hitomi just stared at her friend with a leveled gaze that seemed to stare directly into Mikoto. "I know that you're still hurting from Kushina," Mikoto looked away at that name as Hitomi continued. "But she wouldn't want you put yourself through this." Mikoto didn't look back up as she looked at the ground with a fake interest. Hitomi sighed knowing she wouldn't get anything out of her friend like this. Instead, she just turned and looked towards her smiling daughter and confused husband. Just then Hitomi's eyes seemed to ignite as an idea came to mind. She turned back to Mikoto as she was looking up at the sky. "How about you and Sasuke come over for dinner? I mean we could all have a little congratulating party for our kids." Mikoto looked down at Hitomi with a shocked look in her eyes, but that soon turned into happiness.

"Okay, I'll have Sasuke ready." Hitomi nodded her head and turned back to her family. Hiashi stared at his wife with a furrowed brow. Hitomi smiled mischievously towards her unknowing husband as they bid Hinata goodbye.

XXX

Sasuke was sitting amongst an admiring crowd of girls; among them were the bickering forms of Sakura and Ino. Kiba was sitting next too the quiet Shino, while Shikamaru and Choji were found together in the back. Hinata was sitting in the front of the room when the door opened revealing a kid who looked similar to Sasuke; except for the "smile" on his face. He wore all black clothing and was carrying a small book in his hands. Hinata smiled at him and patted the seat next too her. "Sit here Sai," Sai turned to his classmate and gave her a bigger smile as he sat down. "So did you draw anything new?" Sai opened his book to reveal a variety of birds, snakes, and a giant bird. Hinata spent the rest of the time admiring Sai's drawings as they talked about them. Sai was a surprise to everyone when he showed up during the middle of the academy year, but he demonstrated that he was a competent ninja who was more then on their skill.

"Okay everyone quiet down!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice just as a giant cloud of smoke erupted revealing a grinning Iruka. Next, too Iruka was a man with light blue hair that framed the sides of his face. Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly at Mizuki with distrust. Ever since she first saw Mizuki Hinata just couldn't place it, but she just couldn't trust the man. It wasn't the Mizuki himself it was the way he looked at everyone, almost like he was looking at vermin, but his smile kept almost everyone from seeing it. Iruka gently laid the folder he was holding down on his desk as he scanned everyone in the room. "Now, is everyone ready to learn your team," Mizuki questioned with a gently smile on his face as everyone nodded. "Now just remember the individuals in your team are there to help you. If you get into trouble you can count on them to get you out of it." Mizuki couldn't stop the chuckle coming from him as he watched everyone quake with anticipation. "Should we stop torturing them Iruka?"

Iruka glanced at his friend and gave him a smile as he opened the folder. "Now, please listen closely to your team assignments," Iruka announced with an authoritative tone in his voice. "Now, some of the teams will be left unfilled because we don't have enough students to fill them. Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai and your sensei will be Kakashi." Everyone covered their ears as Sakura screamed out in joy while other girls deflated. "Now, that we have that out of the way. Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and your sensei will be Kurenai." Hinata smiled towards her fellow teammates who gave her nods of a silent agreement. "Team ten finally is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and your sensei will be Asuma." Iruka looked around at the students and noticed some were happy, but others looked indifferent to the whole thing. "Now, you have some time before you met your sensei so please take this time in order to get to know your team." Iruka and Mizuki left with that word leaving the newly formed teams to themselves.

The result was almost immediate almost everyone seemed to materialize next too their respective teammates. Hinata and Kiba talked while Shino listened intently. Sakura tried to get Sasuke to go out with her while Sai drew in his book. Ino berated Choji for eating too much and Shikamaru for sleeping. Hinata continued to talk with her friends until a red eyed woman with black hair entered. "Team eight?" Hinata, Kiba, and Shino looked at the woman giving her a slight wave. "I'm Kurenai your sensei. Meet me at the meadow in two minutes." With that their sensei vanished in a swirl of leaves causing the trio to dash for the window. The other remaining Genin just stared at the opened window and looked back at the door in confusion.

XXX

"Stop where you are!" A guard shouted at the four figures in front of them. The individuals were all dressed the same black cloaks with hoods over their heads. The only difference the guards could see was that two of them were children. One of the kids turned his head just enough to flash the guard a fox-like grin as they continued their sprint through the woods. "Circle around we'll catch them as they cross the bridge." The guards nodded their head in unison as some of them separated from the others. The four jumped onto the bridge only to encounter the other half of the guard unit waiting for them on the other side. They turned to leave only to find the other half on the other side. The guardsmen all smiled as they slowly crossed the bridge towards their prey. "Now, give us what you stole and just maybe we'll go easy on you." The four looked at each other and nodded as the biggest of them pulled a small bag out of his cloak. He extended the bag towards the guard, but just as he was a fingertip away from it the man chucked the bag over the side of the bridge.

"You want it go get it."

The guards raised their swords and kunai and charged the four of them; only for them to explode in a cloud of smoke. "Where did they go?" The guards looked around only for them to turn their heads to the something whistling. They all froze in fear seeing the exact four people standing on the other side of the bridge kunai pressed against the ropes. The guards shook as they looked down at the raging water below them. The fear coming off them only made the four figures chuckle in excitement.

"I hope you guys know how to swim." Before the guards could give off a word the four of them cut the ropes at the same time causing the guards to plummet to the water below. The figures then took off their hoods revealing the grinning faces of Naruto, Suigetsu, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku. "Now, let's get back to that town and see if there is anything else we can do to help." Suigetsu and Naruto both nodded their heads as they turned back to the town. The four entered the beautiful town, but knew better then to fall to the serenity. The town there were in was a perfect meeting place for all kinds of assassins. Kinkaku took out a piece of paper with a man's face on it. His face was a mess of scars and his expression was that of a stone. "A hundred-thousand yin for this man, that's enough to feed us for a good year." In response Naruto's stomach let loose a growl that caused everyone to look at them. "Nice one little bro, but just because we took care of those pesky guards doesn't mean we're out of the woods."

Naruto laughed a little at his brother's worry. "Don't worry I'll be careful," Naruto gave Suigetsu a gentle nudge as he pointed towards a nearby food stand. "But first we get a bite to eat." Kinkaku let out an exhausted sigh as he yanked his brother back to him.

"This isn't a picnic Doukaku." Naruto looked at his brother to see all seriousness reflected back at him. "We need to stay on our toes and that's that." Naruto nodded his head as Kinkaku released his grip only to look around in pure puzzlement. "Where did Suigetsu run off too?" The answer came in the form of an apple being thrown to Naruto. Kinkaku looked towards the direction to see Suigetsu returning with an apple in his mouth. Kinkaku opened his mouth to berate Suigetsu, but an apple was thrown into his opened mouth.

Ginkaku glanced at his brother and chuckled as Kinkaku glared at him in irritation. "That's a good look for you, bro." Kinkaku slapped Ginkaku on the back of the head as he walked off with others following. Everyone turned towards the four newcomers with a mixture of suspicion and anxiety. Kinkaku slowly escorted the group into a nearby bar that smelled of sake and smoke. The bar was filled with a variety of people, but almost all of them were drunk. "Stay close." Naruto and Suigetsu both nodded towards Ginkaku as they made a bee line towards a lone drinker at the far end of the room. The man slowly lowered his glass to the ground when he threw four small round balls across the room. "Flash bombs!" Everyone in the bar all turned to the commotion only to witness the flash head on. Kinkaku narrowed his eyes as his vision slowly began to return and saw that the backdoor to the bar was opened. He gave Naruto and Suigetsu a small signal to follow the man through the door. The two nodded as they took off after the man.

XXX

"Get out of my way!" Everyone slammed themselves against the opposite walls of the alleyway to avoid the man running through them. Naruto and Suigetsu rushed past everyone jumping from wall to wall above their heads. The man exited the alley just in time to see Kinkaku's fist enter his field of view. The man's head slammed against the brick wall behind him before he slumped down to the ground. Naruto and Suigetsu landed next to the man, but the grins they were wearing vanished almost immediately. Even Kinkaku and Ginkaku looked at the man with confusion evident in their eyes. The man they were chasing was dissolving before their very eyes. It wasn't like he was melting it was like his skin was simply washing away. The process continued until there was a different man lying before them.

"Brother, what the hell just happened?"

Kinkaku didn't answer Naruto's question in words instead he grabbed both him and Suigetsu before taking off towards the town's exit. Naruto held on as Kinkaku applied enough chakra into his feet too leave foot-sized craters in the ground. "It was a trap all a long!" Ginkaku's eyes narrowed as he began to give everyone they passed by a calculated glance. "We have to get out of here right now!" Naruto and Suigetsu looked at each other in confusion.

"Why, brother what happened?" Kinkaku didn't answer his question which scared Naruto even more knowing his brother was truly afraid.

XXX

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were all still sitting in their classroom awaiting their sensei. Sai was sitting drawing aimlessly, but kept glancing towards his fellow teammates. Sakura was prancing back and forth muttering about how their sensei is late. Sasuke was looking about with barely a hint of emotion in his features. Sai returned to his picture to see a small snake. Just then the door opened to reveal a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. He gave everyone a glance as if he was trying to measure their worth. "My first impression," Kakashi stated. "I think you'll weak." Sasuke's eyes twitched in a slight display of anger. Sakura glared at her sensei with a glare on her face. Sai just smiled up at Kakashi. "Meet me at the roof… now." With that last word Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving his team to take the stairs. Kakashi was waiting on the bench when his team opened the door behind him. Kakashi gestured to the chairs in front of him indicating that he wanted his team to sit. "Now I want you all to tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei what do you mean?" Kakashi glanced towards Sakura and gave her an eye smile.

"Okay, I guess I could give you an example," Kakashi said as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have some likes, but just as many dislikes. My dream… is undecided at this point." Everyone just stared at Kakashi with a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger. "Now, it's your turn pinky." Sakura glared at Kakashi with hate at her nickname, but continued neither less.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura announced with a clear voice. "I like…" She gave Sasuke a loving glance, but quickly tore it away. "I dislike loud and idiotic people. My dream is to someday marry a certain someone." She giggled at that causing a slight groan to escape Kakashi.

"Alright, Mr. Gloomy you're next."

Sasuke shared a glare that never wavered with Kakashi as he spoke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Sai and Kakashi both noted the angry coming off of Sasuke as he continued. "I have many dislikes, but not a lot of likes. My dream is to revive the Uchiha clan and to kill a certain someone." Kakashi gave Sasuke a sad expression and made a mental note to inform Mikoto about Sasuke's dream.

"Alright, now it's our artist's turn."

Sai didn't close his book, but spoke as he continued to draw while glancing up at Kakashi every few seconds. "My name is Sai," Sai spoke in an emotionless voice. "The only two things I like is my brother who is currently ill and drawing. My dream is to help my brother get better." Kakashi nodded, but knew there was something else that Sai wasn't saying. Kakashi sighed as he stood up and fully looked at his team with a steady gaze.

"Tomorrow meet me at training ground three for your final test," Kakashi raised his hand to stop Sakura from interrupting him as he continued. "The first test was just to weed out the weak, this is the true test. Oh, and don't eat anything or you might throw up." With that Kakashi left leaving his team confused. Sasuke stood up and turned to leave when Sakura jumped up.

"Sasuke would you like…"

"No, besides my mom wanted me home as soon as I was done here." Sasuke left on that note leaving behind Sai and Sakura.

"He's differently different," Sai announced as he stood up with his finished drawing. Sakura turned around only to see Sai's picture. It was a picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, and her all in different posses like he drew them from separate areas. "But there is hope in this team." Sakura looked up and saw the sly little smile on Sai's face making Sakura turn with an angry blush on her face.

"Sai since I don't have anything to do and since I don't know you that well; would you like to go eat some ramen." Sakura looked up and saw Sai thinking about her offer before nodding his head. Sakura nodded her head as well and the two of them left heading for the only ramen store in town.

XXX

Sasuke entered the Uchiha compound to already see his mother waiting for him outside in a kimono. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his mother walked towards him with a smile. "Come along Sasuke," Mikoto gently said with her smile unwavering. "We're going over to eat over at the Hyuuga compound with Hiashi and his family." Sasuke walked along with his mother in a stunned silence until he regained his wits. Mikoto looked down at Sasuke as he stopped walking in confusion.

"Why?"

"Why what honey?"

"Why are we eating with them," Sasuke question with narrowed eyes. "And why are you so happy after what's happened to us?" Mikoto's smile dropped as a cold demeanor fell over her.

"I, for one want to celebrate with my friend over our family graduating to genin," Mikoto stated with some anger. "I don't want what's happened to our clan dictate how I act to others. Now, are you coming with me or are you going to eat by yourself." Mikoto stared at her son for a few more seconds before turning and leaving. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his anger bubbled inside him, but he soon gave in and followed his mom without saying a single word.

XXX

Kinkaku and Ginkaku finally stopped running and released Naruto and Suigetsu. Kinkaku grabbed a hold of the nearest tree and ripped it out of the ground before throwing it. "How could we have been so stupid Ginkaku," Kinkaku shouted out? "We thought some common assassin who murder only one man was worth that much!" Kinkaku continued his rampage until barely any trees were left standing and he was standing with anger radiating off him. Ginkaku sat down on a tree stump with a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at Naruto and Suigetsu's confused expressions.

"We got lured into a trap," Suigetsu explained to the two as he gave them an angered smile. "And now we have to get out of this area before whoever finds us does." Ginkaku stood up and grabbed his brother and took him behind the only tree that was still standing. Ginkaku looked out of the corner of the tree and saw Naruto and Suigetsu looking around at all the destruction. Ginkaku turned around and saw Kinkaku lying against the tree.

"I know," Kinkaku finally stated with a sad note in his voice. "We can't keep endangering them like this. If who is following us does find us and kills us there is no telling what they will do to Naruto." Ginkaku sighed as he joined his brother on the ground looking off into the sky. Kinkaku picked up a nearby flower and looked at it as the petals flew off into the wind. "What do you think Naruto thinks about us?" Ginkaku turned to his brother and saw he was troubled. Ginkaku frowned as he contemplated the answer.

"I can't give that answer," Ginkaku stated slowly. "But I won't hesitate to ask him that before we do what most be done." Kinkaku nodded his head as he stood up and walked towards Suigetsu and Naruto. The two stood up from their place on the ground. Kinkaku's eyes never left Naruto as he tried to ask the question that plagued him.

"Naruto, what were we too you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion at his brother's strange question. "What do you mean," Naruto smiled at that as he punched Kinkaku in his arm. "You are my family the both of you. You took me in knowing what life I would have in Konoha. You kept me safe and helped me when I was in trouble. Isn't that what family does?" Kinkaku mouth twitched up into a smile as a small tear escaped his eye. Ginkaku gave his brother a slight pat on the back.

"Naruto, remember my words," Kinkaku finally stated. "What we are about to do is to protect you and Suigetsu. We will meet you once it is all over and see that you are a strong ninja." Kinkaku looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes as he suddenly vanished and reappeared beside Naruto. "Ginkaku and I have always loved you as a brother; always remember that, little kit." Naruto's eyes widened as his brother's chakra laced fist connected with his stomach, effectively knocking him out. Suigetsu made a move to help Naruto, but was stopped by Ginkaku who was looking at him with silted eyes. Suigetsu looked back at Naruto only to see a faint glow slowly disappear from the boy. Kinkaku stood up with no emotion in his eyes as he walked towards Suigetsu. "Listen to me carefully boy. We are being hunted right now; Ginkaku and I will be holding them off as long as we can. Make sure you get yourself and Naruto as far away as possible." Suigetsu looked back at Ginkaku as he finally released the boy with a faint smile.

"What about you guys," Suigetsu questioned slowly. "In fact what about Naruto when I tell him what you guys did?" Kinkaku chuckled faintly as he looked at Suigetsu with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know much, but I know enough about mind modification jutsu to implant over certain memories." Kinkaku gave Suigetsu one last smile, before it was replaced by a snarl that Suigetsu thought would haunt his memories. "I want you too promise me two things Suigetsu. One, I want Naruto protected no matter what; and two I don't want him to remember the truth of what has happened today." Kinkaku walked towards Suigetsu, radiating killing intent with each step. "Do you understand my words?" Suigetsu couldn't say a word, but nodded his head. "Good now… GO!" Suigetsu jumped and went to work grabbing Naruto and leaving in a swirl of water. Kinkaku's mood immediately fell like a stone as he nearly fell causing Ginkaku to grab a hold of him. Kinkaku looked down at the neat gold pendent with the kanji for family on it. Kinkaku smiled at that as two shadows fell behind them.

Ginkaku smiled as he looked at his own pendent made from silver with the same kanji on it. "I remember the day Doukaku gave us these," Ginkaku gently lifted his into the sun and turned it around revealing another kanji for protector on it. "He had kanji placed on them one to express what we were to him, family. The other side explained what we were specifically, I was his protector you were his comfort, and just for the fun we gave him a bronze one and what he was." Ginkaku chuckled remembering the memory fondly. "He was our little trickster." Ginkaku and Kinkaku both turned to come face to face with their foes. "I don't know if we should be honored or insulated that your Kage sent his two Jinchuriki after us instead of coming himself." Bee and Yugito both glared at the two brothers as they stood their ground.

"Don't worry," Yugito smiled at her words. "Once, we're done with you we will deal with your so called, _brother_." Suddenly the world seemed to explode as Ginkaku covered his eyes Kinkaku erupted into a roar of chakra. Kinkaku fell too all fours as the red chakra molded around until six tails were behind him.

"**You will not touch him**!"

Ginkaku smiled as his own Kyuubi chakra came to surface around him. "**I think I'll agree with him**," Ginkaku smiled an almost demonic sneer. "**Even if you defeat us you will not be in any condition to go after him; forget even defeating him**. **We are family even if one of us falls the other will finish you off**!" Ginkaku and Kinkaku pushed themselves off the ground and charged straight at Bee and Yugito as their own bijuu chakra covered them. Ginkaku and Kinkaku both thought the same thing before everything exploded into a bright light. "_Good luck, Naruto_."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late chapter as the note said I was spending the last two weeks with my brother and forgot my jump drive. Anyway I hope you can all forgive me with this chapter release. I also have a question for you all; would you like to see team seven trying to pass Kakashi's test or go straight to the land of wave arc. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed.<p> 


	5. The Return

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Two paths... too far apart to be absolute destiny, yet close enough that it can only be fate." -Naruto manga

"I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum to sit quietly while people are getting hurt before my eyes!"- Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi sat and listened as Tazuna explained his situation to the Kage. Sarutobi listened intently to Tazuna until the man finished. Tazuna leaned back into his chair, but kept his eyes on the ground as Sarutobi continued to stare directly at him. "So you need an escort to your home in Kuni no Nami," Sarutobi watched as Tazuna nodded his head slowly. "If I may why would you need an escort if you managed to get here without one." Tazuna gritted his teeth as he looked up at the kind Hokage who smiled sadly at him. Tazuna exhaled as he went about to explain the reason why.<p>

"Kuni no Nami is under the control of a tyrant named Gato," Sarutobi nodded his head in understanding. "He didn't know I left to go get supplies to finish the bridge that would free us from his control, but I fear that he has since realized my disappearance." Tazuna looked up at Sarutobi with an almost pleading look in his eyes. "My town isn't rich because of this _man_, but if we can finish this bridge then we can pay you whatever the price for the mission. Please, I've been too two other villages, but they all turned me down. My town needs this bridge to live again." Sarutobi looked out the window and gave off a sigh knowing he would some how regret this.

"If Gato is behind this then one genin squad is not going to cover it," Sarutobi looked at Tazuna as his head dropped. Sarutobi watched as the bridge-builder stood up to leave. "But I think two shall be sufficient in this endeavor." Tazuna turned around with a surprise in his eyes as Sarutobi nodded his head. "I shall have the squads summoned here at once." Tazuna nodded his head with gratitude as he took a seat next too the door.

XXX

Kakashi watched from the trees as his students caught the Tora for the fourth time in the same week. The team to Kakashi's surprise did well in the bell test. They almost failed it, but thanks to Sai realizing what the purpose of the test was they passed it. Kakashi was happy with how his team was performing except for one thing; Sasuke. Over the few weeks Kakashi has noticed that Sasuke didn't care much about anything. Sure he would help out in the missions, but he did it with no regard if it was completed or not. This worried Kakashi, but for the time being he couldn't do anything about it. Kakashi turned his head just as he heard the leaves next to him rustle. Kakashi listened as an ANBU with a white tiger mask whispered into his ear before vanishing. Kakashi jumped to the ground below and regarded his team with his traditional eye smile. "Well done," Sasuke grunted as Tora tried everything to get out of the ink snakes that trapped it. "The Hokage wishes to speak to us about a mission. We are needed immediately." The squad nodded their heads as they all took off towards the tower. Team 7 entered the tower only to see Kurenai's team.

"What are you doing here?"

Sarutobi looked at the two squads in front of him with calculating gaze. "I called you two here because you're squads are going on a joint mission," Kurenai and Kakashi both turned to Sarutobi still confused. "Your squads would benefit being together then anyone else's. Kurenai your team is a tracking and scouting squad. Kakashi your squad is an assault team. Together I think you will have the best chance at completing the mission at hand."

"What is the mission?" Kakashi questioned. Sarutobi gestured behind the two teams as Tazuna stood up from his place.

"Your mission is to escort Tazuna back to his home in Kuni no Nami," Sarutobi raised his hand to avoid being interrupted. "The reason for sending two teams is because this man might be attacked by men hired by Gato." Kakashi's eye narrowed at Gato's name hearing tales of his cruelty towards anyone. "Now I don't expect you too run into much trouble, but be on your guards." Everyone gave Sarutobi a salute and turned to get ready for the mission. Hinata turned and waved at Sai who smiled back at her.

"How have you been," Hinata asked as she smiled at her friend. "I haven't seen you around that much." Sai's expression softened a little as a trace of sadness appeared.

"My brother died."

Hinata's eyes widened as Sai continued to smile at her, but Hinata saw through his faux smile. "I'm so sorry Sai." Sai nodded his head and followed his team out the door with Hinata and her team behind them. Tazuna looked at Sarutobi with a grateful smile as he turned and left as well.

XXX

Gato leaned on his cane as he watched as the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu prepared for their mission. Gato looked over at Zabuza with the always present Haku on his right side. "You're not going with them," Zabuza cast a carefree glance towards Gato before returning his eyes back to the brothers. "You put your faith in just these two?" Gozu and Meizu stopped and looked at Gato with a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"What are you implying?"

Gato simply smiled at the brothers. "All I'm trying to say is that I don't think the two of you can cut it."

"Why you…!" Gozu stopped when Zabuza's sword descended and separated the two.

"What do you suggest then Gato," Zabuza turned his cold eyes upon Gato making the business man shiver? "Do you doubt the choice I've made?" Gato swallowed hard as Zabuza's eyes narrowed until they resembled silts.

"All I'm saying is that I want you close at hand," Zabuza tilted his head to one side with a dull expression in his eyes. "Just, in case things don't go according to plan." Zabuza sighed as he placed his sword back on his back as he leaned back into his couch.

"I suppose you also want someone else with Gozu and Meizu."

As if on cue the door opened revealing a large bear-like man with a sword strapped to his side. He wore a dark cloak that seemed to glow with an unnatural aura. "This is Gekizai (Violent Poison) he is going to accompany you."

XXX

"Now I want you all to be ready," Kakashi trained his lone eye on everyone. "We might encounter mercenaries or other ninjas on this mission. So I want everyone to watch each other's backs. Understand." Kakashi watched as everyone nodded their heads before turning towards Kurenai who gave her own approving nod. "Then let's move out!" The group walked forward with Tazuna in the middle of them. The group continued their trek passing by various trees, but seeing nothing strange. Kakashi and Kurenai both noticed the puddle of water, but decided to say nothing as two figures appeared on its surface. Hinata turned around just in time to see their sensei's being wrapped by two men wearing gauntlets connected by a shuriken chain. Hinata watched in horror as the two brothers yanked on their chains cutting their captives into pieces.

"Two down," The two said in unison grinning underneath their masks. "Six too go." Everyone turned around just in time to see the remains of their falling sensei's fall to the ground. The brothers wasted no time and charged the small group of Genin. Hinata's Byakugan activated as she dropped into her clan's fighting stance. Sakura pulled out a kunai and stood next too Tazuna. Kiba dropped to all fours along with his partner Akamaru. Shino stood in the back as his insects began to fly around him. Sai decided to fight along with Sasuke as the brothers continued to head straight at them. The brothers raised their poisoned claws as they neared the Genin, but were stopped when a purple orb was dropped in front of them. The orb exploded releasing its contents around Sasuke, Sai, and the two brothers. The brothers emerged out of the cloud glaring towards the one who caused the disruption. Gekizai stood juggling three more purple bombs in one hand.

"You two handle the bridge-builder," Gekizai walked off his spot on the tree and landed without missing a step. "I'll deal with these Genin." Gekizai looked over just as the purple smoke dissolved revealing Sasuke and Sai relatively unharmed. Gekizai smiled as he looked at the tree line behind him. "I just poisoned two of your students I think now is not the time to be hiding." Kakashi and Kurenai both jumped out of the trees and appeared behind the poison user. Gekizai continued to smile as Kakashi went to lift up his headband, but before his hand even brushed the metal Gekizai threw the three poison bombs at the Jonin. Kakashi and Kurenai jumped out of the bombs range, but just as they looked over at Gekizai he had already thrown two kunai at them. Kakashi batted the kunai thrown at him with his own; as Kurenai grabbed hers by the handle, but neither expected what happened next. The kunai exploded into a cloud of purple gas.

"Damn it," Kakashi cursed under his breath as he landed on the ground next to Kurenai. "Did you breathe it in?" Kurenai nodded her head slowly as she felt her vision begin to swim. Kakashi went to stand up, but collapsed again under his wobbly knees.

"This poison is special," Gekizai stated as he pulled his sword off his back. "It numbs the muscles, disrupts the chakra flow, and for the final kick it causes blurry vision." Gekizai turned away from the two struggling Jonin as he smiled towards the rest of the Genin. Gekizai placed the tip of his sword on the ground and began to walk towards Sasuke and Sai as they struggled to get up. "Don't worry it's not going to kill… at least not yet." Sasuke went to punch the man, but received a slap to the side of the face for his efforts. Gekizai looked towards Hinata, Shino, and Kiba and smirked. "You three are going to be problems. These two would've been a problem as well, but they are currently indisposed of right now." Sasuke growled and received a kick to his gut for it. Gekizai's eyes found Sakura's and watched the girl cringe under it.

"This wasn't the plan." Gekizai looked towards the brothers and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but we didn't expect _two_ ninja squads," Gekizai pulled out a bottle of black liquid and placed it at his lips. "But don't worry this will soon be rectified." He threw his head back and drained the liquid in one go. Gekizai dropped the bottle as he began to go through a series of handsigns. Gekizai threw his head back and vomited up three globs of the black liquid. "Have fun." This was all Gekizai said as the globs began to take the shape of a human. The clones then moved towards Hinata, Kiba, and Shino with a burst of speed. "Now stop wasting time and deal with the bridge-builder!" Gozu glared at the man, but charged a now alone Sakura. Tazuna looked at Sakura with surprise on his face as she stood her ground.

"Don't worry I won't leave," Sakura proclaimed, but couldn't keep the fear out of her voice. Tazuna was about to tell her too leave when a shadow fell over the two brothers. Everyone looked on with shock as two more people plowed the unsuspecting demon brothers into the ground. As the smoke and debris settled everyone got a good look at the new arrivals. One was wearing a plain mask that covered his face, but couldn't conceal his blond hair; and had what seemed like a modified version of a Kumo flak jacket with two long sleeves that concealed his arms. He also had a copper pendent with the kanji for family on it. The other one had the same thing except his clothing was purple and he didn't have a pendent.

"Nice party," The masked one said with enthusiasm in his voice. "Mind if we crash it." The poison clone fighting Kiba released his grip on the Inuzuka and charged towards the two newcomers. "Suigetsu deal with this pest." Suigetsu smiled as his body rippled as he stepped in front of the poison clone. Everyone watched as Suigetsu's body reverted into water just as the poison clone crashed into him. Gekizai watched with flinted eyes as his clone was absorbed into Suigetsu as his body reverted back to normal.

"Water beats poison every time."

"Just who the hell do you think you are," Gekizai shouted out as his other clones stopped fighting Shino and Hinata and went after Suigetsu who went through a series of handsigns. "You can't use water jutsu without a source of-." Gekizai stopped remembering Suigetsu turning his body into water.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)." Everyone watched in amazement as a giant shark head shot out of his back and devoured the two poison clones. Suigetsu stood up as he bent backwards popping his back in the process. "I'll help pinky with the bridge-builder you take care of poison man." The masked boy nodded his head and began to walk towards Gekizai only to stop four feet away from him.

"It's an honor to tell your opponent the name of the individual he is going to face."

Gekizai gritted his teeth, but smiled through his anger. "My name is Gekizai," He pointed the tip of his blade to the masked boy. "And I'm also the one who is going to defeat you." The boy nodded his head as he rubbed his head.

"I guess it's my turn," The boy suddenly vanished in a sudden burst of speed as he reappeared behind Gekizai. "My name is Doukaku nice to meet you." Gekizai's eyes widened as Doukaku kicked him in the side of the head sending him through three different trees. Doukaku kept his eyes were Gekizai landed only to see him lying on his back with his eyes closed. "That was easy." Doukaku walked towards the downed poison master and began to pat his pockets until he produced a vial of clear liquid. Doukaku began to walk back to the stunned group as he tossed the vial to Hinata. "That should fix your friends as right as rain." Doukaku jerked his head towards the forest as he and Suigetsu began to move, but stopped when they heard someone chuckling. Doukaku turned back to Gekizai to see him standing back up.

"I never suspected that Kinkaku and Ginkaku had another brother," Kakashi's eye widened as he looked at the boy in front of him. "You are just as strong as them Doukaku." Doukaku pulled out a kunai from his pocket, but stopped when a giant sword flew through the air embedding itself into the tree above him. Suigetsu's eyes widened as he recognized the blade. "It's about time Zabuza." Kakashi and Kurenai looked up at the man standing on the blade's handle.

Doukaku turned his head just enough to look at Zabuza with one eye. Zabuza kept his eyes locked on Doukaku's face. "You are quite something," Doukaku announced with a happy tone. "I wouldn't mind getting into a fight with you." Zabuza reached down and grabbed his sword and with a yank he dislodged the embedded blade. Doukaku turned his gaze back to Hinata who was still holding the vial of liquid. "I told you give that to your team and then get out of here." Doukaku growled this out not in anger or hate, but it had a tone of worry in it.

"How do you know that it isn't more poison," Doukaku turned his gaze to Kakashi with a narrowed eye?

"Because I studied about how to tell what is an antidote or not," Doukaku responded as he turned his gaze back to Zabuza. "Besides I gain nothing from your group dieing." With that Doukaku charged Zabuza with his kunai raised. Suigetsu looked towards Gekizai who was drawing a circle in the ground around him with a smile on his face. Kakashi watched as Doukaku blocked Zabuza's blade with his kunai, but heard him grunt in pain from the force. Kakashi closed his eye and sighed as he looked towards Hinata.

"Give me the vial Hinata," Kurenai looked at Kakashi as if he lost his mind, but he just gave her his eye smile. "Someone has to see if it is the antidote. Besides those two are going to need help." Kurenai looked at Suigetsu and Doukaku as they both skidded across the ground before charging their opponents once more. Hinata approached Kakashi as she handed him the vial with uncertainty in her eyes. Kakashi grabbed the vial and took a small sip before giving it back to her. Kakashi stayed still for awhile before standing up while clenching his fist. "It's working, but slowly." Kakashi gave her a nod signaling she was to give it to the others.

"You're pretty good," Zabuza commented as Doukaku blocked a kick aimed at his stomach. "But I can tell you're holding back." Doukaku smiled as he shoved Zabuza's leg away before delivering a spinning kick to his ribs. Zabuza wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Zabuza looked up and saw Doukaku descended on him with his kunai pointed directly at the man's neck. Zabuza smiled as he swung his sword in a arc above him catching Doukaku on the side of his left arm. Doukaku landed on the ground while his kunai was thrown to the ground. "Now's not the time to play around with _me_." Doukaku grabbed his arm as he turned towards the Konoha group.

"Sorry," Doukaku announced as he stood up while tearing the sleeve off revealing a completely healed wound. "I don't like getting other's involved in my fights." Doukaku held out his right arm positioned like he was holding a sword with a smile. Zabuza watched in surprise as Doukaku's entire right hand was enveloped in a transparent yellow chakra. Doukaku swung his arm and the chakra shot forward creating a sword of chakra. "Futon: Shinkuken (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)." Zabuza smirked as he brought his giant blade up. "You want me to cut loose well this is a more controlled version of me _cutting _loose." Doukaku charged as he dragged his wind blade across the ground as Zabuza did the same. The blades collided and exploded in a flash of dust and rubble. Doukaku was on the other side of Zabuza as the giant blade was cut in two. This caused a strange happy light too enter the man's eyes.

"I like you kid," Zabuza commented as he placed what was left of his sword on his shoulder. "You are the first to fully cut through my blade and survive without a scratch." Blood gently dripped down from a cut on Zabuza's chest. Zabuza did something that surprised everyone; he placed the blade's edge on his wound. Doukaku tilted his head to the side as Zabuza's blade began to reform. Doukaku brought his wind blade around just as Zabuza's blade finished reforming. "But you're going have to do a lot better then that to bring me down." Doukaku kept the smile up, but sudden stopped when Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza. Zabuza sighed as he swung his blade behind him lazily catching Kakashi in the side with the blunt end. Doukaku growled as Kakashi landed next to him.

"You need to leave," Kakashi gave Doukaku his trademark eye smile as he pulled up his headband revealing his Sharingan. "If you don't Tazuna might die in the crossfire." Kakashi looked over and saw Tazuna being herded into the center of the two squads. Doukaku noticed this as well and released an even deeper growl. Doukaku returned his attention back to Zabuza and shook his head slightly. "Fine you can help, but stay out of my way or you might get hurt." With that Doukaku pushed forward leaving behind feet indentions in the ground. Kakashi followed after trailing just beyond Doukaku's wind blade. Zabuza smiled as he swung his blade at Doukaku just as he swung the wind blade up. This time though the result was different; instead of cutting through the blade Doukaku's chakra sword stopped only an inch in.

"This time around is different," Zabuza grinned under his mask just as a Mizu Bushin appeared behind him and blocked Kakashi's attack. "I'm afraid my clone will be entertaining you for now Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi blocked a kick the Zabuza clone as he jumped back. Zabuza shoved Doukaku off his blade and swung the blade at Naruto's mid-section. Doukaku stretched out his left arm just as a white chain of chakra shot out and wrapped around a nearby tree; pulling him to safety.

"Your right Zabuza," Doukaku looked down at Zabuza with a grin hidden behind his mask. "This time it is different." Doukaku jumped off the tree and just as he swung his blade down at Zabuza.

XXX

Suigetsu cast a wary glance towards Doukaku as he jumped back from Gekizai's blade. Suigetsu looked back as Gekizai cast a slight glance towards the Genin squads. "I don't think so," Suigetsu proclaimed as he jumped in front of Gekizai's gaze. "You fight is with me!" Suigetsu yanked a scroll out of his pocket and ripped it open expelling smoke everywhere, but when the smoke cleared Suigetsu was holding a katana.

Gekizai smirked at Suigetsu while a dangerous fire burned in his black eyes. "Do you really believe _you_ can stop me," Gekizai questioned with sarcasm in his voice?

"I don't believe it; I know it!" With that sentence Suigetsu charged at Gekizai with a bloodlust in his eyes. Gekizai smiled as he blocked Suigetsu's blade with his own. Suigetsu spun on his heel bringing his sword around to slice Gekizai in half. Gekizai's seemed to ignite into a blaze of excitement as he simply grabbed the blade. Suigetsu looked up and watched as Gekizai brought the tip of his blade down at his chest. Suigetsu smiled as the blade passed right through his water form. "You can't beat me like-." Suigetsu stopped as Gekizai punched Suigetsu's stomach. Suigetsu looked at the man confused as he pulled both his arm and sword out of his water body.

Hinata saw something brown floating in Suigetsu's body and then she realized what it was. "Suigetsu," Suigetsu turned his head towards Hinata only to see a look of fear on her face. "Explosive tag!" Suigetsu looked down just as the tag ignited.

"Shit-," Was all Suigetsu got out as the entire area was rocked by the explosion! Doukaku turned his head to see Suigetsu land on the ground still in water form, but with a hole were the tag was planted. Suigetsu let out a grunt of pain as Gekizai walked towards him.

"So you can survive what would kill most people," Gekizai watched in amazement as water began to slither towards Suigetsu. "It would seem that you can regenerate using water. So I take it you would be extremely weak against Raiton users." Suigetsu glared up at Gekizai as he brought his sword's tip to his throat. "But sadly you will die today, _boy_." Gekizai went to stab Suigetsu, but jumped away when a glowing palm missed his face by an inch. When he looked up he saw Hinata standing between him and Suigetsu. Shino stepped next to her along with a still recuperating Sai.

Kurenai went through a series of handsigns for a genjutsu, but when she finished she let out a growl. "I still can't get my chakra to act correctly." She looked at the three Genin staring down this monster of a man. Hinata glared at the man in front of her as her Byakugan slowly activated.

"Oh, so I'm going to have to kill more Genin," Gekizai stated in a way that made almost everybody quiver. "This is going to be a cake walk." Gekizai watched as Shino's hive erupted out of his body forming a cloud around him. Sai pulled out a Tanto from his back as Hinata dropped back into her stance once more. Gekizai popped his shoulders as he looked at the three in front of him with amusement. Then he charged towards the Genin group. Shino's bugs formed a wall in front of the group, but Gekizai simply ran through the insects. Gekizai seemed to melt a little as the bugs began to feast on his chakra. When he was about a foot away from the group, Gekizai simply fell to the ground as a puddle. Suigetsu looked around behind the group in front of him, but suddenly felt something beneath him. Hinata turned around just as Gekizai erupted out of the ground underneath Suigetsu. "Time to die, Hyuga brat!" Gekizai went to stab Hinata as everyone watched in shock. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Doukaku standing in front of her with the blade in his hand.

"Why," Hinata asked in confusion as Doukaku smiled. "Why did you save me?"

Doukaku didn't answer right away instead he grabbed the blade and snapped the blade in two. "Because I can't stand around and let others get hurt," Doukaku proclaimed as he grabbed Gekizai's arm. "Now, what did you say to Hinata?" Gekizai shook as Doukaku stared at him. Suddenly Gekizai saw a faint image of a giant red fox with nine tails behind Doukaku. "Oh, yes time to die!" Doukaku placed his hand on Gekizai's chest as his wind chakra began to build around it.

"What are you?"

Doukaku tilted his head to the side and Gekizai could've sworn he was smiling. "I'm the one person you don't want to anger," With that slight statement Doukaku's wind blade pierced right through Gekizai's chest. Gekizai coughed up blood as Doukaku kicked him away. Doukaku looked down at Suigetsu and nodded his head before turning back towards a now confused Zabuza. "Now, that little problem is taking care of." Doukaku began to form his chakra into his blade, but it suddenly vanished. Doukaku looked down at his hand when he saw his vision begin to twist this way and that. Doukaku began to shake as he collapsed on one knee.

"Looks like doing that little stunt cost you," Doukaku looked up to see Zabuza standing over him. "Poison is a very cowardly way of fighting." Doukaku smiled a little under his mask as Zabuza brought his sword up, but stopped when the blade end of Gekizai's sword stabbed him in the arm. Zabuza turned to see Kakashi next too Doukaku. Zabuza smiled as he jumped back pulling the poisoned blade out of his arm. "Looks like we have to finish our fight next time, Doukaku." Doukaku nodded his head and despite the poison in his body stood up. Zabuza sheathed his blade before he vanished in a swirl of water. Doukaku looked at a now fully regenerated Suigetsu and made a small hand sign to him. Before anyone knew what was happen Suigetsu vanished and reappeared next too Doukaku.

"Sorry, but this is where we make out escape," Doukaku announced getting looks of shock out of everyone. Kakashi made a move to grab Doukaku, but grabbed nothing, but water. "Don't worry I have a feeling we will meet again." He reached up and pulled down his mask revealing the grinning face of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone liked the chapter and I hope I did okay with the fight scenes. I'm not yet use to having <em>Multiple <em>people fighting at the exact same time. Anyway how will the Konoha group act with Doukaku reliving himself to be Naruto. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed.


	6. Guilty Mind

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as "truth" or "lies" in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those "facts" that are convenient to them, and take them to be the "truth". They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those "facts" that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real "truth." - Aizen Sousuke_

"Why do I have to fight with such a strong guy? I envied the weak ones. The souls of everyone in our group of friends wasted away and disappeared just from being around us. From loneliness we divided our soul in two. We don't know which was the original, or maybe it was neither of us. It's just that there was no other way to escape from the loneliness. I envied the weak ones. If you're weak, then you can gather in as large a group as you want. I want to become weak and if that's not possible, then I at least want to make friends that are as strong as me." - starrk (bleach)

Before, you all begin I have one thing to share with you... Haku is a girl in this fic.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting on the small boat, but all eyes were on Kakashi. Ever since Doukaku revealed himself to be Naruto Uzumaki he hadn't said a word to anyone. Kurenai also couldn't help, but feel worried for the leader of Team 7. Kurenai of course knew why Kakashi was acting the way he was. Ever since Naruto's disappearance he never quite forgave himself and now he had to watch Naruto disappear once more. Kurenai couldn't help, but think back to Naruto's reappearance.<p>

XXX

_Flashback_

Everyone stared up at the blond boy with whisker marks on his face and silted blue eyes with shock. Kakashi took an involuntary step forward as he stared up at his sensei's son. Naruto continued to smile as he lend against Suigetsu for support. "I can't wait for us to meet once again," Naruto and Suigetsu turned to leave when someone yelled out for him to stop. Naruto turned to see the source of the voice; Kakashi. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion as Kakashi continued to stare up at him. "Yes, what do you need?"

"Are you really Naruto?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Last time I checked I was," Naruto answered back smartly. "Why do you want to know?" Kakashi, even with his mask, everyone could tell he was smiling ear to ear.

"You look exactly like him," This statement shocked everyone as Kakashi looked at Naruto with a lone tear shining in his eye. "You look exactly like your father." Naruto's eyes went wide for a second before he relaxed and smiled down at Kakashi.

"Now I remember why your name sounded familiar," Naruto stated plainly confusing Kakashi. "My father was your squad's sensei." To say Kakashi was shocked would be an understatement. Everyone was sharing looks of confusion as the two had their conversation. The only one not out of the loop was Kurenai. "You look distressed Kakashi." Kakashi snapped out of his stupor and saw Naruto still smiling down at him.

"I'm just wondering how you knew that," Kakashi stated with a sad face, but still had a smile on it.

Naruto chuckled as water began to surround Suigetsu and him. "That is a tale for another time," Kakashi cursed realizing what Naruto and Suigetsu were about to do. "Farewell, for now Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi reached the branch Naruto and Suigetsu were sitting on a second after they vanished leaving behind a grief stricken Kakashi and confused Genin.

XXX

"Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi looked up into the worried face of Sakura. "Are you feeling okay?" Kakashi just eye smiled at his student as he laid his back into the boat and closed his eye. Sakura looked back at the others and saw they also had the same worried expressions. Kurenai waved Sakura back to her seat as she scooted over to Kakashi.

"You need to snap out of it," Kurenai cautioned with a calm, but firm tone. "I know that it must hurt, but you have to get over it for your team's sake." Kakashi opened his eye a little and leveled it with her eyes. Kakashi chuckled as he crossed his arms and looked out towards the water.

"I know," Kakashi finally said with a sad tone in his voice. "But it's disappointing to know that he slipped out of my hands twice now." Kurenai placed a reassuring hand on the Jonin's shoulder. Kakashi looked at her and gave her an eye smile as he stood up. Kakashi looked at everyone on the boat as they stared up at him. "You all did well." The squads gave each other a look of pure confusion as Kakashi continued. "You all tried to preserve the mission, but you also didn't abandon you team." Kakashi turned his eye toward his team and smiled under his mask. "Some of you already know how I feel about people who abandon your team for the sake of the mission." Tazuna listened as Kakashi continued his speech and what they were going to do once they reached Tazuna's home. They hit land just as Kakashi finished allowing the teams to get their first glimpse of Tazuna's village. Everyone stared around in shock at what they saw. Buildings were in near ruin, people looked more like they were about to collapse, but the most striking thing was everyone had small smiles on their faces. The teams stepped on the island and looked around at everything.

"Why are they so happy?"

Tazuna walked past Sakura as he smiled at his village. "Because everyone here has hope," Tazuna explained with the same smile on his face as everyone else. "This is our home and no matter how it looks it will always be our home." Tazuna began to lead the team to his home, but as they neared the house a strange smell filled the air. The teams all ran towards the home expecting to find it burning down. What they saw instead surprised them even more. A calm fire was outside roasting tiny pieces of meat. "That's odd." Tazuna looked around as he approached his home, only for the door to open and reveal woman wearing an apron.

"Father your back," The woman shouted wrapping her arms around the old man's neck. "You're just in time for dinner." Tsunami announced as she turned the meat a little.

"How did you know I was coming back today?"

Tsunami smiled as she turned back to the cooking meat. "I just had a hunch," Tsunami continued to turn the meat with a smile on her face. "So who are our guests?" Tazuna began to introduce the Konoha squads. Almost everyone gave a nod of their heads, except for Sasuke who only grunted. "Well, if everyone takes a seat inside I'll get the food ready." Everyone left to the house leaving Tsunami to fix the meal. The group sat down and saw a small boy enter the room with a gloom expression on his face.

"This is my grandchild, Inari." Tazuna gave the boy a light pat on his back earning him a small smile. Everyone smiled at the small child, but all he did was give each of them a small glare and a frown to go with it. "Inari, what is it?"

"They are all going to die."

The boy turned and left the room with that disturbing message leaving everyone speechless. Tazuna began to sputter out apologies for his grandchild's words. "What's wrong with him," Kakashi finally asked?

"He lost his step-father," Everyone turned and saw a sad looking Tsunami. "Gato doesn't like heroes; he hates anything that gives us hope." Tsunami sat the plate of meat on the table, but nobody went to get any. "Gato made an example out of Kaiza, but even though he was in pain and about to die he never stopped smiling." Tsunami wiped a tear out of her eye as she looked at the Konoha group in front of her. "This bridge is our only hope; if Gato stops its construction then our village _will_ die."

"That won't happen," Kakashi announced as he stood up. "We will make sure the bridge is finished." Tazuna watched as all the ninja all nodded their heads with smiles on their faces. Kurenai looked at Kakashi with confusion on her face. "I know our mission was to escort you, but I don't think the Hokage will mind if we stay a day or two." Tazuna jumped too his feet in a flash with tears in his eyes.

"I won't rest until this bridge is built," Tazuna proclaimed with gusto. "It will be built to a glorious form." Tsunami smiled at her father's happiness, but hiding in the shadows Inari sat with tears in his eyes.

XXX

Kakashi lead the Konoha Genin outside to the tree line. "Okay until the bridge is finished you guys are going to train," Kakashi looked at everyone seeing he had their attention. "Your first exercise is to climb these trees, but without the use of your hands." Everyone began to protest; except for Hinata who realized what they were about to do.

"And how exactly do you plan we do that," Came Kiba's irritated voice which earned him a smack by Kurenai?

Kakashi sighed as he walked towards the tree behind him. Kakashi stopped long enough to add the chakra to his feet and begin his trek up the tree. Most of the Genin looked at Kakashi in shock as he stood upside down "smiling" down at them. "Now, with that," Kakashi released his chakra and fell to the ground, only to spin at the last second on land on his feet. "I want you all to pick a tree and try to walk up it using only your chakra. Oh, and one more thing mark the place you reached before you fall with a kunai." Everyone nodded and began to try the exercise. Right from the start Kakashi watched as almost everyone fell to the ground or cracked the bark of the tree. Kakashi shook his head, but noticed three of the Genin were gone.

"Kakashi is this good enough," Kakashi looked up and saw looking down at everyone was Hinata, below her was Sakura, and then third was Sai. Kakashi had to admit he knew Hinata would've done fine with the exercise, but the two that surprised him was Sakura and Sai. All the other Genin were left with mixed emotions, some were happy for the three, but others were left with a jealous feeling. "Do you want us to continue Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura let out a sigh as she collapsed on the branch she was sitting on. Kakashi chuckled as he waved for the three to come down.

"No, you three have done enough today."

"So what do you want us to do," Sai questioned as he pulled out a drawing book?

"Well, first we are going to help Tazuna pick up some stuff needed for the bridge," Kakashi stated as he crossed his arms as he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Then, you are going to return here to help the ones who need improvement." The three nodded their heads and followed the Jonin towards the house.

XXX

Tazuna left the store with the needed supplies as he nodded towards Kakashi. Kakashi moved his head a little and Sakura, Hinata, and Sai all joined up with him. Hinata was walking next to Kakashi when she ran into a pretty girl in a kimono. "I'm sorry," Hinata looked up and saw the girl was just smiling at her.

"No problem at all," She left with that carrying a wicker basket. Kakashi's lone eye narrowed as the girl went past. Tazuna also had a confused look on his face, but he just continued to walk.

"_Something tells me we're going have some problems_," Kakashi thought as he continued to walk with the Genin.

XXX

Haku continued on to the forest, but gave little looks back. "I didn't think I would see them," Haku mumbled to herself as she continued on to her destination. Haku smiled as she found what she was looking for. She bent down and began to pick the herbs up, but never heard the approaching shadows. Haku stiffened as she felt someone grab her by the shoulders.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings," The voice whispered into her ear as the person released her. She watched as the two moved in front of her. "So how is Zabuza?" Haku gently grabbed the senbon hiding in her kimono as her eyes narrowed. The figure lifted his hands in a submissive gesture as he took of his hood. Haku's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto. "I take it Zabuza told you about me." Naruto reached down and picked a green plant that had bluish spots on it. Naruto gently folded the plant as he wrapped it up. "Give him a couple of these." Naruto handed her the plant, but she refused to touch it. Naruto gave a smile that remained Haku of a fox sizing up its prey. "Look, why would I hurt Zabuza. Unlike, most people who would want him dead; I actually want to fight him again." Haku kept her eyes on the boy as she gently took the plant away from him. Naruto continued to smile as he stood up to his full height. "Now, be sure to give Zabuza my best." Naruto turned away from Haku and walked off with Suigetsu right behind him.

"Are you sure it's wise having Zabuza back to full strength?" Naruto just smiled even bigger as he walked back into the forest leaving Haku behind.

XXX

Zabuza opened his eyes as Haku walked in with a weary smile. "How are you Zabuza-sama," Haku questioned?

"How do you think I am," Zabuza answered back harshly? "I feel like my body is melting, my muscles hurt, and I can barely see." Haku nodded her head solemnly as she pulled out the bowl holding the crushed herbs including the herb Naruto gave her. Zabuza looked at the green liquid causing him too squirm a little as the foul smell hit his nose. "What is that?"

Haku smiled at Zabuza's worried expression. "It's going to make you better," Haku reassured her smile still on her face. "Trust me." Zabuza narrowed his eyes at Haku, but gently sipped the liquid until he drained it all. Zabuza allowed his back to rest on the bed with his eyes closed. Haku sat on the chair just as the door opened to reveal Gato flanked by two bodyguards. Gato strolled in the room ignoring the glares he was receiving from Haku.

"So it was true," Gato stated with a disgusted tone in his voice. "Gekizai, the demon brothers, and the great Zabuza were defeated by mere children." Gato made a move to touch Zabuza, but found his wrist in a bone crunching grip of Haku. Gato looked up at he girl only to see two icy pits staring right back at him.

"Scum like you don't deserve to touch him," Haku growled this out with almost a death threat in every word. Gato tried to wench his arm free, but only got Haku to increase her grip until she heard a bone crack. The guards decided to act on that moment, but before they could even draw their blades, they found senbon being placed against their necks. "I would really rethink that idea if you want to live." The two gently released their swords as they placed their hands to their sides.

"Enough!" Haku looked at the sound of the voice to find Gato standing back up with a sneer on his face. "When Zabuza is awake tell him that I expect the bridge-builder dead before this week is up!" Gato turned to the door and left with his bodyguards. Haku continued to glare at the door as she turned around to see Zabuza loosen his grip on his kunai. Haku smiled as she sat down next to him and waited to see if he improved.

XXX

Itachi sat on the dock over looking a lake with zero emotion in his eyes. Footsteps brought Itachi back to the waking world as he turned to see his partner; Kisame grinning down at him. "What are you doing here," Kisame questioned, but Itachi simply turned his gaze back to the water? Kisame sighed as he sat down on the dock as well still grinning.

"What do you want?"

Kisame let out a laugh as he stretched. "_I_ don't want anything," This got Itachi's attention. "Our grand leader wants to talk too the both of us." Itachi nodded solemnly already knowing what it was about. Itachi stood up along with Kisame as they made the trek back to the hideout. The two entered the darkened cave with only a faint glow guiding them. As they entered the spacious opening a ghostly image greeted them. Itachi gave a slight tilt of his head, but Kisame just continued to smile.

"Zetsu has located the Kyubi's Jinchuriki," Pein announced as he looked at the two. "He is in Nami no Kuni." Itachi and Kisame nodded their heads as they walked out of the cave leaving the image to fade into nothing. Kisame was all smiles even when the ground began to move up. Itachi narrowed his eyes as Zetsu made his appearance.

"I'm here to give you a fair warning."

Kisame brushed past the plant man with a bloodlust flowing through his eyes. "I don't care," Kisame spoke. "I just want to fight this punk and get it over with." Kisame walked off leaving Itachi alone with the plant.

"What is it," Itachi asked with a slight irritated tone in his voice? "I have other things too do then talk to you."

"Yes, well I thought you would like to know this," Zetsu paused waiting to see Itachi's reaction, but getting nothing from the stoic Uchiha. "I felt your brother's chakra as well." Itachi's eyes barely lifted, but for the most part he didn't move. Zetsu gave a nod of his head as he began to sink underground. "I thought you would like to know." Itachi glared at the plant as he vanished. Itachi looked towards his partner only to see him waiting impatiently.

XXX

Kakashi smiled as he saw everyone begin to get a better grip on their chakra control. Shino being from the Aburame clan didn't have much chakra to spare, because of their _special_ relationship. Sasuke was steadily getting better and better with each try. Kiba was right below Sasuke, but wasn't any closer in closing the gap between them. Kakashi let the teams continue for a couple more hours; before allowing them to walk to the house to rest. Kurenai walked towards Kakashi with a smile on her face. "Today has been very productive," Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"I've been meaning to ask this for awhile," Kurenai gave Kakashi a confused glance as he smiled at her. "How are you and Asuma doing?" Kurenai couldn't stop the blush on her face from showing up as Kakashi vanished with a chuckle. Kakashi appeared in front of the house and entered without any further delay. As Kakashi entered the home he saw everyone looking at a bingo book. "What's going on?" Hinata picked the book up and offered Kakashi the book. Kakashi took the book from Hinata and looked at the page. Kakashi's lone eye widened as he read a page on Naruto's alias; Doukaku. "C-Rank, wanted for assisting the escape of Kinkaku and Ginkaku from Kumogakure forces, futon user, approach with caution." Kakashi stopped reading after that, not quite believing what he just read. Kumo was making Naruto out to be a monster without self-resistant. Kakashi closed the book and dropped it to the ground. Everyone watched as the sliver haired ninja left them.

XXX

Kakashi was sitting on the hill looking at a picture of his team, but mostly at Minato. Kakashi was feeling many different emotions, but mostly guilt. "I'm sorry sensei," Kakashi managed to croak out as a tear fell out of his eye. "I failed to protect Naruto and now he is-." Kakashi stopped not being able to finish the sentence. Kakashi sat there until a giant shadow fell over him. Kakashi turned around to see everyone staring at him. Kakashi sighed as he stood up putting the photo away. "I know I've been distraught during the past couple of days, but-." Kakashi stopped as everyone grabbed a part of his body and dragged him back to the house.

"You need to rest," Kurenai answered bluntly leaving no room for argument. Kakashi looked at everyone's face and saw smiles. Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"I've been an idiot," This caused everyone to stop. "I shouldn't be feeling bad about what I couldn't do. I should be focused on what I can do." Kakashi looked at his team and Kurenai's team with his trademark eye smile. "And one of those things is bringing Naruto back to Konoha, before Kumo can get him." Everyone nodded their heads happy to have Kakashi back to normal again. The group made their way towards the house for rest for whatever was waiting for them tomorrow.

XXX

Naruto nodded his head from his spot on the tree above where Kakashi was. Naruto was about to make his way down when Suigetsu appeared next too him. "Is everything ready?" Naruto didn't bother looking at Suigetsu, but was still smiling.

"Yes," Suigetsu stated with certainty in his voice. "The tags have been set up exactly where you told me to place them." Naruto nodded his head as he stood up and jumped down from the tree. "But what if Zabuza attacks them somewhere else?" Naruto chuckled at Suigetsu's comment.

"Because the bridge is the perfect place to attack," Naruto finished with a gleam in his blue eyes. "Besides where else can you get an ocean view?" This statement caused the two to laugh as they walked away to get ready for the battle ahead.

* * *

><p>Well, this is not my usually forte, but I wanted to focus on Kakashi's feeling about losing Naruto and then realizing Naruto was wanted by someone else. Anyway I think it turned out pretty well. Oh, and I know Naruto does seem to be a little bit more cunning and manipulative, but you have to think he's lived with <em>Kinkaku and Ginkaku<em>. So some of those traits where bound to rub off on him. One more thing guys what would you like Naruto to have the toad summoning contract or something different, and if so what would you like. What is next is the battle on the bridge.


	7. The Battle: Part 1

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Whenever you cross swords with an enemy you must not think of cutting him either strongly or weakly; just think of cutting and killing him." -Unknown

_**"I have a rendezvous with death, at some disputed barricade, but maybe you should take my hand and led me into his dark land and close my eyes and quench my breath. I have a rendezvous with death and I to my pledging word am true I shall not fail that rendezvous."-Gears of War 2 trailer**_

* * *

><p>Kakashi awoke to the sound of grunts of pain. As he looked outside he saw the teams back at the training exercise. Kakashi found himself smiling as he stood grabbed his flak jacket and began to walk outside. The effect was almost immediate. The moment Kakashi stepped out the door everyone stopped what they were doing. "I see everyone is having fun," Kakashi joked as he stepped towards the Genin. Kakashi looked around with a confused expression until he turned his gaze to Kurenai. "Where is Tazuna?"<p>

Kurenai looked towards the hill that had a figure silhouetted by the risen sun. "He said he likes the view." Kurenai watched as Kakashi made his way up too Tazuna. Tazuna heard the approaching footsteps and turned to see Kakashi.

"It's almost done."

Kakashi looked out and saw the bridge near completed. Kakashi looked down at Tazuna and saw the old man's proud smile. "You're doing a good thing," Kakashi finally stated getting a solemn nod from the bridge-builder. "When you head out my team will escort and provide protection. Kurenai's team is going to stay behind and protect your family." Tazuna nodded his head still wearing his smile. Kakashi turned from the sight and headed back down the hill leaving Tazuna too his thoughts. As Kakashi was walking down the hill Kurenai stood waiting for him.

"So what's the plan," Kurenai questioned? "Gato will make a move to kill Tazuna today." Kakashi nodded his head while casting a glance towards the Genin.

"My team will escort Tazuna," Kakashi answered back receiving a questioning look from Kurenai. "Your team will stay behind and watch over his family. The reason being is that Zabuza is most likely going to be at that bridge." Kurenai nodded her head knowing that her team, despite working well together, wouldn't be able to take on Zabuza. Kakashi turned just in time to catch Tazuna grabbing his tools and hosting them on his back. Team 7 watched as Kakashi motioned them to follow as he followed Tazuna. Kurenai gestured her team into the house leaving Kakashi to protect Tazuna.

XXX

As they approached the bridge Kakashi knew something was amiss. A thick mist had moved over the area as the bridge came into sight. The first thing they saw was the prone forms of Tazuna's helpers. Tazuna rushed to the sides of each of them and checked too make sure they were alright. Team 7 however knew what was about to happen. Everyone flinched as they heard the laughter. "Looks like we meet again," The mist parted slightly to reveal Zabuza and Haku next to him. Zabuza looked around the area with a puzzled expression. "Doukaku isn't here… _yet_." Zabuza put more emphasis on the last word as he hefted his sword off his back. Haku didn't move, but her eyes followed every twitch the group made. Kakashi made the first move. Zabuza smirked as he brought his blade in front of him blocking Kakashi's kunai blade. Haku ran towards Tazuna in a flash of speed with senbon already out, but she was forced away by a kick from Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sai, Sasuke," Kakashi shouted out! "I want you guys to guard Tazuna!" The Genin in question gave Kakashi a nod each; as they made a wall in front of Tazuna. Haku kept her distance as she stood up. Sasuke had a look of eagerness as he crouched into a low stance. Sai pulled out his scroll and was already drawing animals on it. Sakura pulled out her kunai and got ready for battle. Haku narrowed her eyes as Sasuke vanished before reappearing behind her. As Haku turned around Sasuke's leg connected to her ribs. Haku buckled her legs too keep from skidding backwards. Sasuke glared down at her as she grabbed his leg. Kakshi turned around too see Haku begin to weave seals with one hand. "_What_?" Haku stomped her foot splashing water into the air.

"Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō (Water Release: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)," Sasuke looked around as the water around them turned into needles. Sasuke glared at Haku as the needles began their descent, but before they hit a black tendril of ink wrapped around Sasuke mid-section. Haku looked towards the source to see Sai staring back. The ink suddenly lurched backwards pulling Sasuke with it. Haku looked towards the water needles and released her Jutsu making the needles explode; showering the area in a light shower. Sasuke stood up the moment he touched the ground, but found himself restrained by Sai's ink.

"Let me go!"

All Sasuke got out of his outburst was Sai narrowing his eyes. "We need too work together," Sasuke glared at Sai as the ink slowly dripped down his body. "We have a better chance of beating her if we attack at the same time." Sasuke's glare eased up as he saw reason behind Sai's words. Sai turned too Sakura with a smile on his face. "Sakura stay here just in case she gets through." Sakura nodded her head and watched as Sai and Sasuke walked towards Haku.

Sasuke suddenly had a smirk on his face as he dropped into a stance. "Just stay out of my way," Sasuke warned. Dust jumped into the air as the two charged Haku, but as the two closed the distance they noticed something strange; it was getting colder.

XXX

Kakashi kicked Zabuza away avoiding his blade at the same time. As Kakashi landed on the ground he looked back towards Sasuke and Sai. Kakashi's ear twitched as he heard the sound of the air whistling around something. Metal meet metal as Kakashi blocked Zabuza's strike. "Your worry will soon be over," Zabuza's words echoed through Kakashi with an eerie meaning. "Haku is about to get serious." That is when Kakashi felt the chill. Kakashi shoved Zabuza away as he jumped backwards getting distance from the swordsman. The ground shook a little as Zabuza stabbed the blade into the bridge. Kakashi brought his blade in a defensive stance ready for Zabuza's attack, but the man just flicked a finger behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned his head slightly to see what Zabuza just pointed at. The kunai in Kakashi's hand dropped at what he saw. Sasuke and Sai were both inside a dome made out of ice mirrors.

"Does she have…?"

"A Kekkei Genkai," Zabuza finished with a smirk. "Yes, and let me you tell you this; those two are going to die." Before Kakashi knew it Zabuza was standing in front of him with the sword an inch of Kakashi's chest. "Don't get any ideas; if you move in their direction I'll kill the bridge-builder in a second." Kakashi's eye narrowed as Zabuza placed the blade back on his shouder. Kakashi stole one last glance towards his students, before charging Zabuza.

XXX

To say Sasuke was angry would be an understatement. Nothing Sasuke did could melt or break the sheets of ice surrounding Sai and him. All around the two trapped Genin were images of Haku. "There is no escape," Haku's voice echoed around them. "Just give up." Sasuke growled as he jumped towards the nearest mirror only for him to have senbon thrown at his legs. Sasuke fell to the ground in a heap. Sai made a move to draw, but stopped when a senbon was embedded into his scroll. "Please just give up." Sai showed no emotion as he laid his scroll on the ground. Sasuke attempted to get up, but was stopped by Sai.

"We can't beat her," Sai warned as he eased Sasuke back down. "She has the upper hand." Sasuke pushed Sai away as he stood up. Sai watched as Sasuke yanked the senbon out of his leg with a dangerous smirk on his face. Just as Sai reached for Sasuke; he charged the mirrors again. The area was suddenly filled with a blinding light as Sasuke and Sai were attacked once more. As Sasuke fell to the ground Sai caught a glimpse of the Uchiha's smile.

"I can almost see it."

Sai's eyes narrowed in confusion as he turned to Haku's reflection to see that the bottom of her clothing was torn. Sai turned and looked at Sasuke's clenched fist to see the torn garment. Sasuke slowly staggered too his feet dropping the cloth. "_Amazing is this his Sharingan_."

"Next time I'm going force you out of those mirrors!" Sasuke shouted out with anger in his voice. Next thing everyone else knew a giant wave of water appeared in the center of the ice dome. Kakashi and Zabuza stopped in mid-lunge as they felt the familiar chakra hit them. As the wave subsided two forms could be made out.

"I hope we're not tardy to the party," A voice echoed as the rest of the water was blasted away. "Because I can't stand being late to a fight." Naruto and Suigetsu both stood in front of Sasuke and Sai wearing smiles. Kakashi looked at Naruto and saw he was still wearing the same flak jacket, but took the liberty of replacing his torn sleeve with a new one. "Suigetsu get those two out of here." Suigetsu nodded his head as his body began to turn into water. Haku narrowed her eyes behind her mask as Naruto stood in front of the mirror she was hiding in. Naruto leaned forward, his face an inch away from the ice. Naruto's smile never faltered as his eyes looked into Haku's. Before, Haku could react Naruto punched the ice mirror creating spider cracks along its surface. Out of instinct Haku jumped into the mirror right above her original place.

"_He knew_," Haku thought in shock. "_He knew exactly where I was_." Then Naruto turned his gaze up to Haku.

"Now, now," Naruto said with a sigh. "I'm I going to have to come up there and get you." Haku gritted her teeth as she began her attack. Naruto's eyes narrowed in amusement as the dome was filled with white light. Just as Haku began her assault Naruto in a blink of an eye grabbed her by her wrist. Zabuza couldn't believe what he just saw. The twinkle of amusement never left Naruto's eyes as he released Haku. "You're confused." The statement knocked Haku out of her shock as she disappeared back into another mirror. "Allow me to explain. You see I can sense you, but I'm not talking about your chakra. I'm talking about your emotions or more to the point your negative emotions." Kakashi couldn't believe what he had just heard. No sensor-nin was good enough to sense people through their emotions. Then it hit him. Naruto was the host for the Kyubi a creature of pure malice; that also could sense people's negative emotions.

"_Did Naruto gain that ability_?"

Naruto looked away from Haku and saw Suigetsu nod at him as he laid the struggling Sasuke and Sai on the ground. "Now I have busy to deal with," Just as Naruto turned around Haku made her move. She reappeared behind Naruto throwing senbon at his back, but never hit their target.

"Sorry," Suigetsu spoke as he dropped the senbon. "But I'm your opponent." Haku jumped back as she watched Naruto exit the dome of ice. Zabuza grinned under his mask as Naruto approached him.

"Now, where were we?" Naruto questioned as he pulled out his kunai.

XXX

Hinata slowly rotated her head scanning the area with her Byakugan. As Hinata turned her gaze into the west tree line she saw something puzzling. "Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai ran too Hinata as she pointed towards the disturbance. What Kurenai saw puzzled the Jonin, but it also put her on alert. The Jonin approached the figures as silently as possible, but as she turned on them she realized it wasn't needed. The two men where lying against the trees with blank eyes. Right away Kurenai knew they were trapped in a very powerful Genjutsu. Hinata waited at the door until Kurenai nodded her head that it was safe. Hinata walked towards Kurenai only to stop at the sight of the men. "Are they…?"

Kurenai shook her head as she stood up with a sad expression in her eyes. "They died by a very powerful Genjutsu ," Her response shocked Hinata. "Whoever put this on them knew exactly what they were doing." Kurenai gently closed the men's eyes as she scanned the area. Hinata did the same, but trembled at the sight. Kurenai saw Hinata sweat a little. "What's wrong?"

"Two giant chakra sources," Hinata replied as she swallowed hard. "They're heading straight for the bridge." Kurenai narrowed her eyes at that statement. After deactivating her Byakugan Hinata turned to her sensei. "What do we do now?"

"I want you too tell Kiba and Shino to stay here," Kurenai stated slowly as she turned towards the bridge. "I will be back as soon as I can." Hinata felt like arguing, but knew it was pointless. Hinata watched as Kurenai jumped away as she returned to the house.

"So what happened," Kiba questioned as Hinata sat down and began to explain? As Hinata finished she could tell Kiba was angry at being left behind, but Shino remained as silent as ever. "I can't believe she left like that!" Tsunami smiled at the Genin as she sat drinks down for them.

"She's just worried about you."

Kiba's anger seemed to dissipate slightly at Tsunami's words. "I know that," Kiba finally replied as he sat down. "But judging from what Hinata told us. Those chakra signatures only spell out bad news." Shino nodded his head as Hinata looked out the window.

XXX

Naruto was smiling ear to ear as he blocked another strike from Zabuza. Zabuza went for another swing with his blade, but was forced to evade a kunai thrown by Kakashi. As Kakashi landed next too Naruto Zabuza had his sword on his back. "Kirigakure no Jutsu," Zabuza announced as the mist began to thicken until Naruto and Kakashi couldn't see anything. All they could hear was their own breathing. "This is where it gets fun." Zabuza's voice rang through the mist. Kakashi pulled out a kunai as he revealed his Sharingan, but Naruto continued to gaze around. Just as Kakashi was about to speak to Naruto, he did something Kakashi didn't expect. Naruto slammed his glowing palm of chakra onto the ground. Kakashi watched as a single seal appeared on the ground, but quickly expanded until it was a twenty-foot wide square. "What are you up too, boy?" Naruto just smiled as the seals began to glow with chakra until they shot upwards into a giant barrier.

"A little gift from my brothers," Naruto answered as he created his wind blade. "It's a simple barrier, but it'll stay together long enough for us to finish." Naruto waited for Zabuza's response, but again could only hear Kakashi and his own breathing. Just as Naruto thought Zabuza was trying to sneak up on them he heard the chuckle. It was almost too soft too heard, but it was there.

"So you are trying to separate me from the bridge-builder."

Naruto didn't respond he just kept on grinning. Kakashi looked down at the blond Jinchuriki with a smile his face. "Good job," Naruto nodded his head as he leveled his blade of wind.

XXX

Sasuke wasn't happy about Suigetsu dragging him out of his fight. He tried on multiple occasions to get back into the fight, but was stopped by Sai wrapping him in black ink. "We can't beat them." Was Sai said to the angry Uchiha. Sakura was relived that her teammates were okay, but now her worry extended to the people who helped them. That kid who turned his body into water was fighting Haku, and Naruto was fighting Zabuza with Kakashi. Sai looked at Sakura and saw the worry on her face. "Don't worry they'll be fine." Sakura turned and saw Sai with a confident smile on his face.

"Oh, if that isn't cute," A sleazy voice spoke up behind the group. The team turned towards the voice to see Gato with a huge group of mercenaries behind him.

XXX

Suigetsu jumped back just as Haku released a barrage of ice shards aimed at him. Despite being on the defensive Suigetsu was enjoying the fight. Haku on the other hand was slowly losing chakra. "_Whenever he dodges he turns into water_," Haku thought as she threw more shards of ice at the water nin. "_The next time I will have to use that to my advantage_." Suigetsu narrowed his eyes as he charged Haku. Just as Suigetsu swung his sword at Haku, she threw her senbon at Suigetsu's eyes. Out of reflex Sugetsu reverted his body into water, but just as his body was turning back Haku placed her hand into Suigetsu chest.

"What are you doing," Suigetsu questioned as Haku frowned sadly under her mask?

"I'm sorry."

Suigetsu was confused until he felt a chilly sensation spread throughout his body. He looked down to see a layer of ice already forming over his body. "Damn," Suigetsu growled as his body was frozen solid. Haku gently pulled her hand out of Suigetsu's chest and looked towards Tazuna, only to stop moving at what she saw. Gato was standing next to Tazuna with Team 7 restrained. "Hello," Gato said in a voice that betrayed his plan. "Where is your master?" All of a sudden the area shook as a small explosion caught everyone's attention. They all looked towards the glowing barrier; only to see it shatter. As the mist cleared three figures broke through the fog. Naruto and Kakashi clothing was torn and ripped, but Kakashi was the only sporting any sort of injury. Zabuza had one arm hanging limp on his left side and sported a gash that went down his eye.

Haku then did the one thing she shouldn't have; she turned her back on Gato. "Zabuza-sama!" Zabuza turned just in time to see a brave mercenary run up too Haku and place something on her back. Haku turned on a dime and froze the man in place, but suddenly collapsed. "What-." Gato quickly silenced anything she was about to say by hitting her with his cane.

"I have plenty of resources, girl," Gato growled in anger. "I paid no expense to deal with you two." Gato glanced up to a now angered Zabuza, but just as Zabuza took a step forward a blade was pressed against Haku's neck. Zabuza stopped despite everything something Naruto didn't miss. Gato couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I've brought many different sealing tags in order to keep you two under… _control_." Tazuna's hand twitched towards the hammer on his belt, but received the blunt end of a spear in his gut for it. Kakashi looked towards his students as they looked at the blades pressed against their skin. The only one not in angry was Naruto, in fact he was smiling. Gato's eyes narrowed at Naruto. "What's funny so funny?" Naruto shrugged as he pointed towards Suigetsu in his ice tomb.

"Ask him."

Naruto's cryptic message angered Gato further as he pressed the blade harder against Haku. "Stop with the riddles," Gato shouted in anger! A hand was suddenly placed on Gato's shoulder silencing the man. Gato turned his head slowly towards the hand's owner only too see Suigetsu staring back at him.

"It wasn't a riddle," Suigetsu smiled down at Gato. Before anyone could react Suigetsu blade pierced Gato's lift shoulder forcing him to drop his blade. Suigetsu turned his head to Team 7 as he threw Gato at the mercenaries holding them. All, but one mercenary was hit. He quickly drew his sword back and went for the kill on Sai, but found his blade unable to move. He looked up to see the glaring eyes of Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him off the bridge, before going to work freeing his team. All the while Naruto had taken the liberty of taking the tag off of Haku. After asking Haku was she okay Naruto stalked towards Gato. Naruto looked down at the cowering man with the same smile as before. Gato looked around for his mercenaries, but found they had all fled.

"Please," Gato begged. "I'll pay you anything you want." Naruto shook his head as he pointed to Zabuza.

"I'm not the one you should be begging too."

Gato watched in horror as Zabuza dropped his sword in exchange for a kunai. Each step Zabuza took Gato felt death walk towards him. With a scream of fear Gato went to flee, but stopped when Zabuza appeared in front of him. Before he could say a word Zabuza plunged the kunai deep into Gato's chest. Blood poured out of Gato's mouth, but before a drop could hit the bridge, Zabuza tossed the man over the side. Naruto sat crouched on the side of the bridge as he watched Gato's corpse hit the water. "Is everyone okay," Kakashi asked? Naruto stood up and walked towards Suigetsu patting him on the shoulder.

"Nice work," Naruto commented with a smile. "I wouldn't have thrown Gato, but still can't argue with results." Naruto glanced towards a struggling Haku and went too help, but in a split-second was forced to duck underneath Zabuza's blade. Naruto's smile was replaced with a look of rage. In a display of speed Naruto pulled out a kunai just in time to block Zabuza's next attack. Naruto jumped back to avoid Zabuza's next swing, but saw Kakashi appear behind the swordsman. Zabuza turned just in time to see Kakashi swing the blade of a kunai aimed at his back.

"This is the end of you," Kakashi commented in a dead voice. Blood splattered across the ground, but it didn't belong to Zabuza. Kakashi stared wide-eye at the newest target of his attack; Naruto. Naruto managed to get place his hand in the direct line of impact of Kakashi's kunai. Zabuza was about to bring his blade up when Naruto twisted his body and gave both Kakashi and Zabuza chakra enhanced kicks. The two Jonins were sent skidding back from the force of the attacks. Naruto glared at the two with nothing sort of pure hatred.

"We are done fighting," Naruto announced with a voice leaving no room for argument. Naruto walked over to the shocked Haku and held out his hand. Haku reached forward cautiously as Naruto gently helped her up. Naruto looked down at his hand and smiled as the wound completely vanished. "With Gato gone Haku and Zabuza is no longer our enemy." To prove his point Naruto turned his back on Zabuza, but stopped when he felt the amount of killer intent coming from the other side of the bridge. Everyone looked at Naruto with concern as he actually started to shake slightly. "Instead, we should be worried about them." Naruto turned his head around and saw two figures walking towards them. One of them was taller then the other and had a giant sword with a skull on its handle. The other one had bells on his straw hat, but that was where the differences stopped. They both had straw hats and wore black robes with red clouds on them. Zabuza and Suigetsu took on look at the bigger of the two and responded accordingly. Suigetsu turned his body into water; Zabuza, despite himself, put his body in front of Haku.

"Look at that," The bigger one said as he took off his hat, revealing a blue-skinned man with a shark-like appearance. "It's nice to meet you again, Zabuza and Suigetsu." The two sneered at the man with a burning hatred in their eyes. "Is there anyone you want to say hello too, Itachi." Sasuke froze solid as he looked up at the second man whose eyes burned with the Sharingan. Itachi took in the area as he removed his hat.

"Hello," Itachi's eyes burned straight at Sasuke whose shock was now replaced with rage. "Little brother."

* * *

><p>I finally had a chance to fix the missing-nin part in 'The Return' so now I can focus more on the battle with Itachi and Kisame in the next chapter or two. Anyway hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	8. The Battle: Part 2

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"War does not determine who is right only who is left..." - Unknown

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Everyone on the bridge could feel the tension in the air as the two groups stared each other down. The only one not staring at the two newcomers was Kakashi. He was currently staring at Sasuke. Kakashi knew what Sasuke was about to do and he was preparing for his action. "Be smart Sasuke," Kakashi warned, but his words fell on deaf ears. With a scream of rage Sasuke charged towards his brother, but never made it far. Kakashi appeared in front of the Uchiha and held him in place. Sasuke directed his glare at Kakashi. "This isn't the place, Sasuke." Kakashi's voice held nothing short of a threat. Naruto turned his attention back to Kisame and Itachi, but stopped when he saw Kurenai appear behind Itachi. Time slowed as Kurenai went to stab her kunai into the Uchiha, but was halted by Kisame grabbing her wrist. Itachi turned his eyes to look at her, before returning his eyes to Naruto.<p>

"What do I do with her," Kisame asked as his hand twitched towards Samehada? Itachi didn't answer as the Genjutsu mistress faded away. Kisame's eyes widened as he saw Kurenai appear next to Kakashi. "So you use Genjutsu." Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she stared holes into Itachi. Everyone stayed like this for what seemed like forever.

"Naruto," Itachi broke the silence as he continued to stare at the Uzumaki. "You are coming with us." The group looked at the blonde boy and saw a giant smile on his face. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and placed himself in front of the boy.

"What are you doing?"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and gave him his eye smile. "I made a promise that I would take you back to Konoha," Kakashi announced as grabbed his hand and began to pour chakra into it. "And I won't go back on _that _promise." Kakashi's hand erupted into a ball of electricity causing everyone to stare in surprise. That was when Zabuza acted while everyone was distracted. He quickly placed his blade on his back and grabbed Haku and vanished. Naruto's eyes looked towards the location Zabuza landed and frowned at the swordsman.

"Sorry," Zabuza replied with a strange tone of happiness in his voice. "But I have other things to attend too." With that Zabuza vanished leaving the Konoha group to fight the Akatsuki. Naruto returned his gaze back to the problem at hand as Kakashi got ready to fight.

Naruto sighed as he created his wind blade. Kakashi looked down at Naruto as he stepped forward along with Suigetsu. "I'm still ready for a fight," Naruto reassured as he pointed his blade at Kisame. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but knew he wouldn't be able to fight Itachi and Kisame by himself. Sasuke on the other hand was still furious and noticed the lack of attention. In a flash Sasuke charged in a bee line towards Itachi.

"Sasuke stop!"

Sasuke continued on without any thought, but too kill his brother. That was when Itachi spoke. "So you've finally grown," Itachi stated as Sasuke's Sharingan sprung to life.

XXX

Haku stared at Zabuza as he turned his back on the scene below them. "Come on Haku," Zabuza ordered. "We have other things we could be doing." After walking a few more steps Zabuza stopped. He turned around too see Haku still staring at him. This was unlike Haku and it puzzled Zabuza as he turned around.

"Why," Haku asked? "We can help them. Why are we leaving them?" Zabuza didn't know how to react. He stood Haku basically asking him to help the people, who just a few seconds ago were enemies.

"I thought I told you this," Zabuza said with a twinge of anger in his voice. "That if I get a chance too escape; I'm taking it."

"Even at the cost of the boy who saved you."

Zabuza didn't speak for a few seconds, but walked slowly towards the young girl. "What are you talking about?" Zabuza asked with a demanding tone.

"Naruto gave me those herbs," Haku answered as she pointed down to the blonde boy. "If it wasn't for him you would be still sick or… worse." Zabuza glanced back to Naruto and chuckled as he turned away again. Haku stared at Zabuza as he continued on, but stopped again.

"We're leaving," Zabuza demanded with rage now entering his words! "We can't help them and you know that!" Haku still stood her ground, but turned her back too Zabuza.

"I'm sorry," Haku replied with genuine sadness in her voice. "But if you won't repay the debt that you owe someone, then I will." With that Haku vanished leaving behind a very confused, angered, and… worried Zabuza.

XXX

Sasuke was quickly defeated with a punch too the gut, followed by a kick to the face that sent flying towards Naruto. Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's way, but found him staring at Kisame's blade. In reaction Naruto swung his wind blade to intercept, but the blade was absorbed. "Goodbye!" Kisame shouted as Samehada was within inches of Naruto's face. With a crash debris was thrown across the area as Kakashi looked on, but as the dust cleared Naruto was not there.

"That was too close," Came Naruto's voice. Kakashi looked and saw Naruto standing next too a reforming Suigetsu. "Thanks for the help Suigetsu." Suigetsu just glared at Naruto as Kisame narrowed his eyes at the water nin.

"I warned you about Samehada," Suigetsu berated. Naruto just smiled sheepishly at Suigetsu earning him a quick slap to the head. A sudden crash caught Naruto's attention. Just as he turned his head towards the sound, Kakashi was sent sailing through the air. Narrowing dodging Kakashi's body Naruto found Itachi staring down at him. Itachi lowered a hand down at Naruto, but stopped when a wall of ice appeared in front of the Uzumaki. Naruto took the opportunity and jumped away from the Uchiha. Itachi suddenly found himself restrained by a tree.

"Genjutsu," Itachi quickly pointed out as Kurenai appeared out of the tree's trunk. Itachi stared at Kurenai as she plunged the kunai directly at Itachi's chest. "Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten (Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change)." Suddenly Kurenai's vision twisted and turned forcing her eyes closed, but when she opened them she saw Itachi standing in front of her. When she tried to move she discovered her own Genjutsu was on her. Itachi leaned forward and took Kurenai's kunai from her hand and turned the blade on her. Kurenai closed her eyes as she began to stop her chakra flow. Just as the tip of the kunai was about to pierce Kurenai's neck, the Genjutsu broke. Kurenai ducked under the blade and jumped away from Itachi. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the Genjutsu mistress, but heard the sound of chirping birds. As he gazed up towards the sound Itachi saw Kakashi already thrusting his blazing hand towards him.

Naruto watched as the impact of Kakashi's jutsu as he turned to the one who saved him. "Thanks Haku," Haku smiled as she kept her eyes on Kisame. "Where's Zabuza?" Haku's eyes darkened a little, but didn't answer the question. Naruto nodded as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch. Kisame made the first move charging towards the group in a display of speed. Kisame brought his sword down, but was stopped when a wall of ice blocked his blade. He turned around just in time to grab Suigetsu's arm and fling him into the wall, shattering it. Just as the pieces fell a chain of chakra wrapped around Kisame pining his arms too his sides. The harder Kisame struggled the tighter the chain became.

"I didn't think a brat like you could do this."

Naruto smiled as he held his left arm. "I blame genetics," Naruto responded as he held Kisame in place. Haku began to encase Kisame in ice, but that was when the man laughed. "What's so funny?"

Suddenly the ice began too crack as Kisame gave Naruto a predatory grin. "I'm going to have fun with you three," With a grunt Kisame shattered the ice and broke Naruto's chain in a single go. The three stared at the man in shock as he continued to chuckle. "Now, don't disappoint me."

XXX

Hinata's eyes twitched as the chakra at the bridge flared. "Things are getting bad out there," Hinata unconsciously said out loud. She turned and saw her teammates look at each other. Shino stood up and began to pace around slowly, Kiba went too gritting his teeth in agitation, and Hinata turned her attention back to the bridge. A sudden crash caught Hinata's attention. As she turned too the noise she saw Kiba standing up, almost red from anger.

"We should be out there!"

Akamaru barked in agreement, but Shino stared the two down. "Our orders are too stay here," Shino retorted with little emotion. Kiba glared at the Aburame until Hinata stood between the two.

"That's enough you two," Hinata stated as she walked towards the kitchen. As she rounded the doorway she found herself face to face with Tsunami. The woman was smiling down at Hinata, but Hinata could tell it wasn't out of happiness.

"Look, Hinata I don't want you guys to lose someone important," Tsunami stated. Hinata started to brush the idea aside, but stopped when the chakra in the distance flared again. That was when she noticed it. There was a chakra signature that Hinata recognized, but it didn't belong too anyone from Konoha. Tsunami smiled as she saw Hinata bit her lip. "Go, Inari and I can handle ourselves." Hinata looked at the woman one last time and nodded as she headed for the other two.

"We're leaving," Hinata stated plainly before heading too the door without waiting for a response. Shino and Kiba stood and watched with a mixture of shock and surprise. Just as Hinata opened the door she poked her head back in. "Are you guys coming or not?" This seemed to knock the two out of their confusion as they headed for the door.

XXX

Zabuza was nearing the coastline that would take him away from Nami no Kuni, but stopped short of his goal. He was confused about what had just occurred with Haku. She never disobeyed an order, but this time it was different. Zabuza should've been furious, but he couldn't muster up the energy too be anger. Instead, he felt a new feeling… fear. He feared that Haku wouldn't make it through the fight. He was afraid that she would die. Zabuza looked down at his side expecting too see his companion; only too see an empty space. Zabuza would never admit it, but he was feeling alone. Years of having Haku with him, Zabuza grew accustomed too having someone to talk too. "Shit." Zabuza mumbled as he turned his eyes back too the bridge. There was only one other thing Zabuza would never tell anyone. Deep down he cared about the little girl he rescued.

XXX

Kisame jumped back as a dragon composed of ice roared to life. The dragon slammed into the ground Kisame was standing on, but missed the shark man. Just as Kisame's feet touched the ground he's feet were frozen in place. Kisame turned his eyes down, but the attack came from behind. Suigetsu erupted out of the cracks in the ice with a kunai in hand. The smile on Kisame's face grew bigger as he caught the blade. "Is that all you got," Kisame teased as he shattered the ice once more. Kisame threw Suigetsu to the ground as he swung his blade up. "Die!" Kisame eyes widened as Suigetsu smiled while pointing up. Kisame looked up to see Naruto above him holding his wind blade.

"Futon: Kaze no Kizu (Wind Release: Wind Scar)!"

Naruto swung the blade down pointing the tip to Kisame. In a flash the blade shot forward before gouging the place Kisame was in an instance. Naruto landed on the ground catching his breath, but was smiling as Suigetsu reappeared next too him. "You're lucky I turned back into water," Suigetsu retorted as Naruto chuckled. Then, Naruto saw something that turned his blood cold. Kisame's figure slowly emerged out of the dust. The man was fine. There wasn't even a scratch on him. The only evidence he was even in a fight was his torn cloak. Haku at that point made another wall of ice in front of them as Kisame slowly approached them. Samehada was quivering at this point with excitement. Kisame glanced at his blade before swinging the blade at the ice. Haku watched as the ice shattered under the impact.

"_He's a monster_," Haku thought with despair. The man broke through everything she threw at him; Naruto's jutsu didn't seem to hurt him, and Suigetsu couldn't hold him in place. "_I wish you were here…Zabuza_." Naruto looked at Suigetsu and the two shared an unspoken agreement.

"Haku," Naruto's voice sounded through Haku's stupor. "I need you make another ice wall big enough where I can get above him." Haku nodded and noticed that Suigetsu was standing at the edge of the bridge. At this point Kisame stopped his approach as his grip tightened on his blade.

"I can't believe this," Kisame remarked. "I won't have to use a single jutsu to beat you _kids_ up." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he began to build up his chakra. Kisame felt the chakra spike and smiled even more at the Jinchuriki. "Whatever, you have planned it won't work on me." With those words Kisame charged only for another wall of ice too appear. Kisame went to swing his blade, but stopped when he saw movement to his left.

"Suiton: Hahonryū (Water Release: Tearing Torrent)," Suigetsu shouted out as a spiral of water appeared around him! Kisame turned towards Suigetsu and brought Samehada around just in time to hit the water wave. Suigetsu staggered a little from the sudden chakra depletion, but was still smiling. Kisame looked up before grabbing Naruto by his neck. With anger in his face Kisame slammed Naruto onto the bridge creating spider-cracks along its surface.

"The same trick won't work twice!"

Naruto's smile seemed to deflate Kisame's anger and replace it with confusion. "What makes you think this is the same trick." Kisame watched as Naruto's body became transparent. "Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)." Kisame made a move to jump back, but was too late. The clone exploded sending wind blades all across the bridge gouging out pieces of it. Kisame finally emerged from the smoke bleeding from several cuts that adorned his body. "Now, it's the same." Kisame turned his head just in time to see Naruto's wind sword cut him across the chest. Kisame glared at the boy as he fell to the ground.

XXX

Itachi, Kakashi, and Kurenai all stopped for a second too look at the scene behind them. Itachi had to give the three Genin credit for working together, but knew it was only a matter of time. Kakashi was surprised by Naruto using an A-rank ninjutsu in combination with a Futon Bunshin. That was when Kurenai saw Sasuke's head turn towards Itachi. In a flash Kurenai managed to throw Sasuke back to Sakura, Sai, and Tazuna. "Get out of here," was all she said before turning her attention back to Itachi! Itachi's eyes locked on his brothers as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Say hello to mom for me," Itachi said with a strange tone in his voice that no one could place. Kurenai turned her eyes back to the group as they nodded. Sasuke struggled to get free as Sai wrapped him in rope made of ink. The four slowly retreated away from the battle as another explosion sounded right where Naruto was. This caused everyone to turn just as a blur flew by. Kakashi's eyes widened as his Sharingan picked up the image. Naruto crashed into the other side of the bridge holding his now bleeding arm. Struggling, Naruto stood up with his left arm hanging to his side. Then, before anyone could react Kisame appeared beside the stunned boy. Itachi saw the look on Kisame's face and almost went to stop his partner. Kisame delivered a bone snapping kick to Naruto's side sending the boy skidding across the ground in a heap. Kakashi turned to go help Naruto, but Itachi stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry, but we are not finished." Itachi's hand twitched as a large amount of killer intent flooded out of the Jonin.

"Step away," Kakashi warned with an eerie tone in his voice. Itachi remained where he was, but pulled out a kunai. Without so much as a thought Kakashi charged the Uchiha. Naruto didn't hear much his ears where ringing, but what he could hear were faint sounds of metal against metal. Then, a shadow fell over the Uzumaki. Looking up Naruto found a very pissed off Kisame.

"I made an error," Kisame muttered gritting his teeth. Naruto tried too get up, but fell again. Samehada was slowly raised until it was above Kisame. "This time I'm going to cut your arms off!" The blade descended towards Naruto, but Naruto didn't flinch. If he was going down he wasn't going too let Kisame know he was afraid. The impact shook the bridge, but the attack never made contact with Naruto. A dome of ice had formed around Naruto with Haku and Suigetsu inside. Naruto turned and saw Suigetsu arms frozen solid.

"_He's using his body to strengthen the ice_," Naruto thought with some surprise. Haku let out a shallow breath as she staggered as Kisame lifted his blade again; only to bring it down again. Naruto's eyes narrowed as spider cracks began to develop along the ice. "_It won't hold up for much longer_." That was when the smile returned to Kisame.

"It's over!" But just as he brought the blade up a shadow fell over the shark nin. Kisame turned his gaze up only to be forced to block a giant sword.

"No one is hurting those two," the voice of the one person no one thought would return rang across the bridge. Zabuza glared down at the fellow swordsman. The two jumped away from each other. Zabuza turned his gaze towards Haku and Naruto. "Are you two okay?" Naruto went to get up, but collapsed once again in a groan of pain. Looking down Naruto noticed it was taking longer for his wounds to heal. As slowly as he could Zabuza maneuvered himself towards the dome. The dome finally shattered as Haku collapsed, but never hit the ground. Haku looked at the arm that caught her and saw it belonged to Zabuza. Naruto managed to smile as Suigetsu turned from Kisame to tend to Naruto.

"I thought you had other business to attend too," Naruto tempted with his fox smile. Zabuza turned one of his eyes towards the boy, but still chuckled at his attempt of acting brave. With a groan of pain Naruto forced himself up too a standing position. Zabuza looked at the boy's status and knew immediately he was hurting. Naruto could barely stand, was down too one arm, and from the way he was breathing was running low on chakra. Naruto went to take a step, but Zabuza's blade was slammed in front of him.

"I'll handle this," Zabuza stated with no room for argument. The three looked at the man as he approached Kisame. Zabuza rested his giant blade on his shoulder as his gaze never left Kisame. The two stood there looking at each other as Kisame's sword twitched. The two vanished only to reappear with their own swords locked together. Zabuza pushed Kisame back freeing their swords once more. Kisame brought his sword down causing Zabuza to dodge. Kisame looked towards the Zabuza as he swung his blade at him. Kisame jumped over the sword and threw his sword into the air.

"Goodbye," Kisame chuckled out! Zabuza jumped back as Kisame finished his hand signs. "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)." Right behind Kisame the water below the bridge shot up while forming the front end of a shark. The shark angled itself at Zabuza, but Zabuza stopped going through his own hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu," Behind Zabuza a wave of water erupted before taking the form of a dragon! The two attacks collided, but neither one gave an inch. Then, Kisame did the one thing Zabuza didn't expect. Kisame jumped right into his own jutsu. That was when both Jutsu turned back into water. Kisame appeared in front of Zabuza holding a now glowing Samehada. "You used Samehada to absorb the chakra." Zabuza realized as Samehada was swung at him.

"Nice seeing you again," Kisame teased as he went for Zabuza's head, but instead found a kunai thrown at him. Kisame grabbed the blade giving Zabuza a chance to avoid his strike. Kisame's eyes ignited into rage as he looked towards the person who threw the blade. Naruto stood his ground with a proud smile as the kunai began to sizzle. Kisame went to release the blade, but it exploded just as he pulled his arm back. Zabuza landed next too the boy and glared at him.

"What," Naruto asked with a shrug? "You looked like you were in trouble. So, I gave fish face a little present." Zabuza didn't know whether to hit the boy or thank him. He went with both. Naruto buckled as the hilt of Zabuza's blade connected with his head. "What was that for?" Zabuza chuckled as he brought his sword around.

"Thanks for the help, kid."

Naruto smiled, but stopped when he felt the killer intent. Zabuza watched as Naruto started to sweat as he looked towards the dust. A lone figure began to emerge out of the debris. Zabuza couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kisame was walking out of the blast zone with his newly created wound healing. "I've been taking it easy on you bastards," Kisame growled out with eyes that seemed to glow with bloodlust. "But this time you will feel the full sting of my blade!" Zabuza barely had a second to bring his blade up as Kisame appeared in front of him. Naruto felt the air rush by him and turned just time to see the spot Zabuza was explode from the impact. Naruto jumped away from the impact zone only for Kisame to reappear in front of him. Naruto brought a kunai to try and block Kisame's blade, but was instead kicked in the stomach. Haku watched in shock as Naruto's body made a crater in the ground. As Naruto tried to get up Kisame stomped on the boy giving him the sound of ribs cracking.

"Stop it!"

Kisame turned to the voice only to see a wave of ice. With a single swing Kisame destroyed the ice and fixed his murderous eyes on Haku. Naruto looked towards Haku as blood dripped out of his mouth. When Naruto tried to warn Haku pain shot through his entire body. Suigetsu stepped in front of Haku holding his katana. Kisame shook his head as he looked at Itachi's fight with Kakashi. "Unlike, my partner over there," Kisame spoke with an eerie voice, like knives being sharpened. "When I get angry _I_ don't hold back." Before he knew what happened, Suigetsu found Samehada slammed against his side. Suigetsu skidded across the ground as he tried to regain his balance, but the moment he stopped his momentum Kisame appeared above him. The area shook as Suigetsu was blasted through the bridge into the water below. "Now, it's your turn." Haku couldn't stop shaking as Kisame approached his prey. Then, as though she awoke Haku stomped her foot while slapping her hands together.

"Hyōton: Haryū Mōko (Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger)," As Haku finished the Jutsu the fragments of her other Jutsu's began to collide together. After all the ice was collected it began to form into a tiger shape. Kisame's eyes narrowed in disgust as the tiger roared and charged, but Kisame simply brought his sword up. The tiger smacked into the sword, but simply shattered as the chakra holding it together was devoured. Haku's eyes widened as Kisame disappeared.

"This time stay dead."

Haku turned around just as Kisame swung his blade. Blood splattered across the bridge as the blade made contact, but it wasn't on Haku. Zabuza had managed to throw himself in front of Kisame's blade with his own sword to defend, but from the shattered pieces of metal it didn't stand a chance. Blood dripped out of Zabuza's mouth as spikes poked out of his back. Tears started to form in Haku's eyes as Zabuza coughed and shook uncontrollable. "Wh- Why?" Kisame didn't give Zabuza a chance to answer. He ripped Samehada out of the swordsman just as he kicked the dying man at Haku. Without thinking Haku caught the man who saved her. The two were sent backwards as Haku tried to hold Zabuza still. "Plea- Please yo-you can't die!" Haku pleaded as Kisame approached the two.

"How cute," Kisame spoke with no care about the distress he had just caused. "You'll be able to see him again… in the afterlife!" Kisame charged towards Haku, but stopped when a swarm of bugs appeared in front of him. Kisame growled as he jumped back and turned towards the source. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all stood still looking at the scene before them. "Fine, you want to die first. I'll be more then happy to oblige!" Kisame charged at the three, but Naruto suddenly appeared in front of the three. In a roar of rage Kisame brought his blade around at the blond Jinchuriki. Suddenly, Kisame found his blade passing through nothing, but open air. As the shark nin turned towards the large chakra source he saw a frightening image. Naruto's entire being was encased in a yellow shroud that released chakra as flickers of flames. As Naruto raised his head Kisame saw his eyes had changed from blue to orange, but still retained the silts. Then, Kisame saw something that confused. Every few seconds Naruto's seal would become transparent along with some other strange symbols, but then they would fade away.

Naruto looked at the three he had just rescued. "See what you can do," Naruto gestured towards Haku and Zabuza and then pointed to the hole in the bridge. "Suigetsu is taking a swim." With that Naruto turned his attention back to Kisame as he grabbed his broken arm. The area was suddenly was filled with the sounds of cracking and snapping as Naruto's arm healed. Kisame watched in both fascination and excitement as Naruto flexed his newly healed arm. "Now, _we_ have some unfinished business, fish-face."

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was okay I wanted to demonstrate just because Naruto was trained by Kinkaku and Ginkaku he can still receive quite a bit of punishment. Also, Naruto's training with Kyuubi's chakra is going to be revealed in the next chapter and also the stipulation Kin and Gin put on Naruto. Anyway hope you all enjoyed.<p> 


	9. Tears of the Fallen

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me.  
>And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." -Frank Herbert<p>

"Is it possibly humans can exist without actually having to fight. But, many of your kind have chosen to fight. For what reason? To protect something? Protect what? Yourselves? Your future? If you kill people to protect yourselves and this future then what sort of future is it and what will you have become? There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth?." - unknown

* * *

><p>Naruto looked down at his glowing shroud and smiled. The power coming off of him felt good, but that wasn't why he was smiling. Memories from flooded Naruto's mind of the first time his brothers taught him how to use this power.<p>

XXX

_Flashback_

Kinkaku stood watching as Ginkaku and Naruto fought each other. After teaching Naruto about his own chakra nature the boy took to the training, like a moth to a flame, but another more serious problem was arisen. Naruto was beginning to tap into his new Kyubi chakra. Now, that wasn't much of a problem thanks to Kinkaku and Ginkaku, with the help of Kushina and Minato pulling the chakra away from the beast. The problem was that he was becoming increasingly more dangerous during their training sessions. The last time Kinkaku fought Naruto he nearly lost an arm, but thanks to what little Kyubi chakra that remained he healed alright. "That's enough," Kinkaku shouted over the training session, which soon turned into a squabble between siblings. With a sigh Kinkaku grabbed both Naruto and Ginkaku and pulled the two apart. Suigetsu chuckled behind Kinkaku which earned him a glare. Ginkaku fixed his brother with a stare and knew what was about to happen. "Naruto, you're next training session is with me." Kinkaku released the two and turned away. Naruto followed his brother still wearing his smile.

"So, what's the training?" Naruto asked as they stepped into a circle. Kinkaku turned and stared at Naruto. Naruto's smile slowly dropped as he realized what he was about to do. "I don't want to use it. What if I hurt you again?" Kinkaku shook his head as he approached Naruto.

"You don't have a choice in this one, brother," Kinkaku muttered as he punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto collapsed, but didn't pass out. Struggling, Naruto tried to stand, but Kinkaku grabbed the boy. Naruto looked at Kinkaku as a red aura began to slip over him. "We are fighting and if you don't use that power… well let's just say it won't end well." Kinkaku threw Naruto at the nearest building, but Naruto turned his body and landed on his feet. Kinkaku reappeared in front of him with an emotionless look in his eyes. Naruto avoided his next attack, but Kinkaku caught him with a kick. Naruto was sent skidding back with light burns on his arms. Ginkaku noted that even with his Kyubi chakra being depleted with each passing month; he's heart wasn't in the fight. "Come on!" Kinkaku shouted as he vanished and grabbed Naruto and swung him back to the building. Naruto at this felt a gentle pull on his mind and before he could fight it, he blacked out.

XXX

Naruto awoke to find himself in what appeared to be a sewer. Looking around Naruto saw nothing, but darkness except for a tiny bit of light at the end of the tunnel. Naruto slowly approached the light; only to find a giant cage. Naruto gazed into the tunnel as a red eye slowly slid open. "**So, my jailor is finally here**," The growl voiced with hatred in its words. "**Too think you are keeping me from crushing everything is pathetic**."

"Who are you?"

The glowing eye narrowed as if thinking about whether too answer or try and devour Naruto. "**I'm the source of your new power**," The beast answer as it growled. "**I'm the Kyubi no Kitsune**!" The shout rang off the walls as Kyubi stood in the light revealing what Naruto confused for a skeleton of a fox. Kyubi examined Naruto until he gave the young boy a dismissive growl and rested on the ground. Despite, himself Naruto couldn't help, but feel sorry for the creature. Kyubi's eyes opened again when he saw Naruto sitting in front of his cage. Confused by what the boy was after Kyubi gave roar, but found Naruto still sitting there with a smile. "**What do you want**?" Kyubi finally asked as it became apparent Naruto wasn't moving.

"I don't what it is," Naruto started as he got up and grabbed the bars. "But you look very lonely." Kyubi just stared at the boy in front of him with a mixture of rage and confusion. Here was this child basically asking him was he lonely. Kyubi glared at the boy as Naruto slowly looked towards the light source. "I guess I talk too you later."

Kyubi had finally had enough. "**Who do you think you are**," Kyubi shouted in rage! Naruto turned as Kyubi slammed his boney frame against the bars. "**I don't need someone to feel sorry for _me_**!"

Naruto turned his confused frown in a smile once again. "Don't be silly," Naruto chuckled as he walked towards the light once again. "Everyone needs a friend for them to talk too." Kyubi followed the boy through flinted eyes. Naruto entered a separate room that contained a large ball of chakra floating on Torii. As Naruto slowly approached the ball the chakra began to snake it's way to Naruto.

XXX

Kinkaku was about to dismiss his chakra when a pillar of yellow chakra, that flickered like flames, erupted out of the rubble. Kinkaku smiled as Naruto stood in his Kyubi cloak with a smile on his face. "I think I have better control this time," Naruto dropped into a low stance as Kinkaku did the same.

"Prove it, little brother." The two suddenly vanished only too reappear fists already inches from the other. The area exploded as the two forces collided. Ginkaku grabbed Suigetsu and placed himself in front of the shockwave. Even behind Ginkaku, Suigetsu could still feel the force of the shockwave. As the smoke and rubble settle Naruto stood over Kinkaku. Blood gently dripped out of his mouth, but the man couldn't be happier. "That's more like it." Naruto's look of fear turned into one of happiness as he hugged his brother.

XXX

_Flashback (End)_

From that day on Kinkaku and Ginkaku hammered Naruto until his control over the chakra was complete. Naruto stood across from Kisame as the chakra flames flickered around him. "You made a grave mistake," Naruto warned as he vanished leaving behind a small crater. Kisame whirled around, but the fist was already in his face. The force of the punch sent Kisame back all the way too the opposite side of the bridge catching the attention of Itachi, Kakashi, and Kurenai. "Your mistake was hurting someone's loved one." Before Kisame could answer, Naruto reappeared beside him all ready sending in a kick that sent the man into the forest below. Itachi watched in fascination at the boy's control over Kyubi's chakra. Suddenly, Naruto vanished only to reappear above the Uchiha. Itachi dodged Naruto's attack that sent cracks all across the bridge.

Kurenai turned her attention to her students and fixed them all with a glare. "I told you to stay at the house!" The three looked away in shame, but Naruto spoke up.

"Don't worry," Naruto said in a calm voice. "I need them to help Haku get Zabuza out of here." Kurenai looked at Naruto to object, but he fixed her with a stare. "And I wouldn't mind if you helped them." Kurenai nodded her head as Naruto turned back to the Uchiha. A figure suddenly jumped next too Itachi causing Naruto to growl. Kisame was still breathing, but now carried a giant wound on his chest. Kakashi stepped next too Naruto as he pulled out a kunai. "Can you handle Itachi?" Kakashi nodded and without a wasted motion Naruto was behind Kisame. Naruto's neared the back of Kisame's head, but pulled back as a fireball was fired at him. As Naruto jumped away from the attack Itachi appeared in front of him. Kakashi went to intercept the Uchiha, but was cut off by Kisame.

Itachi didn't bother to attack, but allowed Naruto get to a safe distance. "Sorry," Itachi apologized. "But your new opponent is me." Naruto's growl was as primal as the demon he carried. Itachi didn't take great pride in what Kisame did, but there was nothing Itachi could do about it. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Give up." When Itachi opened his eyes Naruto had already formed a Kyubi enhanced wind blade.

"I never give up," Naruto growled as he stepped off the ground. The concrete Naruto was standing was torn off the bridge revealing the metal underneath. Itachi turned around just as Naruto appeared already swinging his blade. Naruto's blade nearly cut the bridge in two, but Itachi managed to escape the attack. Itachi's eyes narrowed as Naruto's wind blade seemed to wrap around the bridge, but was soon back to it's blade.

"_So it retains it's sharpness of wind chakra_," Itachi thought as Naruto ended his Jutsu. "_But it wraps around whatever it hits like a flame_." Itachi was cut off his train of thought as Naruto slowly approached the Uchiha with a puzzled expression.

"It's not there," Naruto muttered. Itachi didn't show it, but Naruto's words confused him. With a quick movement Naruto gestured to Kisame. "He has the killer instinct, but I can't sense a single negative emotion from you." Itachi kept his blank expression, but Naruto shook his head. Then, with a show of speed both combatants charged towards each other, kunai drawn. As the two collided Naruto pulled back some of his power, but the force was plenty to shatter Itachi's blade. In a blur Naruto's hand grabbed Itachi by the throat and held him. Naruto took one good look at Itachi and smiled as he released his now fading body. "Genjutsu." Naruto turned around as crows began to fly together until they formed Itachi. The bridge was suddenly cleared of everything leaving behind Naruto and the floating Itachi.

"Pretty impressive," Itachi commented as his body fully formed. With a sigh Naruto sat down on the bridge, surprising Itachi. The boy was still smiling even when he realized he was trapped. "Why are you so happy?"

Naruto shrugged as he stretched. Itachi followed Naruto's gaze and saw him looking at the sun. "I lied you know," Naruto finally spoke with an offered smile, that Itachi didn't return. "I did sense one thing from you." Itachi tilted his head as Naruto continued. "I didn't sense anger, killer intent, or anything like that. What I sensed was sadness?" Itachi's eyes widened as Naruto orange eyes looked at him. "The question is what are you so sad about?" Naruto went to stand, but found himself restrained by chains. As Itachi approached Naruto the chains shattered. Itachi looked around him as the illusion slowly began to dissolve. As Itachi returned his eyes to Naruto he saw the blond already fading away. "See ya." Itachi shook his head and stared at Naruto who was slowly looking around.

"How?"

Naruto turned his eyes to Itachi and smirked. "Genjutsu is a good idea when facing someone like me," Naruto started as he popped his neck. "But the problem is we aren't alone." Itachi's eyes widened as Naruto's seal flashed on his cloak. Just as Itachi was about to ask more Kakashi landed next too Naruto as Kisame landed with Itachi. The four all exchanged looks as Naruto exhaled. Naruto suddenly hands soared through hand seals until he ended on the dog seal. The chakra surrounding Naruto suddenly began to expand until an explosion of smoke occurred. As the smoke cleared, standing in front of Naruto where forty Bunshins. The cloak that surrounded Naruto had vanished, but Naruto no longer needed it.

Kisame smiled, but when he went to charged Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Think for a second," Itachi said in a level tone as Kisame turned his eyes on him. "Remember he knows the Bunshin Daibakuha. Last time you were caught in one Futon clone explosion." Kisame shrugged Itachi's hand off his shoulder and turned back towards his target. "What do you think will happen if he explodes all forty at _once_?" This stopped Kisame as Naruto placed his hands together. Kisame and Naruto locked eyes and that was all Naruto needed. The clones suddenly disappeared; only to reappear around the two men.

Naruto's eyes held little emotion as he looked on. "Die in the storm," With that all forty clones exploded into a cyclone of whirling blades. Kakashi brought his hands up too protect his face, as tiny fragments of the wind blades created nicks on his body. Kakashi stole a glance and through a narrowed eye Kakashi's Sharingan caught each blade. The sight alone was terrifying, but the sound it was producing made Kakashi's teeth grit together. It was like a combination of metal being grinded against metal, and a loud screech. The bridge actually began to buckle and twist under the attack causing the two to leave their positions. As Naruto and Kakashi landed on the edge of the bridge the whirlwind finally began to die down. The aftermath of the technique was what surprised most of them. Nothing in the center of the bridge remained except for a giant hole that overlooked the water. Kakashi took his eyes off the scene just in time to catch Naruto. Naruto's breathing was labored and sweat was dripping down his face, but the boy still kept his smile. Kakashi just stood there and looked at the boy in his arms. Whatever Kinkaku and Ginkaku did it made Naruto a powerful force. Though, their reprieve from the fight was short lived. Naruto's eyes widened as he Kisame and Itachi appeared in front of them.

"That is quite the little trick," Itachi complemented as he studied the boy with an intense gaze. "But it looks like that was all you had." Naruto growled, but knew Itachi was right. Right now Naruto could barely move, let alone defend himself against these two. Kisame smiled at Naruto's struggle to stand, but alone too fall back. Itachi's eyes flashed towards the left of Naruto and Kakashi. "We're leaving." This statement shocked everyone, but just as Kisame went to argue an arrow landed next too him. With a quick glance Kisame saw the entire village standing there armed with various things. Tsunami stood in front holding along with her son, both of them holding crossbows.

"Leave them alone!"

The mob shouted in unison raising their weapons above their heads. Naruto couldn't decide who looked more surprised Kisame or Tazuna. That was when Kisame went for the mob. Itachi anticipated his partner's actions and already stepped in front of him. "We are not causing unnecessary bloodshed," The two glared at each other as Itachi's eyes slowly morphed into his Mangekyo. This little action calmed the man down, but it was obvious the two of them were going to talk. Itachi turned his eyes back to Naruto as his eyes returned too normal. "You're one lucky boy, but next time you won't have so many people too protect you." With that statement Itachi and Kisame vanished leaving the destruction behind. Naruto, with the help of Kakashi, stood up and surveyed the area. His eyes fell on a sight that caused a throb of pain to course through his heart. Haku was kneeling next too Zabuza, but it was painfully clear the man wasn't going too make it. Kakashi nodded his head knowing what Naruto wanted. The two walked towards the scene.

"Don't yo-you cry," Zabuza warned with as much strength he could muster. This only made Haku cry even more. Naruto heard a light splash and turned to see Suigetsu walking out of the water with a scowl on his face. Zabuza's eyes locked on Naruto and Suigetsu. "You two com-come he-here." Naruto and Suigetsu made their way too Zabuza. As Naruto neared Zabuza's hand shot up and grabbed him by the shirt, but Naruto could feel it was a weak grip. Kakashi went to act, but Naruto held up his hand. "You are a strong one, but sometimes you can't help everyone." Zabuza's eyes dimmed as his life slowly faded. "But I can make sure she is safe through you." Naruto nodded his head as he looked at the broken Haku. Then Zabuza released his grip and allowed his hand to fall. Suigetsu flinched as Zabuza's eyes turned on him. "The last time I saw you, you were trying to join the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist)." Zabuza's eyes fell on his broken blade and Naruto could see a faint smile under his bandages. "I guess it's time you wield the demon's sword." Suigetsu looked towards Zabuza's blade, but couldn't force his body too move too it. Instead, he stood over Zabuza and watched. Haku fell on Zabuza as she hugged him. Naruto could tell Zabuza wasn't use too this, but managed to place a comforting arm on Haku's back.

"I'm sorry," Haku spoke through her tears. "It's my fault. I'm just a useless tool." Zabuza visible winched when Haku said this, but no one acted on it.

"You weren't useless," Haku looked at Zabuza as the man smiled at her. "If it wasn't for you I would've died in more ways then one. You helped me by being my companion though it all; and I couldn't have been more grateful too you, Haku." Haku's eyes widened as Zabuza laid his head back and finally died. The air around everyone grew cold. Haku started too shake and Naruto watched as Hinata gave the girl a gently hug. As she slowly picked Haku up, Naruto mouthed the words thank you to the Hyuga.

"Does anybody have a shovel," Naruto politely asked? A villager gently passed Naruto his shovel. Without even asking Kakashi gently retrieve another shovel. The two then set to work trying to dig a grave for the deceased man. Kakashi watched Naruto struggle to push the shovel into the dirt, but then Haku grabbed the shovel. Naruto looked at her and saw the look she gave him. Naruto released his grip and Haku went to work to build a grave for her master. Naruto turned his eyes to Suigetsu who had retrieved Zabuza's blade. "He didn't deserve this." Suigetsu nodded as they watched the digging.

"Sometimes, things just happen," Suigetsu responded with a dead tone in his voice. Suigetsu turned too see Naruto fiddling with his pendent. As the Kakashi and Haku finished they lowered Zabuza's body into the grave. Everyone watched in silence as they covered Zabuza's body and stood over his grave. Suigetsu stood up and placed Zabuza's sword on his back. Pulling out his katana Suigetsu approached the gravesite. Haku watched as Suigetsu stabbed the sword into the ground above where Zabuza's head was. "Every swordsman deserves a sword." As Suigetsu passed Haku, he gave her a gently pat. The villagers soon began to disperse all looking at the bridge.

"I guess we still have some work too do," Tazuna laughed as he tried to lighten the mood. Nobody responded to Tazuna's words. Kakashi apologized too Tazuna for the bridge, but the old man just smiled. "It's quite alright, but with Gato gone we can finally work in peace." Tazuna turned his eyes too Haku who looked right back at him. "And we have Zabuza too thank for that." Haku smiled, but she still had tears. With so few things left too say, everyone returned to Tazuna's house.

XXX

Itachi felt Kisame's stare drill into him, but didn't bother to acknowledge it. Finally, Kisame grabbed Itachi and turned him around. "What was that," Kisame questioned with rage? Itachi glanced at the hand Kisame placed on him, before shrugging it off. Without giving the man an answer, Itachi began to walk off, but stopped when Kisame gave off a roar of rage. The Uchiha side-stepped Kisame's swing, but when Kisame went for another he found a kunai pressed against his back. Turning his head around Kisame saw Itachi standing behind him with dead eyes. "Answer the question." Itachi scoffed as he returned his kunai and walked away from his partner.

"Because that is why I'm with you," Itachi answered as Kisame followed still glaring daggers at the Uchiha. "You have a bad habit of killing anything that angers you."

"So what," Kisame answered back with a smile, showing off his teeth. "I don't mind getting a little dirty; unlike you." Itachi either didn't care or didn't want to respond to the jab, but continued speaking.

"Unnecessary killing brings a lot of attention to us," Itachi at this point stopped walking and turned towards his partner. "That is the one thing Akatsuki doesn't need." This answered seemed to satisfy Kisame, but he was still unhappy. The two continued too walk, but stopped when the ground started to rise. A venus flytrap slowly emerged out of the ground.

"So, you failed," Zetsu replied with a sarcastic attitude. Itachi didn't want to be bothered by the plant man and simply brushed past him. "**You see what you do**." The other half of Zetsu commented, berating his white half. The plant man turned his attention on Kisame who just stared at the plant.

"What?"

Zetsu held up his hands as Kisame snarled at him, before walking past. "Looks like we touched a nerve," The white half replied earning him a scoff from his black half. "**What is with this _we_, business**." With that the plant sunk back into the ground leaving the area he had been untouched.

XXX

Naruto stood on a hill as the sun slowly set over the bridge. A snap of a twig warned him of someone's approach. Turning his head Naruto saw Hinata standing behind him. "Hello," Naruto spoke with a kind tone, but his eyes were still troubled as he turned back. Taking this as a sign of acceptance, Hinata walked until she stood next to Naruto. Despite the power Naruto showed, it was almost disturbing to see him so troubled. A distant gaze was soon turned towards Zabuza's grave site. "I could've saved him." Naruto finally said as a dry chuckle came out. Hinata waited patiently as Naruto continued. "I thought we could beat Kisame without using Kyubi's chakra, but that was a foolish mistake. A mistake that cost Zabuza his life." Naruto's once bright eyes dimmed as he turned away from the grave. "I don't like seeing needless killing." Hinata waited as she contemplated what to say.

"I don't know what I can say to help," Hinata confessed, but this brought a chuckle to the boy. His eyes were still dark with sadness, but there was a tiny light in them.

"I know what I can do though," Naruto announced with a wide grin on his face. "I can honor Zabuza's final wish… protect Haku." Naruto and Hinata stared at one another, but before anything else could be said Suigetsu interrupted.

"Hey, love-birds," Suigetsu shouted earning him a glare from Naruto and a blushing Hinata. "The teams are about ready to leave and Naruto, Kakashi wants to talk with you." Naruto nodded his head already knowing what Kakashi wanted too talk about. The three headed towards the house, but took their time admiring the calm of the air. As the three neared Tazuna's home, they saw everyone already outside waiting on them. Hinata's team all stared at her with curious eyes, but the Hyuga simply ignored them. Haku was standing beside Kakashi who was giving Naruto a wave. Wasting no time Naruto walked straight too Kakashi.

"Wanted to talk to me?"

Kakashi nodded, but motioned towards the other side of the house. Shrugging Naruto followed after Kakashi. As they turned the corner Kakashi turned around. "So we're leaving for Konoha," Kakashi started in a wary tone, but Naruto continued to smile at him.

"And you want me to come along," Naruto finished watching Kakashi nod his head. Naruto knew that refusing would have two results. One, Kakashi would be hurt and two he would be captured and dragged back. With a sigh Naruto locked eyes with Kakashi. "I'll come, but only if Haku and Suigetsu are aloud to join Konoha with me." Kakashi let out a breath; he didn't realize he was holding. Kakashi nodded his head and Naruto shook the man's hand. As the two rounded the house again Naruto looked towards Haku and Suigetsu. "I need to talk with you two." Haku and Suigetsu exchanged looks, but followed Naruto nevertheless. "I understand if you don't want too come along, but I need to ask you guys. Who here wants to join Konoha?" Suigetsu knew this was coming and was already prepared to join, but Haku was the wild card. The girl was still torn-up about Zabuza's death, but with the help of Kurenai and Hinata; she was steadily improving. Haku was also having problems with opening up to anyone.

"I don't know," Haku answered as she looked away from Naruto. Haku stiffened as Naruto's hand fell on her shoulder.

"I gave Zabuza my word that I would protect _you_," Naruto replied as Haku stared up at him. "Either you go with us or we stay." Haku slowly walked away from Naruto and headed towards Zabuza's grave. When Suigetsu went to follow, Naruto stopped him. "Let her decide." With that Naruto turned and walked away.

XXX

Haku stood at Zabuza's grave with tears gently falling. "Why did you have to die," Haku asked, but expected no reply? Memories gently flashed by Haku's eyes of her time with Zabuza. She remembered how he caught the snow bunny for her to keep. He helped her learn how too use her chakra. She final remembered one last thing Zabuza said before the fight on the bridge. 'If I die fight on and live, because if you die that means I failed in seeing potential.' It just hit her, the meaning in Zabuza's words. Zabuza didn't want her too grieve over him. He wanted her to keep going no matter what. Haku final let a smile show through as she stared down at the grave. As the sun final retreated and darkness fell, Haku sighed as a lone figure emerged. "Tell Naruto I'll go." Suigetsu nodded, but didn't bother moving. Instead, he stayed where he was offering the girl a kind smile. Haku returned the smile in kind and started down the hill towards Suigetsu. "_I won't forget you Zabuza. I will get stronger for you_." Haku's thoughts were trapped with the good memories of Zabuza and the strength he gave her.

* * *

><p>Okay, here it is I hope you all enjoyed. I hope I got Itachi's hate for conflictviolence down okay and too those who wanted Naruto to kick Kisame's ass don't worry there is a beating to come. Oh, and more stuff about Naruto being raised by Kinkaku and Ginkaku will be revealed in the next chapter. What is going too happen when Naruto returns to Konoha. Well, all you have to do is stay tuned.


	10. The Council

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_Vision...? What would you know about my vision? My vision would shatter the world you have come to understand, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you and everybody else who have dared to follow suit. Now ask yourself, are you ready to see that vision?_" - Unknown

"_It is my loyalty and dedication towards the village and its people that makes my heart strong, if I'm fighting for the sake of those I love and care about, then I care not what happens to this body. For I am the blade that fights for the sake of my friends and their future, as such I have no regrets.__" - Unknown_

* * *

><p>As the teams set out Naruto noticed how much happier Haku seemed to be. She had a smile on her face and see seemed to glow. Naruto couldn't have been happier for the girl. The same could not be said for a certain Uchiha. After the bridge something inside Sasuke seemed to snap. He was more drawn back then before and was shoving his team away from him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking; revenge. Sasuke was brewing in anger by his inability to avenge his clan and that his own team pulled him back. This worried everyone, but Kakashi knew exactly what he was going to do. If there was anyone Sasuke that could control Sasuke better then Kakashi, it was Mikoto. There was also the problem with Naruto. Once, the group enters Konoha there could be a chance of Naruto getting recognized. Kakashi had to make sure Naruto stayed hiding at least until they met the Hokage. For that reason Kakashi had Naruto wear a cloak that obscured most of his face. Kakashi looked at his ward and narrowed his eye at him. "Remember this Naruto," Kakashi warned with a tone of seriousness in his voice. "Don't make any sudden moves too the Hokage. If you make a threaten move, I will have to act." Naruto smile was visible beneath the hood as he turned his head towards the man.<p>

"No worries," Naruto reassured. "I have no quarry with your Hokage." Naruto walked ahead of Kakashi to catch up with Suigetsu and Haku. Kurenai noticed Kakashi was in conflict with himself.

"What's wrong?"

Kakashi turned his lone eye on his fellow Jonin. "He's my sensei's son," Kakashi stated with a troubled voice. "But he spent all this time with Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Who knows what those two did too Naruto." Kurenai thought about this for a few seconds before responding.

"What does your gut tell you," Kakashi just stared at Kurenai who smiled back. "Sometimes your gut is a better judge then your brain." With that Kurenai walked off leaving Kakashi to meddle with his own thoughts. In truth Kurenai's words helped the man, but did little to settle his training from his training in the ANBU. His gut was telling him that Naruto wasn't a danger, but his brain was screaming that he should be restrained. Naruto seemed to realize Kakashi distress and gave the man another smile. Everyone watched as Naruto walked towards the Jonin. He then held out his hands startling everyone.

"I can sense emotions," Naruto replied with merry tone in his voice. "If it makes you feel better you can restrain my arms." Kakashi's eyes searched the boy, but there was no sign of deceit. The only thing he saw was a smiling and honest face. With a sigh Kakashi patted Naruto shoulder and walked off.

"I've made my choice, but remember my warning."

Naruto's grin turned more fox-like as his eyes glowed beneath his hood. "I understand," Naruto spoke as he walked with the group once more. As the group continued to walk Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him. His eyes were narrowed so much they looked like slits. "Can I help you?" Sasuke just continued to stare at the Uzumaki, but relaxed his glare. Naruto turned back too the road ahead, but kept on the ready just in case.

XXX

Konoha soon came into view with its gates open, like it was welcoming everyone. Everyone was ecstatic to be back home, but three felt out of place within this happiness. Haku, Naruto, and Suigetsu glanced around at the foreign environment. Hinata turned to find Naruto without his smile, but instead with a curious look in his eyes. Naruto noticed Hinata looking at him and gave the Hyuga a wide grin. Hinata returned the smile in kind. As the group entered the Konoha, Naruto stopped to survey his surroundings. After spending time with Kinkaku and Ginkaku, Naruto learned to take in his surroundings and find the quickest escape route; just in case. That was when the sound reached the ears of everyone. It was a faint tapping sound, like wood on concrete. Everyone turned towards the sound to find Danzo looking directly at Naruto. "Welcome back," Naruto gently took off his hood realizing he was discovered. "You gave us all quiet a scare, little fox." Naruto's eyes widened as several ANBU appeared around him. Suigetsu went too help, but was stopped by a firm hand from Kakashi. Suigetsu turned his eyes too the Jonin, but found him just as confused as he was. Naruto's eyes slowly glanced around the area as a smile crept into his features.

"Thirteen," Naruto finally uttered the number with an amused tone. "Five are around me." Naruto gestured too the group around him, but then pointed to the rooftops. "The others are hiding among the rooftops." Slowly the ANBU revealed themselves too the Uzumaki, realizing their cover was blown. Kakashi looked towards the old war hawk with a small glare.

"How did you know we had Naruto," Kakashi questioned, but didn't receive an answer from the man. The elder simply swept past the group and walked towards Naruto.

"The council will be called," Danzo watched as Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. With a swift motion Naruto's hands were bound behind his back by the ANBU. "His fate will be decided then." Danzo turned and walked away with the ANBU following him. The Konoha group didn't know what too make of what they saw. Suigetsu growled and began to follow the ANBU. With a quick look around Kakashi saw everyone else wanted too do. They all followed after Suigetsu and the now captured Naruto. Kakashi looked down and saw Sai actually look nervous. A hand fell on Sai's shoulder and the young man looked into Kakashi's eye smile.

"It's okay."

Sai was startled as the man walked on. He betrayed Kakashi's trust and yet the man forgave him. Sai noticed Kakashi had stopped a few feet from him. With a glance up Kakashi motioned for the boy too follow. Despite everything Sai followed his sensei to the council meeting.

XXX

As the teams entered the council room they saw Naruto chained too the floor, but the boy was still one big smile. The other door burst opened revealing an angry looking Hokage. "Danzo," Sarutobi shouted in rage! "What is the meaning-?" Sarutobi stopped when he noticed the boy bound to the ground. "Naruto…?" The boy in question turned his eyes too the man.

"Last I checked that was my name," Naruto chuckled as pulled on his chains. "I wish we could've meet on more… hospitable conditions." Sarutobi couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of his eyes was the boy that was kidnapped years ago. Suddenly the other doors opened revealing the clan heads. One by one the clan heads saw the Uzumaki and each had a look of shock, but the most surprised look came from Mikoto. The moment she entered the room and saw Naruto she stopped. He wasn't hard to recognize. He still had the whisker marks and looked like his father. Sarutobi knew what was about to happen and stood in front of the Uchiha.

"Mikoto, I know," Sarutobi quietly muttered as the woman stood shocked at the boy in front of her. "I'll talk too Danzo and see what's going on here." Mikoto finally accepted that she was being told too sit. Sarutobi then turned back to the bandaged elder.

"Now," Danzo spoke in a calm and calculated voice. The room grew quiet as the elder stood up with his eye on Naruto. "We are here to discuss the return of Naruto Uzumaki." That was when Sarutobi stepped in front of Danzo's view.

"What are you talking about," Sarutobi demanded with a fire in his eyes. "First off you don't have the power too call a meeting like this." The two stared at each other for a few seconds as everyone looked on. "Second-."

Danzo tapped his cane on the ground. A simple motion, but it gave him the result he wanted. "Please forgive me, Hokage-sama," Danzo spoke with a faux politeness. The more and more the man talked, the more Naruto disliked him. It was almost like he was trying to integrate himself into everything. "But I had to act who knows who had this child." Danzo gestured too the chained Uzumaki who yawned. "He could've been trained in anything. In fact he could've allowed himself too be brought here." With a skeptical look Sarutobi looked down back at Naruto.

"For what purpose?"

"To gain intelligence on Konoha," Danzo answered slowly before adding his finally words. "Or too assassinate you." This caused eerie silence to fall around the council room. This never seemed to occur to anyone. This didn't sit well with some people though. The Konoha group, that Naruto helped, stood stunned at the accusation and Mikoto looked appalled.

That was when Kakashi made his voice heard. "Excuse me Hokage-sama," That was when the council finally noticed the other group, standing behind the Uzumaki. Sarutobi finally took his eyes off of Danzo. "If it wasn't for Naruto, we wouldn't be here right now." This statement didn't seem to persuade anyone. Just when Kakashi was about too go on he heard a light chuckle.

"Don't bother," Naruto stated with an amused smile. Just the simple fact that Naruto was smiling under his current conditions increased the council's worry. Naruto yanked on his chains causing the wood to be pulled up. This resulted in ANBU surrounding the boy with blades pointed at his throat. "I'm pretty much under their control." Naruto let out a sigh as he relaxed against his confines. With this action Danzo decided to gain the attention once more.

"We need to interrogate him."

Mikoto's eyes shot open as her Sharingan instinctively activated. "What are you suggesting," Mikoto question boomed off the council walls? With a side glance Danzo fixed her with his lone eye.

"He needs to be checked incase he is dangerous," Danzo informed with a mild tone that was bordering on irritation. Danzo fixed Naruto with his eye. "By _any_ means necessary." This statement came to no surprise. When it came to it Danzo would get what he wanted or needed. The only one who wasn't in an agreeing mood was Naruto. The boy at the sound of Danzo's sentence was nothing more then a giant growl. Everyone could feel Naruto's threatening vocalizations through the floor. Danzo made a motion towards the blond council man. "See what you can find, Inoichi." The man now called Inoichi gave a grave nod as he approached the boy. Though he was still growling Naruto gave the man smug grin.

"Nothing you do is going to make me say anything."

Naruto's certainty in his voice caused an amused smile to appear on Inoichi's features. "You don't have to say anything," The confusion in Naruto's eyes left him when Inoichi's hand burned with blue chakra. Naruto then scanned Inoichi's features until he realized who he was.

"Shit!" Before Naruto could move back Inoichi grabbed the boy's head; stopping his stuggle. As Naruto's body finally went limp everyone knew Inoichi was in.

XXX

Memories flooded in front of Inoichi's eyes. As each memory went by Inoichi steadily became more and more concerned. "_Naruto was trained by Kinkaku and Ginkaku_," Inoichi pushed harder as Naruto's mind tried to push the Yamanaka out. Just as Naruto's mind began to give; Inoichi found himself looking around a sewer system. "_Where am I_?" A deep growl-like chuckle came from behind Inoichi. Inoichi turned around and stared into the eyes of Kyubi. As Inoichi took a step back Kyubi made its move. The great beast released a roar that shook the very foundations of the sewer system. Inoichi brought his arms up instinctively, but a quick look at his arm he knew what was happening. "_Kyubi is pushing me out of Naruto's mind_!" Inoichi tired to stand his ground, but Kyubi quickly squashed this. A shadow fell over Inoichi as he glanced upwards. Kyubi slammed its paw on the ground right where Inoichi was standing.

XXX

Inoichi opened his eyes to find himself staring at a pair of orange eyes. With a sudden burst of chakra Naruto shattered the wood holding the chains to the ground. Everyone shielded themselves as wood pieces flew and embedded themselves into the walls. Inoichi jumped away from the boy as Kyubi's chakra cocooned him. Naruto stood to his full height as his chakra cascaded off of him. "Don't do that again," Naruto uttered the threat as his eyes narrowed. The ANBU decided at that moment to attack Naruto. With a swing of his arm, Naruto used the chain meant for his restraint, to blast the ANBU away.

"He was captured and trained by Kinkaku and Ginkaku," Inoichi stated receiving nothing more then utter chaos. Every clan head got into battle postions; except for Mikoto who stared into Naruto's eyes.

"_His eyes look sad_," Mikoto thought to herself as Shikaku's shadow shoot towards the boy. Naruto watched with flinted eyes as the shadow connected with his, but just as Shikaku tired to move Naruto the boy snarled. To the surprise of everyone saw Shikaku's shadow begin to shrink.

"He's pushing my Jutsu back," Shikaku shouted out! Naruto stood his ground as Tsume was about to charge.

"I don't want to fight," Naruto mumbled as Tsume jumped off her position, but on her way down Kakashi appeared in front of her. Tsume stopped her attack and landed in front of the man. Naruto's eyes trailed up until he was looking at the back of Kakashi's head. "Kakashi, what are you doing?" Kakashi stole a slight glance to his sensei's child and Naruto watched his expression soften.

"I'm fulfilling my promise," Kakashi stated plainly as he turned back to the council. The look in his eye made it plain to everyone; he wasn't moving. "I failed to protect my sensei's son. I won't fail again!" This statement seemed to shake quiet a few people, but Danzo decided to use this.

"So, you would help a boy who could have a mission to kill our Hokage?"

Kakashi fixed Danzo with the coldest glare he could give. Then, Naruto saw Kakashi take a glance back at him. "I trust Naruto," Kakashi spoke as he held out his arms, gesturing too the whole council. "If it wasn't for Naruto and Suigetsu; Hinata, Sasuke, Kurenai, none of us would be here." This statement seemed to intrigue the council as they eased up. Hiashi especially was interested in hearing more.

"What are you talking about?"

Kakashi turned his eye towards Sarutobi. "On our way to Nami we encountered a certain man," Kakashi started off telling the story of Gekizai and how they were poisoned. He then went to explain how Naruto and Suigetsu came in and saved them all. "Then we encountered a new problem." Kakashi looked at the ground for a second as he took a breath. "Itachi and Kisame came to Nami." The room went dead quiet. Not a single sound could be heard. Kakashi took this as a go ahead to finish his tale. After explaining the rest of the story, Zabuza's death and Naruto, Suigetsu and Haku's assistance, Kakashi stopped talking. Naruto took this opportunity to scan the facial expression of everyone. Some were too shocked to believe that Naruto actually fought against S-rank missing-nin and was still alive. Others didn't really know if to believe Kakashi or attack again. To Naruto this became a waiting game. He knew if he moved wrong he would be attacked.

A cough from Sarutobi brought everyone's attention back to the elder Hokage. "So Naruto helped you," Sarutobi spoke softly and Naruto already knew where this was going. "But what if this was a ploy to get closer to Konoha. It's no great secret that Kinkaku and Ginkaku hated Konoha as much as Kumo."

"That's not true," Naruto interjected with a slight twinge of anger in his voice. "My brothers despised Kumo more then Konoha." At the word brothers everyone became confused. Seeing this Naruto heaved a sigh of irritation. "Kinkaku and Ginkaku are my brothers." This statement received uproar from the council members. The only two that didn't react harshly were Mikoto and Sarutobi.

"What do you mean," Sarutobi questioned, but feared what the answer might be. Deep down Sarutobi knew what he had to do, but he couldn't bring himself to act; not just yet. Minato would've given someone the chance.

"They raised me," Naruto smiled at this simple statement, but his narrowed eyes made it clear he wasn't happy. The cause of it was the looks of horror on the council faces. "Now, I don't want you thinking they were bad, because in truth they saved me." Naruto waved his arm out towards Konoha, but his glare never left his eyes. "They told me how all Jinchuriki are treated. By kidnapping me that prevented the mistreatment I would've received." No one could find an argument to the young boy's words. "It's true, they weren't the greatest role models, but they were family damn it. We always protected the other regardless of the danger. If that means I'm to be put in a jail cell, so be it, but I will not betray my brothers!" With his words finished Naruto stared up at the council and waited for their response. Hiashi gently stood up and walked down the stairs towards the boy. Turning his eyes towards the Hyuga head, Naruto stood his ground. A casual stare was all Hiashi gave the boy, before turning his eyes towards his daughter.

"Is it true?"

Confused Hinata stared at her father until she spoke. "Is what true, father," Hinata questioned back.

"Did this boy save you," Hiashi watched as his daughter nodded her head before turning back to Naruto. "I don't trust you, but my daughter is another story." With that Hiashi returned to his seat, but not before whispering something into Sarutobi's ear. Whatever the man said, he received a curt nod from the Hokage.

"Naruto we can't let you in," This sentence incited anger from the teams, but stopped when the old man raised his hand. That was when they saw the twinkle in his eyes. "Unless, you answer my questions and just as a precaution, Hiashi will make sure you are not lying." Naruto turned his eyes to the Hyuga and saw his Byakugan active. An uneasy air fell among the various people as they awaited Naruto's answer. With a sigh Naruto nodded his head, but did so reluctently. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto stated still staring at the floor with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want with Konoha?"

"I guess have a place to stay."

Sarutobi looked up at Hiashi and the Hyuga gave the elderly Hokage a nod. "Next question," This time the tone in Sarutobi's voice changed. "What did Kinkaku and Ginkaku teach you?" This seemed to perk some of Naruto's interest as the boy looked Sarutobi in the eyes. The stare lasted for a few seconds, but Sarutobi could see Naruto mauling over the idea of answering the question.

After what felt like hours, Naruto finally responded. "They taught me many things," Naruto's vague answer brought a smile to his face. The confused and worried faces of the council members were something he could share with his brothers; when they meet again. "Along with teaching my nature chakra, they also taught me how to use it. As Kakashi as already explained." Sarutobi nodded, but didn't comment on the fact Naruto seemed to be holding back.

"Is that all?"

Naruto gritted his teeth knowing full well he couldn't lie with Hiashi watching him. "No," Naruto answered with a gritted smile. "But I'm not in a mood to tell you _all_ my secrets." This answered seemed to please the hold Kage as he gently took a chair and sat down.

"I have one last question Naruto," Naruto nodded his head as Sarutobi went on. "Where are Kinkaku and Ginkaku know?" The temperature in the room dropped like a stone at that moment. Everyone heard the sound of wood cracking as Naruto's grip tightened on the woodened floor.

"I have no idea."

That was when Hiashi stood up giving Sarutobi the signal. "You know you can't lie here," Sarutobi stressed with an honest voice. Naruto's silted eyes turned towards the Hokage just as they flashed orange. This was a warning from Naruto, a subtle one, but a warning nonetheless.

"Remember my words from before," Naruto whispered in a low tone. Nodding his head, Sarutobi lend back into his chair as he studied the boy. Everything Naruto said was true; he only lied when it placed his _brothers_ in danger. That proved Naruto was willing to die to protect the ones he cared about, but worrisome thing was _who_ he cared about. Sarutobi stole a furtive glance out the window. His eyes found the one thing that made his mind up; Minato's stone carving. Once Sarutobi smiled everyone knew he made up his mind.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi stood up to his full height and stared the boy down. "All three of you will be watched and your skills will be tested, but understand this. One wrong mistake and I'll take care of you myself." Naruto smiled as Danzo's face grew pale as he realized what this meant. "Welcome to Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, Haku, and Suigetsu." This elected quite the commotion from the council, some happy and others worried, but only one looked through it all with a dark glimmer in his eyes.

"_What makes him so special_," Sasuke grumbled to himself as his fist clinched until blood gently fell to the floor. "_Itachi, why are you so interested in him_." Danzo tapped his cane on the floor gaining the attention of the council as he stared at Sarutobi.

"May I make a suggestion on who should test this _team_," Danzo spoke with an eased calmness, but Sarutobi wasn't fooled. He knew that this decision was eating Danzo up inside.

"No," Sarutobi answered as he turned his back on Danzo, but continued to speak. "I know the perfect person to test this three." The council waited as Sarutobi paused before continuing. "My student Jiraiya, The Gama Sennin."

* * *

><p>Jiraiya's return and the new team's test? Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry if you all had to wait a little longer then I liked, but I'm a senior in high school and that is starting to take it's toll a little, but have no fear for this fic shall be finished "Stands heroical on a mountain top" Anyway next chapter will have another flashback of Naruto's time with Kinkaku and Ginkaku and the test Jiraiya shall put them through.<p> 


	11. Dinner and a show

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_Friendship and loyalty? Yeah, I know about that. My burns show for all to see how loyal I am to my friends. Can you beat that friendship? There isn't a single soul alive who can beat the power of trusted allies, because they're just that, a single soul. True power lies in the bonds you create, in the hearts of those you've shared your good times and the bad. So, even if you do defeat this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place. That's because I have allies I am honoured to have stand beside me and call me "friend". So bring it! You said you wanted to kill my friends, right? I won't let you, because those bonds are all I have!_ _" - Unknown_

"_Change is coming to the world. There are some who fear change and will fight it with every fibre of their being. But sometimes, change is what they need the most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free._" - Dragon Age "Morrigan"

* * *

><p>The room was once again quiet as Jiraiya's name reverberated off the walls; as if like it was heard across the mountains. Kinkaku and Ginkaku took a great amount of time telling Naruto all the strongest ninja they every heard of; Jiraiya was one of them. In one way Naruto was happy to prove his prowess against such a strong ninja, but on the other side of the spectrum; he didn't look forward to the battle. There was one good thing on the horizon that came from Sarutobi. "Jiraiya will be here tomorrow," Sarutobi glanced at the three that was soon to be tested. "That gives you a day to train. Now, we need to discuss where to place you." Almost, immediately Sarutobi's eyes fell on Mikoto. The Uchiha smiled at Sarutobi as she stood up.<p>

"I have plenty of room at the Uchiha compound," Mikoto announced receiving looks of disbelief from two sources. Sasuke stared at his mom as if she grew two heads, but Danzo looked like he was ready to kill. "That is if it's okay with you, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi took a stance as if he was thinking the idea over, but in reality; he already had his answer.

"Agreed," Sarutobi's answer came to no one's surprise, but it still didn't calm Danzo a bit. "Naruto, Haku, and Suigetsu will stay at the Uchiha compound with an ANBU squad posted around the clock." This seemed to settle the other council members as they lend back into their seats, but still gave the boy a weary glance. The entire time Naruto's eyes reflected the same emotion; glee. It was like this entire ordeal was just a joke to him. "With that this meeting is over with." The council all stood up and left, all except for Mikoto, Hiashi, Sarutobi, and Danzo. Sarutobi turned his eyes on his old friend and saw the anger boiling inside of him. "Danzo let's talk in my office." Danzo didn't show no sign he was listening, but left with Sarutobi behind him. With a quick glance around, Naruto leapt into the air with a grin on his face.

"Finally," Naruto yelled much too the confusion of everyone else. "I thought this meeting would never be finished." As Naruto landed on his feet, he turned and faced Kakashi. The two stared at each other, before Naruto held out his hand. "Thanks for the help." Kakashi nodded his head and accepted the hand. When the two finished their handshake Naruto turned towards Mikoto and Hiashi.

"I'll be showing you to the compound," Mikoto announced, but a quick glance towards her son silenced his outburst. "Also Hiashi would like you to attend the dinner we are having at the compound." Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion before turning towards the Hyuga. The man held no emotion on his face, but Naruto could tell that he was anxious to hear the boy's response.

"Sure, I guess."

Hiashi nodded his head before giving a slight bow. "Come Hinata," Hiashi addressed his daughter as he swept out of the room. "We need to prepare for tonight." Hinata nodded before turning towards Naruto.

"See you later."

Naruto nodded, but didn't have a chance to reply back as the door closed. Silence fell through the council room once more. Mikoto gave a cough getting Naruto's attention. "I think it's time to get going," Mikoto advised as she watched Naruto nod. With farewells said, Naruto, Suigetsu, and Haku followed the two Uchiha.

XXX

Sarutobi sat down at his desk and sighed already feeling the headache coming on. The fuming Danzo stood on the opposite side of the desk, but Sarutobi could still feel his anger. "I know why you're angry," Sarutobi started, but stopped when Danzo's grip on his cane tightened.

"He was captured by those _two_," Danzo spoke with an uneasy voice, as if he was trying to hold his anger back. This didn't go unmissed by Sarutobi. Even though he was good at it, Sarutobi could still read what the man was feeling. Even after all these years, Danzo could never forgive Kinkaku and Ginkaku. "How could you trust him like that?" The sentence was both a question and an order for an explanation.

"Because, that is what Minato would've done if he was here now." This answer did little to soothe the old hawk. Sarutobi knew nothing he would say or do would make a difference. "Besides we finally got Naruto back in Konoha-."

"And what does that matter," Danzo's raised voice startled Sarutobi as Danzo glared at him. There was only a few times when Danzo yelled, but this didn't seem like one of those times. "He could be hiding a secret mission to harm Konoha or steal our secrets. I mean how can you be so blind, Sarutobi!" Sarutobi stood out of his chair so quickly, the chair slammed against the wall. The two stood in a deadlock as a battle of wills began.

"I will not be questioned on this matter," Sarutobi's leveled voice made it clear that Danzo was to choose his next words carefully. "I know perfectly well what I'm doing." Danzo gritted his teeth, but tilted his head slightly in a small bow before leaving the room. The old Hokage dropped his head as he heard Danzo's cane tapping sound disappeared. "Danzo, why are you so willing to hide yourself from everyone?" The questioned was answered by the echo of silence.

XXX

As the five individuals entered the compound, Naruto was surprised by the size. He expected it to be big, but this could almost fit a small town. Mikoto smirked at the look on Naruto's face. "Welcome, to my and Sasuke's home," The boy simply gave Naruto a sideways glare, but Naruto simply ignored it. "You'll be staying in the building next to my house." Mikoto gestured towards her home, then to the building next to it. It was almost the same size, but the roof was more flat then hers.

"This is a nice home you have," Haku commented receiving a grin from the Uchiha woman.

"Thank you."

A sudden movement from atop the nearest building caught Naruto's attention. Looking towards the location he was an ANBU in a brown cloak wearing a bird mask. This didn't come as a surprise to the young Naruto. No matter how well they hid, their emotions would give them away. The others followed Naruto's gaze and caught a glimpse of the ANBU, before he vanished. "Looks like we have guests," Naruto stated. The group continued on until, they reached Mikoto and Sasuke's home. Haku headed into their building along with Suigetsu. Naruto couldn't blame them. It's been a tiring day, but before Naruto could retire with them Mikoto told him to wait. At this point Sasuke disappeared behind the building, but not before giving Naruto one last stare down.

"Here it is," Mikoto's voice brought Naruto's attention back to her. She emerged from the house with a framed picture. The picture had two people, one of them was Mikoto the other one was a red haired woman. The two women were smiling into the camera with their arms around each others necks. Upon a closer glance Naruto noticed the swollen bellies. "That was taken when Kushina found out she was pregnant." Naruto looked up and saw that Mikoto had a distant look in her eyes.

"She was my mom," Naruto stated and chuckled at Mikoto's shocked expression. "There are two reasons I came to this. One, this would serve no other point, then to tell me who my mom was. The second reason is because my brothers met my parents once." If Mikoto wasn't shocked before she was down right stupefied now. "They never really told me when they met them, but apparently I'm the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." The moment the words left Naruto's mouth, he saw the impact this caused on Mikoto. He gently passed the picture back to the Uchiha woman, but not before staring at Kushina's face one last time. "Strange, I don't look a thing like her."

"Yes, you have Minato's looks," Mikoto stated finally coming out of her stupor. "But from what I saw in the council room, you have her attitude." This caused a chuckle to come from the young blond. The two decided to end this meeting and leave, but not before Mikoto told Naruto to have Haku and Suigetsu ready at dark. Naruto responded telling the woman he would, before disappearing into the building. Just as Mikoto turned she heard a faint thud sound. Curiosity peaked; Mikoto followed the sound until she saw the source. Sasuke was punching a log repeatedly. This wasn't what worried her through. Sasuke was always training, but this time he didn't even seem to notice his fists were bleeding. "Sasuke!" This stopped Sasuke just long enough for him to stare at his mom, but he soon returned to his task. Swinging his arm back, Sasuke went for one more punch, but was stopped when his mom grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke jerked his arm away and stared at his mom. "I'm training to beat Itachi," Sasuke's simple statement didn't sit well with Mikoto.

"By destroying your own body," Mikoto yelled out with worry in her voice. Even through she knew why Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, he made Mikoto swear not to tell Sasuke. After, much prying, Itachi finally told her the reason. So Sasuke would still have a reason to get stronger, but this was too much. If Sasuke continued the way he was, he would end up killing himself or worse; his team. "Look Sasuke I-."

"I don't care," Sasuke snapped with so much anger Mikoto was startled. "He just pushed me aside like I was nothing. Then, that Naruto kid steps in and stays right with him." Sasuke clinched his fist until his knuckles were white. "I have to get stronger and avenge the Uchiha clan." With that Sasuke returned to his training. Realizing it was futile to talk to her son in this state. Mikoto silently crept away, but not before giving her son one last look of worry. It wasn't that she didn't want to stop her son. It was fear that if she pushed too hard, he would hate her. So, Mikoto left Sasuke too his training, but resigned herself to talk to him later.

XXX

Itachi stared up at the sky as the sun slowly sank behind the hills. Slowly closing his eyes, Itachi let out a sigh. "Hello," Itachi turned to see a man staring at him through hole in his orange mask. "Madara, how can I help you?" The Uchiha just stared at Itachi, but to his credit, Itachi just stared right back. Itachi knew what was wrong with Madara, but decided to play it off for now.

"You let him go," Madara questioned with a relative calmness. For a second Itachi was surprised. Madara didn't sound anger, in fact, it sounded as if he planned this to happen. The confused look on Itachi made Madara chuckle behind his mask. "I knew you would run and not bring Naruto with you. My main purpose for sending you was to scout out his power." With a skeptical look Madara received from Itachi, the man continued. "We have to capture the Bijuu in _order_ or else the statue will shatter. With that out of the way, what is the young boy's power at." Itachi considered his options, but decided to go with telling the man.

"He has some control over his Bijuu chakra," Itachi answered looking at Madara with an air of coolness. "But he doesn't have full control over it, at least not yet. He utilizes Futon Jutsu and managed to combine Futon Bunshin with the Bunshin Daibakuha, creating an explosion enhanced with wind blades." Madara absorbed this info before turning away from his fellow Uchiha clansman, but not before leaving behind one last thing.

"Be careful around brothers," Madara warned perking Itachi's interest. "They are quiet feisty when it comes to their older brother." With that the man disappeared into a swirling vortex.

XXX

Naruto stood on the rooftop of his "home" as he watched the moon slowly rise. Footsteps caught his attention. As he looked down towards the sound, he saw some familiar faces. Jumping off his perch, Naruto landed in front of the Hyuga family. Hiashi just stared at the goofy boy, but Hitomi chuckled at the boy's antics. "Nice to meet you," Hitomi answered as she gave Naruto a polite bow. With an uneasy movement Naruto copied Hitomi's bow. At that precise moment the door to Mikoto's home opened.

"Hitomi," Mikoto called out with a big smile on her face. The Hyuga woman smiled at her friend as the two hugged. Naruto looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow of confusion, earning him a slight giggle from the Hyuga. After talking for a few seconds, Mikoto gestured into her home. "Please come in." Naruto took one step and stopped. Mikoto followed the boy's eyes towards his building. Standing inside the doorway was Suigetsu and Haku, but that wasn't what stopped Naruto. It was the fact that Suigetsu was had formal clothing on. The effect was almost instant. Naruto started laughing as Suigetsu growled at him.

"This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry man," Naruto finally breathed out, but couldn't keep the tears of laughter out of his eyes. "But you look like some sort of prince in that outfit." Naruto ducked under Suigetsu's fist and took off into Mikoto's house. All the while the others watched as the two disappeared into the house. The next thing they heard was a loud crash. As they ran inside they saw Suigetsu and Naruto rolling across the floor. The two were struggling to gain the upper hand, but stopped when they saw the others staring at them. The two looked back at each other, still having their fists in a ready position. "This is normal." Naruto assured with a nervous smile as he released Suigetsu, but gave him a nudge in his ribs. Suigetsu growled and was about to return the favor, but stopped when he saw Haku glare daggers at him. Naruto was about laugh again, but stopped when he saw Hinata stare at him. She didn't appear angry or upset, but that was the problem. The smile she had on was all the warning Naruto needed to stop.

"Now, that we have that out of the system," Mikoto stated trying to bring order back. "How about we eat?" This seemed to bring people back as they all began to file towards the table. As they entered the kitchen, Sasuke was already sitting at his spot, but had a scowl on his face. This came as no surprise to Naruto, but what did was who the glare was for. Following Sasuke's eyes he saw him staring at his mom. Mikoto just ignored her angry son as she waited for her guests to be seated first. One by one everyone sat and stared at the food. It was a mixture of rich, noodles, and fish. Hiashi didn't seemed to be all that impress, but Hitomi smiled at the food. As everyone sat down at their respective place, Naruto was already digging into his food. Everyone watched in both horror and fascination as the young boy devoured his plate.

"Um, Naruto," Naruto stopped eating looking up at a nervous looking Hinata. "Perhaps you should slow down." Naruto tilted his head and looked at Hiashi who narrowed his eyes at the boy. With a quick glance around, Naruto saw all eyes on him.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized as he leaned back. This did little to lower Hiashi's stare. "I'm just use to living with Kinkaku and Ginkaku." Hitomi looked towards her husband as he retrieved his chopsticks.

"That is precisely why I'm here," Hiashi grabbed some rice and gently brought the food into his mouth. "I want to know about your life with those _two_." Naruto's happy demeanor collapsed at that moment as the two stared at each other. Hinata looked back and forth between the two, before staring at her mother.

Hitomi smiled at her daughter as she turned towards her husband. "Honey," Hiashi turned his eyes towards Hitomi, but she could already tell it was a lost cause. "Maybe, you shouldn't bother the boy over that matter." Hiashi didn't reply, he just simply returned his eyes towards Naruto. That was when Naruto smiled.

"Sure, I can tell you what it was like," This caught the attention of everyone as they awaited Naruto to continue. "It was something like this." Naruto gestured towards the different families still wearing his smile, but had half-shut eyes. "We were a family, as such, we did everything together. Sure, we got on each others nerves, but we always had the others back. Ginkaku and I would have eating contests to see who could faster. Kinkaku and I would have sparring matches." At this point it the food was left alone as they all listened, but Sasuke soon returned to his food. "That's why I'll never betray them. We are family and through thick and thin, I will see them again." A sudden twitch caught Hiashi's attention. He turned his eyes towards Suigetsu to see the poor boy looking downright hurt. It wasn't physical pain, but instead it was emotional. Suigetsu excused himself from the table and left leaving behind a confused Naruto. As Suigetsu stepped outside, he heard the footsteps of someone following him. Turning around he saw the Hyuga leader staring down at him.

"You're hiding something from Naruto."

Suigetsu cursed under his breath. "I have no idea what you are talking about," Suigetsu continued to stare at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing there.

"I know when you are lying," Hiashi answered with his Byakugan active. "Whatever it is, it has something to do with Kinkaku and Ginkaku." After waiting for a few seconds, Hiashi gave Suigetsu his answer. "They're dead aren't they?" Suigetsu turned on Hiashi in a flash staring the man down.

"Be quiet," Suigetsu hissed with urgency, but still couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice. "Yes, they did die." With that said the two stood in the silence of the night as the moon cast its shadow over all. "Kinkaku knocked Naruto out, modified his memory, gave him to me, and then Kinkaku and Ginkaku stated behind to fight off whoever was following." Hiashi nodded his head as he looked behind him to see if anyone was there.

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know they died?"

"Because I felt the chakra spike," Suigetsu explained. "There were four of them. Two of them were Kinkaku and Ginkaku and the others were even bigger." This caused Hiashi's brow to furrow as he tried to count up who could've brought down the Kin and Gin brothers. That was when Suigetsu looked at Hiashi with panic in his eyes. "You can't tell Naruto. If he knew nothing any of us could do would stop him from leaving." Hiashi nodded his head in understanding and watched as Suigetsu walked back into the kitchen. The two were greeted by quiet a scene when they got back. Naruto was standing on the table acting out a scene.

"… and just when he thought I was done," Naruto told his story as he looked at his audience. "I managed to drop a bucket of ice water on him. I swear you could hear his scream a mile away." Hinata, Hitomi, and Mikoto stifled some giggles.

"How did Ginkaku get back at you?"

At this Naruto's expressing turned into fear. "He tried to beat me with his sword," Naruto twitched slightly as if remembering the dreaded day. Hinata and the others stared at the boy in horror, but that soon stopped when Naruto burst out laughing. "In the end though, he forgave me and we had our dinner. We may not have had much, but we had each other." That was when Naruto noticed Suigetsu and smiled at the water boy. "Right, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu took a second to respond as a sad smile appeared on his face. "That's right," Suigetsu answered as he turned towards the group. "All we ever needed was the four of us." Naruto noticed the hurt tone in Suigetsu, but before Naruto could question him, Hiashi spoke up.

"Its time we go," Hiashi spoke, before turning towards the door.

Naruto turned towards Hinata and held out his hand. "Next, time I'll tell you about our hunting trips," Hinata gracelessly accepted Naruto's hand and nodded, before walking out with her mother. Naruto watched as Hinata left, before turning back to Mikoto. "Thank you for the dinner." Naruto gave Mikoto a light bow as he turned towards the door.

"You're welcome," Mikoto stated with glee in her voice. "Good luck tomorrow against Jiraiya." Naruto gave a wave as Suigetsu and Haku followed after.

XXX

_Next day_

As Naruto stood outside with his team, he took a chance and looked at the bystanders. Everyone from the Hokage to the council members was there to watch the fight. Naruto slowly unbuckled his flak jacket allowing it to blow in the wind. "So where is our opponent," Naruto's answer came in an explosion of smoke. With narrowed eyes, Naruto awaited for the smoke to clear. As it faded Naruto saw the image of a man with long white hair.

"I am the Toad Sage," The voice pierced the silence as the smoke was expelled. "I am-." Jiraiya stopped when he dodged a kunai thrown at him. As he looked at the cause, he saw Naruto slowly approach him as his wind blade formed.

"Sorry," Naruto replied with a smile that suggested many painful things were about to happen. "But I don't like long-winded introductions." Jiraiya smiled at Naruto boldness and stood to his full height.

"Alright then, my name is Jiraiya."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Haku Yuki, now that we have that out of the way," Naruto crouched low as his blade began to release a loud screech. "We fight!" Naruto charged off the ground and headed straight at Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Sorry, for the late chapter schools been a real hammer on me, but I promised you guys and I will deliver. Next chapter the confrontation between Jiraiya and Naruto's team. Oh, I have two things to ask you guys, one what would you like Naruto's team be called and would you like Gaara's dad to be alive.<p> 


	12. The One Who Kills and Protects

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_There are men who struggle against destiny, and yet achieve only an early grave. There are men who flee destiny, only to have it swallow them whole. And there are men who embrace destiny, and do not show their fear. These are the ones that change the world forever._" - Dragon Age "Flemeth"

_"I once had an entire race killed just to listen to the rattling of their dried bones as I waded through them." - Magic the Gathering card_

* * *

><p>Naruto swung his blade at Jiraiya's mid-section, only for the man to jump over the attack. On Jiraiya's way up, he managed to grab Naruto's flak jacket. In a show of strength, Jiraiya hurled the boy over his head and straight towards Haku and Suigetsu. Just as Naruto was released a smile crept into his face. Jiraiya suddenly found a chain of chakra wrapped around his body. "<em>This chain<em>?" Jiraiya's thought was interrupted when he heard Naruto scream. Gravity pushed the man's head down, as Naruto pulled the chain up. Just as Jiraiya reached the climax of his climb a shadow fell on him. Looking up, Jiraiya saw Suigetsu swing Zabuza's broken sword at him. Naruto suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground, as Jiraiya pulled on the chakra chain. Suigetsu and Naruto crashed into one another as Jiraiya managed to lift Naruto off the ground. As Jiraiya landed on the ground, the chain of chakra evaporated. As Jiraiya was about to jump, he felt a chill in the air. Turning around he narrowly avoided being swallowed up by a wave of ice. "_They're taking advantages over the openings the other one makes_." Jiraiya didn't have a second to relax as Naruto swung a slicing wave of wind at him, but just as he jumped, he was grabbed from behind. Turning around, Jiraiya found the source of his binding; Suigetsu. The attack smacked into Jiraiya consuming the two in wave of deadly blades.

Haku started to move towards the impact zone, but stopped when Naruto raised his hand. "Suigetsu is fine," Naruto spoke with such certainty it scared Haku. "Just worry about Jiraiya's counterattack." With a look of confusion, Haku returned her eyes back to the dust cloud. Just then, a fireball roared to life. Before the flame could collide with Naruto, a wall of ice erupted between it. Even behind the cold wall, Naruto could still feel the heat coming from the attack. "That was close." The nonchalant reply earned Naruto a smack in the head by Haku. As the smoke finally faded, the two caught a glimpse of Jiraiya. He was unharmed, except for some minor cuts on his clothing.

"You held back," Jiraiya replied causing a predatory smile to appear on the blond. "Is it because that your teammate was in the way."

"No," Naruto's reply earned him a narrowed eyed look from the Sannin. "If need be, that could've ripped your arm off, but of course, you're holding back. I'll be the first to admit it, but I have a very prideful side. I guess you can blame that one on the fox side of me." As Naruto said this, Suigetsu appeared behind Jiraiya swinging his blade down. Jiraiya jumped back, but still received a slight cut from the blade. "Now, we will be fighting seriously. I suggest you do the same." With the warning issued the three charged. Jiraiya noticed that Suigetsu's blade was longer then before, but paid it little attention. He ducked just as Naruto's wind blade sailed across his head, but just as he went to deliver a counter, he found himself staring at Haku. Just as he jumped over the series of ice spikes, he saw Suigetsu.

"_This is ridiculous_," Jiraiya thought as he spun in mid-air avoiding the blade, while kicking Suigetsu back to the earth. "_They just started working together, but it's almost like they've been together forever_." Jiraiya landed on the ground, but jumped back to give himself breathing room.

"Why don't you use your summons?"

"Don't worry," Jiraiya consoled as he directed a smile at Naruto. "I don't want to hurt you _that_ much." The toad sage gave a chuckle, but didn't notice the dark look, that loomed in Naruto's eyes.

Haku and Suigetsu shared a look of worry, but Naruto's eyes were hidden behind his hair. "What should we do," Haku questioned, but Naruto never answered. Instead, the boy began a slow a steady approach towards the man.

"Suigetsu fill her in on our Korijon Arashi (Collision Storm) plan," Naurto's blade at that point vanished as the area was suddenly filled with a dense energy. "I'll handle him while you two get ready." Jiraiya watched as Suigetsu nodded before taking Haku away from the area. As he returned his eyes to Naruto, Jiraiya found a disturbing scene. The seal on Naruto's stomach was visible. "I'm going to make you regret taking it easy on us." Naruto allowed Jiraiya to look at his eyes and saw, that the blue was now replaced with a blazing orange. As confusion began to feel everyone a burst of chakra erupted from the boy. Jiraiya watched as the yellow flame-like chakra cloak surrounded Naruto.

"_This chakra_," Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he took in the scene in front of him. "_This is Kyubi's chakra, but judging from the cloak, he nearly as control over it_." Jiraiya shared one look with Sarutobi and knew the two were thinking the exact same thing; Kinkaku and Ginkaku. "Did they teach you how to do this?" Naruto didn't reply, except for suddenly appearing beside Jiraiya. Just as Jiraiya swung around, Naruto punched the man in the ribs sending him into the tree-line with a destructive result. The trees shook from the impact and some even bent and broke. Naruto stood rooted to his spot as he waited for Jiraiya to emerge.

"You can't hide," Naruto stated as he punched the ground, causing the earth to crack and a stand up in spikes. Naruto watched as a shadow jumped from his hiding and landed a few feet away. "My ability to sense emotion is even greater in this state. There is no place you can go, that I can't find you." Jiraiya let a weary smile enter his facial features.

"I guess you were right," Jiraiya's statement caused Naruto to stare at the man in suspicion. "I have been too lax in this training." As Jiraiya smeared blood onto his palm, Naruto prepared for the summoned creature. "This is where _I_ get serious." As Jiraiya slammed his hand on the ground, the area was bathed in smoke. Naruto's eyes followed the shadow until he was looking at the top. "Sorry, but I'm going to need your help, Gamabunta." The toad in question stared at Jiraiya with a deeply disgusted look.

"**The first time you summon me in years**," Gamabunta's voice boomed and echoed across the area. "**And you have me fighting against a mere child**." Just as Gamabunta finished his sentence, Naruto was standing on his nose. Everyone held their breath as the two looked each other in the eyes.

"Goodbye."

Gamabunta was puzzled, that was until Naruto punched the toad on the nose. The ground shook as Gamabunta tried to stay standing from the impact. Jiraiya jumped as he shot another fireball at the boy, but two chakra hands appeared and crushed the ball, before it could reach its target. Naruto went to attack, but was thrown off, when Gamabunta threw his head up. As Naruto landed, Gamabunta took out his dagger. "**Time to pay**," Gamabunta roared as he swung the oversized blade at the boy. Right before the blade connected with Naruto, Jiraiya saw a worrying sign. Naruto was still smiling. The earth shook as Naruto took the impact head-on, but once the smoke cleared, everyone saw a sight they wouldn't forget. Naruto managed to block the blade with one hand.

"You shouldn't play with knives," Naruto direct his smile to Gamabunta as his chakra cloak wrapped around the blade. "You could get hurt." With a snap of his wrist, Naruto broke the blade in half. Just as Gamabunta leaned back, Naruto threw the piece he was holding at the toad chief.

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)!"

The thrown blade suddenly found itself embedded into a wall of earth. Naruto jumped on the wall and began to run up, but once he got to the top, Gamabunta exploded into smoke. "Where did he go," Naruto questioned, but the answer came in the form of a tag being slapped on his back. As Naruto turned the glowing chakra cloak dispersed and was drawn into the tag.

"That's more like it," Jiraiya stated as he stood face-to-face with Naruto. At the sight of Naruto's look of anger and confusion, Jiraiya explained. "That tag is designed to absorb a specific type of chakra. Since Kyubi's chakra is fire based I simple made a tag designed to absorb fire chakra." Naruto looked down at his hand as he flexed it. "In short, you can no longer use Kyubi's chakra so long as that tag is on your back."

"That's okay," Naruto answered as he looked at Jiraiya. "I already bought them enough time." The answer came in the form of water being wrapped around Jiraiya's legs. Just as the man looked down, the water froze all the way to his waist. "You see I needed to buy Suigetsu time to get Haku ready for our Jutsu. Whenever, we tried this without surprising the opponent, they always got away, but this time we don't have to surprise."

"I'm ready on my end!"

Jiraiya turned and saw Suigetsu's arms swirling around in front of him in a vortex of water. "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)," Naruto announced his Jutsu as Suigetsu fired his.

"Suiton: Hahonryū!"

Jiraiya watched in horror as the two attacks reached their target at the same time. The explosive force was enough to crack the earth wall and send it crumbling down to the ground below. Naruto landed back on the ground next to Suigetsu. "Nice timing," Naruto commented as he looked at the two with a proud look in his eyes. As the three turned back towards the rubble, Jiraiya appeared next to Naruto. Before they could react, the three we sent flying back. Naruto gritted his teeth and dug his feet into the ground. Seeing this Jiraiya pulled out a kunai and charged. Narrowing his eye, Naruto created his wind blade once more. The blades stopped mere inches from the other one's throat. A grin suddenly became apparent on Jiraiya's face as he put his kunai back.

"You three are not bad," Jiraiya responded earning himself a mirroring grin from the blond boy. He turned towards the council and walked towards them. "I think you could give them a Genin status and put them on a team."

"What about the Chunin exams?"

This caused an air of anticipation to surface as everyone waited Jiraiya's assessment "They would do okay in the exams," Jiraiya finally said earning him mixed emotions from everyone. "But as for passing them, I don't know." Sarutobi nodded his head and turned his eyes towards the team.

"You are to stay within Konoha," Sarutobi stated as he turned along with the other council members. "I will have a Jonin placed with you, so you can become a complete team." The confusion was evident on the team's faces, but they didn't voice it. Instead, the team took to they're new found freedom and explored their new surroundings. During all of this though, they still noticed the shadows following their ever move. As the group turned a corner, they ran into some familiar faces. Hinata, Sai, and Shino all stared back at them.

"Well, if this a pleasant surprise," Naruto announced with amusement in his voice. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been doing fine," Hinata answered back with a smile. "We've been discussing the upcoming Chunin exams."

"Oh, yeah my team is entering that."

The other three stared at the Uzumaki in shock at his statement. He hasn't been in the village more then a day and his team was already in the exams. "What did you do during that training assessment with Jiraiya," Shino questioned with a lack of emotion, but Naruto could still sense the small trace of shock. As the group walked, Naruto explained what happened, but just as he reached the end of his tale; a noise caught their attention.

"Look I'm sorry!"

As they rounded the corner that the noise was coming from, they saw a boy wearing face paint with a small boy in his hands. Behind him was a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and a giant fan on her back. "Not as sorry as you're going to be," Before the boy could make good on his promise, a small cut appeared on his cheek.

"That was a warning," Naruto's voice sounded as his wind blade began to gouge a line in the ground. "Next time, I remove the head." Stunned at Naruto's statement, Kankuro released Konohamaru. The moment the boy's feet touched the ground, he ran behind Naruto. After that, the groups stared at each other, until Kankuro spoke up.

"You're going to pay for that."

This threat made Naruto chuckle as he took one step forward. "I would love to see you try," The tone in Naruto's voice was very dark. It was almost like his very voice wanted to kill at that point. "I can't stand someone who tries and hurt someone who can't defend themselves." Kankuro actually shivered from the glare Naruto was giving him. It felt as if Kankuro was staring into the eyes of a apex predator, but before they could continue; a new arrival appeared.

"Kankuro, I warned you," Everyone turned towards the voice; only to find the source hanging upside in a tree. The boy had red hair and the kanji for love on his forehead. He also carried a giant gourd on his back. "We're not here to cause trouble."

"They started-."

The boy suddenly vanished in a swirl of sand, before reappearing next to Kankuro. "Be quiet," The two locked eyes for the briefest of seconds, but that was all Naruto needed. Kankuro was terrified of this newcomer. "Or I will kill you." Finally, with Kankuro subdued, the boy turned his attention to Naruto. "My name is Gaara and yours."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara gave Naruto a once over, before turning back to his team. "You look strong," Gaara responded, before turning one of his eyes to stare at the blond. "Don't disappoint me in the exams." With that the Suna nins vanished in a swirl of sand.

"Whoa," The new voice turned out to be Kiba. Kiba was in standing next too Sasuke and Sakura. "The day just started and you already made some enemies."

"What can I say," Naruto shrugged as he turned to Konohamaru. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Konohamaru spoke with a timid voice, but caught himself. "Of course I'm okay. I'm going to be the next Hokage." Naruto chuckled at the boy's bravado. The boy struggled as Naruto rubbed Konohamaru's hair flat.

"You remind me a lot about myself," Naruto released the boy as he smiled down at him. "Better get out of here and try to stay out of trouble." The boy stood there for a few seconds, before nodding and running down the street. With that done, Naruto returned to Kiba and the others.

"Hinata, Shino," Kiba's voice brought his teammates attention back to him. "Kurenai wants to talk to the three of us." The two nodded before departing, but Hinata cast a small glance towards Naruto. Naruto turned his eyes towards the Hyuga, but saw her look away with a slight pink to her face. Tilting his head in confusion, Naruto made a mental note to talk to Hinata later. Sai joined his team as their team leader wanted to speak to them. Before departing though Sasuke turned his eyes towards Naruto.

"My mom wishes to see you."

Not giving Naruto a chance, Sasuke and his team disappeared in a show of speed. Confused, Naruto shrugged his shoulders before heading out towards the Uchiha compound. On the way, Haku spoke up. "Naruto," Naruto nodded his head, turning on a dime, Naruto threw a kunai towards their follower. The shadow leapt from its hiding place, landing a few feet from the team. No one could see the individual's face, because of the dark cloak, but judging from the outline; Naruto guessed he was a man.

"Whoever you are, I feel obliged to warn you," Naruto's glare deepened making his slits look darker. "I don't like being followed." The person didn't speak only stood up, before drawing a kunai. In a flash Naruto and the stranger had clashed their respective kunai together in a shower of sparks. With a grunt the man dislodged the Uzumaki before kicking him away, but just then a chain of chakra was wrapped around the assailant. In a show of strength Naruto swung the individual over his shoulder, but just as the attacker was about to hit the ground a wooden pole erupted out of the ground. Shocked looks filled the team as he landed on the pole; perfectly. Before Naruto could react a second pole erupted out of the first, heading straight for him. Haku and Suigetsu both jumped in front of Naruto as Suigetsu turned his body into water.

"Try not to make it too cold."

Haku didn't answer as Suigetsu jumped in front of her. The ice user then slammed her palms into Suigetsu's back, freezing him solid. As the pole smacked into the frozen Suigetsu, cracks formed on the ice. Tilting his head in confusion, the man used the wood to break out of Naruto's chain. Jumping to the ground the man charged, but once he neared the team, Suigetsu attacked. Using the cracks, caused by the pole, Suigetsu wrapped himself around the attacker. The man grunted as he was slammed into the ground, but before he could attempt to get up; he found himself surrounded. He was wrapped in Naruto's chain once again, Haku had created a spear of ice which was pointing at his chest, and Suigetsu was pressing his blade against his throat. With a chuckle, the assailant suddenly erupted into smoke. When the smoke cleared, Naruto and the others found themselves staring at a wooden dummy. "Nicely done," The team turned and faced they're attacker. The man had finally taken off his cloak to reveal a Konoha nin. He wore a standard flak jacket with a mask-style forehead protector that framed his face. He had brown hair with black eyes. "I expected nothing less from _my _new team, by the way the name is Yamato."

XXX

Gaara sat patiently as he watched Baki go over the plan once again. As Baki was about to finish, Gaara stood up and made his way to the door. "Where are you going," Baki's question seemed to take a second to reach Gaara.

"To prove my existence," With that solemn answer, Gaara left. Gaara's siblings looked at the ground with saddened eyes, but stopped when the door opened again. Looking up, Kankuro and Temari saw the face of their father. With a quick glance around, the elder narrowed his eyes realizing who was missing.

"Where is he?"

XXX

As Naruto entered the compound with his new sensei, he saw Mikoto waiting for him. In her hands, Naruto saw her holding something wrapped up. "I heard that you guys passed," Mikoto stated as she gently unwrapped the package and revealed what lay inside. A new flak jacket with a vortex that ended with a fox's head, the color was orange with a little tinge of red. It was shaped the same as Naruto's old flak jacket, but without the old wear and tear. Haku and Suigetsu looked down and saw their gifts. Haku received a pendent in the shape of a snowflake, but with the symbol of Konoha inside it. Suigetsu's gift was some bracers, but at the ends the bracers were colored red. As the red trailed upwards it became the symbol for Konoha. "A new team needs some new gear."

Naruto was speechless to say the least. Mikoto was standing there giving them gifts, but expected nothing in return. "We can't accept this," Naruto stated as Haku and Suigetsu nodded.

"When Kushina learned she was pregnant she confided to me," Mikoto started as she looked up into the sky. "After talking I promised to give you something when you were born, but I can afford to give your team something as well." With that Mikoto virtually shoved the items into Naruto arms. As Naruto passed the items around, he put on his new flak jacket. It fit exactly like his old one, but still had some room for him to grow into.

"Thanks."

Mikoto nodded, but stopped when a shadow fell over them. Looking towards the source, they all saw Gaara standing on a nearby rooftop. With eyes as cold as ice, he stared directly at Naruto. The boy turned his body around, just as Gaara erupted into sand. As he appeared next to Naruto, the two continued to stare each other down. Finally, Gaara spoke up. "You have the eyes," Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion as Gaara continued. "You have the eyes of a killer, but your attitude suggests something different. Just who are you."

With a chuckle Naruto answered Gaara's question. "A fox can be a killer," Naruto started as the others watched intently. "But at the same time it does not bare its fangs all the time. Sometimes, it wishes to have a friend or family to protect. So, you have to ask yourself; which side do you want to provoke, the protector or the killer."

"Are you saying you're not a killer?"

"No, I'm saying there are two sides to every coin."

Gaara chuckled, but not out of laughter. "You amuse me, Uzumaki," Gaara looked directly into Naruto's eyes, but before they could continue a new person entered the fray.

"Gaara," The voice yelled directing the attention of everyone towards the Kazekage. "Leave them be and get back to our hotel!" Gaara glared at his father, but did as instructed, but not before leaving Naruto a final message.

"You shall prove my existence."

Naruto's response was one combined with a look of predatory and a tone of enjoyment. "I look forward to it," With that the two parted, leaving the group behind with nothing more then silence to greet them.

* * *

><p>Hey guys I hope you enjoy, I had a little problem, but hopefully it all turned out good. Oh, I need suggestions on what to name Gaara's father, in the manga all he is called is Kazekage, so I need something better to go by. Anyway, hope to hear from all of you. Until next time.<p> 


	13. The Trouble Begins

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_Sometimes there are no words...no clever quotes to neatly sum up what's happened that day. Sometimes...the day...just...ends._" - Unknown

"_Friendship and loyalty? Yeah, I know about that. My burns show for all to see how loyal I am to my friends. Can you beat that friendship? There isn't a single soul alive who can beat the power of trusted allies, because they're just that, a single soul. True power lies in the bonds you create, in the hearts of those you've shared your good times and the bad. So, even if you do defeat this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place. That's because I have allies I am honoured to have stand beside me and call me "friend". So bring it! You said you wanted to kill my friends, right? I won't let you, because those bonds are all I have!_ _" - Unknown_

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as the forms of Gaara and his father disappeared into the crowd. With an air of determination, Naruto turned back to his team. "So when do we start," Yamato smiled at Naruto as he pointed towards the training grounds.<p>

"We start now."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and began to head out. As they left Naruto saw the one thing he didn't need to see. Walking a few feet ahead of them, were three ninjas from Kumo. Before Naruto could hide, one of the Kumo nins noticed him. In an instant Naruto knew he was found. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Naruto with death in his eyes. He was a thin boy, looking as if he hadn't eating in days, but Naruto knew that was a faux appearance. The kid in front of him had an air of authority around him, as if he was commanding the air around him. He wore a standard Kumo flak jacket, but had strange metal hooks on his right side. The hair was as dark as dirt, but his eyes were as clear as water. His team soon noticed he wasn't following and looked back. It was then that they noticed Naruto as well, but just as their bodies twitched towards the Uzumaki, their Jonin came in. "What's going on here," The man had a bored expression as if this was the last thing he wanted. He had a tattoo for lightning on his left shoulder. The team just stared at Naruto. As the Jonin followed their glares, Naruto saw the look of recognition, but it quickly vanished. The man gave the team a friendly smile, but Naruto's team saw the same looks. "Sorry, but my team is very jumpy. This is they're first time competing in the Chunin exams." The man slowly approached Yamato as he held out his hand. "Name is Darui."

Yamato accepted the offered hand, but Naruto could feel his muscles tensioning. "I'm Yamato," Darui gave a slight smile as he stared at Naruto and the others. "This is Suigetsu Hozuki, Haku Yuki, and Naruto Uzumaki." Darui nodded his head, but his eyes never left Naruto.

Having enough of Darui's stares, Naruto instinctively created a small wind blade. It was small enough that Yamato didn't see it, but it was directly in Darui's line of sight. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare," Darui apologized with a sly smile. "You just remind me of somebody else." Naruto gave Darui a smile, but it contained a deep warning; I'll fight back. As Darui returned to his team, he gave Yamato's team one last nod, before disappearing. With Darui and the other Kumos gone, Naruto felt Suigetsu's hand on his shoulder.

"They knew," Naruto didn't need to turn around; he could feel Suigetsu's concern. "Didn't they?" Naruto nodded slowly as he stared at Yamato.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"It could turn out that way," Naruto answered back as he looked at the spot the Kumo team was standing at, moments ago. "But we won't know until the exams."

XXX

Darui watched with an inquiring eyes, as his team stewed in they're anger. The one he was most worried about, was Makaze (Storm caused by the Devil). Ever since he saw Naruto, a dark aura had taking up his air. "Listen up," Darui called out with his bored tone gone. His team reluctantly turned their heads towards Darui. "That is Doukaku, but he is now a Konoha nin, also his real name is Naruto Uzumaki." Makaze's eyes darkened at that point as lightning danced around his body. That bit of info didn't seem to sink in to his team, so Darui continued. "This means, we can't touch him, unless we want to start a war." At that point Makaze couldn't take it anymore. He jerked up as he stared Darui down.

"So I'm suppose to let that monster live," Makaze stated with rage in his voice. "That specific individual had a hand in my father's death." Darui's eyes turned towards the ground as he remembered the day the Kinkaku Butai, or what was left of them, returned. Many had died, but the one that truly came as a shock, was Tokkan's death. Ever since then Makaze wanted to find Doukaku and exact his own revenge, something the Raikage, almost, encouraged. It wasn't because he didn't care for Makaze, but he knew that the boy's anger would make him train all the harder.

"We have no choice," Darui answered back as he studied his team. "You all are not to make a move towards Naruto or anybody in his team." He looked around as his team nodded their heads, but Darui knew that once the exams start, they were going hunting. "I'll tell the Raikage about Doukaku being in Konoha, but until stay low and don't attract attention." With that the man left, leaving behind a team that had one thing on their minds; kill Naruto Uzumaki.

XXX

Naruto ducked underneath a woodened branch that Yamato had thrown at him, but couldn't dodge Yamato himself. Yamato delivered a swift kick to Naruto, sending him skidding backwards. As he regained his balance, Naruto noticed the shadow on top of him. Looking up, Naruto saw a giant wooden block falling towards him. The ground shook from the impact, but Naruto was pulled away by Suigetsu at the last second. "Naruto, you need to focus," Suigetsu berated, but Naruto just glared at the boy.

"How can I stay focus," Naruto questioned as he got out of Suigetsu's oily water. "Kumo knows who I am. It's only a matter of time, before they try and kill or capture me." Before they could continue, new faces entered the training grounds. As the two teams stared at each other, Naruto immediately recognized the clan traits they had. One had a pineapple type hairdo, the girl had blonde hair with green eyes, and the final member was a roly-poly looking boy with red swirls on his cheeks.

"So, you are the new team," The girl spoke with a satisfied smile. Naruto stood to his full height and looked towards theNara.

"What's your name,Nara?"

Either, Shikamaru didn't hear Naruto or he didn't care, but the boy just stared lazily up at the sky. The Akimichi of the group was currently eating a bag of chips, but still gave the opposite team a smile. "Hey," The boy said with a mouth full of chips. "My name is Choji, this is Ino, and this is Shikamaru." Naruto then introduced his team. As the groups talked further, Naruto saw a man approach them.

"It's time to get started," Naruto assumed he was other team's sensei. This was confirmed when the three nodded and walked towards the Jonin. Yamata gave the other sensei a polite bow, receiving a nod in return.

"That was Asuma Sarutobi," Yamato answered, seeing Naruto's questioning gaze. "He is the son of the Hokage." This didn't answer Naruto's question, however, before he could ask his question, Yamato spoke. "Okay, back to training!"

XXX

_1 day later_

In Kumo, a hawk flew overhead, screeching it's presence for all to hear. As the bird flew towards the Raikage's office, a giant arm reached outside the window. The bird took its new perch in an instant. As the Raikage pulled his arm back inside he retrieved the message tied to the hawk's back. With its burden gone, the hawk released one last screech, before taking off. E opened the scroll and immediately recognized Darui's handwriting. As he began to read the message, electricity began to bounce of his body. Once he finished, the paper crinkled up. With a roar of rage, E punched his desk in two, but wore a smile as if he won a victory. "Finally found you," E mumbled to himself. He glanced towards his wall. Hanging there were two pendants, one gold and the other silver, and both had the kanji for family on it. "I think it's time we complete the set." With that said, E stormed out, with thunder erupting behind. E knew he had to lure Naruto into attacking and he knew the perfect way. Reaching up, E grabbed the pendants just as he left his office.

XXX

The Chunin exams were starting today. Excitement buzzed around Konoha, as if everyone was filled with electricity. Yamato placed his team under a strict training regiment, but was surprised by how accustomed they were to it. He knew Naruto and most likely Suigetsu trained with Kinkaku and Ginkaku, and Haku with Zabuza, but the training was close to what Yamato did to get assigned to ANBU. It brought a smile to his face. Knowing that his team was already well adjusted to strict training just made it all the easier to train them. He had no problem in believing that they would be fine in the exams. "Hey, Yamato," Yamato looked down at Naruto and saw his mischievous grin. "How about we place a bet on this exam? If we all pass you buy us some ramen, but if one of us fails, I'll buy the food." Ever since coming to Konoha, Naruto had taken a likening to the ramen from Ichiraku's store. The owner, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, watched in amazement as Naruto continued to devour bowl after bowl of ramen. It was almost like Naruto had an endless void in his stomach. Even though he was one of their best customers, he tended to make them close up early.

Yamato just shook his head, but had a look of glee on his face. Even though he was under specific orders to observe the three, he couldn't help, but like his team. He had a boy who was a mischievous as a fox, a girl who was as polite as she was strong, and the other one was always trying to provoke reactions from everyone. "I'll think about it," Naruto frowned, knowing Yamato wouldn't accept the bet, but still kept a merry attitude. As the team stopped in front of the building that held the Chunin exams, Yamato turned around. "I may have only trained with you for one day, but that is all I need too see that you all are a great team." Naruto crossed his arms and gave Yamato a smile that said 'As if there was any doubt'. Suigetsu just scoffed and looked the other way, but kept one eye on Yamato. Haku just smiled, while thinking Yamato for the compliment. "But don't get overconfident. I've seen many teams, like yours; go into the exams only to lose."

"Hey, don't sweat it sensei," Naruto's voice rang out with confidence. "We're not overconfident, we're just confident that we _will_ pass." Yamato blinked a few times, before shaking his head. With a solemn expression, Yamato watched as his team entered the building.

"Good luck."

XXX

As they entered the testing room, Team Yamato received a shock. The entire room was filled with ninja. Each from a different village, they were all giving them the same stare, the stare of death. Naruto couldn't help, but chuckle. "This is going to be a snap," Naruto declared as loud as he could. The stare intensified, with the added effect of some killer intent. Still, this did not affect the Uzumaki. Before he could continue, however, Hinata's team walked through the doors, followed by Sasuke's team. The teams stared at each other, some offering kind smiles.

"I can already tell you're causing trouble," Naruto turned towards Kiba and gave the Inuzuka a wide grin.

"It's what I do best, Kiba."

The dog nin let out a quiet chuckle as Akamaru let out a bark. As the group talked more, a lone shadow crept from behind. Sasuke never saw Ino, as the blond grabbed Sasuke from behind. "I got you, Sasuke," The girl let out her cry. Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru and Choji standing as far back as possible, with a look that plainly stated, they had no part in this.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto looked towards the shout and saw Sakura with a blazing look in her green eyes. This was the first time Naruto saw Sakura this anger and it was a strange sight to behold. As the two continued their fight, Naruto set his sight on a new figure. A man with gray hair, black eyes, and wearing circular glasses was approaching them. "A bit of advice," The man said with a sweet natured voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed into silts as he tried to get a read on the man's emotions, but to his great surprise; he couldn't feel a thing. "Some of these guys are a bit cranky. As such they don't need a bunch of first-timers making a bunch of racket." As the different teams gave the man death glares, he put his hands up, in a submissive gesture. "Hey, I'm not here to start anything. I'm actually here to lend you a helping hand." Saying this, the stranger produced a stack of cards. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and these are my ninja info cards, that contain info from everyone in the exams."

Everyone, except Naruto and Hinata leaned forward to get a better look. It was Sasuke who spoke first. "What type of nonsense is this," Sasuke demanded as Kabuto placed a blank card on the ground. "There is nothing on them."

"Well, they wouldn't be much of a secret if everyone could see them," With this cryptic message, Kabuto placed a single finger on the blank card. With fascination gleaming in their eyes, the card spun, but as it spun around the info began to appear.

"It's activated by chakra," Naruto blurted out gaining the attention of Kabuto. The smile Naruto received from Kabuto, caused the boy to tense up. Kabuto gently pulled another card from the pile and placed it on the ground.

"Let's see who we have here," The card spun as the info slowly began to reveal itself. The person on the card was Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, Genin, Team Kakashi, and your teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sai." Kabuto held the card in front of him, as if it held Sasuke's life. "With this bit of info, I know everything about you." This reply unsettled a few people, but Sasuke remained as stoic as ever.

"Can you look up other people," Sasuke's eyes glanced towards Naruto, but the blond chose to ignore it. Kabuto nodded his head as he placed the cards back. "I would like Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki both from this village." Kabuto nodded his head and pulled out two cards. The first one up was a kid in a green jumpsuit.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee," Kabuto stated as he held the card up. "Rock Lee, Genin, Team Guy, teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga." At the sound of Neji's name, Naruto saw Hinata flinch slightly. "He doesn't have any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but he seems to be very proficient in Taijutsu." Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. He was hoping to learn some sort of weakness to the green clad ninja, but he had to deal with what he had. "Next, we have Naruto." As the card spun, everyone watched with baited breath, waiting for the info to be revealed. "Okay let's see here. Naruto Uzumaki, Genin, team Yamato, teammates are Haku Yuki and Suigetsu Hozuki…" Kabuto stopped and placed his card back into his deck. This earned him puzzled looks from everyone, but Naruto just smiled. "It also appears that he is shrouded in mystery. After that there is nothing more on you."

"But you said this contains info from everyone in the exams?"

Kabuto turned his eyes back to Sasuke, pushing up his glasses as he did so. "What I meant to say was this," Kabuto spoke in a very narrow voice, as if he was choosing when to attack. "My collection is far from complete and you can't expect me to have info on Naruto. I mean the kid just got here, right Naruto." Kabuto's smile was back, but Naruto didn't say a word. Instead, his attention was diverted when three figures charged towards Kabuto. A boy, who resembled a mummy with a gauntlet, took a swing at Kabuto, but just as the attack was about to hit; Kabuto jerked his head back. Smiling to himself, Kabuto went for his attack, but stopped when his glasses broke. Collapsing onto his knees, Kabuto vomited the contents of his stomach on the ground.

"Looks like you underestimated us," The bandage wrapped nin stated, raising his gauntlet above his head, but just before he could deliver the intended punch; an explosion rocked the room.

"Alright, break it up you maggots!"

Everyone turned towards the new voice and saw a giant of a man. In fact man didn't do him justice; the man was a walking and talking grizzly bear. Naruto could tell from the way the man presented himself, he was not one for disobeying the rules. "Sorry, couldn't help ourselves," The sound nin stated as he backed away from Kabuto. "We've been itching for a good fight, ever since we got here."

The man gave a deep grunt, which sounded more like a growl from a predator. "My name is Ibiki," Ibiki stated, with a tone that said one thing; interrupt me and you are gone. "I'm your proctor for the first exam. Now, step in here so I can see what you brats are made of." With those encouraging words, Ibiki swept out of the room with the teams right behind him. As they entered another Jonin was waiting on them. He handed pieces of paper that had numbers on them. "Find the seat with your number and sit down." Ibiki watched with narrowed eyes as each Genin took their respective seats. Naruto took this opportunity to look around the room. He noticed the other Jonin seating in seats at the far-side of the room with notepads.

"_Strange_," Naruto thought as he turned back to Ibiki. "_Why do we need so many Jonin for the _first_ exam_?" The answer came from Ibiki.

"Now the first part of the exam is this," Ibiki reached into his desk before pulling out a stack of papers. Almost, everyone let out a groan when they realized what was on Ibiki's desk. "The first exam is a test to see how intelligent you all are. Now there is just one rule; no cheating. If any of us catch you cheating three times, you and your team will be expunged from the exams." Ibiki looked around and saw many Genin looking towards they're own teammates. "Now there is another question after this test, but that one will be saved until this part is over."

As the papers were passed out, Naruto caught his first glimpse and came to one conclusion; it was impossible. The questions were meant for Chunin and higher. Taking a quick glance around, Naruto noticed an interesting sight. Sasuke had his Sharingan active and was copying the boy in front of him. "Number 82 you're out of here," Naruto turned towards the proctor's voice and saw a anger looking Iwagakure team being lead out of the room.

"_I think I get it now_," Naruto's smile crept along his features, with an uneasy slowness. "_The point is to cheat without being caught_." Tapping his finger on the table Naruto began to contemplate his strategy, but was coming up with a blank. Despite, his fox-like traits, there was one thing Naruto wasn't; stealthy. That was when he felt a wet feeling on his leg. Looking down Naruto saw himself looking at a trail of moving water, which slowly began to take a shape. Smiling at the genius plan, Naruto quickly wrote the answer down for the first question. As he lend back, the water slowly retracted, before returning with a new answer. Moving his eyes in a slow and calculated manner, Naruto managed to avoid detection, but Ibiki was giving him an eerie smile. "_If he knew then my team would be kicked by now_." Naruto reassured himself as he continued with his info gathering.

"Okay, pencils down!"

Everyone followed the instructions as they awaited the final question. Ibiki stood there, observing the teams' reactions. Naruto began to grit his teeth, as Ibiki continued to stall. "Get on with it," Naruto yelled out in frustration, earning him a glare from the proctor. "Some of us have an exam to win." This show of bravado gave Naruto several different reactions. Ibiki cracked a slight smile, Haku and Suigetsu just stared at Naruto anxious, and the others were either giving him death glares, or laughing to themselves.

"Fine then," Ibiki stated with an amused tone. "But first I have to go over a two new rules or more along the lines of... guidelines," This stirred up an uproar from the participants, but was quickly quieted from a swift glare from the giant. "Okay, now rule number 1 you can choose to take the final question or not." This got nods of approval from most of the Genin, but that was before Ibiki released the bad news. "But if you choose not to take it, your answers will be thrown away and you and your team will be removed. However, if you take the question and fell it, then not do you not move on, but you will be forbidden from taken place in the Chunin exams again." Silence was all that was heard. Nobody was breathing; the only thing making a single sound was the wind blowing through the open window. "Now, make your choice."

"_There isn't much of a choice_," Naruto's thoughts echoed in his mind. If they leave they fell, if they take the question and don't get the right answer, they fell. One by one, Naruto and everyone else watched as people began to raise their hands and leave. "_This makes no sense_. _Why have we gone through all of this, if they were going to fell us anyway_?" As Naruto continued to think on this, he final noticed the person seating next to him; Hinata. One quick look and Naruto saw the nervous look in her eyes. "_Well, I guess it's time I do something stupid_."

With a collective gasp, everyone watched as Naruto's hand slowly rose. Ibiki's smile grew, but stopped when Naruto slammed his hand on the desk in front of him. "I don't give up," Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "I may not be the brightest bulb, heck I may not be the quietest person here, but I have one thing on my side… the guts to never give up!" Ibiki took a quick glance around and noticed that the individuals who were about to quit, stop themselves. "We all came here to do to prove something, that we are worthy. How do you think your village will think if they found out you just quit? I don't know about the rest of you, but I will fight to the end. Now, how about we hear the final question Ibiki."

Ibiki continued to look around and saw nothing, but determined eyes. "_This kid actually stopped them from giving up_," Ibikia stared at Naruto, who was still standing with his arms crossed in defiance. Seeing this Ibiki couldn't help, but begin to laugh. Hearing this, everyone's eyes became confused and worried at the same time. "I guess I can tell you now." The participants all waited for the question that would decide their fate, but only for Ibiki to look at them all with the biggest grin ever. "You all pass." The looks of pure confusion were too much for Ibiki to take, as he began to laugh once more. "The point to this test was to see how good each one of you could gather info. The true point to this test was to see if you could gather the info without being caught." Suddenly, a dark blob covered the window. Ibiki turned his head towards the shape, but only for a giant banner to be thrown in front of him. Naruto looked at the banner and saw a name scrawled on it, in big flamboyant letters.

"Hello, you maggots," The woman shouted as she appeared in front of everyone in a puff of smoke. "My name is Anko and I'll be torturing you next."

* * *

><p>With the first exam done, what awaits Naruto in the forest of death? Find out next time.<p> 


	14. The Price of Rage

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as "truth" or "lies" in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those "facts" that are convenient to them, and take them to be the "truth". They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those "facts" that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real "truth." - Aizen Sousuke_

"Make no mistake war is coming with all it's glory and all it's horror." - Starcraft II trailer

* * *

><p>Naruto was already enjoying the new proctor. Apparently, Anko's part of the Chunin exam was to put the teams into the forest of death. Each team will have one scroll, heaven or earth, and the only thing they had to do is find the other matching scroll. The only catch was the forest itself. It was famous for having dangerous animals and hidden traps, but that was nothing compared to the animals on the <em>other<em> side of the fence. There was no telling what was going to happen once those gates closed behind them, but Naruto was determined not to falter. With a short chuckle, Naruto remembered the confrontation he and Anko had.

XXX

_Flashback_

Naruto shook his head at the flamboyant entrance of their new Chunin examiner. This didn't go unmissed by Anko. Naruto arched his neck to his right as a Kunai was thrown at him, embedding into the desk behind him. Staring at Anko, Naruto saw a look of bloodlust in her eyes, but it was a different kind of bloodlust. It wasn't angry or filled with hate. Instead, they were filled with a strange shine of glee.

"Hello, little shrimp," Anko teased, "I wonder how long you're going to last in my forest." Naruto smirked as Anko approached him. As she leaned in, Naruto turned on a dime and ripped the kunai out of the desk. Seeing this, Ank pulled her kunai out as well, but Naruto didn't postion the knife in any threaten manner. On the contrary, he was handing the blade back to the Jonin.

"I think this is yours."

Stunned looks followed as Anko gently took the offered weapon from the boy, but kept a wary eye on him. "Thank you," Anko said in an unsure voice, "But why did you give it to me?"

Naruto just gently took a small scroll out of his pocket and laid it between him and Anko. "Because what is in here is more dangerous then any weapon you have in Konoha." Silence followed that statement. It wasn't the statement itself that caused the silence, but the way it was said. Naruto spoke in such a clear and precise voice, that it left, virtually no room for argument.

Suddenly, Anko let out a laugh that echoed around the room. It wasn't your normal every day laugh, it was one you would expect a mad man to start using. "You know kid I like you," Anko said, "But I still think a shrimp like you won't last a day in _my_ forest."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to prove you wrong,"

XXX

As the Jonin assigned to handing out the scrolls gave him the earth scroll, all Naruto did was nod, but just as they got out of site; he made the pass. "Suigetsu take it," Naruto pressed the scroll into Suigetsu's hand. "They will expect the strongest to have the scroll. So they will most likely gun for me." Suigetsu nodded his head, before carefully concealing the scroll into his shirt. As Naruto turned around, he found a very worrying sign. Both Sasuke and the Kumo team were staring at him with nothing short of death. "_Okay I get why the Kumo guys are angry with me, but what have I done to wrong Sasuke_." Naruto decided, if he could manage it, he would find Sasuke and talk to him and hope the Uchiha wouldn't attack.

"Okay, listen up everyone," Anko shouted diverting everyone's attention back to her. "There are two rules only in this phase of the exams. Number one, no one is permitted to leave once you enter. You must stay in the forest for exactly five days to get the other scroll you are missing. If you don't capture the scroll and make it to the tower in the time limit you fail the exam. Number two is a very simple one." Everyone listened as Anko gazed around with a murderous glee in her eyes. "Don't die!" With that the proctor left, leaving the teams to get to their correct gate. They all waited for the whistle and the gates to open. It felt like hours to the participants, but just as the first one twitched the whistle blew.

XXX

E was heading straight towards the sound of explosion, knowing only one person he could truly trust with this task. He turned the corner and saw Yugito in her two tailed chakra form, destroying boulders and rocks, but stopped when she noticed E's presence. Turning towards the Raikage, E got a good look of the scar Yugito was now in possession of. The scar, despite Kinkaku and Ginkaku's weakening chakra levels, was giving to her during the battle between them. It stretched itself all along her right arm, giving it the appearance of a failed attempt to skin her arm. This had a bad effect on her right arm's reaction time and speed, but she still had her power and that is what E needed. "We found him," E's words caused Yugito to narrow her eyes, until they resembled the slits of a cat. "He is in Konoha competing in the Chunin exams."

"Okay, I'll go and pay him a visit."

"No," E's words stopped Yugito in her tracks as she stared at him dumbfounded. "We can't just attack him without some sort of reason." With those words E tossed her the pendants of Kinkaku and Ginkaku. "So give _him_ a reason to attack us." Yugito smiled as she turned and walked away, with the mission already giving her chills. "_Soon brat, you return what you have stolen from us_." E's dark thoughts seemed to transfer into the sky, because at that precise moment, the sky opened up and rain fell across the terrain. As lightning split the sky in two, the Raikage vanished in his own flash of lightning.

XXX

With a crash, the giant bear fell to the ground. Naruto dusted his hands off with a dissatisfied frown. "I thought Anko said these animals were tough," Naruto remarked as he turned to his team. Suigetsu was currently in the process of sheathing his, now, fully repaired Kubikiribōchō.

"Man, this thing is heavy," Suigetsu commented as he rolled his shoulders, in an attempt to distribute the weight. "How did Zabuza carry this thing?" Haku giggled slightly as she walked away, leaving behind a rather bemused Suigetsu. With a shake of his head, Naruto tossed Suigetsu a storage scroll.

"Use it to carry it for now," Naruto stated as he turned towards the trees and listened to the wind. "I'll have someone place a storage seal on your body, so you can access it a lot better." Suigetsu nodded his head as he sealed the blade. Placing the scroll in his front pocket, Suigetsu took his place with his team. The team jumped onto the trees, but stopped when they heard the screaming. "Looks like someone just lost." Naruto's statement made it clear. He was going on a little scouting trip. Before another word could be said, Naruto jumped into the forest.

XXX

Hinata and her team all trembled in the bushes. In front of their eyes, nothing short of murder was just achieved. The sand siblings, no just Gaara, alone took down three Genin, killing them in the process. The most horrifying thing was Gaara didn't seem at all fazed by what he did. "Gaara was that really necessary," Temari questioned with caution in her voice.

"Shut up, before I kill you too."

Temari froze in fear has Gaara retrieved the scroll from the bloody bodies, with his sand. He was just turning around, but suddenly stopped. Kiba let out a low growl when Gaara turned his murderous green eyes on them. Slowly raising his hand, Hinata and the others flinched, but a shadow fell over them.

"That's not nice." Hinata's eyes went wide when she recognized the voice. Turning head back to the scene she saw Naruto standing in front of them. "I mean you could've just taken the scrolls, you didn't _have_ to kill them." Gaara's sand quivered in anticipation; this wasn't missed by Naruto. This scene lasted for a few seconds, but for the three in the bushes it felt like hours. Then it happened. Gaara's sand lurched forward. Naruto's grin widened as he slammed his hands together. "Futon: Daitoppa!" The blast of wind was enough to disperse the sand, but dissipated before it could hit the sand user. Gaara's eyes narrowed as Naruto form his chakra chain. With a shout Naruto spun the chain above his head. The only indication there was anything there, was this sound of the air being cut. Gaara's sand began to jump, anticipating the attack. Naruto swung the chain down, but Gaara's sand grabbed the offended weapon, before giving it a jerked. Naruto's feet left the ground as he headed straight towards the Genin. As Gaara's sand opened up, like the opening to a coffin. This nearly caused Hinata to jump up to help, but she was held back by her team. As the sand swallowed Naruto, Gaara's eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"I guess I misjudged you," Gaara went for the kill, but stopped when a blade of wind emerged from the coffin of sand. Then they all heard the next word.

"Expand."

The coffin suddenly exploded as the wind blade exploded into several tiny fragments. As the sand settled, Naruto stood fully erect, staring at Gaara. Gaara's mouth seemed to twitch, but soon returned back to its stoic appearance. As the two continued to stare each other down, Naruto leapt to the nearby bush. "You seem protective of those little rats," Gaara's tone made it clear what he had in mind. "Maybe I should… _rid _you of those burdens." As Gaara's sand made a beeline for the hidden hole, Naruto's eyes flashed orange. The bush was swallowed by the sand wave. As Gaara made a fist, the sand imploded, destroying anything within. Gaara and his shocked sibling awaited the drip of blood, but it never came.

"Looking for someone," Naruto's voice echoed behind the sand Shinobi. The three turned their heads to see Naruto with Team Kurenai safely behind him. "You got to be a lot faster to catch me." Gaara's eyes narrowed as his sand erupted into an angry wave. Slamming his hands together, Naruto's chakra began to flare up, but before he could react, a giant wall of water appeared in front of him. Gaara's eyes seemed to sink into his skull, as his prey escaped once more. Naruto turned towards the new arrivals and saw his own team staring back at him.

"We don't go off by ourselves," Suigetsu berated in a tone, like a teacher would use to punish a student, but he was still smiling. "Now who do we have the pleasure of hurting today?" At the sound of Suigetsu's voice, Gaara's sand seemed to grow more and more agitated.

"_Oh, no_," Temari thoughts were sent spiraling through all the grisly images of Gaara's rampages. "_We have to calm him down or the attack will be ruined_." The only problem though would be getting Gaara to calm down. Naruto, almost like he read her mind, already moved locations. Gaara's eyes turned towards him, but found nothing but air. With eyes that looked more like a predatory then a boy, Gaara began to search for the Uzumaki. He found his target sitting in the tallest tree possible, with a stern face.

"I'm not going to fight you here."

With a cruel laugh, Gaara's sand climbed its way up the tree, gouging out pieces as it went, but Naruto continued to sit in his place. As the sand reached the top, it wrapped itself around the Uzumaki. "Now, prove my existence!" The sand crushed Naruto, but not a single drop fell. Naruto continued to look down, even as his body disintegrated into the wind. Gaara watched as his sand was frozen solid, but the ice clone of Naruto said one last thing, before shattering.

"See you soon, Gaara."

With that Gaara watched as the clone simply shattered into ice fragments. Gaara's siblings watched as a dangerous smile entered his features. "With your death Uzumaki, my existence will be assured." With those words, Gaara departed, leaving behind his worried siblings.

XXX

Naruto took his spot on a nearby stump with a depressed look on his face. Gaara's eyes held nothing, but hurt and anger. Naruto knew whatever happened in Gaara's past, shaped him into what he was today. Turning his head up, Naruto saw the others looking at him strangely. "What is it," Naruto questioned?

"What's wrong with you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "What are you talking about," Naruto answered with his own question. "I jumped in to help, what else was I suppose to do?" Suigetsu shook his head as he approached Naruto.

"That's not what we meant," Suigetsu stated as he pointed towards Naruto's clenched fist. Naruto stared at his hand, as if it was alien to him. "You've also been shaking slightly."

"I'm fine," Naruto's answer didn't reassure the group, but that didn't matter to him. "It's just that Gaara seems to be in pain." This caused a chuckle to come from Kiba.

"That monster in pain," Kiba's sarcastic tone twitched a nerve in Naruto, but he held his anger at bay. "Come on you've got to be kidding us."

Naruto shook his head as he stood up. "Look into his eyes," Naruto stated with a dry tone in his voice, as if he didn't have any energy left. "You can see that he is in pain, somewhere deep down." With that Naruto walked away, not caring about the exam at that point. As Naruto found a clearing with the sun shining down through the leaves, he stopped and took a break. He didn't move even as Hinata sat next to him.

"Thanks for saving me… again," Hinata spoke, hoping to start a conversation with the blond. He just gave a tiny smile and a chuckle as he continued to look up. Following his gaze, Hinata watched the sun as well, but gave Naruto small glances. For one reason or another, Hinata felt strange around the blond Shinobi. It wasn't fear she felt; it was an awkward happy feeling. She didn't know whether it was from him saving her or something else, but for now she didn't voice her concern. All see knew was that she was grateful to Naruto. Naruto was about to speak, when approaching footsteps caught their attention. Turning around, the two saw their respective teams.

"Hinata we should get going," Shino spoke in his low, emotionless tone. Hinata nodded her head, standing up. With a finally farewell the two teams separated. Naruto took this opportunity to take a scroll out of his pocket. Laying it on the ground, Naruto unrolled the parchment to reveal a storage seal. As Naruto placed his hands together in the tiger seal, the scroll exploded in a shower of smoke. Haku narrowed her eyes as Naruto reach into the smoke and pulled out two shuriken looking weapons. They were about as long as Naruto's arm and resembled Fuma Shuriken, but they possessed a serrated edge. The blades themselves were a lot slimmer then regular Fuma Shuriken They also seemed to have a strange feel to them, as if the very blades had energy. Naruto simply placed the bladed weapons onto his sides, but not before checking the rings.

"How do they look," Suigetsu could tell before he asked that the weapons were perfect. "So I take it you're going to show a little bit of what Kinkaku and Ginkaku taught you." Naruto's smile was all the response Suigetsu needed. The water nin at point popped his back and shoulders, before throwing the scroll containing his new sword into the air. "So, what are we doing?"

"We're going to see how much trouble we can stir."

"Good, I hate fighting off these animals," Suigetsu continued to toss his scroll in the air; until he caught one last time and in the same motion deposited it in his pocket. "I need something to really test my blade on." Naruto nodded and nodded towards one direction. The team jumped from into the dark forest, but the forest soon moved revealing, in the glittering sunlight, a headband from Kumo.

XXX

The trees bent as Sasuke's team headed through the forest. Ever since the exam started, Sasuke had one person in mind; Naruto. For Sasuke, Naruto represented a barrier between him and his goal. If he could defeat Naruto, then his brother would fall next. The only thing was finding the elusive Shinobi. He didn't even notice his teammates slowing down, until Sakura called out.

"Sasuke, slow down," Sakura yelled," We have plenty of time to finish the exam."

"No."

This simple response elected surprise in the two. Sai even saw it. Even though Sai was never good with emotion, Danzo did teach him how to read individual body language. Sasuke's body language said one thing; anger. Whatever was bothering him, it seemed to glow in the Uchiha's eyes.

"If we run into someone and we're tired, we won't stand much of a chance."

Sasuke stopped on the next branch and turned his hate filled eyes on Sai. For the first time in a long while, Sai a twinge of sorrow for the Uchiha. Here he was letting his own anger devour him and for what; a chance to kill his own brother. At this point Sasuke's stare seemed too hardened until his eyes resembled nothing, but coal.

"I am the elite," Sasuke said, "Nobody is better then a member of an Uchiha clan. No matter who I go up against, I will win." Sasuke turned, but didn't have a chance to move. Standing on the branch directly in front of him was a ninja from Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass). Sasuke was about to attack, when the girl's tongue rolled out of her mouth. The tongue was long enough, that it touched the nape of her neck.

"And where are you going my delicious little morsel?"

XXX

Naruto knew they were being followed. From the moment his team left that spot until now, he tried too ignore the presence. It was a futile effort. Now, his main priority was finding a good enough place to fight their pursuers. Looking to his left, Naruto found himself staring at an open field, which had a wall of trees on both sides. Jerking his head towards the location, Naruto turned his body towards the soon-to-be battleground. Just as Naruto's feet touched the ground, he was forced to dodge underneath a barrage of kunai. Looking up, Naruto saw the one group he was hoping to avoid; the Kumo team.

"Well, if it isn't my old pals," Naruto's sarcasm only fed the fire that was already lit within the three Genin. "Tell me, how is Ku-." Naruto jumped just as a bolt of lightning arched through the air, heading straight towards him. Smiling, Naruto landed beside his teammates, but still had a nervous look on his face.

"Don't worry about me?"

Naruto looked at Suigetsu who had pulled his scroll out. "With Haku backing me up, these idiots won't touch me," Naruto turned and saw Haku nod. It was true, Naruto was worried for Suigetsu. He was a strong fighter and hard to hit, but Raiton Jutsu was a big problem with him. Everything about Suigetsu made him a big target for Raiton user.

"You don't seem to see a resemblance."

Naruto turned back up to the Kumo and looked towards the kid with the darkest scowl. "What are you talking about?"

"The first time Kumo sent someone to capture Kinkaku and Ginkaku, it was the Kinkaku Butai," Makaze said, "You helped in the death of a certain man." Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he tired to bring that part of his memory back, but when it did, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're Tokkan's son," Naruto disbelief was evident causing a smile to erupt on Makaze's face.

"Didn't think he had a son did you," Makaze spoke with an even voice, but Naruto knew his anger was boiling at that point. "Well, guess what, now you can pay the price for what you have done!" The three launched off their posts and headed directly towards Naruto's team.

* * *

><p>Team Naruto vs. Team Makaze. Team Sasuke vs. Orochimaru. Next chapter: The Trickster's Challenge. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh and there will be a more defined Anko and Naruto 'confrontation' in a future chapter<p> 


	15. The Trickster's Challenge

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Is it possibly humans can exist without actually having to fight. But, many of your kind have chosen to fight. For what reason? To protect something? Protect what? Yourselves? Your future? If you kill people to protect yourselves and this future then what sort of future is it and what will you have become? There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth?." - unknown

"If you close your eyes, hatred will always be there. Like an apparition, it will expand."-Naruto manga cover

* * *

><p>No matter what he tried, Naruto couldn't get Makaze to see reason. The boy had nothing more then killer intent glowing behind his eyes. Despite this however, his attacks weren't out of control, they were precise. Ever little thing he did was calculated. "<em>If this keeps up, I'm going to start attacking for real<em>," Naruto thought as a ducked under a kunai sparking with electricity. His thoughts immediately were drawn to his other teammates. Haku was holding out against the other male, but Suigetsu was taking a beaten. Ever chance the female got, she gave the water nin a shock followed by a attempted kunai stab. "_Please hang in there, Suigetsu_." Naruto directed his attention back to Makaze, who had just shot a ball of lightning at him.

XXX

Suigetsu winced as the blade pierced his shoulder, but grabbed the girl by the throat. "I've had enough!"

Just as Suigetsu raised his blade above his head, he found it pinned to a tree by a large shuriken. Twisting his head, Suigetsu found other kumo nin an inch from him. "Die," The boy aimed a kunai at Suigetsu's throat, but was stopped by a wall of ice. As Suigetsu turned his eyes back to the girl, she was already sparking with electricity. Gritting his teeth, Suigetsu released his captive, and at the same time, ripped his sword from the tree. "Watch the distance you have with that one, Tsukino (Waging War)." Tsukino looked at her partner with a disgusted look.

"I know that, Banrai (Heavy Thunder)," She said, "I was just testing his weaknesses." Banrai rolled his eyes at Tsukino's attitude, but ignored it for now. He watched as Haku stood next to Suigetsu. The boy was twitching slightly as the electricity in his body began to dissipate.

"Are you okay," Haku asked. Suigetsu looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes. Faking a smile, Suigetsu stood, placing his sword on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Suigetsu said, "I just need to be more careful around her." Haku didn't by the stunt for a second. Suigetsu was hurt. She could see it in his eyes, the way he moved, and the way he spoke. Suigetsu saw the look Haku was giving him and gave her an encouraging nod. "I'm okay, promise." All Haku could do was nod, but made it a point to stay close to her teammate.

"Let's go," Tsukino announced as she charged towards the two.

XXX

A tree was torn apart by a dragon made of lightning. Makaze was getting more and more angry ever time Naruto dodged an attack. The boy was making a purpose in dodging an avoiding direct confrontation. No matter what, Makaze knew the boy didn't want to fight, but Makaze was giving him no choice. "I've about had enough of this game of cat and mouse," Makaze yelled, "Allow me to show you my power!" The boy erupted into lightning as a sinister grin wrapped itself around his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the various kunai lying on the ground began to twitch. Makaze twitched his left hand and the kunai leapt into the air, hovering in the air.

"Oh, no," Naruto said, shock evident in his voice. After the incident with Tokkan, Kinkaku told Naruto all the clans from Kumogakure. One of which could convert their chakra into magnetism.

"Oh, yes," Makaze grinned in satisfaction, squeezing his hand into a fist. The kunai launched towards Naruto with incredible speed. Using the tree behind him as support, Naruto launched himself over the deadly blades, but to his great surprise the blades turned and continued towards him. "Let me tell you a little secret; you are the magnet." Naruto's showed his confusion, but didn't have time to talk, as a kunai pierced his left shoulder. "You thought I missed when you ducked underneath my kunai, but in reality I simply change your magnetic field. Now, everything I throw at you will track you down until you die." Naruto watched as the kunai flew towards him. That was when he grinned. Forming a chain out of chakra, Naruto spun the chain around; until he was concealed underneath a dome of chakra. Makaze growled deep in his throat as he watched the kunai get broken into pieces. As the dome slowed to a crawl, the chain wrapped itself around Naruto's arm; before fading away.

"Then I just have to avoid using metal," Naruto stated, "You think changing my magnetic field is going to stop me. I guess I'll just have to show you how wrong that is." Naruto's wind blade screeched into existence. Makaze stood his ground as Naruto charged him, but almost immediately Naruto realized his mistake. The Konoha headband wrapped around his waist. Naruto found himself floating a few feet from Makaze, who just grinned at his game. Naruto went to untie the metal, but was repealed away from Makaze's space. Gritting his teeth, Naruto connected with the tree causing a crack to form on the trunk.

"That is how wrong you are," Makaze taunted, as an air of superiority compiled around him. "Even the slightest metal on your person, I can use against you. You're headband for example. I may not be able to make it kill you, but I can use it to repeal you." Naruto groaned as he removed the headband, before tossing it to the ground. "You can't beat me, Uzumaki."

"We'll see about that," Naruto spoke as his sword gently dissipated. Makaze watched as Naruto's hands fell to both sides where the Fuma shuriken were. "I think I should introduce Torikkusuta no Gai (Scythe of the Trickster)."

XXX

The moment Suigetsu saw the kunai floating in the air he knew Naruto was in for some trouble, but all he could do was watch as Naruto was thrown against a tree. That was when Suigetsu saw what Naruto was reaching for, causing a smile to break out on the boy's face. "What's so funny," Tsukino asked, in annoyance, "Makaze is one of the best Jiton (Magnet Release) users in Kumo. Those stupid Fuma shuriken are nothing more then ammo for him." Suigetsu couldn't help, but laugh as his eyes seemed to ignite in a demonic light.

"You really don't get it do you," Suigetsu said, "I'll put it in a way you can understand it. Those shuriken were specially made for Naruto only. Each blade is made from a special metal that only responds to his chakra." Tsukino just shook her head, but kept listening as Suigetsu. "But that isn't the best part. Those shuriken are on the level of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) swords."

XXX

A howling sound filled the trees as Naruto's blades burst into action. Each blade was being held by Naruto's hands, but Naruto's hands weren't touching the blades. The deadly spinning disks were floating an inch away from Naruto's palms. Sweat dripped from Makaze's brow as he waited for the attack that never came. "I'll give you one last chance." Naruto stated with a cold tone in his voice, which assured Makaze this _was_ his last chance. "Give up and walk away." Makze gritted his teeth and went back into a fighting pose causing Naruto to sigh in disappointment. Makaze watched as Naruto raised both of his arms into the air, the deadly Fuma Shuriken following. Then, before Makaze knew what was happening, Naruto swung his arms at the ground. Wind swirled around Naruto as both the shuriken vanished. Looking around with a wild look in his eyes, Makaze found the shuriken an inch from his face. The bladed tip of the first shuriken stopped a mere centimeter from his right eye, but the other was embedded into his left hand. Keeping the shuriken held in his magnetic field, Makaze swung the spinning blades back at Naruto. As the two came within for feet of the Uzumaki, they suddenly changed course and flew back to Naruto's palms.

"You look confused allow me too explain," Naruto stated as he held the spinning shuriken above his head. "The metal used in these shuriken is attracted to the specific chakra signature of the first person who uses it. As such when they are thrown, they travel a good distance before returning back to my palms. At the same time I can use that attraction to keep the shuriken off my hands, allowing for quicker throws. Oh, there is one last thing; these shuriken, when thrown, take on the properties of the user's chakra." As the information dialed in on Makaze he knew how much trouble he was about to be in. "Exactly, since I have wind chakra the blades travel a lot faster and are a lot sharper." With a stare of horror, Makaze watched as the bladed disks glowed bright blue. Bracing himself, Naruto threw the shuriken once more.

XXX

They were in trouble. Sai knew it from the very start that this Shinobi was not what she appeared to be. He used snakes in her Jutsu and the look of a predator in his snake like eyes. As they fought the strange ninja three-on-one, it was apparent, that he was a lot stronger then any normal Genin. Buying them time with his Chōjū Giga (Super Beasts Imitation Picture) Jutsu, Sai and the others watched from the distance.

"We need to move out," Sai spoke in a hushed tone. "If we hurry we can get away before he finishes the last of my ink beasts." The idea of running from a fight caused pure fury to rise in Sasuke's eyes. Sai noticed this knew he had to act. "Look, it's apparent that we can't win this fight. Whoever this person is, he is on a different level then us."

"You can run if you want, but I'm staying and fighting," Sasuke spoke in anger, "I am an Uchiha there is no one who is better then us." Before Sai could respond a cold shiver ran through his spine. Looking up, he came face to face with they're opponent.

"Ah, it's so cute when my prey starts to plan their escape," Sai couldn't turn his eyes away from his. They glowed with an unnatural light, as if the very core of his soul wanted to murder. "But let me save you the trouble. There is no escape from me." Hissing came from all around the team as snakes of various began to slither out of the undergrowth. "The only question remaining is; who will my snakes dine on first." With his sentence complete the snakes leapt at the Genin.

XXX

This was bad. Finding one dead body wasn't an excuse to go haywire, but finding three _before _the second phase began was a bad sign. As Anko jumped from tree to tree, she felt a slight burning sensation coming from her curse mark. "_He's close_," Anko thought, "_This time I will end you_." With her steel-like gaze set, Anko pushed off the tree with enough force to snap the branch. Suddenly, Anko froze. Turning her head she looked towards the direction of the second chakra signature. What she saw was a disturbing scene. Trees had deep gashes in the bark and some where even cut in two. Narrowing her eyes, Anko swore she could see a glimmer of metal flashing in the sunlight. Before she could watch anymore, she felt Orochimaru's chakra flare up again. "This is just going to have to wait." Anko murmured to herself, before taking off towards Orochimaru's location.

XXX

Trees rest on their sides as Naruto's Torikkusuta no Gai returned to his hands. Naruto had to give Makaze credit his creating of a magnetic field was forming a perfect barrier, but it was consuming his chakra and concentration. Swinging both his shuriken, Makaze prepared his barrier, but just as the two shuriken blades spun into it, Naruto appeared. Naruto raised his hand to the sky as his wind blade formed. Makaze watched as the blade descended, cutting through his barrier and his flak jacket. Blood splattered across the field as Naruto's shuriken fell to the ground. Taking his chance, Makaze jumped away, holding the gash on his chest. Ending his Jutsu, Naruto's weapons returned back to his possession.

"That's it," Makaze groaned, "You have to flowing chakra into your hands to keep those blades spinning and returning back to you." Nodding his head, Naruto stopped his chakra flow. The blades immediately stopped their rotation.

"For my Torikkusuta no Gai to continue their rotation they must have my chakra signature to feed off of," Naruto answered, "But all it takes is a slight flare up in my chakra and they begin their deadly spin." To prove his point, Naruto threw one of his shuriken a few feet away. Watching in curiosity, Makaze observed that the moment Naruto's hand glowed; the blade began to spin. It shot off the ground like a bullet, but the moment it was at Naruto's palm; he threw it at Makaze. Ducking just in time, Makaze watched as tufts of his hair floated to the ground. Jumping back, he watched as the disk flew past him. Catching the shuriken, Naruto caught off his chakra flow allowing Torikkusuta no Gai to stop their rotation. "Now do you understand the situation?"

Makaze stood up, still holding his wound. It angered the Kumo that Naruto was beating him so easily, and the worst part was that he wasn't trying. Removing his hand from the gash, Makaze stared at his own blood before a dark look entered his eyes. That was when Naruto felt the energy change. The electric field that had surrounded Makaze was now dissipating, but at the same time Naruto could still feel the chakra's power. Pushing off the ground, Makaze vanished in a blur of black. Before Naruto could even turn his head, Makaze delivered a viscous right hand to the boy. Skidding across the ground, Naruto jammed the blades of his shuriken into the ground. Slowing himself down enough, Naruto threw one of his shuriken, but Makaze simply smacked the offending weapon away. As Naruto caught his shuriken, Makaze appeared in front of him.

"Now we're on even ground."

Makaze delivered a devastating punch to Naruto's stomach, sending him back into a tree. "_He's a lot faster and stronger now_," Naruto thought, "_I don't understand_."

"Now it's my turn to explain," Makaze grinned in self-satisfaction, knowing he was getting the better of Naruto. "When a child is born in Kumogakure those who have chakra affinity for lightning are tested. We are tested to see if we can use the lightning in our body to increase our speed. Most of the tested fail and are taken out, but the one's who succeed continue until our control is perfect. Our Raikage is a user of this, but his control is so great, he is almost a living breathing bolt of lightning." With that the boy vanished once more. Naruto managed to block the kick, but was still sent through the tree and deeper into the forest. Makaze grinned, but when he went to take a step he stopped. An oppressive chakra began to pour out of the tree line. A shimmering form began to enter Makaze's vision. As the individual approached, Makaze saw Naruto in donned in Kyubi's yellow chakra shroud.

"I guess this is when we get serious."

Makaze's grin never left his face as he and Naruto vanished at the same time. They collided in the middle of the battle zone, causing the ground to be pushed back from the impact. Makaze appeared on the other side of the small crater, but Naruto reappeared above him. Turning his gaze up, Makaze blocked Naruto's punch, driving the Kumo into the ground below. The two dissipated once again; only to collide once more. "_Is he still taking it easy on me_," Makaze's thoughts turned dark, "_Does he not know that I'm completely serious in this fight_." His thoughts were interrupted when Makaze stared into Naruto's eyes. What he saw wasn't anger, fear, or bloodlust. What he saw was sadness reflected in Naruto's glowing eyes. In a flash, Naruto noticed Makaze's change in his strikes. He was becoming a lot more savage. With each attack, Makaze's eyes seemed to ignite, as if he had fire in his skull. Seeing a chance, Naruto managed to create some breathing room, but it didn't last long. Makaze appeared behind the Uzumaki, with a sword in his hand. Swinging his left arm, Naruto used his chakra cloak as a shield; as he caught Makaze's fist with his other hand.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me," Makaze voice echoed off the forest surprising many of the animals. "I'm perfectly fine! It's you that is acting strange!" Naruto shoved the boy away from him, but neither made an attempt to attack again. "Those eyes… they show nothing, but pity."Sparksbegan to shoot off of Makaze's body as he continued. "I'm going to show you what happens, when you pity me." Lightning arched off of Makaze and headed straight for Naruto. Dodging in a split second, Naruto watched in shock as the bolt sailed towards him again. Twisting his body, Naruto avoided the bolt, but it arched and caught the Uzumaki in the chest. Naruto's back hit the ground as the electricity flowed through his body. When the numbness finally went away, Naruto tried to stand; only to fall back down. "Like it." Makaze's eyes shined with a disturbed look in them.

"What was that?"

"By manipulating the magnetic field of my lightning I can have it home in on you," Makaze stated, "I have to say you did well in dodging it, but how will you do if that attack is tripled." Naruto watched as three bolts shoot off of Makaze's body. Blasting off the ground, Naruto began to run through the forest, but the lightning didn't stop. As Naruto landed on the next branch he saw his chakra shroud vanish for a split second, before returning.

"_Damn it_," Naruto cursed as he continued on, "_I wish I could've trained with my Kyubi's chakra a little more, to get better control, but I have to deal with what I get_." Stopping on the next branch, Naruto waited for the lighting. From a distance, Makaze saw the flash of lightning and heard the cracking of trees.

"Finally," Makaze turned his eyes towards his comrades and saw that they were still fighting Naruto's team. "I guess I can go help them now." Before Makaze could move, he saw the flash of light. Turning around, he found Naruto standing behind him. Jumping back, Makaze erupted into lightning as he glared at the boy. Standing perfectly still, Naruto released his Kyubi's chakra, but this only angered Makaze even more. "So now you think you can beat me without that power!" Naruto didn't answer, but looked on with sadness in his eyes. A strange cracking sound filled the air as the hair on Naruto's neck rose. Banrai, Tsukino, Suigetsu, and Haku all stopped fighting and watched the lightning bounce off of Makaze. "I'm going to make you pay!" Slamming his hands together, Naruto watched as the lighting on Makaze's body began to collect above him.

XXX

Tsukino's eyes went wide as she slowly backed away. Noticing this, Suigetsu realized this wasn't a good thing.

"What is he doing?"

Banrai turned his eyes towards Suigetsu, but instead of ignoring the question or attack; he answered it. "He is gathering every static charge in his immediate area," Banrai stated as sweat dripped from his brow, "If this continues, it will explode, or worse."

"What could be worse then something exploding," Suigetsu questioned with amazement in his eyes.

"He could perform his Jiton: Raijuu (Thunder Beast)," Banrai spoke in a calm voice, but Suigetsu could hear the nervous tone in his voice.

"And if he does use that Jutsu?"

Banrai turned his eyes towards Suigetsu and almost immediately, Suigetsu knew what he was about to say. "How fast can you run," Banrai questioned sincerely, "That specific Jutsu in Kumo is consider the one of the strongest Jiton techniques. The sole reason is that Makaze makes it out of his own magnetic chakra. So, because of this the Jutsu will follow and destroy anything that as a different magnetic field then it, but that isn't the bad part." Banrai shuddered slightly as if he was remembering a terrible nightmare. "There is no way to dispel that Jutsu; unless you wound the user enough were he can't hold a single finger up. The Jutsu just keeps reforming and continues on its path of death."

"There has got to be a bigger weakness then just that!"

Banrai for a split second looked as if he was done talking, but then for a reason unknown; he continued. "There is one other," Banrai stated, "It is a Jutsu that taxes Makaze's body, because every time that Jutsu reforms itself it takes a chunk out of Makaze's chakra. With his current chakra, if his Jutsu is destroyed Makaze can reform it three times." Tsukino just stared at Banrai as if he just killed her parents.

"Why would you tell them that," Tsukino said, "That was Makaze's best chance at killing that demon for what he did too Tokkan." Banrai didn't even bother acknowledging his teammate; instead he watched the ensuring fight. When Tsukino reached for Banrai, a she was immediately shocked. The girl stood for a few seconds, before falling to the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry I just gave her enough juice to knock her out," Banrai said as if it was the simplest thing ever, "Besides, I didn't think we were going to win this fight anyway."

XXX

Naruto eyes didn't change as he watched the ball of lightning begin to morph until it resembled a giant wolf made from lightning. As Naruto directed his eyes down back at Makaze, he realized two things. All the anger and rage was being poured into this Jutsu, and if it continued he would die. Makaze's eyes were ringed with black circles as if he hadn't had a decent night of sleep, on top of he was breathing rather deeply. Noticing Naruto watching him, Makaze let out a deep chuckle. "What's wrong, Uzumaki," Makaze question, tilting his head to the side, "You afraid of the big-bad wolf." Ignoring the question, Naruto created his wind sword. Makaze's face soon twisted into one of pure insanity as he smiled with glee. "Die! Jiton: Raijuu." The giant wolf let out a roar as it sliced through the air towards Naruto. Everyone watched as Naruto didn't move as the creature came closer. Then in a blink of an eye, Naruto swung his blade.

"Futon: Kaze no Kizu," Naruto replied calmly as his Jutsu blasted Makaze's into nothing. "Give up wind chakra beats lightning chakra." The answer Naruto received was Makaze grinning bigger. That was when Naruto heard the cracking sound. Turning around, Naruto managed to avoid the lightning Jutsu from consuming him, but his left leg wasn't so lucky. Gritting his teeth, Naruto prevented himself from screaming as the pain traveled through his body. As Naruto collapsed on the ground, he saw the wolf land on the ground next to a more tired looking Makaze. Struggling, Naruto managed to stand once more.

"You can't win against my Jutsu," Makaze shouted in glee as his eyes glowed in amusement, "It will continue to hunt you down to the ends of the world, until you die!" Naruto just stared at Makaze. "Come on, say something!"

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Naruto's cold words pierced the air like a razorblade. That was when Makaze noticed Naruto's eyes. No longer did they hold that kind pity in them, all that was left was a frozen stare. "So now you're taking me seriously." Makaze watched as Naruto raised the blade of wind above his head once more.

"This is the end of this fight," Naruto stated, "I never wanted to attack with killer intent, because I thought I could get you out of you anger, but I was mistaken."

"Yeah you were," Makaze smirked, "Now, die!" The wolf howled and charged towards Naruto once more. Closing his eyes, Naruto began to pour his chakra into his blade. A screech filled the air as Naruto's blade began to vibrate more. When Naruto opened his eyes no longer were they blue, they were pure orange.

"Futon: Kaze no Kizu," Naruto said before swinging his blade down. Nothing could prepare anyone for what they saw next. The spiraling wind current ripped through the wolf as if it was nothing, but continued on its path heading straight for Makaze. Shielding their eyes, the four individuals on the sideline felt the debris from Naruto's attack hit them. As they opened their eyes, they all saw two figures one on both knees and the other standing up. The smoke began to clear, revealing Makaze sporting a giant gash on his right arm, but the scariest thing was the trees behind him. Almost ever single tree had giant gouges in them big enough to fit a small child in. "I canceled the Jutsu before it could do any major harm to you." Naruto's voice didn't seem to register with Makaze, the boy just continued to stare at the ground. "You can believe it or not Makaze, but I didn't have any control what happened that day. If I did it would've ending differently."

This seemed to stir the Kumo nin. Looking up Naruto could tell he was running on nothing, but sheer willpower. "Why, didn't you kill me," Makaze questioned, "You're still showing pity on me." Naruto didn't answer, just simple released his blade of wind. Makaze, in what could only be assumed as a last ditch effort, stood up pulling out a kunai as he did. Seeing this, Naruto caught the offending item and held Makaze there.

"I didn't spare you life out of pity," Naruto answered, "I spared it, because I _want_ you to overcome this. Anger is a virus it consumes and destroys everything, but if you can overcome it, you can be stronger then you ever were before. I am truly sorry about your father, Makaze. I hope the day comes you open your eyes to the truth." Before anything else could be said, Naruto gave Makaze a swift chop to his neck. Collapsing on the ground, Naruto just stared down at Makaze's prone form.

XXX

The conclusion wasn't what everyone was expecting. They all expected at least one individual dead. Taking the scroll out of his pocket, Banrai passed it to Suigetsu. "It's clear we lost this," Banrai stated, staring at Suigetsu, "So as payment to let us leave peacefully, take our scroll." Suigetsu looked like he was about to refuse, when Naruto approached, carrying the knocked out Makaze.

"We accept."

Banrai seemed grateful as he gave Naruto the scroll. As gently as he could, Naruto lowered Makaze to the ground. "You know he wasn't always like this," Banrai stated, "He used to be so happy, always wanting to have fun, but the death of his father hit him rather hard. We tried to help him, but he didn't want anything to do with us. I hope this brought him out of his pit of anger." Banrai reached down and placed Makaze on his back.

"You're not like the others," Naruto said, "Why don't you hate me?"

"Because, I've seen what that path leads too," Banrai smiled as he seemed to remember a certain person, "I don't want to walk that path. I may look angry, but in reality I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at my teammates. They have allowed themselves to be consumed by their anger. Hopefully, Darui-sensei and me can help them find the light, but until then, watch your back." Banrai reached down and picked Tsukino up, before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know quite an anti-climatic ending and I hate myself for writing it, but it was the only one I could think of. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	16. The Curse of Hate

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum to sit quietly while people are getting hurt before my eyes!"- Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**"I have a rendezvous with death, at some disputed barricade, but maybe you should take my hand and led me into his dark land and close my eyes and quench my breath. I have a rendezvous with death and I to my pledging word am true I shall not fail that rendezvous."-Gears of War 2 trailer**_

* * *

><p>Orochimaru couldn't believe his luck. First, he finally caught up with the Uchiha and gave him his curse mark and now he stood face to face with his old student. After beating Team 7, Orochimaru was cornered by Anko. "Well, if it isn't my little Anko," Orochimaru hissed with amusement, "How have you been?" The answer came in the form of a kunai missing Orochimaru's neck by mere centimeters. Smiling, Orochimaru held his arms out, as if accepting Anko's attack. Screaming in anger, Anko lunged at her former sensei, but the man simply sidestepped her. Anko turned, but had to dodge as snakes erupted out of Orochimaru's sleeve. Narrowing her eyes, Anko threw four more kunai at her former sensei, but they were deflected by a rather large shuriken. A shadow fell over the Jonin and before she could react, she was pinned underneath a snake. Smiling, Orochimaru approached the trapped kunoichi. Just as Orochimaru came within grabbing range, Anko exploded into smoke. "Kage Bunshin." Turning around Orochimaru found himself pinned against the branch he was standing on.<p>

"Die with me," Anko said with as much venom as possible, "Sōjasōsai no Jutsu (Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique)!" Orochimaru continued to watch in amusement as Anko made the hand seal with his hand. As the two snakes slithered out of Anko's sleeve, Orochimaru began to turn brown. Confusion soon gave away to shock as Orochimaru dissolved into mud.

"Nice try my young student."

Anko never had a chance to turn her head around. Ninja wire quickly wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against the tree. Staring at Orochimaru, Anko saw he wasn't holding onto the other end of the wire. "So you're not alone." The smirk never left Orochimaru's face.

"Now what to do with you," Orochimaru looked up as if considering his options, but the choice he picked shocked the Jonin. "I know, I'm going to let you live just so you can tell dear Sarutobi-sensei that Orochimaru is back, but I give you this as well. Tell him if he cancels the Chunin exams then I will make sure that every women and child suffers." Orochimaru turned his back on his former student, but the moment Anko made a move to get free; a snake bit her on her hand. "Oh, that is just to make sure you don't get any _funny_ ideas." With that Orochimaru burned like paper until he was completely gone. That was when Anko felt the ninja wire release its hold. Anko felt the world spin around her as she tried to catch her footing, but to no avail. The world continued to spin until the Jonin woman could no longer stand and blacked out.

XXX

As the snake Sanin traveled the forest canopy, he looked towards the lone shadow trailing him. "You know I don't like my subordinates hiding from me," The Sanin hissed, "Come on out." Slowly the shadow separated itself from the leaves. "Now, how have you been, Mizuki?" The blue haired nin smirked at his master as he got down on one knee.

"I could never be better master," Mizuki stated with a grin befitting of a monster, "I am confused by one thing. Why leave that woman alive? Wouldn't be more problematic to leave her alive?" Orochimaru chuckled as he kept his eyes locked on a bird on a branch.

"It doesn't matter," Orochimaru said, "My plan is going accordingly. Oh, there is one more thing, Mizuki." The Shinobi looked up, but was quickly ensnared by a white serpent. Trembling, Mizuki couldn't stop looking into Orochimaru's eyes. "Don't interfere in _my_ affairs again, understand." Mizuki nodded dumbly as the snake released its hold. "Now run along and get everything ready for our attack." Nodding, Mizuki vanished.

"You didn't kill him?"

"He still has his uses," Orochimaru turned around and stared at Kabuto, "Besides his time on this earth it about over." Returning his eyes back to the bird, Orochimaru found it being devoured by a snake. Laughing at the plight of the small creature, he returned his stare back to Kabuto. "I need you to keep an eye on Sasuke, I wouldn't want my future vessel damaged in any way."

"I understand, Master Orochimaru," Kabuto bowed his head low, "But what about the Uzumaki? He could cause some problems in our attack." Nodding his head, Orochimaru just stared up at the sky. When he finally spoke it was with an air of confidence.

"Keep an eye on him and if he does anything; kill him," Seeing the shocked expression on Kabuto's face made Orochimaru chuckle. "Don't worry; I have complete faith in you. Now, run along, before anyone sees us together." Giving one last bow, Kabuto left the same way he got in; silently. "Such an amusing boy, he is always a tough one to figure out." With that last sentence, Orochimaru too, vanished into the shadows.

XXX

Team 7 finally managed to escape their attacker, but not without paying a cost. Sasuke was bitten and had a strange mark on his neck, Sai had scratches and bruises everywhere, and Sakura, out of the other two, came out remarkable unharmed. For the best of the situation, Sakura was just glad no one was killed. Grief caught the pink-haired girl as she stared at Sasuke. Ever since that bite, he was burning up and wouldn't stop shaking. Turning her eyes to her other teammate, Sakura could see Sai was deep in thought, but couldn't determine what he was thinking about. Sai opened very little about himself, as if he was afraid about being hurt, but whenever he did, he kept his words simple and too the point. He never spoke more then needed and after that, he just secluded himself into his own thoughts. As Sakura opened her mouth to speak, Sasuke went into a series of coughing fits. Drawing him out of his thoughts, Sai turned towards the Uchiha with a strange combination of emotion in his eyes. First, Sakura saw worry for his fellow teammate, but right underneath that she saw disgust. "What's wrong, Sai," Sakura asked, but almost immediately regretted speaking. Sai turned his eyes on her and for a split second, Sakura thought she saw pure anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong is that we wouldn't be in the shape we are in if Sasuke just listened," Sai explained, "I told him we needed to fall back, but he let his own hatred get the better of him and now what. We're all wounded and he is coming down with a severe fever." This was the first time Sakura had ever seen Sai this mad. The quiet, calm-natured boy was gone and had been replaced by this new Sai. That wasn't a good thing. Sakura could tell from Sai's eyes that he was ready to act irrational; instead of thinking things through.

"Sai I know we didn't listen to you," Sakura spoke in a calm voice, hoping to soothe her irritated teammate. "We should have left when we had the chance, but we didn't and now we are paying the price." This did seem to calm the boy done, but not by much. Sakura stood up and took a quick look around the forest. "I'm going to go find some water." Sai looked like he was ready to stop her, but Sakura was already walking away. "Besides, I didn't get hurt during that fight. I might as well be useful." Disappearing into the woods, Sakura heard Sai give off a sigh of exhaustion. Walking through the forest, Sakura stayed in the shadows of the trees. That was when the sound of rushing water reached the girl's ears. Excitement buzzed in her stomach as she made a dash towards the water, but as the water came into sight, Sakura slowed her pace. The river in front of her was in an open clearing, stepping out would mean giving the other teams a chance to spot her. Images of Sai and Sasuke continued to swim in Sakura's thoughts until she couldn't stand it. Taking gentle steps, Sakura eased her way into the clearing.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura jumped out of skin as the voice rang behind her. Turning she went to hit the individual, but stopped when she saw Naruto's face. Recent wear and tear on his clothing suggested that he was in a battle, but other then that the blond looked completely fine. Naruto just continued to look at Sakura with confusion scrawled on his face, but it cleared up slightly when he saw her canteen. Seeing his eyes travel to her canteen, Sakura went to run, but stopped when Naruto grabbed her arm. Just as Sakura managed to wretch her arm free, Naruto swiped the canteen from her grasp.

"Stay right there," Naruto ordered as he headed to the river. Sakura couldn't understand why, but she couldn't get her legs to move. All she could do was watch as Naruto filled up his and her canteens, but almost with a fox-like movement, Naruto kept swerving his head back and forth. As the canteens were filled that was when the attack came. A barrage of kunai and shuriken were launched at Naruto, but he just simply created his chakra chain and deflected the attacks. Looking towards the forest line, Naruto smirked as he laid the canteens on the ground. "So you don't want to come out and play." That was when Sakura noticed the two Fuma Shuriken on Naruto's belt. "Well, maybe I should go _in_ to play." With a swift and practiced movement, Naruto unfolded both of his shuriken and swung them into the forest. Bending down, Naruto retrieved the canteens as he threw Sakura her canteen. That was when the shouts of pain and fright came echoing through the forest. Smirking at this Naruto's hand flashed blue and just like that the shuriken came sailing back too him, but with an added addition; blood. "Next time you three won't be able to stand on your own two feet." Turning his back on the scene, Sakura could finally see two shadows carrying the third.

"Thank you," Sakura stuttered out, but Naruto just nodded his head, "Wait, where is your team?"

"They are recuperating from a fight we had," Naruto stated simple as Sakura followed him, "I guess I should ask the same question."

"We were ambushed by someone," Sakura said in a low voice, "He was a lot stronger then any Genin should be." This caused Naruto to turn around and stare at her. The intense look in Naruto's eyes forced Sakura to look away.

"Maybe I should come by and check on you guys."

This alarmed Sakura, not because she didn't trust Naruto, but she didn't want him to see the state her team was in. The attitude Naruto's always seem to give out is this caring protector, as if everything within his sight; he as to protect it. "We fine, just a little tired," Sakura said with a small smile on her lips, "Anyway, I better get going. Good luck, Naruto." Before Naruto could say one last thing, the girl ran into the tree line and vanished from sight. As Sakura arrived back at her team's temporary shelter, she found Sai sound asleep. Smiling at the peaceful look on her teammate's face, Sakura gently sat down on the ground in front of him. Before long even Sakura fell into her own slumbering dreams. Just at that moment three human shapes were making their way out of the forest.

XXX

Haku and Suigetsu turned their heads towards the sound of Naruto's footsteps, earning a smile from the blond. "I'm back with the water," Naruto exclaimed with amusement in his voice, as if he just told the funniest joke in the world.

"What was that screaming a few minutes ago?"

Naruto stared at Haku with blank eyes; until his eyes lit up like two light bulbs. "Oh, there was this foolish team that thought it was wise to attack me," Naruto grinned slightly as he patted his shuriken, "I don't think they will try anything against us, again." Suigetsu nodded his head as he took a swig from the canteen, before passing it on to Haku.

After taking her sip, Haku gently gave the canteen back to Naruto, but he simple laid it down. "Did you meet anyone else," Haku questioned, "You know from Konoha."

"Yeah, I meet Sakura on my way to the river," Naruto stated as his eyes darkened in worry, "She said they were attacked by someone who was above the level of a Genin." Looking up, Suigetsu recognized the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," Suigetsu exclaimed with authority in his voice, "I know that look too well. You want too got make sure they are okay, but not this time. We just got done with our own fight and we are in no condition to move." Smiling to himself, Naruto couldn't help, but laugh a little inside. After being with him so long, Suigetsu finally got a handle on noticing the different looks of Naruto's and what they mean.

"He's right, Naruto."

Nodding his head, Naruto succumbed to his make-shift bed he was sitting on. Before long a gentle snore filled the area. After the battle Naruto had, the others couldn't blame him for wanting some sleep. Deciding to take first watch, Suigetsu stood and strolled over to the entrance of their hideout. Suddenly, the world spun slightly causing Suigetsu to nearly collapse. Turning around, Suigetsu found Haku already unconscious. Then he saw Naruto's eyes open. "What did you do," Suigetsu growled, but fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I knew he guys would try and stop me," The look on Naruto's face confirmed that he was, indeed, was sorry, "But Sakura was hiding something and I have to find out what. Plus, you guys are still injured and tired from your fight." Creating three futon bunshin, Naruto began to leave the hollowed out cave, but stopped next to his friend. "I'll be back in a minute." With that Naruto disappeared into the forest; leaving behind his two teammates and clones.

XXX

Lee attempted to stand one last time, but was quickly knocked back down by Dosu. "This doesn't concern you, boy," Dosu voice was dead straight, "Now just lay there and let us finish what we came here for." Turning his eyes back to the hollowed out tree, Dosu's team made their way towards it, but stopped, when kunai flew past their heads. Turning back, they saw Sakura standing with her eyes ablaze.

"You will not hurt them!"

The force in her voice startled the three Shinobi, but Kin was the first to recover. Laughing, Kin slowly stalked towards the pink haired girl. "You should have stayed on the ground like a good little dog," Kin pulled out three senbon, but before she could throw them, her hand was wrapped in a black liquid.

"I think that's enough," Everyone followed the trail of liquid to Sai, "Now prepare yourself." Confused, Kin looked at the ink just as it seemed to bubble. Before everyone's eyes, the ink exploded into a series of tendrils of spikes; that descended upon Kin. When the spikes were about an inch away, a strange bell sound filled the forest canopy. The ink, suddenly, seemed to melt in mid air. Looking towards Dosu, Sai saw him tapping his gauntlet.

"Looks like I got the right frequency to destabilize you ink," Dosu stated, turning his eye on Sai, "You are no match for me. By creating sound waves, I can destabilize the molecules in your attacks; leaving nothing, but a puddle." Before Sai could respond, Zaku held one of his palms towards the ink user.

"Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)," A sudden blast of wind shot Sai back into the tree, embedding his frame into the trunk. As the wind blast ended, Sai simple fell from the trunk, but was caught by Zaku. "Looks like this one is almost through." Grinning to himself, Zaku prepared another wind air blast, but just as he was about to fire, a deep and sinister chakra filled the air. Turning towards the tree, a vile purple chakra spilled out, as if wishing to corrupt everything in its path. Then, a soft glow flashed in the middle of the tree. Narrowing his eyes, Zaku strained to see what it was. Realization hit the boy like a stone, as he felt the heat coming. Ducking, Zaku barely dodged a small fireball, but when he looked up, he stared directly into the eyes of Sasuke. The punch came out of nowhere, throwing the boy back all the way to Dosu's feet. Sai just managed to look at the Uchiha.

"_What is wrong with him_?"

Looking down at his hands, Sasuke, for a split second looked confused, but then grinned maliciously. "So much power is flowing through my body," Sasuke stated plainly, "I feel almost invincible." Then, Sasuke looked at his team and saw the wounds they had. Narrowing his red eyes towards the Oto team, Sasuke spoke in a deadly tone. "Did you three do this?" With rage in his eyes, Zaku stood up pointing his two palms towards Sasuke.

"Die!"

The blast of air shot towards the Uchiha, who just grinned. Trees were uprooted as the air blast crashed into them, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. That was when Zaku felt a deadly presence behind him, but he never got a chance to turn around. The punch landed square on Zaku's head, knocking the boy to the ground. Spinning around, Sasuke dodged Dosu's punch. Dosu, with a wide eye, looked up to see a kick land squarely in his chest. Throwing her senbon, Kin tried to help, but Sasuke twisted his body in the air avoiding the weapons. Slamming his hands together, Sasuke went through hand seals in a flash. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release:PhoenixSage Fire Technique)." Firing off a volley of small fireballs, Sasuke stood by and watched in amusement as Kin attempted to dodge the weapons, but just as she thought was out of the attack range; they exploded. Kin flew through the air before smacking into a tree with a sickening crack. "I hid some shuriken that had some explosive tags on them within those fireballs." Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the torment he was putting the team through, but a movement to his left caught his eyes. Turning towards it, Sasuke saw Zaku staring up at him.

"Zankūkyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Airwaves)," Zaku shouted in anger. Watching from the sidelines, Sai and Sakura saw Sasuke vanish beneath the wave of slicing wind. Grinning, Zaku began to laugh as he heard the trees behind Sasuke being sliced into pieces, but his joy was short-lived. Just as the attack began to dissipate, Sasuke reappeared behind Zaku. Attempting to fire another blast, Zaku swung his arms around, but both were caught by Sasuke.

"You seem very attach to these arms of yours."

Watching in horror, the others watch in shock as Sasuke jerked Zaku's arms up. A horrible crunching sound filled the air, as Sasuke slowly snapped Zaku's shoulder blades and broke his arms. Screaming in pain, Zaku began to beg for Sasuke to stop, but Sasuke continued until the he was satisfied, that Zaku's arms were broken. Dropping the boy in a crumpled heap, Sasuke slowly put his hands together in a seal. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke was about to finish Zaku off, but just as Sasuke fired the fireball, a shadow descended upon Zaku, before getting out of the attack's path of destruction. As the fire died down a lone figure slowly walked through the flames. Stepping out on the other side was Naruto. "That was a little too far don't you think," Naruto questioned with flinted eyes, but Sasuke just grinned even bigger.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this chance," Sasuke snarled as madness gripped his Sharingan eyes, "Now I have a chance to prove _my_ power." Narrowing his eyes, Naruto watched the Uchiha pace from side to side.

"I suggest you three get out of here," Naruto spoke to the Oto nins, "That is of course you don't mind being caught in the cross-fire." Something deep down told Dosu and his teammates that would be a very _unwise_ thing to do. Picking up his broken teammate, Dosu nodded his thanks to the Uzumaki.

"Sasuke, come on Naruto is a friend," Sakura shouted, but Sasuke's eyes looked too far gone, that he probably couldn't even hear her. Before the girl could take a step, she was stopped by Sai.

"Don't," Sai managed to choke out, "This is going to be the only way to reach Sasuke now." With that, all the two could do was watch as Sasuke stopped his frantic pacing.

"Well, are you going to attack?"

"I don't want to fight you, Sasuke," Naruto stated as he watched the Uchiha scoff at his words, "Just calm down."

"Oh, I am calm," Sasuke said with a clear voice, "But I still want this fight." The sentence finished, Sasuke dashed at Naruto with a crazed look blazing in his Sharingan.

XXX

As Makaze and Tsukino woke up they were greeted with a warm fire. Looking at each in confusion, they heard the approach of footsteps. Banrai stared at his team with eyes that almost seemed devoid of life. "You guys are awake," Banrai said simply, "I warmed up some water so I could make some stew for us." This didn't seem to ease the confusion surrounding his team. As Banrai began to cut up some various fruit, Makaze spoke up.

"What happened to that Uzumaki?"

Banrai didn't answer just continued his work. "He asked you a question," Tsukino popped in, "What happened?"

"What do you think happened," Banrai finally spoke, but didn't look up, "You were severely outclassed Makaze and just by his good graces; you survived your fight."

"I know that, but what happened afterwards," Makaze sat up staring at his withdrawn teammate, "Did you get the kill?" This was what got Banrai to look away from the food. That was when Tsukino remembered what Banrai did.

"You knocked me out," Tsukino exclaimed causing Makaze's eyes to darken.

"Why did you-."

"Because you two were growing more and more out of control," Banrai shouted, "Tsukino was on the verge of attacking anything that moved and you; well we all know what happened to you."

Realization hit Makaze like a ton of bricks. "You left him alive," Makaze exclaimed as Banrai nodded, "You traitor!" Makaze stood up as rage filled his eyes. "You were supposed to kill him if I failed! Wait until the Raikage hears about-." The threat was never finished as Makaze was pinned to the tree behind him. Looking at the kunai keeping him pinned, Banrai was suddenly in front of him. As Makaze went for a hand seal, Banrai delivered a rib shattering knee to his stomach. Blood splattered across the ground as Makaze was rocked by a fit of coughing.

"Banrai!"

Ignoring his teammate, Banrai bent down to look Makaze in the eyes. "Do you still remember his words," Banrai questioned as Makaze looked on with a quiet anger, "Did his kind words even reach you in that dark pit of hate? From the looks of things it didn't. Regardless, you will listen now. Let it go."

"Let what go."

"This," Banrai yelled out, gesturing to Makaze, "You could one of the greatest Shinobi in Kumogakure, Makaze, but you've let your anger cloud your judgment. Now, you are just a shadow of what you _could_ be." Makaze tried to be angry at Banrai, but for some reason, he couldn't find the strength too. Sighing, Banrai looked up at the clear sky. "He said, 'Anger is a virus it consumes and destroys everything, but if you can overcome it, you can be stronger then you ever were before.' Now do you understand?" Makaze didn't respond as Banrai pulled the kunai out of the tree. Catching him, Banrai gently laid the boy to the ground, as Tsukino ran over. "I hope this time; those words reached you my friend." With that done, Banrai returned to the food.

XXX

Sakura couldn't believe what saw as the smoke cleared. Sasuke was standing in the forest canopy as Naruto was on the ground holding his left arm. That strange power Sasuke had been able to stand up to Naruto's chakra shroud, but with his Sharingan, it was clear who had the advantage in reaction time. "What's wrong, Naruto," Sasuke spoke with malice in his voice, "Is that all the power you got?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke's laugh echoed around the forest.

* * *

><p>The Kyubi shroud is beaten back by the curse mark infused Sasuke. What will Naruto do? Find out next time.<p> 


	17. Hate's Rule

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

"Why do I have to fight with such a strong guy? I envied the weak ones. The souls of everyone in our group of friends wasted away and disappeared just from being around us. From loneliness we divided our soul in two. We don't know which was the original, or maybe it was neither of us. It's just that there was no other way to escape from the loneliness. I envied the weak ones. If you're weak, then you can gather in as large a group as you want. I want to become weak and if that's not possible, then I at least want to make friends that are as strong as me." - starrk (bleach)

* * *

><p>Naruto gritted his teeth as he stood up. Whatever that chakra was around Sasuke, it was given him a power boost, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was; exhaustion was setting in. Thanks to the fight against Makaze, Naruto's chakra took a big hit from using Kyubi's chakra. "What's wrong," Sasuke mocking tone spoke out above Naruto, "What happened to all your <em>big talk<em> or is that all it was; talk?" Naruto jumped to the left as a barrage of shuriken was fired at him. As his feet touched the ground, Naruto was forced to flee another attack of shuriken, but as this continued, Naruto grew more concerned.

"_Why is he just attacking me with shuriken_," Naruto thought as he ducked underneath a kunai, "_Is he being cautious? No, that isn't it; he knows he has the advantage. So why attack me with something he knows that _won't _hit me_." That was when Sasuke's right index finger twitched. Shimmering in the light was a thin string of ninja wire. Eyes wide, Naruto heard the buzzing of the incoming Fuma Shuriken. Throwing his left arm up, Naruto blocked the spinning blade, but couldn't stop the kunai as Sasuke appeared and plunged one into his side. Gritting his teeth, Naruto threw the shuriken at Sasuke; who gently sidestepped the spinning blade. Turning back, Sasuke saw Naruto's hands already in a handseal. "Futon: Daitoppa!" Sasuke couldn't dodge in time. Getting hit by the full force of Naruto's Jutsu, Sasuke was blasted through several trees, before stopping. "This is bad." Naruto managed to mutter, before falling on one knee.

"Naruto are you okay," Sakura shouted from the sidelines.

"I'm fine, but you two stay right where you are," Naruto shouted back, "I have to beat Sasuke now!" Just as he finished his words, Sasuke emerged from his landing point. A good sign Naruto was making progress was that Sasuke's Sharingan was no longer active, but he still had that purple chakra around his form. What didn't help the situation was Naruto's chakra supply was nearly gone.

"You got lucky with that attack," Sasuke sneered, "But that was all that was; luck. So, let me say this, it won't happen again." Naruto went to stand, but his vision began to spin out of control causing the Uzumaki to feel nauseas. Smiling at his apparent victory, Sasuke slowly made his way over to Naruto. "So this is the result of this power. I at least thought you would put up a better fight." Just as Sasuke finished his sentence, Naruto's shuriken flew through the air towards his head. Jerking his head back, Sasuke watched as the shuriken sunk deep into Naruto's chest, but instead of blood all Naruto did was smile. The clone suddenly exploded scattering earth everywhere. As Sasuke emerged from the smoke a bright light caught his eye. Looking up, Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto stood above him.

"Hey there," Naruto said before appearing in front of Sasuke, "And goodbye." Naruto threw a single punch into Sasuke's gut sending the Uchiha into the ground. Naruto stood above the hole as he caught his shuriken. Examining the blades on his weapon, Naruto noticed a crack beginning to develop along the blades. Cursing himself, Naruto folded the weapon up, but the sound of crumbling earth drew his attention back to the hole. Watching with interest, Naruto saw Sasuke slowly emerge from his earthly bed.

"How," Sasuke questioned as the purple chakra faded at last, "When did you make a Futon Bunshin?"

"When I saved that Oto nin," Naruto answered back, "What emerged from the fire was nothing more then a clone. A clone infused with very special chakra; allowing it to take more punishment." Growling Sasuke went to take a move, but stopped when a wave of pain rocked his body. Watching Sasuke fall to his knees, Naruto approached the Uchiha. As Naruto approached Sasuke, the Uchiha could feel the power radiating off of Naruto. "Are you done?"

Tiredness began to creep into the Uchiha's eyes, but before he could respond; he collapsed. Just as this happened, Sakura rushed over and looked Sasuke over to make sure he was okay. "Why send a clone in," Sakura questioned after making sure Sasuke was fine," I mean wouldn't it have been easier if you just fought him yourself."

"I wanted to test something out."

"What?"

"I wanted to see if he would come at me with the intent to kill," Naruto responded solemnly, "Only then could I judge if I needed to go all out or not." Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Sakura got the feeling he was having a conflict with himself. "I guess I was right in my judgment." Sakura barely caught those words, but before she could ask Naruto what he meant he vanished; leaving behind a thin trail of light.

XXX

As Naruto returned to his team, he knew he was in trouble. His clones were gone. The moment Naruto's last foot fell to the ground, he felt the chill. Smiling, Naruto didn't bother fighting as his legs were incased in ice. Two lone forms slowly emerged out of the dark cave and judging from their stance, Naruto could tell they were not happy with him. "You drugged us," Suigetsu's accusing tone came as he stopped in front of his friend. Turning his eyes towards Haku, Naruto saw that her eyes had become as hard as ice.

"Why did you do that Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer immediately; instead he looked off into the distance. The two waited for Naruto's answer patiently. "I wanted to see something," Naruto answered staring up at his team, "I wanted to see how far someone with anger would go to achieve his goal."

Worrying about what Naruto did, Suigetsu gave a quick look around to insure that they were alone. "What happened, Naruto," Haku asked, while Suigetsu kept a watch?

"I went to Sasuke's team, because he was anger at me for a strange reason," Naruto responded, "I went there to see if I could talk to him and see what was wrong, but that didn't work out. He fought the clone I substituted for myself and he attacked with the intent to kill. This wasn't like the intent to maim so I can get your scroll. No, this was pure killer intent."

Haku released Naruto from his prison, but all Naruto did was sat down on the ground where he stood. "Explain, why you went by yourself," Haku prodded, but Naruto remained silent, "Please, Naruto explain why you drugged us. Suigetsu said, it was because we were still weak from our fight, but that was a lie wasn't." All Naruto did was turn his head away from her; shielding his face from her stare. "Did you think that we would've held you back?"

"No," Naruto yelled out more forceful then necessary, "That wasn't the problem."

"Then what was the problem."

Naruto's once blue eyes, eyes that shone with such determination, had dimmed. "I was afraid of losing you guys," Naruto uttered quietly, "If you guys got hurt or even worse, because of me, then I don't know what I would do." The other two sat back not sure how to respond as Naruto continued. "Seeing what has become of Makaze and Sasuke I can't imagine losing someone close to me. I can't let that happen. If I do then I might lose control of Kyubi's chakra."

Suigetsu thoughts immediately turned to the fate of Kinkaku and Ginkaku. And what Naruto was saying was true. If he lost someone close, there was no telling how much destruction he could cause. "We won't allow that to happen," Suigetsu stated with reassurance, "Haku, me, and hell, even Hinata we won't let that happen to you. We will all make sure that you stay yourself. Now, stop worrying about us, numbskull!"

Despite everything, Naruto couldn't help, but chuckle. "You know I'm glad we meet you on that road," Naruto said with a wide grin, "I know I would have a boring time without you. I'm glad my brothers decided to let you stay." A twinge of guilt shot through Suigetsu's heart, but all he could do was smile. This wasn't missed by Haku, as she saw Suigetsu's right hand clench into a light fist. Yawning, Naruto stood up. "I'm going to bed and for what it's worth I trust you guys. I also promise not to drug you anymore." With that Naruto vanished back into the cave.

When Haku was sure Naruto was out of earshot, she turned to Suigetsu. "What's wrong," Haku questioned as Suigetsu stood up.

"Kinkaku and Ginkaku are dead and Naruto doesn't know it," Suigetsu stated with a dead voice, "Kinkaku put a false memory on Naruto's original, but in reality, Naruto's brothers are no more."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Almost instantly, Suigetsu had Haku by the arms. "No," Suigetsu was almost frantic as if he saw a demon, "He can never know. If he found out, I don't know what would happen, but I can tell you this; it won't be good for anyone." Footsteps were heard coming from the cave. Turning in fear, Suigetsu saw Naruto standing there in confusion.

"Are you guys coming to bed," Naruto questioned innocently, allowing Suigetsu to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes," Haku spoke up, "We are just deciding who is taking the first watch." Nodding his in acceptance of this answer, Naruto returned to the cave. Silently thanking Haku, Suigetsu decided to take the first shift. Turning, Suigetsu watched Haku vanish into the cave. Smiling a sly grin, he went to watching the forest.

XXX

As Sasuke slowly woke up, he found an odd sight greeting him. Both Sakura and Sai were standing together looking down at him. When he tried to move, Sasuke discovered he was unable to lift his arms. Looking down, Sasuke saw ninja wire wrapped around his body. "How are you feeling," Sakura asked dryly, earning her a glare from her captive teammate.

"What are you talking about?"

"You attacked and nearly killed someone," Sai stated, "Then you attacked Naruto. She is asking you are you back to your old self." Judging from the glare and confused look in Sasuke's eyes; he didn't have a clue what his team was remotely talking about.

Seeing this, Sakura gently eased the wire, allowing Sasuke to move slightly. "Can you remember anything after that one guy bit you," Sakura asked, only for Sasuke to shake his head.

"The only thing I remember is this surge of purple chakra and feeling a strange, but great power well up around me," Sasuke stated still wearing a confused look. Looking at Sai, Sakura released Sasuke; who took the liberty to shrug the wire off of him. Rubbing his wrists Sasuke went to stand, but clutched his sides as a blast of pain sent him back down. "I feel like I got hit by a falling tree!"

"That would be what Na-," Sakura couldn't finish as Sai pressed her mouth shut with his own hand.

"That is kind of what happened to you," Sai announced getting an annoyed look from Sasuke, "You see you were hit with some pretty strong Jutsu and as a result you were sent through a few trees." To prove his point, Sai gestured to the destroyed forest.

Not bothering to try and stand again, Sasuke relented to just lying on the ground. "I guess that makes sense," Sasuke finally said after a minute of thinking it over, "But what was Sakura about to say?"

Giving Sakura a warning in his eyes, Sai gently released the girl; allowing her to speak. "Well, that is exactly what I was about to say," Sakura said with a slight nervous tone in her voice. "I mean Naruto arrived just in time to help you out, but other then that nothing else occurred." At that moment images past in front of Sasuke's eyes, but as quickly as they appeared; they vanished. Shaking his head, Sasuke just stared up at the sky.

"Sakura," The hushed whisper startled the pink haired girl, but she relaxed as she turned and saw Sai staring at her, "I need to talk with you." The urgency in Sai's voice left no room for an argument. Standing up and following after him, neither of them noticed the small smile creep into Sasuke's features.

"Fools," Sasuke whispered into the darkness, before turning over and allowing the darkness to claim him.

XXX

The morning came too suddenly for Naruto, awakening only to find the cave deserted. A slight panicked feeling entered Naruto's, but then the smell of cooking meat filled his nostrils. As he exited the cavern, he found Suigetsu sleeping next to a fire, while Haku cooked. Noticing a new presence watching her, Haku turned and smiled at Naruto. "You both were tired so I decided to make us some breakfast," Haku said with a merry, almost singing voice.

"Something smells good," Suigetsu muttered as he reached forward; directly into the fire. Right before his fingers could get burnt, Haku grabbed him by the hand. This jotted the water nin awake. Haku and Suigetsu looked at one another, before uncomfortable letting go. With their backs to each other neither could see the blush the other had, but Naruto had a full view. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Haku muttered before returning to the food.

Groaning outloud, Naruto made his way towards the forest. "I'm going to scout the area real quick," Naruto stated loudly, "I'll be back in a minute." And before Haku could stop him; he was gone.

XXX

"Jeez," Naruto moaned cracking his neck, "That was a painful sight, but still it was quiet amusing." Chuckling to himself, Naruto kept walking; until he heard it. A light splashing sound had caught his ears. As he turned his eyes to the sound, he found himself staring at a breathtaking sight. Hinata was spinning as if she was on air and at the same time causing splashes in the water. Spinning around, Hinata cut the water with a string of chakra, but stopped when she saw Naruto. Blushing to a point it made her look like she was on fire, Hinata forgot the water below her. Letting out a light yelp of surprise, Hinata suddenly found herself in the river. Laughing at the sight, Naruto strolled over and held out his hand for the Hyuga to take. Thanking him, Hinata took his hand, but with a quick jerk; pulled the unsuspecting boy in with her.

"That is for making me fall in," Hinata said with a fake tone of anger.

"Oh, please you looked like you needed it," Naruto shot back as he got up," Now I'm going to have to get dry." Raising an eyebrow, Hinata stared at the boy; who just shrugged. "By the way what were you doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to perfect a jutsu I've been working on," Hinata stated proudly, but wasn't prepared for Naruto's response.

"Oh, too bad," Naruto muttered sadly, "I thought you were dancing, but either way that was quiet beautiful." This compliment caused an inferno to erupt on Hinata's face. Grinning lightly, Naruto slowly got out of the water, before turning to see Hinata still staring at him. "What's wrong?" Before Naruto knew it, Hinata fainted right in front of him. Catching her, Naruto quickly scanned the surrounding area for her teammates. "Hello, you need to wake up!" The only response was a small smile on Hinata's blushing face. Worried, Naruto lifted the girl out of the water, but when he turned he heard a low growl. But this wasn't a normal growl. It was primordial as if it came from a monster. Turning around, Naruto came face to face with a very anger looking Akamaru and Kiba, but the only sign Shino was mad was the amount of bugs coming from him. With a nervous smile, Naruto gently laid the unconscious girl on the ground.

"What did you do," Kiba asked baring his teeth at Naruto. "And we want the truth." The warning was very simple, lie and we tear you apart. Not wanting to fight the three, Naruto began to explain what happened. This didn't do much to ease the tensing. Just when Naruto thought he was going to have to run; a slight moan caught everyone's attention. Hinata slowly stirred, staring at the scene in front of her. "Hinata, are you alright!" Blinking her eyes in confusion, Hinata looked at Naruto. That was when she remembered what he said. The effect was immediate; Hinata blushed red hot and promptly fainted once more. Scratching his head, Naruto just smiled nervously at the other two.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said as he backed up slowly. "Look, I'm just going to leave, before I get attacked. So, I guess I'll see you guys at the finals. And when Hinata wakes up tell her I'm sorry, too." Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru watched as Naruto fled into the forest. Looking at each other, Kiba began to laugh as Shino just shook his head.

XXX

Kabuto watched as Naruto returned back to his campsite. Finding the boy wasn't so difficult, but hiding from him was a different problem all together. With his unique ability to sense negative emotions, Kabuto had to squash every emotion. It wasn't the worse thing Kabuto could be doing, but it wasn't the most entertaining. Looking up at the sky, Kabuto realized he should be heading to Team 7's hideout. Heading through the branches of trees, Kabuto slowly made his way towards Sasuke's location. "_I can better protect Orochimaru's "body" if I stay close to him_," Kabuto's mind thought, "_I guess it's time I reveal myself_." Smiling, Kabuto dashed off his foothold, making the leaves rattle and fall.

XXX

Makaze couldn't stop the anger boiling in his chest. The utter betrayal he felt from Banrai's words, stung more then any blade. It just didn't make sense. Why couldn't Banrai see things his way? All he wanted was to avenge the death of his father. And yet, no one wanted to help him. '_Hate is a disease_.' Banrai's words still echoed in his head. Stopping to lean on a tree, Makaze stared off into the distance, anger still boiling in his veins. But as the boy stared, images of his fight with Naruto appeared in his eyes. It was a strange feeling watching himself fight, but at the same time, it didn't feel like him. The boy in front of him was a lot more viscous. Makaze couldn't image himself that way, but then Banrai's words came back, this time with more force. The more he thought about the fight, the more he began to doubt that it was _him_ in control.

"I have to get a hold of myself," Makaze muttered with glazed eyes. "This is the correct path isn't. I need to avenge my father's death." Repeating this over and over; Makaze just couldn't convince himself. Deciding to return to his team, Makaze left the tree behind, but an aura of despair and confusion followed.

XXX

Taken a breath, Hinata woke up, only to find herself laying beside her two teammates. Gazing around, it took Hinata a few seconds to realize where they were. After a few seconds, Kiba turned to Hinata, smiling as he saw that she was awake. "Well, hello sleeping beauty," Kiba teased handing Hinata a bowl of fired meat. "Here you go the best food the forest of death as to offer." Taking the bowl in her hands, Hinata watched as Kiba turned back to his meal.

"What happened to Naruto?"

"Oh, he ran off, because he was afraid that we were going to attack him," Kiba chuckled at the memory. "But he did stop to say he would see you at the finals." The blush on Hinata's face said everything. Chuckling at his friend, Kiba took a small bite out of his food.

"We would've attacked, if he actually did hurt you," Shino finally spoke after finishing his food.

Sighing to herself, Hinata remembered what caused her to faint in the first place. The compliment wasn't bad; it just caught the Hyuga heir off guard. That brought about a whole other round of problems, but mostly just one; her father. The man was very protective over his daughters, especially since the Kumo incident. The feelings Hinata was having towards the blond boy might anger her father, something she didn't want to happen. "_Maybe mom could help_," Hinata thought as she took a nibble of her food. "_I'll ask her after the Chunin Exams_."

XXX

Orochimaru was almost in a wonderland of his own illusions as he thought of the upcoming invasion. "Oh Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru hissed as he looked at the Hokage's tower. "I wonder how your precious village will look when I reduce it to rubble." A twig snapped behind the snake, but he didn't bother turning his eyes towards the sound. "Is the bombs planted exactly where I told you, Mizuki?"

"Yes, my master," Mizuki said with a bow, "Now, what else do you wish of me?" If Mizuki could've seen the smile on Orochimaru's face, he would've run as far as he could. But before he got the chance, Mizuki was suddenly restrained by a coil of snakes wrapping around his body. "What are you doing?"

Orochimaru turned and seemed to glow from the fear radiating off of Mizuki. "Why you are going to serve me of course," Orochimaru's smile was one of predation and amusement. Watching in fear, Mizuki could only watch as Orochimaru pulled out a scroll. Laying the parchment on the ground, Orochimaru placed, what appeared to be, a red piece of cloth on the scroll. "Now, serve your master, _faithfully_." Mizuki's screams of pain and misery echoed across the forest.

* * *

><p>Well, here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will take place in the preliminaries just so you all know. Hope to hear from you all soon.<p> 


	18. Round One

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"If you close your eyes, hatred will always be there. Like an apparition, it will expand."-Naruto manga cover

"Violence is not the answer. Instead it is a tool we use to draw conclusions and solve problems."-Unknown

* * *

><p>Stepping into the large tower, Naruto and company couldn't believe how large the structure was on the inside. The three looked at each other and nodded as they pulled the scrolls out. As they opened the scrolls up, a blinding flash of light erupted from them. Shielding their eyes, Team 7 could only wait for the blinding light to die. As the light faded away, Naruto opened his eyes to see Yamato standing in front of him. "Well done," Yamato smiled at his team, "You all did remarkable." The stunned looks on the faces of his team made Yamato chuckle slightly.<p>

"What were you doing in a scroll," Naruto asked finally recovering from his sensei's abrupt appearance.

"I wasn't sealed in the scroll, Naruto."

"Then how are you here?"

This time the question came from Suigetsu, who stood by with narrowed eyes. "A simple transference seal was used," Yamato answered with a simple look. "We monitored the entrance to the tower and whoever entered, the sensei of that team was giving the other half of the seal."

"So was there a point to this part of the exams," Haku questioned, but already having a feeling what it was.

Yamato smiled at his young student. "Why don't you tell me, Haku?" Yamato waited for Haku's answer, but that was when the doors opened once more. Turning towards the entrance, Team 7 watched as Sasuke's team stumbled into the tower. Naruto's eyes were immediately drawn to Sasuke. The boy looked better from the last time Naruto saw him, but the moment Sasuke locked eyes with him, Naruto knew he was in trouble. Sasuke's eyes seemed to radiate a deep and boiling hate, which refused to be contained. Other then that, Sasuke had his usually emotionless face.

"I knew you guys would make it through," Sakura praised with a smile on her face.

"Was there any doubt," Naruto joked, but kept his attention on Sasuke. "So how was your stay in the forest?"

"It was fine," Sakura said with her smile still present, "After you helped us, we kept to the shadows; until we met Kabuto." That was when Naruto and the rest of his team noticed the man standing behind Sakura.

"Hello," Kabuto said with a happy tone in his voice. "Sakura was just telling me how you helped them out with their attackers. I'm surprise that someone so small can be so strong."

Narrowing his eyes at the jab, Naruto smiled dangerously at the man. "Stick around I might just surprise you again," Naruto stated with an amused look glinting in his eyes.

"No doubt about that Naruto," Kabuto finished," Well, it's been fun, but I got to go find my team." Giving them a salute, Kabuto strolled off. They never saw the smile of treachery on Kabuto's face.

XXX

Sarutobi heard the sounds of pain coming from the hospital room. Opening the door, he found the doctors scattered around the floor holding various parts of their body. And standing in the middle of this carnage, Anko turned her eyes to the Hokage. Looking back to the bed, Anko appeared to be looking for something.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is my clothes?"

"Anko you are in the hospital after someone attacked you in the forest," Sarutobi explained, but knew it was unneeded. The look Anko sent him was one someone would send at someone who just explained how to breathe.

"I know that," Anko huffed, "I'm trying to get out of here so I can go and kill the son of a bitch who attacked me." The tone in her voice was all Sarutobi needed to hear. There was only one person that Anko talked with such venom at. That person was Orochimaru.

"Anko," Sarutobi began slowly, but his tone made it clear; he wanted answers. "Is _he_ here?" Stopping her search, Anko turned and faced Sarutobi. She could never truly be angry with Sarutobi. He helped her after Orochimaru betrayed everyone and left her for dead.

"Yes," Anko answered plainly, "And he also gave me a message for you."

XXX

After all the teams arrived, Naruto was surprised by how few actually made it through. Out of them all he saw that the Suna and Kumo team made it through. At first Naruto thought Makaze was going to attack him, but the boy just gave him a look of that resembled a lost boy. Whatever was happening to Makaze, it was really bugging him. Gaara on the other hand looked at Naruto with a killer gleam in his eyes.

"This is going to get rough," Naruto moaned receiving a gentle pat on the head by Yamato.

"You can handle it."

Groaning slightly, Naruto's eyes began to wonder the room; until they fell upon Hinata. He hadn't seen since the incident with her team, but he was glad to see her okay. Smiling, Naruto felt a strange feeling come to his stomach, something he hadn't felt in a long time; nervousness. It happened ever time Naruto looked at Hinata, but this was something he kept to himself. Sensing someone staring at her, Hinata looked towards Naruto's direction, but the boy had already looked away. That was when Sarutobi entered the tower.

"Good evening everyone," Sarutobi said with a kind smile, one that you would see on your grandfather. "I hope everyone enjoyed our forest." Glares seared their way into Sarutobi. As the elderly Hokage sat down on his chair, the jonins vanished onto the balconies surrounding the forest survivors. "But it appears we have a few too many for the finals. So, we are going to have preliminaries." This resulted in an uproar, but it was quickly settled when the hokage raised his had. "I know you all worked hard, but the truth is we can't hold all the fights on one day. This way we can get this over with as quickly as possible. That way you can all return home sooner." This seemed to satisfy a few people, but that still didn't make any of them anymore happier. "So with that I turn it over to your proctor this evening, Genma." The man in question wore a simple Konoha flak jacket with a bandana tied on his head. He chewed on a senbon in his mouth as he gazed at the kids.

"Now listen up I don't like to repeat myself so listen well," Genma warned with a steely gaze in his eyes. "The rules are quite simple; you fight until you can't fight anymore or you die. It's that simple, but if I say that is enough, then that is enough." After looking through the crowd he saw no one disagreeing with the rules. "Now before we begin I would like to ask; is there anyone who wants to quit." This stumped everyone. Why would someone quit when they were so close to becoming chunin. The answer came in the form of Kabuto's raised hand.

"I guess I'm out," Kabuto said, an embarrassed smile on his face. "Damn, these nerves of mine. I could never get passed this stage. I guess there is always next year." Giving a nod, Kabuto departed leaving behind a confused group of Genin and a suspicious Hokage.

"Is there anyone else?"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, but Sasuke shook his head no. Looking down, Sakura just sat in silence. "Alright, let's get this show on the road," Genma announced turning towards the two screens on the wall. Names began to randomly fly across the skin until only two remained. "Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado." Grinning at his chance at a fight, Sasuke looked towards his opponent.

"Are you ready to feel the power of an Uchiha?"

"Quite cocky for a little brat," Yoroi stated as the others left the stadium floor. "I'm going to have to knock that nonsense out of you." Genma waited before swinging his arm down, singling the start of the match.

XXX

Standing outside, Kabuto waited the arrival of Orochimaru. The sound of crunching leaves entered his ears. Pulling out his kunai, Kabuto turned around ready to plunge the blade into his stalker, but instead found a frightened rabbit. Smiling at his own nervousness, Kabuto turned only to stare into the eyes of Orochimaru. Jumping away, Kabuto inhaled sharply from the sudden appearance of his master. Chuckling, Orochimaru lend against a tree.

"You are quiet jumpy today," Orochimaru said with that quiet hiss in his voice. "But don't worry there is no one here that can hear us." That did little to reassure Kabuto. Narrowing his eyes at his partner, a rather pleased Orochimaru smiled at Kabuto. "So how is my new _body_ doing?"

"He is adjusting to the curse mark at a remarkable pace," Kabuto explained as he finally got his heart to slow down. "At this rate he might come to us earlier then expected." This brought a wide grin to the snake's features.

"That is wonderful news," Orochimaru exclaimed, "All we have to do now is let his anger drive him to us. Now, it's time we talked about Konoha's destruction." Kabuto's eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to figure out what Orochimaru meant. The answer came in the form of a coffin bursting from the ground. As the lid opened, Kabuto smiled at the person inside.

"This should be interesting," Kabuto stated with amusement. "But where in the world did you find the time to get _her_?"

"My dear Kabuto, have you no faith in me," Orochimaru's smiled even wider as the coffin vanished back underground. ""With her and the previous hokage on our side, there is no way we can lose." Nodding, Kabuto smiled as his master's laughter reverberated against the trees.

XXX

Sasuke's match ended with Sasuke delivering a series of kicks and punches, before finally kicking his opponent back to the ground headfirst. As three medic nins took Yori away, Sasuke was taking away by Kakashi. Looking back at the screen the names began to cycle once more, but when it stopped, Suigetsu looked towards Naruto with shock on his face. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Banrai Hirameku (Flash of Thunder), please head down to the fighting floor." Turning towards his opponent, Naruto saw Banrai looking at him. Nodding at the same time, the two appeared on the floor at the same time. "Do you both remember the rules?" Giving the slightest of nods, the two never took their eyes off the other. "Alright then… begin!" Genma jumped away, but the fight didn't start right away. Instead, Naruto and Banrai stood as far as possible from one another, as if gauging each other.

"I don't know a lot about you, but I can say you are hiding your true power," Naruto stated with a smirk on his face.

"I guess you figured out my terrible secret," Banrai joked as his electric blue eyes sparked. "But what power am I hiding, that is the true question, Naruto."

"My guess is I'll find out sometime in this fight," Naruto said with a grin on his face. As the boy pulled out a kunai, Banrai did the same. The two disappeared, but collided in the center of the arena in a shower of sparks. The two blades struggled against one another in a fight of dominance, but before it could be decided, the two separated. Skidding across the ground, Banrai threw his kunai down. Slamming his hands together, the Kumo Genin went through hand seals. "Raiton: Kesshoumari (Plasma Ball)." Separating his hands, Naruto saw a small electric ball sparking in the boy's hand. Yelling to the heavens, Banrai threw the orb at the Uzumaki, but it dissipated before getting close. In confusion, Naruto stared at Banrai, but the boy still wore a proud smile. Suddenly the air around Naruto began to spark. Clenching his teeth, Naruto felt the electric current pass through his body. As Naruto looked up, he saw Banrai's elbow enter his view. Barely ducking under the elbow, Naruto quickly delivered a backward kick catching the boy in the back. Turning around, Banrai saw a spinning vortex of wind drilling its way to him. The impact was felt even in the ground. Falling to the ground, Banrai twisted his body and landed on his feet, but quickly dashed towards the Uzumaki.

"_This is different then Makaze's fight_," Naruto thought as he ducked underneath a punch, but got caught by Makaze's knee. As he was thrown back, Naruto caught a glimpse of Banrai in the air. Quickly making a chain of chakra, Naruto wrapped it around one of the stone fingers near the screens. Pulling himself to safety, Naruto watched as a bolt of lightning blast the ground he was in to pieces. Landing above the Jonin and the Hokage, Naruto observed the scene around him. "_This is more precise then Makaze_." Remembering Banrai's words about him not being anger at Naruto came to mind. Before Naruto could think anymore, Banrai decided to throw shuriken at him. Jumping off the finger, Naruto slammed his hands together. "Futon: Daitoppa!" Throwing his palm towards Banrai, Naruto shot a much more condensed version of his jutsu. Avoiding the attack, everyone watch as the attack drilled its way through the stone.

XXX

"This is getting pretty serious," Sai uttered in a dried tone. Suddenly a hand fell on Sai. Turning towards the hand's owner, Sai saw himself looking at Sakura.

"Don't worry; I'm sure the Jonin will interfere before it goes too out of hand."

Nodding his head, Sai returned his gaze back to the battle, but on the other side of Sai. Hinata was staring at Naruto with worry in her eyes. This wasn't lost on Kurenai. Ever since Naruto saved Hinata, she acted strange towards the blond. She knew why she was, but decided that this was something she needed to do alone. Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Kurenai smiled down at her student. "He is going to be fine." Her words got the result she wanted. Hinata's face softened slightly as she nodded. Turning back they watched the fight reach it's conclusion.

XXX

Landing across from each other, Banrai stared at Naruto in confusion. "You're not using it," Banrai stated with an amused and irritated voice. "That monstrous chakra of yours, the one you used against Makaze. So I wonder why you don't end this fight now."

"Because I don't use that unless I have no choice," Naruto answered, "Besides it's not like I want to _really_ hurt you." Shrugging his shoulders, Banrai pulled out his kunai. Seeing this Naruto removed his Torikkusuta no Gai. The atmosphere around the arena changed sharply. It became a much more dangerous. The only sound came from Naruto's spinning blades. Naruto swung his arms releasing the spinning disks, but, to everyone's surprise, Banrai ducked underneath the blades.

"The weakness is so simply," Banrai chuckled as he charged, "Even if they travel faster then normal, they still travel in a linear direction." Turning his body sideways, Banrai slipped through the shuriken as they returned to Naruto. As Naruto caught them, Banrai swung his kunai down. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto clashed his blades against Banrai's over the two as a battle of wills began. Digging his feet into the ground Naruto shoved Banrai back. At the same time, Banrai and Naruto threw their respective weapons at one another. Catching the thrown weapons, the two continued to glare each other down. As the looks continued, Naruto suddenly smiled.

"You shouldn't hold on to that," Naruto spoke up as his right hand began to glow blue. Banrai turned his eyes to the blade only to see it begin spin. Gritting his teeth as the spinning blade bit into his shoulder, Banrai released the shuriken. As the blade reached Naruto's hand, he threw the other one. Seeing this, Banrai ducked underneath the blade, but that was when Naruto threw the other one. Leaping to the left, Banrai saw Naruto grin with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Naruto created a chakra chain, which Naruto wrapped Banrai in. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto swung the Kumo boy into the wall under the balcony. As Banrai tried to get up, he found one of Naruto's blades pressed against his throat. "Do you yield?" Banrai turned his gaze up to the ceiling and then to the gash in his shoulder.

"Well, all things considering I could keep going," Banrai stated with a devious grin on his face. "But that would only get the _both_ of us killed. So to answer you question, yes I yield." Naruto folded his shuriken, before helping the wounded boy up.

"That was fun," Naruto concluded with a smile of enthusiasm on his face. "Maybe next time you can actually show me the power you are hiding." Genma nodded his head as Naruto walked up the stairs to his team. Banrai on the other hand was being looked at by the medic team. Darui watched with a calculating stare as Banrai's eyes showed nothing, but amusement. Hearing a sound next to him, Darui turned to see Tsukino looking on with anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"He didn't do anything," Tsukino stated dryly. "He could've put up a much more decent fight, but instead he chose to lose. I don't understand." Darui had to admit that Banrai just flat out surrendering wasn't in his nature.

"Did this happen before," Darui questioned.

"Yeah in the forest," Tsukino stated with a startled look in her eyes. "We fought Doukaku- I mean Naruto's team and when Makaze was knocked out, he just gave them our scroll. Is he okay?" Darui didn't have the answer for that. Banrai surrendering was like water lighting a candle. It just didn't happen.

"_Something is not right_," Darui concluded, but kept it to himself. "_I need to talk to him later_." Just then the newest fight was about to begin. This time the combatants were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

XXX

Standing alone in the darkness, Itachi stared off into the distance. Thoughts raced through his head. Images of his mom, his brother, and everyone else he left behind weighed heavy on him. Closing his eyes, Itachi allowed his mind to wander, but quickly awoke at the sound of approaching footsteps. Activating his Sharingan, he turned to face the newcomer. As a lone figure appeared, Itachi's eyes darkened. Kisame stood in front of him wearing that predatory grin. "Now is that anyway to greet your partner," Kisame stated, "Besides I'm bringing you our orders."

"And what are they," Itachi's eyes softened, but not by much.

"Our leader as located the Gobi's Jinchuriki," Kisame's grin said it all. They were assigned for its capture. As Itachi stood, he suddenly felt pressure on his right shoulder. Looking at it, he found Kisame's blade resting on it. "He also said anymore screw ups like on the bridge and he will _personally _deal with you." Itachi stood silently for a just a second before placing one hand on Samehada. With a simple push, Itachi removed the blade from his shoulder. "I hope you understand, partner." Itachi didn't bother answering; he just turned and walked away with his partner trailing behind him.

XXX

The fights ended quickly after Naruto's brawl with Banrai. Sakura and Ino's confrontation ended in a double knock out. After that it was Zaku against Shino. It ended after Zaku's arms exploded resulting in Shino's victory. Temari ended up winning after making Tenten fall on her fan, bending her back in a very wrong angle. The only other two fights that remotely lasted long were Shikamaru vs Kin and Dosu vs Choji. The results were in Shikamaru and Dosu claiming victory. Now they were watching Kankuro's battle with Misumi. As the battle commenced it looked like Misumi was about to claim victory.

"Give up or I'll snap your neck," Misumi's cold voice whispered into Kankuro's ear. Kakuro was surprised by Misumi's ability to dislocate his bones. At that point, by using chakra, Misumi was able to control his limbs. The result of this was Kankuro trapped underneath a mass of human limbs. Misumi tightened his grip as he saw Kankuro smile.

"You think you can kill _me_," Kankuro managed to turn his head enough to look Misumi in the eyes. "Please it'll take you years to reach my level." Fury raced into Misumi's eyes as he jerked his hands back. The sound of snapping bones filled the area. Looking towards the other Suna shinobi, Naruto saw that they had no concern on their faces. In fact, excluding Gaara, each had a small smile. That was when a small scream echoed off the walls. Naruto turned his head back to the fight and saw that Kankuro had turned his head in a complete one eighty, but that was when his skin began to peel off. Before Misumi could react, 'Kankuro's arms multiplied and wrapped around Misumi. Suddenly the wrapped figure, that Kankuro dropped when he got tied up, began to move. As a hand erupted out of the bandages, Naruto knew who was about to be reveled. Kankuro's smiling face came out of the bandages, with chakra strings tied to his puppet. "I warned you. Now let's see if your bones can still break." As Kankuro's fingers curled into a fist, the puppet tightened its hold. The sound of breaking bones reverberated around the area as Misumi screamed.

"I give," Misumi exclaimed to the heavens, but Kankuro didn't release his grip right away. Instead, he quickly made a fist successfully breaking every bone in Misumi's body, except for the neck. The puppet released it now broken prey.

"You'll live, but you won't be moving for a _long_ time," Kankuro almost joyously announced. Everyone found that scene disturbing, even Naruto found it an unneeded demonstration. Clearing his throat, Genma looked at the screen and got ready to announce the next fighters. As the names cycled through, Naruto's eyes narrowed as the names appeared.

"Makaze Ningai (Outcast) vs. Haku Yuki," Genma yelled out. As Haku made her way down to the floor, Makaze stood unmoving. Confused, Naruto watched as Makaze looked around. "Makaze Ningai, please come down to the floor or face disqualification." Makaze still didn't move it was almost as if he didn't even know what was going on anymore.

Makaze finally made the first sign of life as he turned his eyes to the proctor. "I'm sorry," Makaze's eyes seemed have lost what little life they had. "But I quit." Nothing, but silence greeted the balcony as Makaze's words echoed off the walls.

* * *

><p>Well, here you all go. I hope you all enjoy. Until next time.<p> 


	19. The Strike of Rage

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_"-Itachi

"I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum to sit quietly while people are getting hurt before my eyes!"- Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p>As Makaze's words finally sunk in, he found himself looking into the face of Tsukino. "What do you mean you quit," Tsukino exclaimed as she glared at her teammate. Even Darui questioned his student. Makaze ignored them and turned to leave, but found Naruto blocking his path. Looking at Makaze, Naruto saw he was still hurting deep down.<p>

"Are you sure," Naruto asked earning him a glare from Suigetsu.

Allowing a smile to enter his features, Makaze just nodded his head, before making his way to the exit. Chewing on his senbon, Genma looked at Haku. "Well, now wehave an uneven number," Genma's eyes said it all. "So I guess we enter the names one more time and see who comes up and during the finally match whoever wins goes against the winner." Naruto watched just long enough to see who Haku was going against, but once Sai's name popped up; he left. Suigetsu turned just in time to see Naruto disappear around the corner, the same direction Makaze left in.

XXX

"Hey, Makaze!"

Stopping in the deserted hallway, the Kumo nin turned around. As Naruto came into view, Makaze felt that old hatred begin to bubble inside his chest. Seeing Makaze's white-knuckled fist, Naruto stopped a few feet away. "What do you want, Uzumkai," Makaze's voice surprised Naruto. It didn't contain any of his previous rage, but instead it was replaced with a dry, almost dead tone.

"What are you doing just giving up," Naruto's question didn't elect a response from the boy, but Naruto could tell he was not the boy he fought in the woods. "Is this the Makaze I fought in the woods or are you someone new?"

Looking away, Makaze turned his gaze to the sky. "I don't know," Makaze finally said as he turned his eyes to Naruto. "I can't afford to lose control of myself and put my friends endanger once again. So I elected to leave the tournament, before that could happen." Turning his back to Naruto, Makaze began his walk out of the tower, but stopped a few feet away. "But don't take this as a reprieve from me. I still hate you and when I get better control over myself, I _will_ come back for you." Smiling, Naruto nodded his head as Makaze turned a corner and left Naruto's line of sight. As he turned and headed back, Naruto knew Makaze was going to be fine. He was on his way to beaten his own anger. As he turned to the arena he saw Haku helping Sai off the ground.

"So Haku won," Naruto's question was unneeded as Genma announced Haku's victory. "So now that leaves Hinata, Gaara, that kid with the bushy brows, Tsukino, Suigetsu, and that kid with Hinata's eyes." As Naruto rejoined his team, Suigetsu fixed him with a stare that told Naruto; he was going to have a lot of questions to answer. Shrugging the look off, Naruto turned his eyes to the screen. That was when he saw two names he didn't want to see paired together; Suigetsu Hozuki vs. Tsukino Nozomi. Turning to his teammate, Naruto could see him already replaying what happened in the forest.

"Suigetsu, are you alright?"

The quiet voice came from Haku as she placed a gently hand on the boy's shoulder. Suigetsu didn't respond right away, but nodded his head as he headed for the stairs. Tsukino just chuckled as she jumped off the balcony landing perfectly on the ground. "Why don't you just give up," Tsukino taunted as Suigetsu stepped in front of her. "We both know that if it wasn't for that girl, I would've killed you." Suigetsu didn't bother to respond, but removed the sword from his back. Resting the blade on his shoulder, Suigetsu waited for the match to start. As Genma raised his hand to start, Tsukino took a scroll out of her pocket. "Well, if that is how you want to play." As the scroll opened, the kanji on it began to glow. "Then I guess I'll just have to beat you down." The scroll exploded into smoke that obscured the girl from sight. When the smoke cleared the girl was holding a regular katana. This didn't give Suigetsu confidence. If Kumogakure was known for one thing, it was that they produced people who _loved _to fight with swords.

"Begin!"

Suigetsu swung his sword just in time to block Tsukino's blade. Gritting his teeth, Suigetsu shoved the girl back, but she landed only a foot away. Smiling to herself, Tsukino began her assault on the Hozuki. For the most part Suigetsu managed to block the attacks, but the ones he didn't, he managed to turn that part of his body into water. Seizing the chance, Suigetsu stopped blocking and grabbed the blade. The effect was almost immediate. Pain shot through Suigetsu as the electricity traveled through the blade into him. Ignoring the pain, Suigetsu threw the girl behind him. Stabbing her sword into the ground, Tsukino used the momentum from Suigetsu throw to spin herself around until she faced her opponent.

"Damn it," Suigetsu cursed finding his entire body numb and unresponsive to his Suika no Jutsu (Hydration Technique). Holding his sword in front of him, Suigetsu tried to get his body back to normal, but the electricity was still surging through him. At this point, Suigetsu thought back to when Kinkaku and Ginkaku figured out his weakness.

XXX

_Flashback_

Suigetsu bounced off the ground as Kinkaku swatted him away. "Come on you have to try harder," Kinkaku yelled out. Naruto and Ginkaku sat on the sidelines watching with interest in their eyes.

"That's easy for you to say," Suigetsu yelled back with anger in his eyes. "You try fighting someone who uses lightning attacks, when your body is nothing, but water!" This caused an eerie silence to fall around the group.

"Wait a minute," Kinkaku stated for a brief second. "What did you just say?"

Suigetsu turned and looked at the ground, anger still boiling in him. "You heard me," Suigetsu said not looking at Kinkaku. "I'm from the Hozuki clan. Our bodies are trained and honed in a specific way, to where we are almost all water. From a single hair to our very bones, we can turn ourselves into water." There was a proud tone in Suigetsu's voice, but that wasn't the end. "But not just any type of water; it-." Suigetsu stopped and refused to say anymore on his unique ability.

"I guess it hurts like a bitch being hit with lightning," Kinkaku stated getting a slight nod from the boy. Leaning back, Kinkaku began to think as Suigetsu waited for his response. Just then Kinkaku's eyes brightened as he thought of something. "Your power is versatile. You can slip through any crack or allow attacks to pass through you relatively unharmed. Your technique is very strategic it gives you a lot more advantages then you realize." Suigetsu looked at Kinkaku hanging on his every word. "Listen, just because your weakness is lightning chakra, doesn't mean you can't turn that against your opponent. If you ever fight someone who uses that type of chakra do-."

XXX

_Flashback end_

Suigetsu was knocked out of his thoughts when Tsukino charged, lightning bouncing off of her blade. Locking blades with the Kumo girl, Suigetsu watched as the lightning was transferred into his blade. Before the lightning reached his body, Suigetsu pointed his finger at Tsukino with his thumb sticking up.

"Mizudeppō no Jutsu (Water Gun Technique)," Suigetsu stated calmly as his finger rippled. Tsukino ducked just as a bullet of water shot out of Suigetsu's finger, drilling into the rock wall behind her. Jumping back from the boy, Tsukino just stared at him in shock. "I've been fighting you all wrong. Instead of fighting with my sword, I should be fighting you at a distance." With that Suigetsu, sealed his sword into his scroll. As Suigetsu's hands fell to his side, he had both hands in the same sign as before. "You make the first move." Tsukino swallowed, but charged regardless. Suigetsu followed her movements, but once she was about two feet away, he pointed his left hand at her. Jumping over the attack, Tsukino watched as Suigetsu pointed his other finger at her.

"Shit!"

Jerking her body to the side, Tsukino gritted her teeth as the water bullet drilled through her shoulder. Realizing the position she was in, Tsukino threw her blade at Suigetsu, who simply sidestepped the weapon. "Raiton: Ikazuchi Kashou (Thunder Burn)," Tsukino exclaimed her jutsu as she fired one bolt of lightning from her palm. Watching the lightning slice its way to him, Suigetsu stood his ground. As the attack made contact, the ground Suigetsu was standing in was turned into a dust cloud. The smoke cleared slowly, but there was no sign of Suigetsu.

"I guess I vaporized him," Tsukino announced with a joyous voice, but that was when she felt someone nudge her head. Turning her head towards the nudge, she found a newly forming Suigetsu.

"Judging from your face I guess you're confused," Suigetsu stated, but he didn't wait for Tsukino to confirm his statement. "My clan specializes in turning our very bodies into water. From our hair to our bones, everything can be turned into water."

"But that doesn't explain how you avoided my attack," Tsukino questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Just before the attack hit, I turned my entire body into water," Suigetsu started with a small smile. "And using the various cracks around the area, I simply "walked" the distance to you." Tsukino said nothing, but Suigetsu could see her mouth curl into a smile. Before he could ask her what's so funny, the girl's body began to spark with lightning. One bolts arched it's straight up Suigetsu outstretched arm. Screaming in pain, Suigetsu jumped back while holding onto his numb arm.

"No matter how you slice it, you can't beat me," Tsukino turned around allowing Suigetsu to get a full view of her face. She had one of the most excited faces he had ever seen; almost like him being in pain was amusing her. "Now be a good little boy and give up." Dropping his head, Suigetsu's eyes were shielded from view. Just when everyone thought he was going to give, Suigetsu stood to his full height and stared Tsukino down. The sheer determination in Suigetsu eyes made the girl actually flinch.

"The thing about Naruto and me you should know is this," Suigetsu pointed his finger gun at Tsukino. "We never give up!" Suigetsu fired his bullet of water just as Tsukino fired off a bolt of lightning. Suigetsu was sent backwards as the lightning collided with him and Tsukino fell backwards as the bullet passed through her other shoulder. Hitting his head against the opposite wall, Suigetsu slid down the wall, dazed and confused, but still awake. Tsukino struggled to get up as having both of her shoulders shot with condensed water was hurting her, but that didn't stop her from moving them. The two were breathing heavily from the pain and chakra usage.

"It's over," Tsukino announced as Suigetsu couldn't even get up. But before Genma could call the match, a geyser of water erupted from behind Tsukino. Turning around, Tsukino didn't have time to react as the water fell on her before swirling into a sphere.

"Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)," Suigetsu unevenly voiced his jutsu's name. Looking at her opponent, Tsukino saw one of his arms was seeping into the cracks in the floor.

"_Again he used the floor to his advantage to get me by surprise_," Tsukino narrowed her eyes at that thought. Electricity bounced off her body as it traveled with the water to Suigetsu. Gritting his teeth, Suigetsu kept all his concentration on the sphere of water. Tsukino's eyes widened as she felt her air escaping her.

"Now you give up," Suigetsu voiced as he stared at her. "Or I won't release you." Tsukino tried to reach the other side of the sphere, but it moved and morphed out of her reach. Genma, sensing the end near, called the match.

"Winner, Suigetsu Hozuki."

Tsukino fell to the ground gasping for air as Suigetsu released her. Attempting to get up, Suigetsu just fell back down. Instead, he offered a smile towards his teammates. Not caring about the consequences, Naruto and Haku both jumped down and ran to their downed team member. "I won," Suigetsu voice was like he couldn't believe he won the fight. "I just winged it; I didn't actually think I would've won that way." Helping him up, Naruto patted his friend on the chest.

"You did great Suigetsu," Naruto commented with a wide fox-like grin on his face. "I can't wait to tell Kinkaku and Ginkaku about this." Suigetsu's eyes became a source of grief and guilt at that, but kept his head hung low so Naruto wouldn't see. But Haku wasn't fooled. She knew that Suigetsu didn't like lying to his best friend. Sensing the tension Naruto stared at the two. "Is everything okay?" This time it was Haku who responded.

"Yes, but I think Suigetsu needs to be checked out by the medics," Nodding his head in agreement, the trio waited as a medic team was sent to them. As the medics took Suigetsu and Tsukino away to be treated, Naruto and Haku was sent back to the balcony. Everyone's attention was drawn back to the screen as names flashed through it, finally stopping on two names, Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga. Looking towards the girl he saved, Naruto could see some hesitation in her eyes, but upon seeing Naruto looking at her, it vanished. Watching the two walk down to the arena, Naruto saw that the boy named Neji was all smiles, but not you genuine "how you doing" smiles. This one was filled with malice and joy.

As the two reached the center of the destroyed arena "Hello, cousin," Hinata said gently as if afraid to startle a wild animal. Neji's smile didn't budge. This caused Naruto to get nervous. The reason behind it was what he was sensing from the boy; killer intent.

"Fate has bought us together," Neji spoke in an even tone. "And that same fate will lead to my victory." Hinata's eyes half-shut as she waited for the match to start. The moment Genma's hand descended, Neji and Hinata both activated their eyes. Palms to their sides, the two charged at one another. Throwing their palms at each other, everyone could see the flashes of chakra erupt from their hands as they collided. This didn't stop as Hinata watched as Neji threw his other palm at her. Blocking it with her free arm, Neji used his own momentum to spin around the Hyuga girl. Just managing to duck under Neji's attack, Hinata threw a backwards kick. Catching Neji in the chest, the boy slid back a few feet, but not much. The two entered their stances once more, but it was obvious Hinata was trying her best not to hurt her cousin, while Neji was doing the opposite. The Hyuga boy was trying everything he could to hit Hinata, but Hinata was doing everything she could to block them.

"Please I don't want to fight you," Hinata pleaded with hurt in her eyes, but Neji just scoffed.

"This is my destiny to fight and beat you," Neji announced as he smoothed his stance even more. "You can't beat fate, Hinata that is just an impossible fact." Realizing that trying to talk sense into Neji was useless, Hinata got ready for another attack. As Neji attacked, Hinata went on the defensive. Blocking every attack, Hinata could see Neji's anger growing in his eyes.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you," Hinata's words only seemed to intensify Neji's anger. Feeling his attacks hitting harder, Hinata jumped back, but Neji didn't let her have any breathing room. Continuing the assault, Hinata couldn't find any openings for her to exploit. "_He is faster then what I thought he would be_." Looking into Neji's eyes, Hinata could see all the pain and hate glowing behind those white orbs. "Neji, what have you done to yourself." Sneering, Neji spun in the middle of his attack and caught Hinata in the stomach. Skidding back, Hinata managed to catch her feet, just in time to block another attack by Neji.

"You ask what happened to me," Neji's tone was filled with malice, but at the same time it was clear and precise. "The main house happened to me. Just because you got captured and your father killed your kidnapper, my father was killed as a result of that." Naruto's eyes narrowed towards the Hyuga boy sensing his killer intent die down slightly. "The main house used my father like they use all of us from the branch house, like slaves." Neji's eyes seemed to grow more distant, as if he was losing touch with reality, but soon they came back. "It's because of you and your father that my dad had to die. He never had a choice, but to be the scapegoat!" It was at this point the boy's killer intent spiked causing Naruto's hand to grip the railing. Seeing this, Yamato placed a hand on the boy. Looking towards his sensei, Naruto saw him shaking his head. "So I will get my revenge on the main house by proving the strength of the branch house!" Leaping towards Hinata, Neji drew chakra into his head until it glowed blue. Seeing this, Hinata ducked under this attack. Turning his body around in mid-air, Neji maneuvered out of Hinata's attack. Seeing her chance, Hinata spun around on her heel slamming her palm into Neji's left shoulder. Fire ignited in Neji's eyes, as he threw his right palm into Hinata's right shoulder. Chakra seemed to burst from the point Hinata got hit. Grabbing her shoulder, Hinata jumped back, as her arm swung useless down her side.

"_That attack broke my shoulder_," Hinata thought as she heard Neji's footsteps close in on her.

"You want to know the _problem _with you, Hinata," Neji's question hung in the air for a few seconds before he answered. "You're too soft for the ninja world. You always try and do the _right_ thing and help people or try and see them through their troubles. Well let me tell you something that is your biggest weakness."

"Being kind isn't a weakness," Hinata stated with an unwavering gaze in her eyes. "You gave in to your anger and now you lash out at everyone in your path." Hinata's words just fed the fire in Neji's eyes, but then she said the one thing that sent Neji over the edge. "You are the weak one here." As soon as those words left her mouth, Neji was on her. His hands were nothing, but blue blurs as Hinata did her best to dodge and deflect each one, one-handed. That was when Neji slammed his hand into Hinata's disabling her only defense. Before the proctor could even call the match off, Neji blasted Hinata's chest with a chakra laced palm. The world seemed to die, as Hiinata looked down at Neji's arm dumbfounded as blood dripped down her lips.

"Who is the weak one now?"

Pulling his arm away, Neji allowed the girl to fall, but not before being caught. Looking back, Neji saw Naruto laying the girl down on her back. Nothing, but concern and anger etched on Naruto's face. Medics came rushing down the hallway towards the two as Hinata's team descended from the balcony to her side. Blood continued to pour out of the girl's mouth, but she still smiled at her friends. This only furthered Naruto's decent into anger. Backing away, Naruto said and did nothing that laid anyone to believe he was about to do anything.

"I guess the weak need to stay togeth-," Neji's next words were cut off when he was grabbed and held in the air by his throat. Looking down, Neji could've sworn he was looking the eyes of a demon. Naruto's eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural light, which burned with uncontrollable anger.

"She wasn't weak," Naruto's voice rang out as his grip tightened around the boy's throat. "Kindness is not a weakness; it brings people together and allows for better understanding of others, but anger and hate is a different story. That sole emotion creates so much pain and misery in this world. You may think you are strong, but in reality you are a weakling." Releasing his hold, Neji fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. Staring back up at Naruto, Neji saw that his eyes were back to normal. "If we meet in the next rounds, I be sure to so you what _true_ power is." Turing his back to Neji, Naruto watched as Hinata was led away with the medics and Kurenai. Looking at everyone, Naruto saw looks of fear, confusion, and excitement. Grunting, Naruto headed towards the same door they left from. "Tell me what I miss; I'm going out for some much needed air, because if I stay any longer, I might just hurt that bastard over there." No one seemed to want to argue with the boy, as the door shut behind him.

XXX

Arriving at the hospital, Naruto sat down on a random bench looking at the secretary with a burning look. Naruto had asked the woman where Hinata's room was at, but she told him that she just got out of surgery and wasn't allowed visitors; except for family and her sensei. Naruto knew it wasn't fair to direct his anger at her, but he couldn't help it, his anger was directed at a variety of sources. Naruto was mad at Yamato for basically telling him not to interfere, Neji for doing the deed, but mostly at himself. The Jonin didn't make it in time to stop it before it got too far. Gripping his other hand until his knuckles turned white, Naruto stared at the ground with such intensity, that everyone thought it would catch fire. Yamato said they would stop the fight, but they didn't. Hearing a door open, Naruto turned towards the sound and saw Kurenai leaving a room with tear stains in her eyes. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Kurenai turned, but the saw no one, except for an open window.

XXX

As carefully as he could, Naruto opened the window to Hinata's room. The girl was hooked up to a machine to help her breathing, but other then the bruises and wires, she looked to be sleeping. Carrying a lone vase that contained with three Iris flowers inside, Naruto sat it next to the girl. "I'm sorry Hinata," Looking down at the girl, Naruto felt grief grip his heart. "I know I should've done something, but I-." Naruto didn't finish his sentence just stared at the ground in shame. "But I promise I will make this right." Hearing approaching footsteps, Naruto leapt through the window, but not before giving the girl one last look. As Naruto descended from the window, the door opened revealing Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hitomi. The moment the two walked in they saw the window opened and the vase of flowers. Walking towards the window with his Byakugan active, Hiashi scanned the area, but whoever was here was gone. Looking back, he saw Hitomi looking at a card the individual left behind.

"Get well soon and I'm sorry."

The card had no indication of who wrote it, but Hiashi and Hitomi had a suspicion of who did it. "He is quite a caring little boy," Hitomi looked at Hiashi who shrugged.

"He has his father's looks, but his attitude is that of his mother," Hiashi commented as he stared at Hinata.

"Who visited Hinata?"

Looking towards they youngest daughter, Hitomi just gave her a sly smile. "It would appear Hinata as a secret admiring," Hanabi's eager eyes told Hitomi she wanted more info. "Well, the kid we had dinner with named Naruto?" Keeping this question in the air, Hitomi watched in amusement as Hanabi's smile crept into her features. "Get well soon my daughter." Giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, the Hyuga family sat back and watched her daughter breathe.

* * *

><p>Here is the next chapter and I have a few surprises in the next few chapters like what is Naruto's training and how the finals will go. Oh, I have a question for you all, instead of going straight to training do you guys want Naruto to spend some time with Hinata or not. Anyway hope you all have a good day.<p> 


	20. The Training Begins

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?_"-Itachi

"I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum to sit quietly while people are getting hurt before my eyes!"- Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p>On his way back to the forest, Naruto saw his team running to him. They all had worried looks on their faces, but upon seeing Naruto's small smile; they knew he was feeling better. "So what happened," Naruto asked?<p>

"Well, Gaara went against a kid named Rock Lee," Suigetsu started. "And let me tell you something, that fight was the closest one. The ninja from Suna couldn't believe the damage Gaara was taking, but Gaara won when Lee opened some of his chakra gates." This caught Naruto's attention as Suigetsu continued. "Even with the increase speed and power, Gaara somehow managed to cause his gourd to explode to cushion his impact on the ground. The end result was Lee's left arm and leg being crushed." By the tone in Suigetsu's voice, Naruto could only assume that Lee was far from alright. After telling Naruto how Kiba gave up after seeing Lee and Gaara's fight, Naruto turned towards Yamato.

"I know why you're angry," Yamato admitted with a sheepish smile, but Naruto just shrugged and began to walk away. "Your opponent is Neji." Stopping where he stood, Naruto turned his cold eyes to his sensei. No words were exchange, but Naruto simple returned to his walk. "Come on guys, I think Naruto needs some time alone." Haku looked at Suigetsu who nodded his head, agreeing with Yamato. Giving his friend and teammate one last look, Suigetsu turned and walked with Yamato and Haku.

XXX

Naruto didn't have a particular destination in mind, but he found himself walking towards Ichiraku's store. It had been sometime since Naruto had some ramen, but couldn't really picture eating ramen today. His stomach disapproved of this thought by issuing a growl. Conceding to his hunger, Naruto entered the restaurant. Smiling towards the old chief, Ichiraku issued a laugh. "Well if it isn't our best customer," Ichiraku gave Naruto a gently pat on the shoulder as Ayame came around the corner.

"Is that Naruto," Ayame cried out, "How has the Chunin exams been?" From Naruto's dark looks the two guessed something bad happened. After telling them what happened between Hinata and Neji, Ichiraku turned and began to cook Naruto's ramen. After a few moments of silence, Naruto's food finished, but before the Uzumaki could eat, a shadow fell over him. Turning one eye behind him, Naruto saw Jiraiya staring down at him.

"What do you want?"

Feigning a hurt look, Jiraiya took a seat next to the boy. "Hey, I heard what happened to your girlfriend," Jiraiya spoke, but got no response from Naruto. Jiraiya watched as Naruto ignored him as he ate his ramen. Sighing, Jiraiya reached forward and before Naruto knew it, the bowl of ramen was dumped on his head. As the liquid poured down his head, Naruto's eyes flashed to the hermit. "Now that is a good look for you." Jiraiya jumped just as Naruto slashed the area he was in with his wind blade.

"What do you want with me," Naruto yelled out as he threw the bowl to ground, shattering it. Jiraiya just smiled at the boy. Turning back to Ayame and Ichiraku, Naruto threw them some money. "I'm leaving." Nodding his head, Jiraiya followed after the Jinchuriki. After entering one of the training areas, Naruto turned as Jiraiya landed in front of him.

"You asked me what I want," Jiraiya started as he looked up. "I'm here to train you." A dumbfounded look was what Jiraiya saw on Naruto's face. "I see potential for you and I noticed your opponent is a Hyuga-."

"I can handle myself."

Jiraiya stopped and stared at Naruto. His eyes were set as his blade of wind dispersed. Naruto turned as if to leave, but Jiraiya stopped him with three words. "You will lose," Jiraiya knew at that second he made a small mistake. Turning his head just an inch, Naruto gave Jiraiya a full view of his eye. It was now orange. "That attitude you have about you being able to win will get you hurt. Just because you have Kyubi's chakra and your Futon jutsu doesn't guarantee you anything."

"I'll take my chances," Naruto said as he turned his head once more, but a flare of chakra caught his attention. Turning back to the Sannin, Naruto saw him holding a spinning orb of chakra.

"This is called the Rasengan," Jiraiya stated with a simple tone. "I propose a challenge for you. If you can beat my Rasengan with you wind blade, I will leave you alone, but if don't then you have to let me train you and I'll have another part of the deal ready for you." Growling, Naruto turned around, but Jiraiya's Rasengan disappeared at that moment. "But I have important research to conduct right now, so I will hear your answer tomorrow." Confused, Naruto watched the strange hermit disappear in a whirlwind of leaves. Turning to leave, Naruto began his walk back to the village, but on the way he encountered Hitomi and Mikoto. The two were talking until Hitomi saw Naruto.

"Hello Naruto," Hitomi shouted as she waved the blonde over. Seeing no reason to refuse, Naruto approach the two women with a stone face. "So have you visited Hinata yet?" The question was innocent, but one look into the Hyuga's eyes, Naruto knew she knew what he did. Giggling at the boy's nervous appearance, Hitomi gave Naruto a gently pat. "Hinata woke for a few minutes and she is doing fine. I didn't tell her who sent the flowers, but I can't guarantee my silence for long." The mischievous look in Hitomi's eyes caused a smile to bloom on Naruto's features. Naruto was about to leave when Hitomi spoke up once more. "Oh, and the doctors said Hinata can see some visitors so long as they are quiet." Nodding his head, Naruto left leaving behind a giggling Mikoto.

"Well, looks like someone is trying to play match-maker," Mikoto's accusation rewarded her with a glare from her friend.

"I didn't see you trying to stop me," Hitomi stated, but only got a shrug from the Uchiha. "Anyway, my husband wants to see how he reacts around her when no one else is there." Raising an eyebrow, Mikoto watched as the Hyuga walked away, before following behind.

XXX

Entering the hospital, Naruto headed straight for Hinata's room; much to the protests of the secretary. Entering the Hyuga's room, Naruto saw the girl looking outside. Hinata slowly reached for one of Naruto's flowers and stroked one of the petals. Smiling to himself, Naruto took one more step. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Hinata looked towards her visitor. The blush was almost immediate. "Hey, Naruto," Hinata managed to say through her dry voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are doing," Naruto kept his voice level in the hopes of keeping his anger down. Pulling up a chair, Naruto sat down next to Hinata. "I also came to say that I'm sorry."

"What did you do wrong?"

"I didn't interfere before you got hurt."

Smiling softly, Hinata sat up a little on her bed. Giving the boy a forgiven smile, Naruto breathed a little easier. "It wasn't your fault," Hinata stated still wearing that smile. "I antagonized my cousin. So the fault lies with me."

"That's not true," Naruto raised his voice slightly as a slight twinge of anger entered it. "Your Neji tried to kill you." Hinata stared at Naruto with a strange look in her white eyes. "I'm Neji's next opponent and I'll let you know this, I won't be so forgiven." As Naruto went to stand, Hinata lunged forward grabbing the boy's arm. The stare Hinata was giving Naruto was a mixture of fear and compassion.

"Please, don't hurt him," Hinata pleaded with Naruto. Naruto was about to respond when he saw a heart wrenching sight. Hinata was crying. Sighing, Naruto gently sat on Hinata's bed while he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "He was so nice to everyone, until his father died. Hizashi sacrificed his own life after my father killed the Kumo nin that tried to kidnap me." Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his hair keeping them out of view. "Promise me you will help him." Turning one eye to the girl, Naruto saw the seriousness on her face.

"I promise," Naruto finally said after a few seconds. Even though he had no clue how he was going to help Neji, Naruto was going to at least try. After a few moments, Hinata finally fell back asleep, allowing Naruto to leave quietly. As he left the room, Naruto found a hand descend upon his shoulder. Looking back, Naruto stared into the face of Hiashi. No words were exchanged as Naruto smiled. As Hiashi allowed the boy to walk away, Naruto spoke one last time. "I'll help in every way possible, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to go easy on him." Hiashi watched in fascination as the boy vanished from sight.

"You are a strange one Uzumaki," Hiashi finally announced as he looked at his daughter. Hinata had a contented smile on her face, as if knowing everything was going to be alright.

XXX

Following the sounds of perverted chuckling, Naruto located the pervert hermit spying on women in the spa. "Oh, that's just lov-," Jiraiya stopped when Naruto punched the man in the head, jarring him back to his senses. Turning his head towards the fool that attacked him, Jiraiya stared into the face of a determined Naruto. "I'm busy. You can give me the answer tomorrow." As Jiraiya turned back to his 'research', he heard Naruto inhale.

"What are you doing you pervert," Naruto's shout got the women's attention as they turned and saw Jiraiya's white hair. Ducking out of sight, Jiraiya could feel the killer intent coming from the women. Turning towards the one who caused his predicament, Jiraiya saw that nobody was there. Feeling the presence of death, Jiraiya put on a brave smile as he turned towards the angry group of women. Before the man could speak, the group grabbed the man and dragged him, screaming, behind the bath house. Hidden among the branches, Naruto chuckled as Jiraiya was getting beaten up by the women. "Revenge never tasted so sweeter." Jumping down from his perch, Naruto walked to the closest training area and waited for Jiraiya. Sitting down, Naruto began to take slow breaths taking in the sounds around him. He didn't have to wait long. Hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps, Naruto opened his eyes staring into the anger face of Jiraiya.

"That was a dirty thing to do," Jiraiya's voice was leveled, but Naruto could still detect the anger in him.

Standing up, Naruto looked Jiraiya directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but this was the only way to get you away from those women." Seeing the fire in Naruto's eyes, Jiraiya temporary forgot his anger. "Tell me this jutsu will it help against Neji." Confused by the question, Jiraiya nodded his head slightly. "Then I accept the challenge." Before Jiraiya could respond, Naruto's wind blade was already out and ready. As Jiraiya went to try and talk to Naruto, he saw the boy's eyes harden. There was no going back. Letting out a sigh, Jiraiya formed the Rasengan. The two stared each other down as a leaf dislodged from a tree and began it's decent to the ground below. As the leaf hit the ground; the two charged. Swinging his blade around with all his strength, Naruto watched as the glowing orb made contact. Energy from the impact caused the ground below the two began to crack, but that was when Naruto saw it. That was when Jiraiya smiled. Shoving his body forward, Naruto felt the Rasengan begin to drill its way through his wind blade. Rushing more chakra into his blade, Naruto knew what was about to happen. Seeing it a few seconds before it happened, Jiraiya jumped just as the blade exploded, but as the smoke cleared it revealed a injury few Naruto. Looking down at his hand, Naruto watched as the last traces of his wind chakra, used for the blade, disappeared into the air. "You win."

"You forced yourself to lose," Jiraiya's conclusion only made Naruto laugh. "Why would you want to lose on purpose?"

"Because I made a promise, one that I plan on keeping," Naruto stated with a deep burning determination wailing up from his voice. "And that Rasengan is going to help me keep it." Even though he wanted to question Naruto further, Jiraiya knew it would be pointless.

"Well, since I won, I get to train you," Jiraiya stated easily. "But you do remember the other part of the deal, right?" Confused, Naruto tilted his head towards the hermit. "The other part of the deal I get to name." Narrowing his eyes, Naruto awaited Jiraiya's deal. "I want to know _everything _that Kinkaku and Ginkaku did with you." If looks could kill, Jiraiya knew he would not only be dead, but he would've ceased to have existed. Jiraiya's eyes followed, Naruto's ever move as if preparing for the boy to lunge at him. But just as quickly as it happened; it stopped. A strange calm seemed to fall around Naruto as he stood to his full height.

"Sorry, but that is private info," Naruto's eyes stayed unwavering as Jiraiya looked like he was about to argue. "But I can promise I'll tell you about our life at a later date." Thinking it over, Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement knowing this was the best he was going to get.

"Okay, that will do for now," Jiraiya smiled as he pulled a water balloon from his pocket. "I had a feeling you would try and find me today." Tossing the balloon to Naruto, the boy caught it and kept turning it over. "It's just a regular balloon full of water, but the point is to spin the water until the balloon pops with only your chakra. Now, don't get discourage if it-." A loud pop was heard as water was splashed on Jiraiya's feet. Looking up, Jiraiya saw Naruto holding the remains of his balloon.

"That was easy," Naruto dropped the fragments to the ground. Looking towards Jiraiya, Naruto smiled. "What's next?"

Possibilities flowed through the mind of the frog hermit as Naruto went through the first test in just a few seconds. But curiosity caught Jiraiya and refused to let him go. "How did you do it that quickly," Jiraiya asked receiving a fox smile in return.

"My brothers taught me chakra control when I was little," Naruto stated with amusement. "Rotating water until it busts a balloon is mere child's play compared to what I did." This caused more questions to pop into the man's head, but he held them at bay …for now.

"Well, I guess I'll go retrieve the other part of the training," Jiraiya stated as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Smirking at the place Jiraiya had been, Naruto lay down on the ground and just watched the clouds float by. As he waited for Jiraiya's return, Naruto found his mind wander back to the time he saw Hinata dancing on the water. The image caused a smile to erupt on Naruto's features, but upon hearing footsteps squashed the smile. Looking up, Naruto barely had time to catch the rubber ball that was thrown at him. Staring down at it, Jiraiya just smirked at Naruto's confusing. "This time you are going to burst this rubber ball with your chakra alone." Narrowing his eyes, Naruto focused his chakra into the ball. Burning bright blue, sweat began to drip from Naruto's brow as he stared down at the ball. With a hiss, a hole had opened up, allowing the air to escape. Looking at the ball in disappointment, Naruto heard a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny," Naruto's fixed Jiraiya with a cold stare.

"It's going to be a lot tougher then just filling the ball up with chakra," Jiraiya stated as he turned his back on Naruto. "You are going to have to learn how to do it precisely." Throwing a couple more balls at Naruto, Jiraiya parted ways with the Uzumaki. Glaring at the man's distant form, Naruto returned his attention back to the rubber balls. Sighing, Naruto picked the balls up and left the training area. All the while, Naruto threw one of the balls up into the air without care. He had to make the ball pop fast enough that it bursts the ball, instead of making a hole. That was when he smiled. Spinning on his heel, Naruto chucked the ball into the tree line behind him.

"I know you're there," Naruto shouted out, "Just come on out." A second later, Naruto was staring into the face of the one person he didn't think he would see, Hinata. The two just stared at one another, neither of them speaking. Working out of his shock, Naruto managed to speak the question on his mind. "What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"The doctors said that they repaired the most severe damage done to me," Hinata stated. "They said so long as I take it easy I could go home, but a doctor would be checking up on me every few hours." Turning around, Hinata retrieved the rubber ball Naruto threw at her. "I think this is yours." It took Naruto a few seconds to realize what she was holding.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a nervous grin on his face. Giving the blond a small smile, Hinata threw the ball towards him. Catching it with ease, Naruto placed the ball with the others in his pockets. Silence overtook the atmosphere as the two looked around.

"What were you doing," Hinata questioned, finally breaking the silence around them.

"Well, I'm training to learn a new Jutsu," Naruto announced, "It should help in keeping my promise to you." This time it was Hinata's turn to be embarrassed. Naruto was spending his month of free time learning a Jutsu to help Neji. Soon, Naruto looked up and saw that night was falling. Sighing, Naruto walked over to Hinata. "Here, I'm going to take you home." Hinata froze once Naruto's hand reached around and grabbed her shoulder. Taking a walk through the woods, the two were greeted with the sight of the woods coming to life. As deer, rabbits, and other various animal life came to observe the two. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that the boy had a smile on his face. Not a big one, but just enough to say he was contented. "I always liked the woods." Naruto comment caused the Hyuga to giggle slightly. "Oh, and what's so funny."

"It's just that I never pictured you for a nature lover," Hinata admitted.

"Well, I like the peace and quiet," Naruto continued, "That is how my brothers raised me. We stared in wooded areas mostly and kept to ourselves." Noticing the changed demeanor of Naruto, Hinata asked her question.

"You never really explained what they were like," Hinata started earning her a quizzical glance by Naruto. "The only thing I know about them is what the academy told us."

"And what did they tell?"

"That they were monsters who nearly killed our Nidaime Hokage," For the briefest of seconds, Hinata saw Naruto's eyes flash to a very dangerous light, but soon returned to normal. Stopping in the forest, Naruto looked around for a decent spot to sit down. Finding one under the shade of a tree, he escorted the Hyuga to the place. As Naruto sat down, Hinata joined him albeit slower then him.

"I guess a story is needed," Naruto explained watching the various animals around him. Stalling for a second, Naruto began telling Hinata about Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

XXX

As the Kazekage left the desolate cabin, Kabuto watched from the forest trees. When the Kazekage vanished from sight, the medic landed in front of the cabin. "So we keeping him alive," Kabuto asked as Orchimaru emerged from the shadows. "Does he really have that much use?"

"No," Orochimaru announced. "But it will be amusing to see how he reacts when I crush Konoha _and_ Suna into dust." Smiling to his master, Kabuto noticed that someone was missing from their group.

"Where is Kimimaro," Silenced answered Kabuto question. "So it's that bad."

"A shame really," Orochimaru said with a genuine tone of sadness. "He would have made such a fantastic vessel, but now I have a new vessel in mind; Sasuke Uchiha. But until then we have more pressing matters to attend to." Turning around, Orochimaru fixed Kin and Zaku with a paralyzing stare. The two were bound to the ground with the Edo Tensei ritual symbol underneath them. "You have been excellent tools, but your usefulness is at an end." Kin was struggling to get out of her binds, but stopped when Orochimaru placed his fingers together. "But don't fret I have a new _mission_ for you."

XXX

After telling Hinata about his brothers, Naruto stayed silent as he observed Hinata's expressions. At first she looked confused, but after awhile a smile began to form. "So, you guys were really a family," Hinata noted the relaxed smile on Naruto's face.

"Yeah, we never-." Naruto stopped when he noticed Hinata's hand over her chest. Looking towards her face, he saw that she looked to be in discomfort, but was trying to hide it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hinata's eyes said otherwise. Sighing, Naruto's hand erupted into Kyubi's yellow chakra cloak. Reaching forward, Hinata was just stared as Naruto placed his hand over hers. The chakra slowly slithered over Hinata's and onto her chest. "What are you doing?" Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her face as red as a tomato.

"I posses some special chakra," Naruto stated. "The chakra I posses allows me to heal rather quickly, but I can also use this with others. Now, that doesn't make me a medic, but I can at least keep someone stable until a true medic comes by." As Naruto removed his hand, Hinata noticed that the pain had disappeared slightly. Just as Hinata went to thank the Uzumaki, she squealed when she found herself on his back. Ignoring her squeal, Naruto began to walk through the woods. "I can't have a wounded individual walk to Konoha, especial someone in your condition. So I don't want to hear any complaining or bickering. This is going to happen whether you like it or not." The tone in Naruto's voice wasn't commanding, it had more of a playful nature to it. Hinata gently laid her head on Naruto's shoulder causing a small red tint to come to the boy's features. That was when he felt the all too familiar pull of his guest.

"**You know she is going to find out**," Kyubi's low growl was a mixture of hate, but also a tinge of sadness.

"_Yeah, I know_," Naruto spoke in such a comforting way, as if he was talking to an old friend. "_But you want to know something, my friend_." Naruto received a growl for his statement. "_I'll enjoy every minute before that happens_." Severing the connection, Naruto left Kyubi with his words buzzing through his head.

"**_My friend_**," Kyubi pondered this small statement. "**_Is that how he sees me?_**" Kyubi decided to put the thought into the back of his mind, as he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I hope your Christmas is full of fun and merriment as we shift into a new year. Oh, and one last thing, the way this story is going it will most likely be divided between two stories, because this story is already reaching 40 faster then I thought. Anyway until next time, MERRY CHRISTMAS!<p> 


	21. The Truth of Thunder

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

_"I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as "truth" or "lies" in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those "facts" that are convenient to them, and take them to be the "truth". They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those "facts" that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real "truth." - Aizen Sousuke_

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Hyuga manor, the first thing Naruto noticed was the guards. As he approached, they took notice of the boy and the figure on his back. "Halt," The Hyuga guards announced in unison. "What have you done to the Hyuga heir?" Furrowing his brow at the question, Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that she had fallen asleep. "Answer the question!" Turning his attention back to the guards, Naruto simply frowned as he spoke.<p>

"I don't have time for this nonsense," Naruto barked back. The Hyuga stared at the boy in shock as he dug his feet into the ground. Activating their Byakugan, they saw chakra flaring into Naruto's feet. Releasing his chakra, Naruto jumped over the Hyuga guards and the compound's walls in one go. Not letting surprise get them, the guards charged Naruto. Taking off in a full sprint, Naruto ran through the Hyuga compound. During this, Hinata didn't even awaken, she only snuggled her face closer into Naruto's neck. Looking around, Naruto saw Hitomi tending to some flowers. Hearing the commotion, Hitomi turned her head around, but only to get surprised when Naruto appeared in front of her. "Hinata fell asleep on the way here." Gently laying the girl on the soft grass, Naruto took off once more, jumping over the next wall. Confused, Hitomi turned her eyes on Hinata and smiled. The girl wore a small smile of happiness as she brushed her daughters face. Returning to her flowers, Hitomi didn't bother looking at the guards who turned the corner a second later.

"It's quite alright he had permission to bring her here," Hitomi smiled at the two as she went into her home, but returned with two cups of tea. "But think you for trying to keep us safe." The two took the offered cups and watched as Hiashi's wife returned to her flowers.

"But shouldn't we pursue him," One of the guardsman asked earning a confused stare from Hitomi. "He looks dangerous."

"Oh, he is dangerous," Hitomi giggled as she stroked her daughter's hair. "But only in stealing my daughters heart."

XXX

Looking at the rubber ball in his hand, Naruto returned to his training area, but couldn't get the image of Hinata sleeping on his back out of his mind. Shaking his head, Naruto held the ball out in front of him, concentrating solely on it. As chakra began to flare in it, Naruto noticed the shadow above him, but chose to ignore it for now. As the ball reached it limit, it just sprung a leak. "Look either help or go away," Naruto spoke softly as he dropped the flattened ball to the ground. Retrieving another ball, Naruto noticed the shadow wasn't moving. Turning his head towards it, Naruto's eyes narrowed at the figure in the treetops. "Oh, that explains it." Jumping back, Naruto narrowly avoided a wave of sand trying to entrap him. Ducking and weaving, Naruto dropped the ball. Grabbing a handful of kunai from his pack on his side, Naruto threw them at the boy. The sand immediately defended Gaara. As Gaara was about to make the sand attack, he noticed the explosive tags on the kunai. The explosion rocked the tree Gaara was standing on, but as the smoke cleared, Naruto saw Gaara unharmed. "That is some tough sand you have there."

Gaara still didn't say anything for a few seconds. Seconds past as the two didn't budge an inch, but their eyes locked and wouldn't release. "You have a killer edge in your eyes," Gaara finally spoke as he teleported to the floor in a swirl of sand. "But there is kindness concealing it; smothering it."

"I don't kill unless I _need_ to," Naruto's stance verified his words. He was in a perfect position to dodge and deflect Gaara's attacks, but with one quick adjustment, he would be an offensive stance.

"I guess we aren't alike," Gaara mumbled out as his sand slowly retreated back into his gourd.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Naruto closed his eyes. Gaara watched as Naruto's form was covered in a yellow chakra shroud, but it was behind Naruto that caught his eyes. It was a giant fox with nine-tails swinging behind him. "I can tell that you are a Jinchuriki as well." Instead of seeing a look of realization, Naruto saw rage hidden beneath Gaara's cool visage. Lifting his hand up, Gaara grabbed his head as a pained look came to view.

"Mother is very angry with you," Gaara mumbled out as he took a step towards a Naruto. "She wants me to kill you." Naruto watched as the sand stopped going back into the gourd, but instead came sailing towards the boy. Readying himself to dodge, Naruto wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Gaara, that's enough!"

The sand stopped a mere inch from Naruto. Looking towards the new voice, Naruto saw the Kazekage staring at his son; only this time the man was not wearing his hat. Noticing the same color hair, Naruto could only assume the two were related in some way. Gaara seemed conflicted at this point. Wanting to give in and kill Naruto or back off. The answer was given for him. Gold dust floated between Naruto and Gaara's sand forcing the sand user back. "We will finish this later." Gaara answered with a cruel look in his eyes. As Gaara vanished, Naruto looked at the Kazekage looking for answers, but the gold user just turned and walked away.

"I've seen that look before," Naruto called out, stopping the man. "The look of loneliness and despair, that's not a good way to help a Jinchuriki."

"Oh and how would you know anything about that?"

"Well, I guess you can say I had some good teachers," Naruto said without any amount of hesitation. The Kazekage turned his eyes towards Naruto and saw the boy wasn't giving anything away. "Nothing good can come from being raised from loneliness and hatred it only leads you to find comfort in the closest thing you can. For Jinchruiki the closet thing to us is their Bijuu." Shaking his head, the Kazekage looked ready to dismiss Naruto's words, but that was when Naruto appeared next to him. "Besides, all that a child needs is the trust and love of a parent and they can do anything. Maybe, you should give it a try." The Kazekage looked down at Naruto and stared into his eyes. What he saw was the faintest of images of a fox slowly looking at him, but dispite his surprise the Kazekage kept a cool face. "Listen to my words Kazekage. Love can be a powerful motivator, if you use it wisely, Gaara will be able to do many things, but if you don't show him any love, he will be just another monster." With that Naruto left, leaving the Kazekage behind.

XXX

Looking at his last rubber ball, Naruto bounced the ball on the ground as he walked the streets of Konoha. Deciding to take a nap, Naruto headed to his house in the Uchiha compound. On his way there, he noticed someone standing by his door. As he neared he saw that it was Yamato. One look was all Naruto needed to know what was on the man's mind. "I just can't take a break can I," Naruto complained, but let a smile slip through. "So you want to come inside." Naruto opened the door allowing his sensei to enter. After entering, Naruto noticed that neither Haku nor Suigetsu were here.

"I gave them their training instructions," Yamato answered seeing Naruto's confused look. "So how is your training going?" Naruto sat down and told Yamato about the deal he made with Jiraiya and how he was working on the Rasengan. After listening to Naruto's problem with the rubber ball and how Jiriaya was busy with his _research_, Yamato smiled slightly. "I think I know someone who could help you." Naruto was about to get excited, but stopped himself.

"Okay, what do you want," Naruto questioned. "If you knew the technique I'm talking about, then you must want something in exchange for this person's name."

"You never miss a beat," Yamato remarked with a sly smile. "I actually want to know one thing; what do you plan on doing too Neji?" The atmosphere dropped at that point. All the two did for the next few minutes were stare the other down.

"You don't need to bother yourself with that," Naruto finally responded as he stood up, but found wood branches restricting his movements.

"I'm your sensei and as such it's my responsibility to make sure my students don't do anything stupid," Yamato said with a harsh tone in his voice. "So I'll ask again, what do you plan on doing too Neji?"

"I already promised someone I wouldn't hurt the Hyuga, badly," Naruto response came in an undertone. "But I also promised to help him with his attitude. So for right now, I don't know what I'm going to do." Staring at Naruto, Yamato could tell he wasn't going to kill Neji, but that didn't mean the Hyuga wasn't going to pay. Sighing, Yamato's branches released the Uzumaki.

"Kakashi knows the Rasengan," Yamato said with a leveled tone. "He might be able to point you in the right direction. He should be at memorial stone at the third training ground." Nodding his head, Naruto walked towards the door, before Yamato's voice spoke up. "Oh, and good luck Naruto." Smiling at his sensei, Naruto left and headed towards the third training ground.

XXX

Kakashi stood still looking at the stone in silence. Naruto was sitting a few feet behind the man, allowing him the peace of remembering his lost comrades. After a few more moments of silence, Kakashi sighed and turned towards the blond ninja. Feigning surprise, the copy-ninja scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, if I knew you were there I would've said something," Kakashi apologized with a nervous eye smile.

"It's alright Kakashi," Naruto said back as he stood up. "Sometimes we all need a break to remember are falling friends." Kakashi nodded his head at this and took out his book. "I actually came here for some help."

"Oh, and what would that be," Kakashi questioned as he looked up and caught the rubber ball.

"I need to make that pop," Naruto answered. Narrowing his eye at the ball, Kakashi immediately knew the jutsu Naruto was working on, but decided not to go on it.

"And why is that?"

"I just need it so I can go on to the next phase of my training."

Spinning the ball on one finger, Kakashi passed it back to the young genin. "Before I tell you anything I have one question," Kakashi said much to Naruto despair. "Where did you learn this Jutsu?"

"Jiraiya is teaching it to me," Naruto answered with zero hesitation in his voice. "Now could you please tell me how to make this thing pop?"

"I guess I can help you," Kakashi said as he gently closed his book. "You've got to push your chakra to its very limit and then keep going." Naruto just stared at Kakashi for a few seconds until Kakashi explained. "As you force chakra to build up at a certain point, that area will begin to hurt and burn. So you instinctively pull your chakra back, but that just causes the rubber ball to spring a leak. You need to push your chakra all the way, until it breaks." Naruto looked down at his hands, remembering how his hands hurt from the first time. Taking Kakashi's advice, Naruto departed the Jonin and left, but Kakashi stood in the same spot. "Okay, you can come out." Out of the shadows of the tree emerged an all too familiar Uchiha.

"So you give someone who isn't even on your team help," Sasuke muttered with anger in his voice. "But when _I _came for training you just brushed me aside, saying that I would be fine."

"And you will be," Kakashi said as he turned to his student. "If you keep your head, you'll be able to beat Haku." Kakashi watched as Sasuke's hands clenched until the knuckles were white, but the boy didn't act on his anger.

"So be it, Kakashi-_sensei _," Sasuke said with disdain. Turning around, Sasuke walked away, without another word.

XXX

Sasuke cursed everything as he walked the forest. He couldn't understand why Kakashi wouldn't train him; it was his job after all. Hearing the breaking of branches, Sasuke turned around and saw Kabuto staring at him. "What do you want four-eyes," Sasuke growled out?

"My, what mean words," Kabuto uttered with a feigning hurt face. "And here I am going to offer my help to you." Kabuto turned and almost began to walk away, when Sasuke's voice rang.

"How can you help me," Sasuke questioned?"

"By showing you your other type," Kabuto said as he produced some chakra paper. "With this paper we can see what chakra types you have." Handing the paper to Sasuke, Kabuto watched the greed of power flow into his onyx eyes. Appling chakra, Kabuto watched as the paper caught fire, but then started to crinkle. "Well, now you have an affinity to both fire and lightning, too _very_ destructive jutsu, but alas I don't posses those chakra types." Just one look told Kabuto that Sasuke was going to be busy for the month ahead. "Well, you have some training to do." Sasuke looked up as Kabuto vanished.

"_Lightning chakra_," Sasuke mind went a buzz with the different possibilities. "_Now, let's see what I can do with this_."

XXX

"_Pushing your chakra to it's absolute limit and then beyond_," Naruto sat on the Hokage's mountain, holding his rubber ball up to the falling sun. Despite his tired body, Naruto felt a new surge of energy flow through him. Standing up, he held the ball away from his body. Concentrating solely on it, Naruto held the ball between two hands as it began to glow once more. This time ignoring the pain in his palms, Naruto continued on. Jiraiya watched with fascination as the ball continued to glow.

"_This kid is something_," Jiraiya thought with a smile, but then the glow in the ball began to fade. "_But not even I could get this part done in just two days_." Just when Jiraiya thought the ball was going to spring a leak, the glow came back, more fiercer then ever. Gritting his teeth against the pain from his burning palms, Naruto gave his chakra one last push. The ball suddenly exploded into a wave chakra that dug itself into the ground. Flung back from the explosion, Naruto was caught by Jiraiya. Looking down at his student, he saw the burns on Naruto's palms slowly begin to heal. "What did you do?" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with a pained grin on his face.

"I think I pass this part of the training," Naruto said, but cringed from the pain in his hands. Jiraiya looked at the spot Naruto was standing in and saw a small indention of where he stood.

"_His chakra is that dense_," Jiraiya thought, looking back to the Uzumaki. "_Or is that because of Kyubi_." Before Jiraiya could ask anything, Naruto tried to stand.

"So what's next," Naruto managed to mutter, but fell back.

"Not so fast kid," Jiraiya scolded as he caught the exhausted boy. "You may have large chakra supplies, but even you can't keep this up. Besides, you wasted enough on just trying to pop the rubber ball."

"Don't underestimate me," Naruto growled out as he struggled to his feet. "I still have plenty of chakra left." Jiraiya shook his head and gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Take a rest Naruto," Jiraiya said with a firm voice. "You still have plenty of time left to learn the last step and then perfect the Rasengan, but for now take a break." Naruto looked like he was about to oppose, but exhaustion soon set in. Jiraiya watched as Naruto slowly slipped away; until he was gone. "_You sure are a very interesting genin_." Jiraiya picked the boy up and gently carried him down the mountain and towards the Uchiha compound.

XXX

As Kabuto entered the dark cabin, he found Orochimaru sitting in the corner with only one flickering candle to light the room. Bowing to his master, Kabuto looked at him to see a wicked grin on his face. "I take it young Sasuke is on his quest for more jutsu," Orochimaru said with that same snake slither about it.

"Yes," Kabuto answered. "He is a fire and lightning user." Nodding his head, Orochimaru threw Kabuto a small scroll.

"Give that to him tomorrow," Orochimaru said.

Placing the scroll inside his pack, Kabuto stood up, but didn't move. "I have a question, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto asked, only to earn him a chuckle from the snake.

"You want to know why I'm helping dear Sasuke," Orochimaru answered with a knowing glint in his eyes. "Well, mostly it is out of curiosity to see how far he can go, but the main reason is that this will get him on the road to more power. That in turn will only drive him to me further." Accepting this, Kabuto left leaving the Sannin in darkness.

XXX

Darui stared down at Banrai who was whistling a happy tune. The Kumo team had been walking back to Kumo for two days and was near their destination. "This has been on mind for a while now, Banrai," Darui said as his student stopped whistling only and stared at his sensei. "Tsukino brought something to my attention that worries me." Makaze flinched, thinking this was about him, but what got a surprise. "You surrender in two different occasions, but you could've put up a much bigger fight. So why did you give up so easily." Banrai shrugged as he continued his walk towards Kumo.

"I don't know what to tell you sensei," Banrai said with an ease to his voice. "I just wasn't feeling it those two fights." Putting a firm hand on Banrai's shoulder, Darui turned the boy around.

"You and I both know that's a lie," Darui accused, but only got a smile from his student. "Tell me the truth." Darui and Banrai just stared the other down; until Banrai began to laugh.

"The truth is sensei, this is all a lie," Banrai stated with a dead look in his eyes gesturing to himself. "I could've hurt Naruto, but I choose not to. Not because I _like_ him, but because he is _beneath _me." This confused Darui and the rest of his team. Laughing at their confused faces, Banrai just looked towards the sky. "You all thought I was the calm and leveled individual, but you all don't know the _true_ me. I don't care about those weaker then me, if you are weaker then you don't interest me, but if you are stronger or at least equal to me, then you interest me."

"So what you actually saying is you let Naruto go, not because of freewill, but because you think he is weaker then you."

"I don't _think _he is weaker then me, I _know_ he is weaker then me."

"Oh and how did you come up with that," Darui asked getting annoyed at his student.

"Because of his fight," Banrai gestured towards Makaze at this point. "He could barely stand up to this weakling."

"Weakling," Makaze yelled out! Turning a tired eye to his teammate, Banrai easily dodged the boy's kunai, but Banrai kept a lazy eye on the blade as it turned towards him. Ducking under it, Banrai grabbed the blade before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"_That speed_," Darui turned just in time to see Banrai appear behind Makaze.

"You _are _beneath me," Banrai whispered into Makaze's ear as he pressed the kunai into the boy's back. Just as Makaze turned his head, Banrai delivered a swift kick into the boy's back. Darui caught the boy just as a kunai landed between his feet. Looking up, Darui saw that Banrai was wearing a small, almost malicious grin on his face, as if this was his birthday. "This is great! None of you caught on to my act!"

"I'll make sure the Rai-," Darui was interrupted by Banrai's insane laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing it's just that it's kind of cute when you try and act tuff," Banrai's eyes seemed to pierce their way into Darui as the two stared the other down. "You go ahead and tell the Raikage what _I_ did and we will see who has the last laugh!" With that Banrai turned around and walked towards Kumo, chuckling all the way. All Makaze, Tsukino, and Darui did was watch as their teammate left them over the horizon.

* * *

><p>The true nature of the thunder is revealed! Anyway, next two or three chapters is going to be around the finals and then the invasion. Also, there is a reason I didn't show or even hint at Dosu's death or leave of absence. He has a part to play and I can't explain it, but I felt he was always given the short end of the stick, even in my stories. I've got a lot of plans set for the future. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	22. Neji vs Naruto

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Is it possibly humans can exist without actually having to fight. But, many of your kind have chosen to fight. For what reason? To protect something? Protect what? Yourselves? Your future? If you kill people to protect yourselves and this future then what sort of future is it and what will you have become? There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth?." - unknown

* * *

><p>Naruto and the rest of the finalists all stood ready. After a month of training, everyone stood with an aura of readiness; except for Shikamaru, who looked ready to collapse. Looking over Naruto saw Dosu staring at him. He had gotten rid of the fur on his back and was standing straight instead of hunched over. "Good luck, Uzumaki," Dosu muttered loud enough for only Naruto to hear, but there was a clear message lying underneath those words. Dosu wanted a fight with Naruto.<p>

"Good luck to you too, Dosu," Naruto said back with a smile as they returned back to their proctor. Genma gave a sigh of annoyance as he stared at each individual genin.

"The rules are the same from the preliminaries," Genma stated while scratching his head. "You fight until you give up, I say the match is over, someone interferes, or you die. With that in mind, the first match of the day is, Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga." The crowd erupted into a roar of excitement, but on the arena floor it was dead quiet. The two shared a look of contempt for the other before taking a few steps away. "Okay those who are not participating, exit the arena." One by one everyone left, until Naruto, Neji and Genma were the only three left. "Is everyone ready?" Naruto looked down at his right hand as he clenched it into a tight fist. "Okay, begin!" Genma jumped back, but the two didn't budge. Neji seemed to have an air caution about him, rubbing his throat from Naruto's attempt at strangling him.

"You surprised me that day," Neji said with a superior air about him as his eyes activated. "But fate as already decided the victor of today's match." Naruto said nothing, but stood completely still. "A simple ninja can never stand up to the power of fate. Today I will beat another fo-." Neji's words were lost as Naruto vanished from view. Ducking underneath his kick, Neji caught the look in Naruto's eyes before he leapt away. It was one of ferocity and leveled control. Pulling a kunai from his pouch, Naruto went into the offensive. Filling his hands with chakra, Neji deflected Naruto's attacks, but couldn't deliver his own. Not wasting time, Naruto threw his kunai at Neji only for the boy to duck, but only for him to see the incoming leg of Naruto. Bracing himself, Neji was sent skidding across the ground, but without any visible wounds. "So you are going to be more difficult then I thought, but the outcome still won't change, I will be victorious and you will be the failure."

"I've had enough," Naruto voiced his annoyance as he held his hand towards the Hyuga. "All you do is talk and talk, if you are so confident; then attack me." Neji gritted his teeth and did just that. As the collided, chakra flared out around them. Surprised onlookers watched as Naruto had pushed his own chakra into his fists. As the two continued, it looked to be a draw, but Neji was slowly getting more of an advantage. Neji threw his palm at Naruto, only for him to throw his own fist into it. Smiling, Neji closed his hand around Naruto's fist. Throwing the boy overhead, Neji went for Naruto's chest. Seeing this, Naruto quickly twisted his body around, narrowing avoiding the blow. Neji's eyes widened as Naruto grabbed the wrist of the offending appendage. Using Neji's own weight, Naruto turned his body around until his feet were leveled with his face. Delivering a double dropkick to Neji's face, Naruto saw the boy skid away, but stopped a few feet from Naruto. Neji rubbed the place Naruto had kicked him.

"That was a strong kick," Neji praised. "But it still lacked any real power behind it."

"Because I don't want to hurt you," Naruto announced with the same clear look in his eyes. "I know what happened to your father." Neji's eyes darkened at Naruto's words. "Do you think this is what you dad would've wanted?"

"You know nothing," Neji growled out as his hands glowed with chakra. "My father died because it was his fate to die for Hiashi. Just like it is my fate to prove them all wrong."

"Prove what wrong?"

"That the Branch house is nothing more then weaklings," Neji said as he removed his headband, revealing the caged bird seal. "This is the curse of the Branch house. With this seal we are nothing more then slaves to the Main house. If they so choose, the Main house could kill off the Branch house with just a single seal. You see my father's fate was already decided the day he was born!" Neji's eyes had ignited into two pits of rage as he stared at his opponent. "He was born to be a slave to his own brother and then die for him without a choice of his own!"

"Everyone has a choice," Naruto yelled back! "He could've chosen not to die for-."

"Don't you get it," Neji screamed out, as he placed the headband back on. "My father was _already_ dead the moment he was born a few seconds after Hiashi." Dropping low into his stance, Neji ready himself for Naruto's attack. Seeing the argument as reached its end, Naruto got ready as well.

"So you think its fate that you will win," Naruto mumbled out, but got no response from Neji. "Fine, then I'll prove you wrong; by beating you into the ground!" The two ran forward and clashed once again.

XXX

Hinata tightened her hold on her hands as she watched Naruto and Neji collide in a flash of chakra. "_Please be safe_," Hinata thought with her mind focused on Naruto. Looking towards the balcony where the other contestants were, she could see some surprised looks among them. Gaara was the only one among them that showed any sign of excitement combined with pure rage. Then Hinata heard the one thing she thought Neji didn't know.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!"

XXX

Naruto quickly found himself unable to move as Neji sent a barrage of chakra laced palms into different parts of his body. As Neji sent the last attack into Naruto's gut, the Uzumaki slid across the ground; until he eventual came to a stopped. Falling to his knees, Naruto gasped for air as a sudden pain ripped through his body. "I've closed sixty-four of your chakra points, it is over," Neji turned to leave, but heard the sound of dirt being crunched. Looking back, Neji saw Naruto standing to his full height.

"It isn't over until I'm dead," Naruto announced as he closed his eyes and concentrated. About to attack, Neji stopped when his Byakugan saw a tiny flare of chakra begin to grow inside of Naruto. The ground began to collapse beneath Naruto as Kyubi's chakra erupted to life. As Neji watched with fear etched on his face. The energy wasn't like anything the boy felt before. It felt otherworldly. As the chakra died back down, Neji watched in confusion as the chakra completely vanished. "I promised not to hurt you severely. If I use that power, I won't be able to hold myself back."

Neji saw the blue traces of chakra in Naruto's body as it passed through his body uninterrupted. "What did you do," Neji asked a shocked looked on his face. "What was that chakra just then?"

"That is my little secret," Naruto replied as he held his hand to his side. Just then Neji noticed the swirl of chakra swirling about his palm. As the streams of chakra increased, Neji soon saw Naruto holding a sphere of pure chakra. "This is a secret I can tell you through. This is called Rasengan." Before Neji could process what he was seeing, Naruto charged at him. Spinnig on his heel, Neji began to release chakra until he was in a dome of spinning chakra.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)," Neji announced his new jutsu further shocking Hiashi and Hinata. Growling at the challenge, Naruto slammed the Rasengan against the dome. Digging his feet into the ground, Naruto pushed his Rasengan further against the dome. The result was an explosion that threw both Naruto and Neji into the ground. As Naruto began to stand, the flak jacket he had on began to fall apart. Neji on the other hand was perfectly fine except for the cuts and bruises he sustained from the explosion. Seeing his flak jacket on the verge of falling off, Naruto grabbed a loose strap and ripped it off. Staring down, Naruto saw his copper pendant shining in the sun. Nodding his head, as if the pendant had said something, Naruto formed another Rasengan. "You can't beat the Kaiten with that. Sure you can make our techniques explode, but you will still take the most damage from it." Neji's calm tone didn't bother Naruto as he stepped over the remains of his jacket.

"You shouldn't be talking," Naruto spoke in an unnerving voice that caused sweat to drip down Neji's brow. "You should be spinning into that orb." Naruto dashed across the ground towards the Hyuga. Spinning once again, everyone watched as the two jutsu clashed once, but the same result was seen again. This time the explosion was bigger then before. Skidding across the ground, Naruto was holding his hand as smoke rose from it. As the dust settled, Naruto saw that Neji took a little bit more damage then last time.

"You drove more chakra into that one," Neji accused as Naruto smiled. "But you are still taking more injuries from this!" Creating yet another Rasengan, Naruto's grin turned vicious.

"Let's test that theory."

Gritting his teeth, Neji prepared another Kaiten. "You're a fool," Neji shouted out as Naruto got closer to him. "You should learn when to give up!" As Neji's Kaiten came to life, the attacks collided once more. The effect was instant. Naruto's Rasengan was slowly drilling its way into the Kaiten. Seeing this, Neji increased the chakra, causing yet another explosion. The force of the blast was enough to shake the trees, until they began to crack.

XXX

Up at the Hokage stand, two kages couldn't believe what they had just seen. Sarutobi could understand Neji learning those techniques; he wasn't called a prodigy for nothing. But Naruto was another story entirely. He had used _the _Rasengan. Even through it looked like he was still getting use to using it in battle, it was complete. "_There is only one way he knows _that_ jutsu_," Sarutobi's mind turned to his student. Looking to the Kazekage, Sarutobi saw the expression of shock on the man's face. "This is sure an interesting Chunin Exam isn't, Kazekage?" Seeing the Hokage staring at him in amusement, the Kazekage regained his composure.

"You have an interesting Shinobi in your ranks," Kazekage said with a note of dignity in his voice.

Chuckling at the man's attempt to hide his surprise, Sarutobi turned his attention back to the fight. "But you are right, Sakin (Gold dust)," Sarutobi said. "He is an interesting ninja."

XXX

As the explosion died down, the crowd of onlookers saw a crater where the two combatants lay. Naruto was covered in burns and wasn't moving, but Neji was struggling to get to his feet. Reaching his height, Neji smirked at the down ninja. "I told you fate is inescapable," Neji turned, but just as Genma was about to call the match; Naruto's hand grabbed Neji's ankle. Surprised filtered into the boy's eyes as Naruto grinned at him.

"And Suigetsu said that we don't know how to give up," Naruto's form shimmered as chakra began to glow from him. "Bunshin Daibakuha." Neji's form began obscured from view as the clone exploded sending the blades of razor wind slicing through the air. Shielding themselves from the blades, the crowd grew silent as a lone figure stood in the middle of the crater. Neji's body had gashes across them, but not anything serious enough to cause long-term damage. Collasping to his knees, Neji gritted his teeth to stop from screaming. Just then a hand emerged from the ground. Looking towards it, Neji saw Naruto pulling himself out of the ground before dusting himself off. The two stared at each other, one with a form of pity the other with anger.

"I guess fate had other plans for me," Neji mumbled as he found himself unable to move.

Shaking his head, Naruto slid down the crater's embankment to the Hyuga. "No," Naruto said as he stood in front of Neji. "Fate had nothing to do with this. It was you." Neji stared at Naruto with a confused light in his eyes. "Fate isn't determined on the day you were born; fate is what you pave for yourself."

"That's easy for you to say, you never had to be treated like dirt," Neji spat out as his headband came undone. "The only thing the branch house serves as is nothing, but body shields!"

"Then change it," Naruto shouted out as he put his face an inch from Neji's. "You think you have it bad, let me show you something." Concentrating his chakra, Naruto revealed his seal inscribed on his stomach. "Tell me have you ever heard the name, Jinchuriki before." Seeing Neji shake his head, Naruto smiled slightly at the boy. "I didn't think so, but didn't you ever think it was weird that I was put in the bingo book when I suddenly disappeared from Konoha. Even stranger, that I was a baby." The words Naruto was saying was causing quiet a stir among the Konoha people. Some looked ready to throw things at the boy others looked ready to run for it. "Jinchuriki are indiviuals who have a Bijuu sealed inside of them. I'm the Jinchuriki to Kyubi no Kitsune." Silence was what greeted Naruto's words. Hinata looked towards her father, but the Hyuga leader's eyes had become unreadable.

"What are you talking about," Neji questioned. "The Yondaime killed the Kyubi." But even after saying these words, Neji had doubt grow in him.

"You can't kill a Bijuu," Naruto stated solemnly. "You can only seal it away. I was the child that was picked for that task." At this point the crowd had begun to throw things at boy, but Naruto ignored the trash and cans hitting him. "The fate of a Jinchuriki is to grow up alone and hatred, but I changed that. I have friends and brothers who love me, even if I carry the Kyubi within me." Neji stilled looked unconvinced, until Naruto placed one hand on his head. Images of a giant fox behind a cage with red eyes filled with hate and malice flew past Neji's mind. Releasing Neji, Naruto watched the boy fall back. "You choose your own path Neji and choosing a new path will change fate. If you want the Branch house and the Main house together, then fight for it, but this isn't the right path to do it." Naruto climbed out of the crater before staring back at Neji. "Listen to my words and think hard on them." With that Naruto left as Genma announced him the winner. Picking up his ruined flak jacket, Naruto caught a can that was thrown at his head. Looking towards the offender, Naruto crushed the can until it was a ball. The trash stopped at that point. Hearing footsteps, Naruto saw medics running towards Neji to assist him.

XXX

"_He carries the Kyubi in him_," Shikamaru thought of different things that could prove the boy was lying, but drew a blank. "_Why would our Hokage place Naruto in the bingo book at such a young age? The only explanation is that he had a great power within him. I could account that to a Kekkei Genkai, but then why does he have a seal on him_." Hearing someone inhale, Shikamaru turned to see Naruto returning from his battle. Haku and Suigetsu was the first walk towards the Uzumaki. The three talked away from the others, but taking a look around, Shikamaru saw that nobody seemed eager to talk to the boy. After a while, the three returned, but Naruto remained silent as he leaned across the railing; waiting for the next match to be called. Exhaling, Shikamaru approached the boy. Naruto's ears perked up hearing the sound of approaching footsteps.

"What do you need," Naruto asked without waiting for a question?

"Well, I would like more info on you being the Jinchuriki to Kyubi," Shikamaru stated without a hint of fear in his voice. Naruto fixed theNarawith a quizzical glance, as if scanning him for a hint of weakness. Seeing Naruto smirk caused some sweat to slide down the boy's brow.

"There isn't much to say," Naruto said with his eyes close. "Kyubi is sealed in me, because the Yondaime Hokage used me as the vessel for him. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Yeah I get that much," Shikamaru stated. "But what I'm asking is-." He never finished as the two saw sand sliding across the ground towards them. Turning towards the source, Naruto narrowed his eyes. Gaara was currently holding his head, as if he had a headache, gently mumbling to himself. Tearing his eyes away from the boy, Naruto glared directly at the Kazekage. Looking back, Naruto could see Gaara was seconds from snapping, but just as soon as it started it ended. The quivering sand stopped inches from Naruto's feet.

"Mother wants your blood, Uzumaki," Gaara's eyes held not a hint of life in them. "She is growing impatient and so am I." Looking towards the sand, Naruto waited for it to lurch for him, but instead it retreated back into Gaara's gourd. "But she wants to fight you in a more spacious area." With that Gaara left in a swirl of sand. Before anyone could ask what that was about, Genma called out for Shikamaru and Temari. Seeing Shikamaru hesitating, Naruto gave the boy a slight nudge off the balcony. Landing on the ground, Shikamaru glared up at the boy, but he only smiled and pointed behind him. Confused, Shikamaru turned around and saw Temari standing in front of him.

"This is going to be such a drag," Shikamaru stated scratching his head.

XXX

The plan was flawless. Orochimaru smile was on the brink of splitting his face in two. Everything was in place, from the Shinobi force to his own little surprise for his sensei. Looking at the three coffins, Orchimaru gave a quick handsign allowing them to sink back underground. "Kabuto how goes our Kazekage," Orochimaru questioned staring at his right-hand man.

"He is in position," Kabuto answered. "All you need to do is give the order."

"Perfect," Orochimaru hissed as he stared at Konoha. "Soon we will be stepping on the ashes of a soon to be, long forgotten dream."

"I do have one problem," Kabuto said earning him a predatory stare from Orchimaru. "What if Sakin backs off? I know this is what he wants, but what if he changes his mind."

"Then we kill him sooner," Orchimaru answered. "He has served his purpose up till now. The only reason why he is still alive is because he might prove useful in the battle against Konoha." Inhaling sharply, Orochimaru's eyes gleamed with a devious happiness in them. "You smell that, Kabuto? It's the smell of Konoha's destruction." With that the duo walked the dirt road to Konoha.

XXX

The match didn't end exactly how Naruto pictured it. Instead of fighting like the rest of them, Shikamaru took on a more defensive used the fallen sun and his Kagemane no Jutsu to great effect. After Temari was captured that was when theNaragave up. Saying that his chakra levels were almost depleted and he wouldn't be able to hold her anymore. But the most shocking thing was Kankuro giving up before his match even began. Now it was Haku's turn to go against Sasuke. Haku decided to walk down normally, Sasuke jumped off the side of the balcony, landing on his feet. Walking towards the center of the arena, Sasuke smirked at the approaching Haku. "You are as good as done," Sasuke gloated as he stretched his body. Haku just shook her head and awaited the signal to go. As Genma's hand descended, Sasuke charged towards the girl, Sharingan spinning madly in his skull. Taking a bottle of water from her pouch, Haku splashed the water everywhere. Slapping her hands together, the water Haku began to freeze. Seeing this, Sasuke went though his own series of handsigns.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Keeping her concentration on her jutsu, Haku could only watch as the fireball closed in. "Hyōton: Haryū Mōko," Haku announced as a tiger made of ice roared to life before colliding with Sasuke's fireball. As steam was released, Haku's vision was obscured, but caught a faint image of Sasuke's form. Flying through the handsigns once more, Haku released a barrage of ice needles at the boy.

"Nice try," Sasuke's voice echoed as he ducked underneath the ice. "But the Sharingan can _see_ chakra in colors. Thanks to those ice needles having chakra in them, they are as plain as day." Dashing out of the fog, Sasuke fired off another fireball at the girl, but was blocked by a wall of ice. Setting her hand on the wall, Sasuke watched as spikes shot out of it. Using his Sharingan, Sasuke managed to twist and turn his body to avoid the dangerous projectiles.

"You move well," Haku complimented. "But those were _meant _to miss you." Turning around, Sasuke saw the spikes beginning to glow. As the explosion sent Sasuke back to the ground, splinter pieces of ice were sent everywhere. Grunting in pain, Sasuke slowly made his way back to his feet. That was when see saw it. It was the faintest bolt, but it was there. "That was-."

"Lightning," Sasuke finished as he appeared behind the girl. Shocked, Haku turned her head just in time to see a kunai descending upon her. Creating a s thin sheet of ice, Haku managed to block the blade. Jumping away, Haku only found Sasuke appear in front of her. "Increased speed and agility, this is what this Jutsu gives me!" Sasuke voice rang out across the arena. Up on the balcony, Mikoto turned to Kakashi and was about to question, but stopped seeing he was just as confused as she was. "I had to train myself, because my _sensei_ refused to even spare a second on me. Well, I just proven I don't need him!" Sasuke spun on his heel catching Haku in the chest. As the girl sided backwards, her hands went to a very strange seal.

"Hyōton: Makyō Hyōshō (Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals)," As Sasuke dashed at her, mirrors of ice formed around the two in a dome shape. Smiling softly, Haku slid into a mirror. Looking around, Sasuke saw images of Haku appear on ever single mirror. "Now the true battle begins."

* * *

><p>Well, here is the newest chapter. Oh, you guys know about the two new bills that congress is trying to pass, the SOPA and PIPA. Do you guys know if they will affect Fanfiction in anyway? It's just a question; anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	23. The Invasion

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Life is a dream of madman.  
>Why are you scared of this madman?<br>It's only you." - Unknown

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Kakashi didn't understand what he was seeing. Sasuke had not only figured out his second chakra nature, but had learned how to increase his speed with it. There was only one question buzzing in the one-eyed jonin's mind; who taught him. Gazing around, Kakashi knew that it wasn't any of the jonin who had a team, but that didn't help figure out the culprit. It could've been anyone, but for now Kakashi couldn't act on his impulse to search for the person. Staring down at Mikoto, Kakashi could still see he was first on her list of people to question. Leaning down, Kakashi got within distance to talk with Mikoto, without being overheard. "I promise you had nothing to do with this," Kakashi stated. "I honored your wishes and held back on teaching Sasuke, because you were afraid of his emotionally state." Mikoto's stare didn't back down. Sighing to himself, Kakashi said the one thing that he knew would convince her. "I swear on the memory of my best friend, Obito." Mikoto's eyes soon took on a guilty light, but Kakashi just eye-smiled at her. "I promise I will find out who taught him." Nodding her head, Mikoto looked back to her son's match.<p>

XXX

Chuckling at the mirrors around him, Sasuke took on a careless stance, stating one thing; he wasn't intimidated by Haku's jutsu. "Oh, so scary," Sasuke mocked with a cruel tone in his voice. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke saw Haku hold senbon in her hand. As the girl threw the needles at the Uchiha, Sasuke simply leaned out of the projectiles way. "You are so slow to me. Have you learned nothing about the Uchiha?" Pausing to see if the girl would answer, Sasuke continued. "The Uchiha are the elite of this village. Our eyes can see everything!" Holding his arms out to express this, Haku watched Sasuke's eyes trail between each mirror. "Any attack you try, we know how to counter it."

"Is that so," Haku's cool voice reflected her uncaring demeanor.

Sensing that his words didn't intimidate Haku, Sasuke slapped his hands together and eyes closed. "Well, I guess I'm just going to have to show you," Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as his eyes glowed with chakra. "The power of the Uchiha clan!" Finishing his words, Sasuke saw Haku emerge from her mirror to attack. "Raiton: Ikazuchi Kashou (Lightning Release: Thunder Burn)!" Sasuke's body crackled with electricity as he got prepared to release his jutsu. Just as Haku fully emerged from the mirror, Sasuke unleashed bolts of lightning everywhere around the dome. Abandoning her task of going for Sasuke, Haku now was trying to avoid the bolts of lightning. As she successfully avoided the attack, Haku found Sasuke staring at her. Bringing her arms up, Haku blocked a kick from Sasuke, but was still sent out of her dome of ice mirrors. "Now that you are out of those mirrors I-." Sasuke stopped when he saw Haku's hand rise. Looking at the mirrors, Sasuke saw spears of ice beginning to emerge from the reflective mirriors.

"Hyōton: Oniaisuheki (Ice Release: Demon Ice Tears)," Haku closed her hand and at that second, the ice spikes fired at Sasuke. Everyone watched as spikes slammed into the area Sasuke was standing, but at the same time Haku's ice mirrors began to crack and shatter.

XXX

Looking at Suigetsu, Naruto saw his friend smile at him. "She's been working on that for a while," Suigetsu said with a proud not in his voice. "If her speed can't get a kill, then leaving no place to run will." Nodding his head, Naruto had to admit it was a smart move. Using the ice mirrors as ammo, Haku could continue to fire spikes of ice until the mirrors broke or she ended the jutsu. But just as the barrage of spears ended, Naruto saw a twitch of movement. Noticing Naruto's changed demeanor, Suigetsu took a closer look at the arena. "He couldn't have avoided all of that, could he?" Staring at Naruto, Suigetsu didn't receive an answer only saw Naruto's concentrated stare.

XXX

Haku stood up and was about to step towards the ice pile when she heard a jutsu being called out. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" The fireball melted the ice as it came roaring towards the ice user. After snapping out of her intial shock, Haku slammed her hands together before she slapped the ground.

"Hyōton: Gizagiza no Kōri Kabe (Ice Release: Jagged Crystalline Wall)," As ice slowly formed on the ground in front of her, the fireball closed in. But before reaching her, a wall of ice with jagged edges erupted in front of her. Immediately placing her hands on the wall, Haku added more chakra to the wall to prepare for the attack. As the fireball hit square on, Haku watched as droplets of melting ice fell to the ground. Keeping her chakra focused on the wall, Haku continued to refreeze the melting shield. Seeing the attack coming to a close, Haku dropped her hands and surveyed the area in front of her. There were no signs of Sasuke or her ice spears. As her wall of ice finally crumbled and melted, Haku realized how tired she was. Using her Makyō Hyōshō and her Oniaisuheki, Haku's chakra was dipping dangerously low. Looking around, Haku still couldn't find a trace of Sasuke, until she heard the ground crumble beneath her. Jerking her head back, Haku narrowly avoided an uppercut by the Uchiha, but spinning in the air, Sasuke still kicked Haku in the stomach hard. Falling backwards, Haku skidded back on her side. As she slowed down, Haku noticed Sasuke's appearance. He had various cuts and gashes on his body, but had managed to avoid most of the spears.

Sasuke's Sharingan seemed to be glowing through his anger. "You are going to pay for that," Sasuke's muttered the threat under his breath. Haku breathes where heavy, but she could tell that Sasuke wasn't in any better condition.

"We can't keep going like this," Haku stated as she stood on two shaking legs. "I think this will be our last attack." Sasuke looked offended by Haku's words.

"You think I'm as weak as you," Sasuke growled out. "I have plenty of chakra left!" To prove his point Sasuke slammed his fingers into his tiger seal. Spitting out another fireball, Haku created a small version of her Gizagiza no Kōri Kabe. As the fireball collided with the wall, Haku could only watch as the ice slowly melted. Not waiting for the attack to finish, Sasuke jumped over the wall, intent on delivering an axe kick to Haku. Looking up at the Uchiha, Sasuke noticed the smile on Haku's face. Throwing a piece of paper in the air, Sasuke had a split second to realize what he was looking at; a paper bomb. Just as the bomb exploded, Haku's ice wall shattered. Both participants were consumed by the other's attack. The only sound that could be heard was the echo of the explosion. Realizing what had just happened to Haku, Naruto had just turned and caught Suigetsu.

"Calm down, Suigetsu," Naruto voiced as his teammate glared at him. "Wait for a second she might still be okay." Even through Naruto didn't fully believe that, he still didn't want Suigetsu to leave his sight. Turning back to the arena, Naruto saw Haku lying on the ground covered in burns, but Sasuke barely standing. His body covered in burns, same as Haku, but his right looked like it was sliced open by a sword. Sasuke's Sharingan had been deactivated, but his eyes looked dull as if he was asleep.

"I…am…Uchiha," Sasuke uttered under his breath before he collapsed on the ground as well. Releasing Suigetsu, both Naruto and Suigetsu jumped down to the arena to check on their teammate. Genma stepped up to both Haku and Sasuke and sighed.

"This match is a draw," Genma announced much to the crowd's shock. As Naruto and Suigetsu reached Haku, Naruto could tell she would be fine, but was going to be hurting for awhile.

"Haku, are you okay," Suigetsu asked, but only received a groan of pain from the girl. Seeing the medics arrive, Naruto tried to get Suigetsu away, but the boy refused. "I'm going with them." This didn't surprise Naruto as much as it should have, but he still had to ask.

"What about your fight?"

"It's against Dosu," Suigetsu stated. "Judging by what he did to Choji, I wouldn't stand much of a chance. My body would be nothing more then a magnet for his sound attacks." Nodding his head, Naruto gave Suigetsu a pat on the back. Departing with Haku, Naruto just stood in the arena watching them leave.

"Hmph," Genma coughed out getting Naruto's attention. "We have one last match before the next round can begin." Catching his meaning, Naruto returned to the balcony. "Okay because of Suigetsu's surrender; the next match will be Dosu vs. Gaara." Gaara wasted no time and appeared in the center of the arena. As Dosu walked to the stairs, he was grabbed by Naruto.

"Be careful, he isn't afraid to kill without mercy," Naruto warned as he released the boy and returned to his spot on the railing. Confused over why Naruto would warn him, Dosu just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the arena. Standing between the two combatants, Genma got ready to call the match, but before his arm could fall, Gaara's sand lurched towards Dosu. Seeing this, Dosu ducked underneath the tentacles of sand. Jumping to the side, Dosu continued to run and dodge the sand as he got farther and farther away from Gaara.

"_Keeping me at a distance is at his advantage_," Dosu thought as he grabbed his gauntlet. "_But that doesn't make him safe_." Feeling the sand wrap around his leg, Dosu gave his Gauntlet a flick with his finger. Producing a sound wave, Dosu channeled the wave into the sand. Pushing the sand off his leg, Dosu jumped out of its direction of travel and landed a few feet from hitting the wall. Seeing the sand lurching towards him once more, Dosu held his armored armor, as if it was a shield. Just as the sand came within distance of Dosu, he released a blast of sound waves. The center of the sand was pushed back until it revealed an opening. Jumping through the hole he had just created, Dosu turned and blasted another wave of sound; propelling him towards Gaara. "_If I can get close, I can hit him with my_ _Kyōmeisen (Resonating Echo Drill)_." As Dosu got nearer to Gaara, a wall of sand erupted between him and his target. Firing off another sound wave, Dosu's eyes were greeted by a clone composed of sand. "_If that Gaara was fake, then were did the real one go_?" Skidding to a stop, Dosu took this time to glance around, but found nothing; except for the unmoving sand. Looking back to where the sand clone once stood, Dosu found a narrow hole big enough for Gaara to slip through. Before he could think anymore about the situation, the sand wrapped around Dosu armored arm. Blasting another sound wave, Dosu jumped back only to run into another sand clone. As the sand clone folded its body over him, Dosu couldn't angle his arm enough to hit the sand.

"Prove my existence," Looking in front of him, Dosu found the source of the voice. A figure began to emerge from the sand, as if it was apart of it. Gaara's smile was that off a madman possessed as he stared at Dosu. Glancing at the arm, the sand slithered its way around the appendage, but stay cleared of the metal itself. As Gaara began to close his hand, Dosu felt the sand harden and tighten around him. Seeing no way out, Dosu did the only thing that could save him.

"I give up," Dosu conceded, but Gaara just smiled even more as the sand continued to constrict. Fear gripped Dosu's heart as Gaara refused to relinquish his hold. Genma was about to charge in, when a yellow blur smacked into the restrained Dosu. Seeing his prey escape, Gaara glared at the intruder. Covered in Kyubi's chakra cloak, Naruto managed to pull Dosu out of Gaara's hold. Setting the boy down, Naruto turned his eyes to Gaara.

"What are you doing," Naruto questioned with authority in his voice.

"I'm proving _my _existence," Gaara answered. "Only by killing everyone will I finally prove that I exist." Releasing Kyubi's chakra, Naruto put his full attention on the boy.

"That isn't the way, Gaara," Naruto spoke in a leveled, but cautious tone. "What caused you to be this way?" Chuckling, as if Naruto just told the best joke, Gaara stared at the blond with a look of cold malice.

"I'll tell you how I love only myself and nothing else," Gaara said. "It all stared when I was born. You see my mother never loved me. Even my father wishes for me to die. He as sent so many different assignation attempts on me, but they have all failed." Naruto looked towards the Kazekage, but what he saw on the man's face, wasn't one of uncaring; it was one of sheer guilt. "So I decided that was my meaning in life. It was to kill and prove my existence by killing everyone."

"Gaara, you don't need to do that," Naruto yelled!

"Oh, and why not," Gaara screamed back. "The world betrayed me. I was left all alone, the only one I could trust was "mother". At that point, Naruto saw Gaara's sand twitch and knew who Gaara was referring to.

"Gaara, that's not true," Naruto reasoned with sympathy in his voice. "There is always someone. Someone out there cares for you Gaara. Whether it is your brother or sister, someone does care for you." Stopping after hearing Gaara chuckling, Naruto knew he wasn't going anywhere with the boy.

"Is that what you fight for," Gaara mocked with a yellow gleam in his eyes. "You fight for your _friends_?"

"That is the source of true strength," Naruto countered. "Fighting for yourself will only lead you down a dead end, but if you have just one special person to fight for; then you will know true power." Gaara didn't seem moved by Naruto's words only continued to stare him down. Just as Genma was about to interrupt, a strange event began to happen across the balcony. White feathers were floating everywhere. That was when the fighting began. Shinobi from both Suna and Oto began to emerge from the stands and attack.

"What the hell is going on," Naruto questioned, but jumped as Gaara's sand tried to grab him.

"My existence will be proven," Gaara's voice seemed to take on a much more savage tone to it. Up at the Hokage stand, Sarutobi glared at Sakin.

"What is the meaning of this," Sarutobi questioned, but Sakin didn't answer instead behind the elder Hokage did.

"This is what revenge looks like, dear sensei."

Sighing, Sarutobi jumped just as a kunai stabbed though his chair. Landing on the rooftop, Sarutobi saw Orochimaru and Sakin land next to each other. "So you joined forces with Orochimaru, Sakin," Sarutobi accused.

"What other choice do I have," Sakin asked with desperation in his voice. "The treaty that we have is slowly killing my village." Sakin's fists tightened at that thought. "No matter what I did I couldn't get our Daimyo to see reason. He is purposely cutting off our funds and decreasing our military strength. The only other option was war." Sakin's eyes had taken a downtrodden expression, as if the thought of fighting physically hurt him. That was when movement caught the Kazekage's eye. Looking back down at the stadium, Sakin saw his son's body slowly being covered in sand. "He can't turn here." Looking towards Kankuro and Temari, he saw they were already moving to relocate Gaara.

Seeing this, Naruto went to follow, but was stopped by Baki. Pulling out a kunai, Naruto got ready to fight, but Genma suddenly attacked the sand Jonin. "Go after them," Genma growled out as he deflected an attack by Baki. "Stop whatever is going on. We can handle things here." Nodding his head, Naruto headed straight where the sand siblings disappeared to. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the blond Jinchurki. Turning towards the Kazekage, Orochimaru already saw he was on his way to intercept.

"Good little servant," Orochimaru said loud enough for only Sarutobi to hear. "He wants to save his village; little does he know it will suffer the same fate as Konoha." Pulling a sword out of his mouth, Orochimaru's eyes gleamed in the light. "Now let us begin."

XXX

As Naruto ran through the woods, he could fell someone following him, but ignored whoever it was and kept going. That was, until he saw something glittering in the sun. Naruto ducked just as a wave of gold dust sliced the air above him. Landing on a tree limb, Naruto turned to see Sakin land in front of him. "I'm afraid I can't let you interrupt my son," At the word "son" Naruto released a hair-raising growl.

"You have no right to call Gaara your son," Naruto spat out, staring at Sakin with accusatory eyes. "You tried to have him killed, what type of father are you exactly?" For the second time, Naruto saw a flash of guilt pass over the man's face.

"You're still a child, you just don't understand how the world works," Sakin answered as his gold dust gathered around him and Naruto.

"Try me."

Sighing, Sakin stared at Naruto as black rings appeared around his eyes. "My wife died giving birth to Gaara, but she didn't die cursing him; she died loving him," Sakin's eyes darkened. "The council wanted to use Gaara as a weapon, because of our low military force, which was caused by our Daimyo cutting our funding, but it was no good. As Gaara grew, so did his abilities, but it soon became clear he was a _failed experiment_." Naruto's anger flared at that point, but quieted it down. "Council ordered that I have Gaara _terminated_, but I still loved my children and my wife. So I decided to give Gaara one last chance to test his determination, but he failed and went on a rampage." Sakin looked at Naruto who was shaken slightly. "I had to choose between the village's safety or my son, I picked the village." The moment the words left Sakin's mouth, Naruto appeared in front of the Kazekage. Eyes wide, Sakin didn't have time to create a wall of gold. Receiving a viscous punch from Naruto, Sakin was sent into a tree cracking it in two.

"You are pathetic," Naruto roared! "You can't just stand there and think that you actions are justified!" Sakin looked on a Naruto pulled on Kyubi's chakra. "Do you have any idea how terrifying it must have been; to be hatred by everyone and not knowing why? If you loved Gaara like you said, then you should've done more." Making a fist, Sakin piled gold dust on top of the Jinchuriki, but a chakra arm grabbed him by the throat. Throwing Sakin across the tree line, Naruto burst out of his coffin of gold. Looking towards the dazed man, Naruto appeared in front of him.

"You think you know better," Sakin glared at the Uzumaki, but Naruto simply stomped on his chest. Gasping for breath, Sakin watched as Naruto turned towards Gaara's location.

"I was raised by Kinkaku and Ginkaku," Naruto answered and turned his eyes to the Kazekage. His shocked eyes said it all. "They taught me about what it means to be a Jinchuriki and helped me get a grip on Kyubi's power, but you sit there saying you did everything you could. To me that is just bullshit. You didn't do a damn thing, except treat your own kid like trash." Sakin looked away as he tried to get his breath. "I'm going to stop him and show him what it is like to have friends. Hopefully that will be enough if not then I will stop him, _permanently_." Eyes wide, Sakin tried to grab Naruto, but the boy had already vanished.

"Gaara."

XXX

Stepping away from their brother, Kankuro and Temari were about to flee; when they heard a tree snap behind them. Turning towards the sound, they found themselves staring at Naruto. Taking a stance to fight, Naruto stared at the ready combatants. Turning his eyes to Gaara, Naruto eyes darkened. "I have a question for you," Naruto stated as he started to walk towards the sand siblings. "Do you protect Gaara because you think he is a weapon or because he is your brother?" The question stunned the two as they looked towards their younger brother with a twinge of fear on their face, but also sadness. Continuing to walk, until he was between Kankuro and Temari, Naruto stared at the two. "If you care anything about Gaara and want to see him happy, then let me through." Temari suddenly swung her fan at Naruto, who dodged it lazily.

"Yeah right," Temari yelled out as her fan unfolded. "You just want to kill him to stop our plan!"

"If I can help it I rather not kill another fellow Jinchuriki," Naruto stated with a sad undertone in his voice. "Especially one, who has suffered so much pain, now please let me help." Seeing Kankuro pull his puppet off his back, Naruto knew he was in for a fight, but didn't have time to deal with Kankuro and Temari. Watching as Kankuro's fingers twitched, Naruto dodged a barrage of poison dipped kunai. As Naruto stood, he saw Temari already swinging her fan. The gust of sharpened wind blades ripped through the trees, like a razorblade. Crossing his arms in front of his body, Naruto braced himself as he took the Futon jutsu directly. Seeing the boy receiving cuts across his body, Kankuro fired off another kunai barrage. But they never reached Naruto. Releasing a roar, Naruto was consumed by Kyubi's blazing yellow chakra. Shocked, Temari and Kankuro watched as the blond boy vanished. "I'm going to help, but you guys need to move." Turning behind them, Temari and Kankuro were shoved into two separate trees. Before the two could get up, Naruto summoned two Futon bunshins to keep them under control. Turning towards Gaara, Naruto dodged just as a wave of sand tried to consume him.

"Finally," Gaara's voice had a monotone, as if he was exhausted. "I'll prove that I exist by exterminating you." Sand swirled around the boy as it molded with his body. As the transformation ended, Gaara stood on the ground with a single tail and his right side transformed. "Now come to me and die." The sand shot forward, but Naruto just stared at the incoming wave of sand.

XXX

Orochimaru and Sarutobi separated from one another inside the purple barrier. After beginning his fight against his former sensei, Orochimaru had his four of his shinobi erect a barrier to prevent anyone from interrupting them. "Seems that your strength hasn't wavered in the slightest, you decrepit old fool," Orochimaru mocked as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

"I will fix my mistake all those years ago, my foolish student," Sarutobi spun his staff above his head, before slamming it against the ground. Sarutobi charged at his student, but the man slammed his hands together. Two coffins erupted in front of the aged Hokage, blocking his path to the snake.

"You didn't," Sarutobi stuttered out, shock written on his face.

"Oh, but I did, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru eyes glared at Saruotobi through the crack between the caskets. Sarutobi could only watch in anger as the casket lids opened. Staring back at him were Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. As the eyes of the former hokage opened, Orochimaru let out an inhuman laugh. "What irony, the current hokage is about to be beaten down by the previous hokage! Tell me, old man, where is this will of fire of yours now!" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he got ready for the tough battle ahead.

XXX

Hitomi had Hinata and Hanabi by the hands leading her away from the fighting. Seeing the fighting begin, Hiashi told his wife to take their daughters and hide, but much to the three's agitation. As they turned a corner a kunai landed in front of the two. Looking towards the source, the two found themselves staring at ten Oto nins. "Well, what do we have here guys," The tallest of the group let out a small chuckle. "A mother and daughter out for a little stroll around Konoha." Shielding her daughters from view, Hitomi prepared to fight. Grinning, one of the Oto nins went to attack, but was stopped when he was backhanded by a very hard and metal object. As the man recovered from the blow, he saw the cause of his pain. Standing in front of the Hyuga family was Dosu. His headband was missing as were most of his bandages. From what Hitomi could make out, he looked to be burnt severely.

"What is the meaning of this, Dosu," One of the Oto nin questioned angrily. Ignoring the question entirely, Dosu looked at Hinata with a stare of intrigue and apprehension.

"Tell me are you a friend to that Uzumaki boy," Dosu questioned, confusing the Hyuga girl. Nodding her head, Dosu turned back to the Oto nins. "You asked me what I was doing. Well, the answer is two-fold; one I'm repairing a debt from Naruto saving my life and two, I'm getting revenge for my team." Sneering at the boy in front of them, the group got ready to attack.

"You are, but one child against ten trained killers," The apparent spokesman of the group said. "I think you should reconsider." Seeing no answer coming from the child, the group charged.

"You seem to forget," Dosu raised his gauntlet up to the sky." Sound has no range limitation." Swinging his arm down, Hitomi and her daughters watched as each man stopped and grabbed their heads in pain. Screaming some collapsed to their knees, while others had threw up. Seeing this, Dosu continued to swing his arm around producing the same sound wave again and again. Blood soon began to drip from the Shinobi's ears, before they fell to the ground and ceased movement. Rotating his arm, Dosu looked back at Hinata. "Tell Naruto we are even." Looking around, Dosu disappeared leaving behind the bodies of the Oto group.

XXX

"_This is getting us no were_," Naruto groaned to himself. When the fight began, Naruto was sure he could've handled Gaara's sand, but when the boy transformed further; he began to turn the ground into sand. "_Is this the power of Shukaku_?" Grinning from ear to ear, Gaara prepared to launch another attack. "_I tried the friendly approach, but now I get serious_." Naruto pulled on Kyubi's chakra once more and got ready to clash with his Jinchuriki brother.

* * *

><p>Next chapter; Jinchuriki vs Jinchuriki. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and everything and if you any question please feel free to ask and I'll try and answer them as best as I can. Anyway, until next time.<p> 


	24. Reunion of Sand and Gold

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Life is a dream of madman.  
>Why are you scared of this madman?<br>It's only you." - Unknown

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Pushing himself off the ground, Naruto appeared behind Gaara. Going for a punch, Naruto found a wall of sand in front of his fist. Ignoring the sand, Naruto blasted through the obstruction, but found Gaara smiling on the other side. Feeling something tightening around his ankles, Naruto gazed down and found sand wrapping around his legs. Looking up, Gaara's leaned his head back as his sand stomach swelled. "Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)," Seeing what Gaara was doing, Naruto dug his feet into the ground and began to build up chakra. Feeling the sand infused wind smack into him, Naruto ignored it as he used his forearms as a shield. Gaara's eyes narrowed in delight at seeing Naruto struggling to stand his ground, but decided to infuse more chakra into his wind. Feeling the strength of the attack increase, Naruto released his built up chakra creating a shockwave. The ground began to tear away from itself as the shockwave traveled through it. Gaara was flung into the air, but soon found himself staring at Naruto's leg. Being kicked back to the ground, Gaara didn't stop even after collided with several trees. Landing back on the ground, the blond stared at the area Gaara had landed, waiting for the Jinchuriki to make his next move.<p>

On the sidelines, Kankuro and Temari watched in horror and fascination at Naruto's strength. "_He is taking on Gaara and winning_," Temari thought, but still couldn't believe her eyes.

Hearing the tiniest sound of the ground cracking, Naruto gazed down just as a pillar of sand erupted; catching Naruto. As the pillar shot up, a tiny explosion echoed as Naruto escaped the sand. Catching a glimpse of Gaara on the ground, Naruto got ready for another attack, but it never came. "You told me that true strength comes from the people you care about," Gaara mocked with a demonic grin on his face. "So, is _this_ you true strength?" Realizing what he was talking about, Naruto noticed the spikes slowly emerging from Gaara's sand encased arm. "It's pathetic! Love is nothing, but an excuse for you to be weak! My uncle tried to tell me the same thing and I believed him, but that was when he tried to kill me. But as you can see he failed and now I know the true path to power." The spikes hardened and Naruto could tell he was about ready to fire. "And I'll demonstrate it for you, by crushing you into dust!" Firing the spikes of sand, Naruto knew he could've dodged them, but decided against it. Instead as the spikes came within his range, Naruto smacked them all away in an instant. Flying through the air, the spike landed a few feet away from Naruto's clones, which stood in front of Gaara's brother and sister.

"You are wrong Gaara," growled Naruto." Just because you care about someone doesn't make you weak."

"Tell that to my uncle," roared the Jinchuriki. "He killed himself and attempted to kill me, all because his sister, my mom, died giving birth to me! I was never loved by anyone in my village, so I'll make sure everyone fears me." Slamming his hands on the ground, Naruto witnessed pillars of sand erupt around him. Swirling the sand around his prey, Gaara made sure there was no escape from the sand dome. As the sand enclosed around Naruto, Gaara saw one last thing before it closed completely; Naruto's eyes held sadness towards him. Squeezing his hand into a fist, Gaara watched as his giant sand dome exploded. Laughing at the apparent defeat of his foe, Gaara's form changed some more; until only his legs looked human. "I killed him! He as proved my exsiten-!" A fist collided with Gaara's face sending him flying back to the trees, but was stopped when something grabbed his tail. Looking down at the cause, Gaara's eyes widened when he saw Naruto holding him with one hand. Releasing a roar, Naruto pulled Gaara back, only to deliver another punch. Realizing he was in trouble, Gaara's sand arm stretched to the nearest tree. Grabbing hold, the arm pulled the sand boy to his, supposed, sanctuary. Trying to scan the area for Naruto, Gaara felt somebody place their hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but this isn't over, yet."

As Gaara was sent flying, Naruto threw his two fuma shuriken at him. Raising his sand to defend himself, Gaara blocked the blades, but heard a strange hissing sound. Looking at the blades with a confused glance, Gaara was consumed in a giant explosion. Naruto had sacrificed his own weapons to injury Gaara. Falling to the ground, Gaara's sand form was slowly unraveling, revealing the boy hiding beneath it. "_How_," thought Gaara, receiving another punch to his face by Naruto. "_Why is he so strong_?" Naruto, appearing beneath the falling Gaara, held his arm up, allowing to land on it, bending his back in an awkward appearance. Throwing Gaara to the ground, Naruto slowly advanced on him, but Gaara was trying to crawl away from Naruto. Instead of malice or hate, Kankuro and Temari found themselves staring at the eyes of a boy who was afraid. "Stay away!"

"If you are going to continue down this dark path, then I have no choice," spoke Naruto, eyes reflecting his sadness of his decision. "I'll have to _kill_ you." To emphasize his point, Naruto's right arm glowed with chakra. But as Naruto approached the downed boy, a glittering dust entered their view. Noticing it a second too late, Naruto found himself encased in a gold sarcophagus, with only his head poking out. Turning his head wildly towards the treetops, Naruto found Sakin looking down at him. "_Damn it, I didn't think he would recover that quickly_." Turning back, Naruto found Gaara smiling at him. Holding out his hand, a spear made out of sand appeared.

"Now I shall prove that you don't need _love _to make you strong," shouted Gaara, as he charged. Trying to move, Naruto found that the gold had been compressed enough to allow zero movement. Closing his eyes, Naruto braced for the spear, but it never came. Feeling something wet drip on his face, Naruto looked up to see Sakin in front of him. It was anyone's guess who was more shocked; Sakin for saving Naruto or the other four for the tears running down his face. Despite the tears, he still maintained his calm visage. "What are you doing?" Gaara spoke in a tone laced with killer intent as he ripped the spear out of Sakin's stomach. Staggering, Sakin watched as Gaara attempted to move around him, slamming his hands together, Naruto watched as some of the gold encasing him expanded forward. Stopping, Gaara turned back to his father.

"Stop, Gaara."

It wasn't a command; it was a plea from a father. Naruto's ears perked up at hearing the new tone in Sakin's voice. Even Gaara seemed to be taken aback by the man's plea. Sakin looked towards Naruto, who found the gold dust loosening up. "Just stop, Gaara. Your mother wouldn't have wanted this for you."

"My mother hatred my very being," roared Gaara, who's face was contorted into a look of pure rage. "Yashamaru said-."

"He lied under my _direct_ order," stated Sakin in a simply, matter-of-factly, tone. "Neither he nor your mother hatred you. The person Yashamaru hatred was me." Sakin's calm had taken a depressed tone as he stared at the ground. "He hatred me, because if I had waited and sealed Shukaku when you were born, instead while you were still in your mother's womb, the result would have been that, she would've lived."

Naruto watched as the sand seemed to have fizzled and fell to the ground unmoving. "Wh-what are you saying," questioned Gaara.

"I'm saying that you were loved Gaara," stated Sakin with a slight tremble in his voice. "But in the pressure of our diminishing military and our council, I had turned your only loved one and the memory of Karura against you, in order to test out your control over Shukaku's power, but instead I made it worse." Gaara at this point was grabbing his head as images of Yashamaru keeping him safe and out of trouble. How he had kept him company when he was sad and alone? Gaara face was contorted, not in rage, but in fear. Fear at remembering the long-buried past. Seeing he was getting through slightly, Sakin continued. "Remember how Yashamaru said, you mother named you because she hatred you and the village." Seeing his son look at him, Sakin smiled a sad smile at him. "She named you, Gaara, not because she hatred you, but because she loved you. She held with the last of her strength and said goodbye to her own child, and said how proud she was to be your mother." This proved too much as Gaara released a scream as sand whipped around him.

Naruto jumped in front of Sakin, but the Kazekage simply walked forward; towards his distraught son. "You'll be killed," shouted Naruto, but saw the Kage turn a smile on him.

"Then it is a death well-deserved."

Returning his gaze back to Gaara, he found the boy holding yet another spear of sand. "I'm going to kill you," roared Gaara. This caused a chuckle to come from the man.

"Then I guess justice will be served," answered Sakin. "Because you weren't the monster Gaara; I was." As Gaara dashed towards his father, Sakin saw images of Karura, still pregnant with Gaara and saw her smiling face. Closing his eyes, Sakin seemed to have accepted his fate, but just as the spear tipped touched his chest, it disintegrated. Opening his eyes a crack, Sakin saw Gaara with tears running down his eyes. But before he knew, Sakin was punched by the sand user. Holding his jaw, Sakin saw a mix of anger and sadness. Before Sakin could say anything, Kankuro and Temari made their way over. Confused, Naruto looked back at his clones and saw them lying on the ground.

"_Used the confusion to get them_," Naruto concluded as he stared at the sand siblings. Gaara seemed to have lost the ability to stand, because at that point he collapsed in a heap on the ground; tears falling down his face.

Sakin's hand reached up, but instead of comforting his son, it went for a radio in his ear. Pushing the device, Sakin spoke. "Baki are you there," Sakin's voice sounded dead, but it held a light tone. When Baki answered back, the Kazekage continued. "The invasion is over; any troops we have left tell them to attack any and all Oto shinobi." The response from Baki apparently didn't sit well with the Kazekage, because he soon was in a fit of rage. "I don't care about the recourse! I will deal with any punishment the leaf wishes to deal to me, but we _will_ help them!" Turning his headset off, Sakin turned to Naruto. "Could you-."

"Sorry, but I'm coming with you," answered Naruto as he walked past the Kazekage. "Besides, he has lost the will to fight anymore." Naruto's thumb was pointing to Gaara, but before the Kazekage could say another word the Uzumaki vanished into the tree line.

"Kankuro, Temari," Sakin could feel his two children's hatred towards him, but continued on. "I want you two to keep Gaara as far away from the fighting as possible. I don't want him hurt anymore." Before he could hear their response the man had jumped back into the trees.

XXX

Hearing the approach of Sakin, Naruto slowed down and stared at the wounded Kazekage. "You know you did a very brave, but very stupid thing," stated Naruto. "You had you ribs cracked by me, impaled by your son, and now you are rushing with the Kyubi Jinchurki to help a village you tried to destroy. Why?" Sakin didn't answer right away, but seemed to contemplate the right answer.

"Your words rang true, Naruto," answered Sakin, after thinking about it. "I cared more for the village then I did my own children, especial Gaara. I was pathetic." Naruto didn't know how to feel towards the man; on one hand he wanted to punch him until he broke, but on the other he felt sorry for him. Seeing the wound slowing the Kage down, Naruto slowed down enough to place a hand on his shoulder. Confused, Sakin watched as Naruto focused Kyubi's chakra into his wound. Sakin watched as the hole healed, albeit slowly.

"We need all the help, we can get," specified Naruto as he finished healing the man. Nodding his head, Sakin and Naruto continued in silence as Konoha enter their view. Drawing nearer, they saw the Suna forces massing at the gate. Stopping in front of the force, Sakin saw Baki in the middle of the crowd.

"Sir, I have no idea what's gotten in too-," Baki stopped as he noticed Naruto next to him. "What are you doing here?"

Thinking the question over, Naruto shrugged, but jumped on top of the gate. "I'll see you inside, Kazekage." Naruto gave the leader one last smile, before jumping over. Baki looked ready to follow Naruto, but stopped when Sakin's arm blocked him.

"He is a friend," stated Sakin, but refused to meet Baki's eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

"He helped me tell the truth to my son," at this Sakin turned and faced Baki. What greeted the man, was a smiling man with tears in his eyes. "Now, let's go help Konoha." With that, the Suna force moved with its leader.

XXX

Slamming his Rasengan into the back an unsuspecting Oto nin, Naruto heard the sound of cracking bones, before giving the orb one final push. The man spun end over en until he came to rest, inside the wall of a large building. Seeing someone trying to sneak up on him, Naruto created his wind blade, before spinning around, bisecting the poor man. Seeing their comrades dying by this boy, caused fear to enshroud the troops, but Naruto smiled as he saw some taking steps back. "Run all you like," said Naruto as he glared at them. "You will only _die _tried." Swinging the blade, Naruto released a slicing current of wind, which began to cut through the men. As the survivors witness this, they ran as Naruto stopped. Thinking about going after them, Naruto forgot about them, as he turned his eyes to the purple barrier. Before he could take a step a shadow fell over him, but he smiled as the cause of the shadow was slammed back into the ground, by Jiraiya's Rasengan.

"I see you decided to join the party," Jiraiya gazed around, before turning back to Naruto. "The Suna forces have retreated, I wonder why?" Naruto turned one eye to his teacher and smiled.

"We need to get up there," Naruto pointed out. Jiraiya nodded at this, but dodged a kunai that was thrown at him. Turning to the source, he already found him impaled by various spikes made from gold. Narrowing his eyes, Jiraiya watched as Sakin jumped from the rooftop. But what shocked Jiraiya more was how Naruto was smiling towards the Kazekage. "Where are your men?"

Gesturing behind him, the two saw the Suna nins fighting against the Oto, with Konoha standing at the sidelines; confused by what was going on. "We are here to help," said Sakin as he looked at the barrier. "Orochimaru's plan was to have me fight with him against the Hokage. So he might still open it for me." Nodding his head to the Kage, Naruto saw a group of Oto's headed their way. As Sakin was beginning to leave, Jiraiya stepped in front of him.

"If you think I'm going to let a traitor-." Jiraiya never finished as Naruto grabbed the Sannin and threw him at the group. Laughing at the screaming frog hermit as he collided with the force, Naruto gave the Kazekage a salute before heading out. It took Sakin a second to reach the barrier, but stopped to pick up a leaf headband covered in blood. As he approached the barrier the sound four stared at him with amusement in their eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the Kazekage," the dark grey haired boy spoke. "So, what is happening on the battle field?" Noticing that the sound four hadn't seen that Suna had turned their back on them, Sakin smiled inwardly.

"It is going along well enough," said Sakin as he held up the blooded headband. "Gaara should be about ready to reach full transformation in no time." Grinning at the news, everyone heard the clash of metal and looked into the barrier. Orochimaru watched with amusement as Sarutobi defended himself against the onslaught of the previous Kages. Noticing the blood covered headband, Orochimaru grinned wider, thinking that Naruto was dead.

"_So he can be useful after all_," thought the snake. "Let him in. He can help clean up this fossil." Nodding their heads, the sound four opened the barrier slightly to allow the Kazekage entrance. As he stepped through, Sakin dropped the headband and approached the tired Sarutobi. Gold glittered around the Kazekage, as he looked ready to attack the Hokage. That was when he noticed it. Sarutobi watched as Sakin's eyes flashed from him to Orochimaru in a second and then smiled. Jumping up, Orochimaru barely avoided being crushed by a wave of gold dust. Glaring at the Kazekage, Orchimaru sent the two Kages at Sakin. Seeing this, Sakin concealed his body in a whirlwind of gold. Hashirama clapped his hands together causing roots to erupt around the golden cyclone. As the roots descended, the gold suddenly exploded as tentacles made form gold, wrapping themselves around the limbs. Making a fist, the gold sliced through the roots with ease. Seeing a water swimming past his vision, Sakin turned just as Tobirama fired a crashing wave of water. Forming a shield of gold, Sakin braced for the impact. As more roots began to spring out of the ground, Sakin's attention became diverted, but that was when a stream of fire scorched the roots into ash. Sarutobi landed behind Sakin, but didn't look at him as he asked his question

"Why are you helping me," asked the elderly Kage. "I thought you wanted to help your village."

"I do," Sakin explained as he removed his shield of gold. "But I don't want to do that if that means Gaara dies. At first I didn't care about what happened to him, because I viewed him like the rest of my village; a failed experiment, but Naruto showed me the truth." Listening fully, Sarutobi got ready to fight off Hashirama's branches. "I was the failure at seeing the sacred and lonely child _I_ had created. Gaara wasn't the monster, I was." Sarutobi could tell the man was saddened by this, but kept it to himself. "And so, I will do my duty as a _father_, not as Kazekage. Gaara my not forgive me, but I until I die, I will make sure he stays safe." With that the two Kages charged at their own opponents.

XXX

Stabbing the wind blade through the Oto nin's chest, Naruto glanced up at the barrier. "I hope they are okay," said Naruto as Jiraiya's hair retracted after just throwing someone through a building.

"How can you trust him," asked Jiraiya as he shot a fireball at a nearby Oto.

"Well, you can see it in his eyes," stated the Uzumaki as he cut down another Oto ninja. "And besides, if he wanted to take down Konoha, why would he have his force help us." At that moment a tiny explosion caused everyone to glance up at the purple barrier. From Naruto could see, there were trees pushing against the barrier. Despite catching on fire, they continued to grow. This caused a worry to stir among the Konoha forces, because there was only two known users of Mokuton (Wood Release). "I guess they have problems." Taking a quick glance at Jiraiya, the two decided to take a detour.

XXX

Breathing deeply, Sarutobi glanced around at the gold dome that had encased him and Sakin. "I don't know how much more we got left," said Sakin as he kept the protective dome up. "They won't stop no matter what we hit them with." Knowing they were out of options, Sarutobi stood up and prepared himself for what was ahead. But at that moment, a giant tree erupted beneath him and Sarutobi. Cursing, Sakin spun the gold dome at the same time creating spikes. As the dome was thrown into the air, it chopped through the trees it came across. Ending his jutsu, Sakin used the gold to catch and slow down Sarutobi's decent.

"Can you keep them busy," asked Sarutobi with a much more tired note in his voice.

Noticing the new note, Sakin looked at the Hokage with worried gaze. "What are you thinking about doing," Sarutobi only smiled at the apprehension in the Kazekage's voice.

"I'm going to stop this madness," answered Sarutobi shortly. Nodding his head, Sakin gathered his gold around him and Sarutobi and prepared for the attack. Seeing this, the snake Sannin laughed.

"So you still refuse to give up," mocked Orochimaru. "Well, I always did like it when my prey struggles for life." Orochimaru was about to order the two resurrected Hokage too attack, but a two figures appeared on the outside. Turning towards the outlines, Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the familiar shapes.

"Don't fear, Lord Orochimaru," shouted out a man with multiple arms. "No one can enter through this barrier!" The boy turned back to Jiraiya and Naruto, but Naruto had a puzzled look on his face.

"So this is the Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)," spoke Naruto with such ease, that it felt like he was talking about the weather. "My brothers told me about barrier ninjutsu, this is quite strong, but it still has its own weakness." Looking at the ground, Naruto smirked. Seeing this, the four got a little nervous as Naruto's yellow chakra shroud wrapped around him. "It can't stay together if there is no ground to latch on to." Raising his fist high into the air, Naruto prepared to punch, but noticed something about his shroud. It was glowing fainter. Growling slightly, Naruto threw the punch. A small shockwave accompanied the impact causing the building to sway. Cracks began to form around the barrier as Naruto smirked triumphantly. Jumping off the crumbling structure, the two watched as the building fell. Just as the barrier was destroyed, the four people keeping it together emerged out of the dust and smoke, charging towards Naruto. As Jiraiya looked at Naruto, the boy gave a sharp nod, indicating he would be fine. The Sannin left Naruto to help the Sakin and Sarutobi. Landing on the ground, Naruto stared at the four as they landed away from him. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto could see black marks already spreading across the bodies of each one of them.

"Now you gone and done it," the multi-armed boy sneered at Naruto, as he cracked his knuckles. "You could've just run off and we wouldn't have given two shits about you, but now we have to kill you." Snickering at the threat, Naruto looked at the biggest of the bunch.

"My, my, my, aren't you a big fat guy," Naruto spoke with an even voice, as he continued to smile. "Maybe if I gave you some food, you might leave and be able to see tomorrow." A tick-mark appeared on Jirōbō's head as Naruto continued. "I mean you don't look even a single bit like a challenge. You look like a big roly-poly with legs and dumbass looking face." Screaming out in anger, Jirōbō charged directly at Naruto, ignoring his teammates attempt to call him back. Throwing a punch, Jirōbō finally noticed the smile on Naruto's face, but it wasn't a kind smile. It was one of a predator who had just caught his prey. Catching the intended punch, the wall behind Naruto shattered from the force of the attack, but Naruto himself stayed unmoving. "My turn, my little friend." Squeezing his hand instantly, Naruto heard the sound of breaking bones. Listening to Jirōbō scream in pain, Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm between his knee and elbow.

"No, stop," screamed Jirōbō, but it was already too late. Dropping his elbow, Naruto shattered Jirōbō's elbow, before spinning around and elbowing him in the face. The giant flew back until he landed at the feet of his teammates. One look told them what had happened. Naruto had broken Jirōbō's neck.

"That is what happens when underestimate me," Naruto's had turned dark and unforgiving as if staying into the two frozen glaciers. "Now, who is next?" None of the sound four, now three, looked exactly thrilled to attack Naruto.

XXX

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he felt one of the sound four's chakra signatures die. "_Jirōbō is dead, that is quite unfortunate_," thought Orochimaru as he stared his opponents down. "_But I still have my final card to play_." Smirking inwardly, Orochimaru continued to watch as the fight between the previous Hokage and Sakin, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi continued.

XXX

"_That was so fast_," thought Tayuya still staring at Jirōbō's corpse. She may not have liked the big guy, but to see him defeated so quickly was scary. Looking up at Naruto, she saw a very terrifying aura surrounding the boy. It wasn't a natural feeling; it felt as if death itself stood in front of her.

"That was good kid," said Kidomaru trying to keep his voice leveled and show he wasn't afraid. "Who was your teacher?"

Naruto stared at the boy and smirked. "Well, since you guys don't want to live, I guess I can tell you." Naruto tilted his head back as he chuckled. "My teachers were none other then my brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku." A collective gasp sounded off as Tayuya took the smallest of steps back, but still pulled out a small flute. It took Kidomaru a second to compose himself, but after which he chuckled at the blonde's words.

"That's funny kid," stated the spider ninja. "But those two aren't too brotherly with complete strangers. So you being taught and thought of like a brother to them, is laughable." The only sign of Naruto's annoyance was the narrowing of his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to prove your claim wrong."

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto got ready as the shroud surrounding him brightened slightly. "Then come here," stated Naruto with a savage tone in his voice. "I'll be sure to write your name on your tombstone!" Just as he said this, the shroud surrounding Naruto disintegrated. At that second, a huge wave of exhaustion washed over Naruto. Staggering slightly, Naruto glanced at his body and saw his eyes blur slightly.

Seeing this, Kidomaru sneered at the boy. "Now what was that about _my_ tombstone?" Naruto glared at the boy as he realized the trouble he was in. "But I guess I'll be fair, you showed us your true power, allow me to do the same." With that Kidomaru's body began to morph. His hair grew longer and turned a light grayish color. Horns sprouted out of his head, taking his headband with them. Underneath his headband, Naruto saw an extra eye staring back at him. Kidomaru laughed slightly as his skin turned dark red. "Now the real game begins!"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the story and everything. I got one question for you guys before I leave; do you want me to save Tayuya. Some people like to see her saved and others don't, so I would like to leave it up for a vote, just tell me in the review section and it will be decided later. Oh, and one last thing, Hinata and a couple others will be making a appearance in the next chapter. Anyway, until next time.<p> 


	25. The Whirlpool Reunion

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Life is a dream of madman.  
>Why are you scared of this madman?<br>It's only you." - Unknown

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Hearing a small explosion, Hinata turned from the Hokage monument. As she continued to stare at the cloud, a yellow blur jumped out of it. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata's vision sharpened onto the lone figure. It was Naruto. Still watching, Hinata noticed a hole in his left shoulder, as if someone drilled through it. "Naruto," spoke Hinata, but just as she tried to go forward, Hitomi grabbed her daughter. "Naruto is hurt!" Hearing this, Hitomi turned towards the scene and saw Naruto barely dodge a golden arrow. Looking down at her daughter, Hitomi could see wanted to help. Sighing, Hitomi took a step forward.<p>

"I want you to stay here," Hitomi spoke with a firm voice leaving no room for argument. "I will go and help Naruto, just stay here." Before Hinata could talk, she saw her mother jump towards the fight.

XXX

Naruto was hurting. Having to fight three people at the same time was a problem to begin with, but now with his chakra almost gone and this Kidomaru transforming, things were looking bleak. It also didn't help that he had an arrow shot at his shoulder, blasting a neat little hole through it. Looking towards his wound, Naruto saw that it was healing, but slowly. Concentrating, Naruto saw his arm glow with what little chakra he had left. "_I'll have to make my next moves count_," thought Naruto. Seeing the spider ninja behind him, Naruto used half of his chakra to create his wind blade. As Kidomaru drew his arrow back, Naruto got prepared to move. Firing the golden projectile, Kidomaru didn't have time to prepare for what happened next. Throwing his feet forward, Naruto hit the side of a building, before pushing off, heading straight for his attacker. Catching a faint glimmer of the arrow, Naruto spun out of the way, before swinging his sword. Kidomaru tried to move out of the way, but the sharpened blade caught him in the shoulder. Passing his opponent, Naruto watched as Kidomaru's severed arm fell to the ground.

"You son of a bitch," roared the injury Kidomaru, as his eyes seemed to ignite with his fury. Sucking in air, the spider nin shot a web of sticky gold at the blonde.

"_Damn, I missed his head_," thought the exhausted Uzumaki. "_My chakra is nearly all gone; I have just enough to make one last jutsu_." Kidomaru drew his bow back and got ready to spear the blonde with another arrow, but stopped when Sakon enter his range.

"Allow us to finish this, _painfully_," the smirk on Sakon's face allowed Kidomaru to realize what Sakon was talking about. Observing the newcomer, Naruto watched in disgust as Sakon seemed to split into two. The second stage of the curse mark already transforming the two into goblin-looking creatures. Reaching down, Sakon smiled at the looked of apprehension on the boy's face. As Sakon touched Naruto, the Uzumaki felt his presence vanish. Looking around, Naruto couldn't find the missing boy, until he saw the twin pointing at his shoulder. Staring at him was the head of Sakon. "Well, hello my prey."

"What the fuck?" Naruto's confusion seemed to only amuse Sakon further, as he began to chuckle

"This is our Kekkei Genkai," stated Sakon. "You see my brother, Ukon and I, we can combine ourselves together, allowing us to surprise our opponent, but now thanks to Lord Orochimaru, we can now fuse with _anyone_." Sakon paused for a second to allow Naruto to try and realize what he was saying. "In short, I can manipulate my cells into attacking and destroying every cell in your body." Seeing the surprise look on Naruto's face made Sakon laugh. "The only way to defeat me now is to kill yourself, but thanks to Kidomaru pinning your arms, you are in for the most painfully experience in you life." In that second everything changed. Instead of screaming in pain or begging for Sakon to kill him quickly, Naruto _smiled_ at his assassin.

"Good, for a second there I thought I had something to worry about." Naruto's mocking tone only caused an angry smile to appear on Sakon's face. But after a few seconds, the smile disappeared. His jutsu didn't appear to be hurting the blond. "Confused? Well, allow me to explain. You see I have a very special guest and he keeps me safe and healthy." An image of a giant fox appeared in front of Sakon's eyes. "And he _hates_ sharing hosts." With that Sakon felt a drain on his chakra as Kyubi began to repel his fusion. Straining to keep the connection, Sakon felt his second state form began to pull back. Ending his jutsu, Sakon jumped out of Naruto's body. Seeing his chance, the bound boy released a small amount of his wind chakra out of his right arm. Sakon felt Naruto grab him by his shirt, before throwing him towards the sound. Ukon jumped and caught his brother, but saw Naruto's free hand moving through seals.

"_He can use one-handed seals_," thought Ukon as Naruto finished.

"Futon: Renseitama (Wind Release: Drilling Bullet)!" Inhaling a small amount of air, Naruto spat out a compressed ball of wind; the size of a ball. Sakon opened his eyes just in time to see the ball racing towards them.

"Move you fool!" But Ukon couldn't move in time. The ball slammed into Sakon's chest and drilled through, splattering the air with his blood. The ball impacted against Ukon, but lost most of its energy from Sakon's body. Ukon landed on the ground on his back with a twisted indention in his chest.

"_Damn, that was all I had_," thought Naruto as another web of was shot on his arm. Looking back at Kidomaru, he witnessed him pull back another arrow with a twisted end.

"No more playing around, game over," yelled the spider nin. Firing the arrow, Naruto could do nothing except watch the deadly projectile race towards him, but just as it neared his chest, a strong gust of wind slammed into it. The building Naruto was glued to, cracked and crumbled a little, but for the most part stayed upright. As the dust settled, Kidomaru saw his arrow missed by mere centimeters. Growling, Kidomaru turned towards the direction the gust came from and saw Hitomi standing there, Byakugan active. Sighing with relief, Naruto allowed his head to droop slightly.

"Thanks for the save," groaned Naruto as he looked at his savior. Hitomi gave the blond a smile in return, but kept her eyes glued on her opponents.

"Okay, fine bitch," Kidomaru formed yet another arrow and pointed it at Hitomi. "I'm going to put this through that pretty little head of yours!" Pulling back on his bow, Kidomaru took aim. When he released the arrow, Naruto could hear the air screech behind it, as it flew through the air. As Hitomi took a defensive stance, but noticed something trailing behind the arrow. A string of webbing was trailing behind the arrow. Before she could question further, Kidomaru twisted turned his head slightly, causing the arrow to change course and head straight for Naruto. Caught off-guard by the sudden change in direction, Hitomi didn't have time to defect the arrow again. A lone figure appeared between Naruto and the arrow and began to strike at the webs. Seeing the webbing being cut, Kidomaru narrowed his eyes. The building finally collapsed at the second arrow, but Naruto or his second savior where there. Looking a little ways to the left, Kidomaru saw Naruto was safe along with the girl who saved him.

"Hinata get out of here!" Hinata nodded her head, but just as she got ready to move, a shot of pain went through her chest. Seeing his chance, Kidomaru drew back another arrow, but before he could fire a hand burst though his chest. Looking down, Kidomaru saw that the outstretched limb was covered in lightning. Feeling death wash over him, Kidomaru cursed his killer, before going limp. Releasing the body, Kakashi stood over the boy's transforming body.

"Cutting it close weren't you, Kakashi," scolded Hitomi as she went towards Hinata and Naruto.

"Well, I tried to get here as quick as possible, but there was several Oto nins that wished to have words with me." Kakashi spoke with a stern, but light voice. Hearing something standing up behind him, Kakashi turned just in time to see Ukon reaching forward.

"Your mine," screamed Ukon, but before he could touch Kakashi, a giant fireball smacked into him. As Ukon's burning body was blasted off the side of the building, Kakashi looked towards the source and saw Mikoto staring at him.

"It would appear that I owe you one," stated Kakashi, only earning him a smirk from the Uchiha. Then seeing something from the corner of his eye, Kakashi frond himself staring at Tayuya shaking at the scene she just witnessed. Kakashi took a step forward, but stopped at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Do you give up?" The question took a little bit to reach Tayuya's ears, but once it did she stared at her defeated comrades. Sighing in defeat, the girl threw her flute to the ground before putting her hands on her head. Deep down she knew the invasion was done. Suna had betrayed them; she lost all of her comrades, and that just left Orochimaru. Looking towards the fight, she could see that the Edo Tensei summons were being sealed away by Jiraiya.

"I don't like the idea, but I have no choice," said Tayuya as she stared at the exhausted Naruto. Before she could continue a blinding flash of pain shot through her neck. Black markings began to spread across her body as the pain increased.

"Weakness will not be aloud, my dear," Orochimaru jumped next to the downed girl as she struggled to stand up. "I'm afraid if you want to give up, you have to die, and since you given up your weapon. I'll have to kill you myself." It became too much for Tayuya to bear as she passed out from the pain. Taking his blade, Orochimaru went for the kill, but stopped when Futon Bunshin of Naruto caught the blade. Caught off by the clone, Orochimaru released his sword and jumped away, just as the clone kicked Tayuya towards Mikoto. The clone exploded send shrapnel in different directions; including Orochimaru's blade which stabbed itself into the stone at his feet. It took a few seconds, but Orochimaru finally looked towards Naruto, but the boy was still in the same prone position. "How did you make a clone? Your chakra level is depleted beyond what a normal Shinobi should be able to survive."

"Well, a good ninja always as a backup plan," spoke Naruto as he tried to catch his breath. "I was going to have that clone come in and save me from that arrow, but I'm glad it didn't come to that." Instead of getting angry, Orochimaru simply chuckled as Sakin, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi landed in front of him.

"You are an amusing boy," the tone in Orochimaru's voice suggested he was beyond amused, but kept it hidden. "As a gift from amusing me, I think it's time I pull my last card before I depart."

"You are not getting away, again," yelled Sarutobi as his age slowly crept up on him. The other two didn't look too good either. The fight against the two former hokages took a lot out of them. Orochimaru just smiled as he slammed his hands together and revealed a third coffin. Everyone stared at the coffin in confusion, that is; until they noticed the symbol on the lid.

"You didn't resurrect _her_," Sarutobi's voice was trembling slight, but not from fear, it was out of anger and sadness. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Well, this should make for an interesting reunion," laughed Orochimaru as he stole one last look at Naruto. The coffin lid fell and Naruto saw a beautiful woman with red hair that fell to her lower back. Hearing both Hitomi and Mikoto make auditable gasps, Naruto struggled to his feet and stared at the woman. As Kushina opened her eyes, she stared at the group in confusion. Her eyes fell on Naruto forcing her to do a double take.

"Minato, no he died," said Kushina as Naruto smiled at his mom. "Naruto, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Naruto's eyes flashed towards Orochimaru with the deepest loathing in them. Kushina followed her son's gaze and saw Orochimaru standing there looking pleased with his work. Realization hit, Kushina like a ton of bricks.

"No," Kushina said slowly as she quickly turned to Jiraiya. "No matter what, you have to stop me! I don't want to hurt my friends or my son, please hurry Jiraiya!" Orochimaru chuckled as he approached the Uzumaki woman. Kushina looked towards Naruto and saw a determined look in his eyes. "Run, please Naruto! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Sorry, but I don't run from any fight," Naruto stated with a steel cold voice. "I won't let anyone use my family as their own form of entertainment." Kushina was about to interject, but she felt something press against her head.

"Sorry, but the first one you are going to kill is your little baby boy," said Orochimaru as he gently inserted the kunai into Kushina's head. "Now be a good little puppet, and kill your son." The attack was almost instant. Naruto was standing looking at his mom, and the next, he was being thrown into a nearby building by a chain of chakra. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw his mom holding up a handsign. Breathing out, Kushina shot out blades of wind towards her son. Pulling out a tag, Naruto threw it on the building causing it to collapse on him. Using the rubble, Naruto hid behind it like a makeshift shield. Figuring he was losing time, Naruto tried to make a run for it, but was stopped by a chain of chakra stabbing the ground in front of him. It seemed time slowed as the chain split and scattered around the area, stabbing into various portions of the ground. Naruto noticed that Jiraiya stopped moving to him when he saw this.

"Naruto, that is a barrier that no one can cross," yelled the frog hermit. "Hold out for as long as you can, I'm going to try and break it down!" But even after saying that, Jiraiya knew it was a lost cause. This was a strong barrier and it didn't have any weakness to it. The only way out was to kill the user, but with Kushina in her current state; that would be a wasted effort. As Jiraiya went to work on a seal to try and disable the barrier, Orochimaru took to fighting off the Kazkage and Hokage. Mikoto, Hitomi, and Hinata watched as Naruto tried to avoid yet another barrage of serrated wind blades, but moved too slow. Grimacing as he felt his leg get slashed open, Naruto felt another chain of chakra wrap around his waist. Naruto felt himself being swung into the ground leaving a nice indention in the earth.

"**Foolish boy**," Kyubi's growl of a voice echoed in Naruto's head as he was pulled into the familiar sewer. Kyubi looked down at the exhausted boy with a look of hate, but mixed with something else; confusion. "**She gave a chance to run and you threw it away, and for what, to die by your own mom's hands. You knew you were out of chakra and yet you stayed to die a pointless death**."

"Trying to save a friend or loved one is not a pointless death," fired back Naruto. "Even if she is already dead, I can't allow her spirit to be defiled like this." Kyubi snorted and laid down and closed its eyes; feigning sleep. This continued like this, Kyubi pretending to be asleep and Naruto just staring at him. "I don't know what you want from me. Sometimes you seem to like my company and you help me, but then you turn nasty and hide behind your hate and sadness. Maybe, I'm just imaging it, but it looks like you're afraid to trust me." This got the beast's attention. Naruto watched as one of its eyes opened slightly and stared at him. "Look I don't know what happened to turn you against me, but I just want to be your friend."

"I don't need your friendship," roared the Bijuu. "You humans are all the same! You only care for yourselves and how you can better you status! I once thought there was hope for you, but you just turned to the Bijuu and looked upon us like we were monsters! We aren't weapons for you to use and then throw away!" Nodding his head, Naruto turned to walk away from the angered Bijuu, but stopped to share one last word.

"I never thought you were a weapon," said Naruto slowly, as if talking to a frightened child. "All I ever wanted from you was your friendship." Naruto turned and showed Kyubi a full-blown smile, which held no hiding motive or distrust. Watching Naruto walk away, Kyubi remembered a certain time Naruto went and talked to him.

XXX

_Flashback_

Kyubi kept his eyes closed even when he felt another presence looking at him. "What do you want, brat," relented Kyubi as he finally acknowledged the boy's existence. Looking at the young Naruto; who just giggled at the giant fox.

"Do I need a reason to come in here and talk with you," stated Naruto as he sat down next to the cage door. "Show what where you dreaming about?" Kyubi stared at the boy as if he grew a second head, but with a snort Kyubi turned from the boy, and used his tails to hide his face. Thinking this would tell the boy he didn't want to talk, Kyubi felt something climbing on his tails. Turning towards the cause, Kyubi found Naruto sitting on one of his tails _inside _the cage. If Kyubi wanted, he could kill the boy and be free from his prison once he reformed, but something stopped him. The boy just sat there and stared at him, but he didn't look at him as if he was a rabid animal, he looked at him as if he was another person. Sighing Kyubi just laid his head down and tried to go to sleep again, but Naruto suddenly landed on his head. Getting tried of Naruto's games, Kyubi tried to throw the boy off, but Naruto held on with an iron grip. Four minutes of trying to remove the addition to his head, Kyubi finally gave up and sat down.

"What do you want," Kyubi yelled out as he stared at the boy.

Naruto finally jumped down and looked at the Kyubi in confusion. "You looked bored and lonely," answered Naruto. "So I decided to come in here and keep you company for a little bit." The two continued to stare at each other, until Kyubi gave a sigh and laid down facing the boy. Even through Naruto knew Kyubi could see what he was doing, Naruto told him anyway. He told him all the pranks he done on Ginkaku and how his training was going with Kinkaku. After he finished, Naruto saw that Kyubi's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Smiling slightly, Naruto reached out and gave the fox a gently pet on the snout before leaving. Naruto didn't notice that Kyubi was watching him leave.

XXX

As Naruto neared the end of the sewer, Kyubi's voice caught him. "Kurama," turning around Naruto saw the Bijuu looking at the ground in shame. "My real name is Kurama and I'll give you a little of chakra so you don't die." With gratitude washing over him, Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Kurama," screamed Naruto, surprising the Bijuu with using his name. Staring at Kurama, Naruto could tell he was confused. "What you told me your real name, so I'm going to use it. I'll talk to you later, Kurama!" With that Naruto vanished down the corridor.

"_Naruto Uzumaki_," thought Kurama. "_Could you be the _one?"

XXX

It looked about over, Naruto was lying in the debris of a destroyed building, with Kushina hovering close by. Placing her hands together, fiery red-head looked ready to finish the young Uzumaki. Before she could launch her attack, a chakra arm rammed itself through the women's chest. Naruto, now donned in Kurama's chakra, let loose a roar that sent the grown women away. Naruto stood up and glanced at his hand and saw that the shroud wasn't as bright as it used to be.

"**Because of this seal, I couldn't give you anymore then that**," Kurama answered. "**Try and destroy her body and that should break her barrier**."

"Thanks, Kurama," said Naruto as he inwardly smirked at the fox. Pushing forward, everyone watched as Naruto charged towards the already regenerated Kushina. Chains shot out of Kushina's body to try and restrict Naruto's movement, but he easily sidestepped the attack. Appearing beside his controlled mom, Naruto delivered a devastating uppercut to her face. Just as her feet lifted off the ground, Naruto pulled her back, punching her again in the chest. The women flew back into the rubble that surrounded the two fighters, as Naruto created a blade out of chakra. "Futon: Kaze no Kizu!" Swinging the blade in a wide arc, everyone caught a glimpse of how big the attack was going to be. Releasing his attack, Naruto fired a torrent of slicing wind at his pinned mom. The area shook from the impact of the attack as the chains surrounding Naruto, began to crack and snap. Glittering to the floor, the chains broke and fell to the ground. Seizing his chance, Jiraiya jumped in with a sea tied to a kunai.

"Good job, kid," complemented Jiraiya.

"Thanks, but if it wasn't for Kurama, I would be dead right now," said Naruto, ignoring the look of confusion on the Sannin's face. At that moment, however, Kurama's chakra shroud disintegrated, leaving behind a tired Naruto. Seeing this and Kushina rising from the gouge in the earth Naruto cause, Jiraiya stepped in front of the Uzumaki.

"Go and rest up, Naruto," ordered Jiraiya. "I'll take care of, Kushina."

"Thanks," stated Naruto, but jumped forward, snatching the kunai out of Jiraiya's grip as he went. "But she is my family, I'll deal with it." Before Jiraiya could interfere the barrier of chains appeared once more. Just as Naruto neared his mom, she slashed at him with a blade made from wind. Ducking back, Naruto narrowly avoided the blade.

"**I don't have enough chakra to heal you if you get injured to badly**," voiced Kurama with a slight worried tone.

"_Sounds to me like you're worried about me_," joked Naruto earning him a growl from the beast.

"**If you die, I die that's all this is**," growled the Bijuu.

"_Sure it is, Kurama_," finished Naruto as he gripped the kunai tighter. Watching his mom charge at him, Naruto could tell she wasn't thinking anything out. Once that tag was placed she did anything to hurt Naruto. Bracing against the ground, Naruto allowed Kushina to stab him through the stomach, but he stabbed her through her chest. Staring at the scene in front of them, Jiraiya watched as the chains slowly vanished. Releasing his grip on the knife, Naruto watched as it was sucked into Kushina. The result was her wind blade vanishing. Looking up, Naruto saw Kushina's eyes clear up. "_What type of seal was that_?" Naruto thought as he grabbed his wound. Kushina looked around and moved as if she just woke up.

"Jiraiya, what did you do," questioned Kushina, but at that moment she saw Naruto. The boy gave his mom a smile filled with courage, but still couldn't keep the pain out. "Naruto!" She reached down and grabbed her son, forgetting the fact she was dead.

"I made a special seal to override Orochimaru's control," said Jiraiya watching Kushina fret over he son. "But it isn't a permanent fix, if he ends the jutsu you will disappear." Kushina nodded her head understanding what Jiraiya said to her.

"Please, watch over him," Kushina said with a faint smile on her face. "I'll be right back." With that the Uzumaki jumped over to Sarutobi and Sakin's fight.

XXX

Orochimaru was getting tired of dodging the attacks of the Kage's, but looking over he saw a thing that angered him. Kushina was free from his control. To make matters worse, the Uzumaki woman was heading straight at him. "_Sorry my dear_," thought Orochimaru as he placed his hands together. "_But your revenge will end her _-." Stopping his train of thought was two individual spiked chains that had penetrated through his forearms.

"You are not ending the Edo Tensei," roared Kushina as her eyes seemed to ignite with her fury. "Not until I get done with you first!" Slamming her hands together, Orochimaru watched as the chains wrapped around each arm, until they were tied together. Looking up, Orochimaru caught Kushina's fist directly in the face. Clenching his teeth, Orochimaru realized he was in trouble. Sarutobi and Sakin both leapt at the Sannin in an attempt to end the snake's life, but watched as Orochimaru opened his mouth and out emerged a new Orochimaru.

"You can't kill an immortal," stated Orochimaru as he stared at Kushina. "I'll deal with you once I'm safe enough away." Before anyone could stop him, Orochimaru burst into flames and disappeared. Seeing this as her chance, Kushina ran towards Naruto who was currently healing from his wound.

"Naruto, are you okay," questioned Kushina as she slid next to her son. But the boy just gave her a smile and thumbs up. "Before Orochimaru can end the Edo Tensei, I want to know what your life as been like."

"Well, I guess I can start with that I was raised by Kinkaku and Ginkaku," started Naruto with a proud smile on, but Kushina had the most shocked look on her face.

"What did you just say," asked a nervous Kushina.

* * *

><p>Okay, now that this chapter is done, I want to let you guys know that I'm going to be on spring break soon and I'll be spending it with my brother. So I won't be able to work on a chapter until spring break is over. So anyway I hope you guy enjoyed the chapter and I'll hear from you soon.<p> 


	26. The Slug Princess

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"In our world... we must stand alone to fight for others."-Unknown

"If I am what I have, and I lose what I have. What am I."-Unknown

"The gears of time are constantly turning. We are only here to observe."-Ultimo

* * *

><p>At first Naruto didn't say anything; except stare at his mom, but taking a deep breath, Naruto began to explain what happened. He told her how Kinkaku and Ginkaku took care of him, how he would prank Ginkaku, and all the other good times they had. Kushina did nothing, but listen. Noticing something different, Kushina looked down and saw her hand slowly peeling apart. "Orochimaru has ended the Edo Tensei," clarified the Uzumaki. She stared at her son and smiled at him, with a grin very reminiscent of his. "I may not like having those two raise you, but they seemed to have kept you safe, but my time as run out."<p>

"Hold up a sec," shouted Naruto. Closing his eyes, Naruto focused on Kurama's cage. Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself staring up at Kurama. "Can you do anything for her?"

"**You may possess Yang chakra, but even that is not enough to bring someone back who has been dead for years**," stated Kurama, but still his chakra slithered out of his cage and towards Naruto. "**But there is one thing I can do; it will at least let you talk to her for a few moments longer**." Naruto gave the Bijuu a big smile of gratitude, but Kurama pretended not to notice. Outside Naruto's mind, everyone watched as the strange yellow chakra shot forward and wrapped around Kushina's body. Kushina felt something pulling on her subconscious. Instead of resisting, Kushina allowed the force to pull her in. Finding herself in a sewer, Kushina suddenly found her son latched around her waist.

"Kurama is pulling all of your remaining chakra into my mind," answered Naruto, before Kushina could even get her question out. "That way we can talk a little longer."

"Who is Kurama," questioned Kushina, but her answer was a deep growl that drove her attention to the cage. Kurama stared at Kushina with one eye glinting with pure malice, but stopped when Naruto stepped in front of him.

"Its okay, Kurama," reassured Naruto with a big smile.

"Wait you call Kyuubi, Kurama," Kushina covered her ears as Kurama roared at her, but was silenced when Naruto landed on his muzzle.

"Please stop," pleaded Naruto. Kushina watched with as Kurama seemed to calm down, but the glare he gave was anything else; except friendly. "I don't know why you are so anger with my mom, but I'm sure you guys can work it out." Kurama gave a snort, but gently wrapped one of his nine tails around Naruto, before setting him outside his cage.

"What a minute," Kushina spoke up getting the fox's attention. "Your real name is Kurama. Why didn't you tell me?"

"**Because you like so many others only see the Bijuu as beasts**," growled Kurama. "**I don't have the time to waste my breathe telling someone my real name, who will never use it**." At this Kurama turned his eye on Naruto and stared at the boy, who smiled back up at him. "**Your son is different. Instead of fearing me and locking me away and refusing to talk, he tried to try understand me. He talked to me and kept me company; unlike you**." Kurama, at this point, curled up and feign sleep once more.

Staring at the red haired Uzumaki; who stared at her son. "So you made friends with Kyu- I mean Kurama," corrected Kushina.

"Yeah, he was grumpy and refused to talk at first," answered Naruto as he reached through the cage and gave Kurama a gently pat. "But after awhile he began to trust me and I trust him. When I look at him I don't see a monster, I see a comrade, a friend who needed help." Kushina smiled at her son.

"I'm glad to see that my son grew into a mature young man," said Kushina. This got a mischievous chuckle from her son.

"Judging from what Kurama was saying, it sounded like you two knew each other very well," Naruto statement caused a frown to grow on his mom's face.

"Yes, I was his Jinchuriki," answered Kushina. Almost immediately Naruto could sense the change in his mom's tone. It went from happy to serious. "I need to warn you about a certain man." With that Kushina began to tell Naruto the events of his birth. How she came to Konoha, about their clan. She told him about the masked man attacking and taking control of Kurama. How his father, Minato, had defended the village. At the end of it all, Kushina waited to see her son's reaction, but her son's face was like a stone. The silence was only broken by Kurama's heavy breathing.

"So that's why Kinkaku and Ginkaku raised me," said Naruto. "You guys died to protect the village and me." Nodding her head, Kushina was expecting her son to scream at her, but instead, he gave the woman a big hug. "I love you mom." Surprised soon turned to relief, as Kushina returned the hug.

"I thought you would be mad at your dad and me for leaving you to defend for yourself," remarked Kushina who saw her son had tears in his eyes.

"How could I be mad at you," questioned Naruto, with a small smile. "You guys fought to defend the village and me. You died to protect me, but I couldn't be mad at you. Since that day, I was raised by my brothers and I met Kurama." At this Kurama's ear twitched, but he made no other movement. "I wish I could've known you guys longer, but I'm glad I got to talk to you and learn what you and dad were like." Kushina nodded her head as she kissed Naruto on the head. At that moment, Kushina was beginning to fade into light, but she gave Naruto once last encouraging thing before she vanished. "Your father and I are proud of you Naruto and we always will be no matter what. We love you." With that the Uzumaki disappeared leaving behind Naruto.

"**So, do you hate me**," Kurama's voice brought Naruto's attention to the Bijuu, who was looking at Naruto with one eye opened. "**Do you despise me because I had a hand in your family's death**?" Naruto just smiled at the fox.

"I can't be mad at something that wasn't your fault," stated Naruto, shocking the fox. "My father was already dead once he used that Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). My mom was on the verge of death and suffering for it, but they wouldn't have died if it wasn't for that masked guy." Naruto's hand curled into a fist as his blue turned cold. "If I find that guy who used you like that and killed my parents, I'll beat the hell out of him!" Kurama saw the fire of determination burn in Naruto's eyes before the boy turned away. "But before I go, I just want to say; thanks for being my friend and allowing me to talk with my mom." Before Kurama could respond, Naruto vanished leaving behind a very conflicted fox.

XXX

Naruto awoke in the hospital in confusion as he stared around. As he tried to set up, he found a strange heaviness on his chest. Looking down, Naruto stared into the face of Hinata. The young Hyuga had fallen asleep and landed on the boy. Holding back the urge to snicker, Naruto gently shook the small girl. As Hinata opened her eyes, she found herself staring into two blue orbs. Releasing a small gasp, that sound like a mouse, Hinata jerked up with a blush on her face. This caused a grin to grow on Naruto's face. Naruto went to stand, but found a sharp pain run through his body. "Ow," groaned Naruto as he massaged his sore muscles. Hearing the door open, Naruto and Hinata both looked to see a doctor walk in.

"I think it's time for you to go Miss. Hina-." The doctor stopped when he saw Naruto staring at him. Rushing forward the medic took to examining the boy.

"How are you feeling any headaches or drowsiness," questioned the doctor, but Naruto just shoved him away.

"I'm fine," spoke Naruto with a slight edge to his voice. Forcing himself onto his feet, Naruto felt his muscles scream, but he ignored them. Standing to his full height, the doctor watched as Naruto's struggled to keep the boy up.

"I don't think so," said the medic. "Another day and you should be back to full strength." Naruto just growled and sat down and watched the medic walk out.

"How are you feeling," Hinata's voice broke through Naruto's thoughts.

"I'm fine, just a little confused about how I got here," said Naruto as he stared at the hospital.

"Well, after that yellow chakra surrounded your mom, you kinda passed out," said Hinata. Standing up once more, Naruto looked around and saw his clothes on a chair next to his bed. Grabbing them, Hinata let out a small noise that stopped Naruto from removing the hospital garb.

"Sorry, I should go to the bathroom," Naruto apologized as he shut the door. The boy soon exited the room rotating his arm with a pained expression on his face. "Man this hurts."

"Well, maybe you should rest for awhile, I'm sure you'll feel better after another day of rest," assured the Hyuga, but Naruto just grinned and walked towards the window.

"I'm not good with just sitting around and waiting to be healed," answered Naruto, but stopped as he saw a reluctant Hinata still sitting on her chair. "Well, aren't you coming?" Hinata looked up and saw the boy holding out his hand. "I could use the company and the way I'm heading I can drop you off at your house." Seeing Naruto unmoving, Hinata sighed before walking towards the boy. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself on Naruto's back and jumping out of the hospital window. Holding on, Naruto chuckled as Hinata's grip tightened. "I have a question if you don't mind me asking it?" Seeing the girl nod, Naruto continued. "Why were you using my chest as a pillow?" Naruto didn't need to turn around; he could feel the heat on Hinata's face.

"Well, I offered to keep an eye on you and when you woke up, I was to go and get Jiraiya-sama," explained the Hyuga. "But I got tired and I guess I passed out."

"Understandable," stated Naruto as he approached the Hyuga compound. Seeing Hitomi sitting on a chair, Naruto dropped in front of her, Hitomi uttered a startled scream, catching the attention of the guards. Noticing the Hyuga guards heading his way, Naruto let Hinata off before jumping away once more. After taking in some air, Hitomi smiled at her daughter.

"It would appear Naruto is in good health," said Hitomi. Hinata didn't respond, except with a nod and a smile.

XXX

Naruto approached the Hokage tower and saw figure appear next to him. Seeing the figure reach for him, Naruto spun in the air, and delivered a kick to the individual's face. After the man had yelped in surprise did Naruto finally notice who he had just kicked; Jiraiya. "Is this how you greet people," growled out the Sannin, rubbing his check ruefully.

"Sorry, but you should know better then to sneak up on a fox," joked Naruto as he dodged a punch from the hermit.

"Anyway, Sarutobi-sensei wants to see you," said Jiraiya as he led the way to the Hokage's tower. As they approached, Naruto followed Jiraiya up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Once inside the office, Naruto saw his team standing in a corner wearing smiles.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi's voice got Naruto's attention as he looked at the old man. "For you help in stopping the invasion, possible saving my life, and getting the Kazekage-."

"Speaking of which, what is going to happen to Sunagakure," interrupted Naruto.

Sarutobi just smiled as he locked his fingers together. "Apparently, Sakin was under a very powerful _Genjutsu_," said Sarutobi getting a smirk from the blonde. "He wanted to talk to Konoha about changing our treaty up to make things easier on Suna. After discussing some things with the Kazekage, we finally agreed on the final treaty."

"Well, I'm glad things worked out."

"Not so fast," Sarutobi smile increased slightly. "Sakin also sends his personal opinion on you and thanks you for saving his village and most importantly his son, Gaara, who seems to be doing a little better. Now on to the reason you are here." Motioning to the door, Naruto turned and saw a Jonin walk carrying a flak jacket. "Sakin's personal opinion was that, after seeing your strength, your caring personality, and your determination. He has recommended you having a promotion to Chunin, and after seeing all I saw; I couldn't agree more." The Jonin handed Naruto the flak jacket, who took it, albeit with hesitation. "Is something wrong?"

"No, is just that I miss my old flak jacket," pouted Naruto.

"Don't worry, once yours, you can alter it anyway you like," stated Sarutobi and noticed the grin grow on Naruto's face. As the boy accepted the vest, Sarutobi spoke up once more. "We also have a mission for Jiraiya and you."

"Why me," questioned Naruto.

"Well, original it was just going to be for Jiraiya, but he wants you along to train you a little more," stated Sarutobi as his gaze met Jiraiya's eyes.

"So what's the mission," asked Naruto as he finished putting on his vest.

"Thanks to you we have one of Orochimaru's bodyguards in custody," said Sarutobi. "But she is in a coma from whatever it was Orochimaru did to her. So your mission is to go and retrieve a certain medic for us."

"And who, if I may ask, is this medic," Sarutobi smiled at the boy as he spoke the name of the person they were to find.

"Tsunade Senju."

XXX

Orochimaru was beyond furious. He not only lost the invasion, but the sound four had all, at least three of them, had been killed. Kabuto stood in the far off corner, in hopes of escaping what wrath Orochimaru had. "That Uzumaki brat was quite a thorn in our side, right Kabuto," growled out the enraged Sannin.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," announced Kabuto.

"I want you to prepare yourself," stated Orochimaru as he sat down and stared out the sky. "When the time comes you are to convince the Uchiha to come here." Just as Kabuto went to refuse, he stopped and remained silent for a second.

"Yes, my lord."

Noticing the tone of apprehension in Kabuto's voice, Orochimaru's eyes followed him until he left the room. "What a strange little boy," inquired Orochimaru.

XXX

Standing at the gate that left Konoha, Naruto waited patiently for Jiraiya. Hearing approaching footsteps, Naruto's eyes opened slightly to see Haku, Suigetsu, and Yamato staring at him. "We just came by to wish you luck and be safe," stated Yamato as Haku and Suigetsu nodded.

"Congrats on being promoted, dude," said Suigetsu as he shook Naruto's hand. "If anyone deserves it, I would put my money on you anytime."

"I wish I was there to help you in the fight," said Haku with a note of sadness in her voice.

"Don't sweat it, I'm just glad Suigetsu was there to keep you safe during the invasion," Naruto patted Haku on the shoulder, just as Jiraiya arrived.

"Ready to get going, Naruto," Jiraiya said with a laid back tone in his voice. After saying his final goodbyes, Naruto walked out of Konoha with Jiraiya. As the two walked the through the forest, Jiraiya noticed Naruto deep in thought. "What's bothering you, Naruto?"

Looking at Jiraiya, Naruto ignored the question for a second, before he decided to answer. "I was thinking about the Rasengan," said Naruto getting Jiraiya's attention. "Is there a way to apply you nature chakra to-?" This only got a laugh from the Sannin.

"You think a little, brat like you can do what the Yondaime and I couldn't do," mocked Jiraiya, but the intensity of Naruto's stare stopped him cold. "You're serious?"

"I don't say something without meaning it," growled Naruto as he focused a Rasengan into his hand. Looking intently at the spinning orb, Jiraiya saw the wheels turning in the young boy's head.

"I wish you luck, then," said Jiraiya with a hint of pride in his voice. "You are about to walk on a path, that-."

"My dad and you couldn't finish," finished Naruto, startling the hermit. "Mom told me, while I was talking to her, and don't worry. I will succeed and finish where you and my father stopped." Nodding his head in approval, Jiraiya rubbed his eyes, as the form of Naruto was shrouded by his father's.

"_Yeah, I think you would be very proud of your son, Minato_," thought the man as the two continued their journey.

XXX

_2 days later_

Jiraiya and Naruto walked into the newest town to follow on the lead on Tsunade's whereabouts. Wincing as his bandaged head brushed against a post, Naruto rubbed it in hopes of soothing it. Seeing this, Jiraiya couldn't help, but worry for his student. In the hopes of putting his own wind-based chakra into the Rasengan, Naruto was straining his chakra network beyond what they should be able to handle. The result was intense pain flowing through his hand. Jiraiya caught him on one of these training drills. Naruto was standing in the middle of a forest, blood dripping from his torn palms, but the boy ignored them and kept trying. Despite the pain, Naruto had the drive to succeed, but the same drive that was keeping him going, was also hurting him. "Naruto, I don't want you trying to combine your nature chakra with the Rasengan for a few days," insisted Jiraiya, but he could see the indignation in Naruto's eyes. "Your chakra network and you in generally need a rest from that. It's not that I think you can't handle it, it is that I don't want the damage already done to grow anymore." Nodding his head, Naruto kept his eyes down. Looking down every street corner and building, the two found no trace of the female Sannin. Just when they were about to head out, Jiraiya saw someone waving their arm in a bar. Turning towards the person, he saw Tsunade waving at a waiter.

"Tsunade," exclaimed the hermit!

Tsunade turned her bloodshot eyes at the man, and narrowed at him in a confused manner, but her eyes lit up as she recognized the blurry form. "Jiraiya," mumbled the drunken lady. As Jiraiya and Naruto entered the establishment, they ordered some drinks; water for Naruto and some sake for Jiraiya. Taking their seats, another woman sat down next to Tsunade. They sat in silence for a few second, until their drinks arrived. "So what is it that you want, Jiraiya?"

"Well, we have someone in a coma at Konoha, who has info on Orochimaru," stated Jiraiya, at the name Orochimaru Naruto saw the Sannin visible flinch. Chuckling slightly, Naruto reached for his drink, but hand shook too much and spilled the contents. Gripping the cup tightly, Jiraiya watched the cup crack until it broke. Glass shards stuck into Naruto's bandaged hand, but he ignored the blood, instead focused on the shivering Tsunade.

"_She's still afraid of blood_," thought Jiraiya with a twinge of sadness. He had hoped, Tsunade could've gotten past that fear, but apparently not.

"Hemophobia," stated Naruto as pulled the shards out of his hand, allowing them to heal. "That's a strange phobia to have, when you're a medic." The woman glared at Naruto, but the boy just shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Well, you would probably be the same if you went through what she had to," the girl stated indignantly. Naruto was about to speak, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at Jiraiya, he saw the man shake his head.

"So we need you to come back to heal her," stated Jiraiya. This seemed to snap Tsunade out of her shaking.

"I'm sorry, but I already told you _people_, I'm done with Konoha and everything about it," growled out Tsunade.

"But with the info-," Jiraiya didn't get to finish as Tsunade suddenly stood and went to leave, but found Naruto standing in front of her.

"He wasn't done talking, old lady," said the grinning Naruto, after seeing the tick mark appear on Tsunade's head. "Oh, yeah I can tell you are not what you appear, now why don't you seat down, before you break a hip." Ducking, Naruto narrowly avoided a punch thrown by the slug sannin. As Tsunade turned, she was restrained by her assistant.

"Please, apologized," pleaded the woman!

"Out of my way, Shizune," screamed Tsunade! "I need to teach this no name _brat_ a lesson." Before Tsunade knew it, Naruto was standing next to her.

"I'll tell you my name," stated Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and brother to Kinkaku and Ginkaku." Tsunade stopped herself and stared at the boy in front of her. She soon saw the resemblance between Naruto and Minato, but then the last words of Naruto's statement hit her.

"You were the brother of Kinkaku and Ginkaku," spat Tsunade with disgust in her voice. "How could those two monsters know anything about being-?" She froze as she felt a spike of anger rise from Naruto. "Oh, did I hit a soft spot."

"Look we are both busy people, so how about you just come with us, heal the girl, and then you can go back to ruining your life," Naruto's words hit Tsunade hard, but the woman smiled.

"I have a better idea," stated Tsunade as she walked outside and motioned for Naruto to follow. "If you can put me on my knees I will go to Konoha, but you lose and Konoha leaves me alone, forever." Jiraiya was about to deny this bet for Naruto, but the blonde was faster.

"I accept," stated a cool-headed Naruto, who was already unzipping his chunin vest.

"But you are aloud only one jutsu," Tsunade stated smugly. "Anything else has to be Taijutsu." This caused a smirk to grow on the boy's face.

"Oh, I was hoping for more of a challenge, but this is going to be a cake walk," smirking, Naruto watched Tsunade approach a nearby building and flick it with her finger. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he saw a head-sized hole dug through the stone.

"Still think it's going to be easy," questioned Tsunade?

"Oh, no," said a quivering Naruto, but he soon revealed a grinning fox face. "But this is going to be fun."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, but as I stated before I was on Spring Break, but I'm back. Next chapter is going to feature Tsunade and Naruto's fight and the appearance of a certain someone.<p> 


	27. The Slug, The Fox, and The Cat

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"In our world... we must stand alone to fight for others."-Unknown

"If I am what I have, and I lose what I have. What am I."-Unknown

"UNLESS someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not." - Dr. Suess

* * *

><p>Jiraiya and Shizune shared a look of discomfort, because neither could decide whether or not to intervene. Taking a very lax stance, Naruto prepared himself for Tsunade, who started cracking her knuckles. "Ready for a beating of your lifetime," snarled Tsunade.<p>

"Be careful or you might break a hip," joked Naruto, but that was the last straw. Tsunade charged the boy, before jumping into the air and delivering an axe kick. Jumping to the side, Naruto watched as the area shook and cracked from the impact, but Tsunade quickly dug her feet in and charged again. Throwing punches and kicks, Tsunade couldn't land a hit on the quicker blonde, but neither could he retaliate. Ducking under a right handed jab, Naruto moved past Tsunade's guard, delivering a chakra infused knee into Tsunade's stomach. The Slug Princess visible flinched from the hit, but recovered, quickly picking up Naruto and throwing him. Flying through the air, Naruto focused and created some chakra chains that latched on to several buildings. Stopping his momentum, Naruto landed on the ground.

"Why don't you go ahead and use a jutsu," smirked Tsunade, but Naruto laughed.

"I don't need jutsu to beat you," said Naruto with a smirk meaning he had a surprise for the sannin. "Because all I'm going to need is the chakra I have and Taijutsu." The woman began to laugh like Naruto had told the funniest joke ever, but Jiraiya didn't laugh, instead he smiled and crossed his arms.

"Why do you look so happy," questioned Shizune.

"Because, Naruto is about to surprise Tsunade," stated Jiraiya, simply.

Charging towards Naruto, Tsunade piled her chakra into her right fist, enough to wound and break bones, but not enough to kill. All Naruto did though, was hold up his bandaged right hand up. Tsunade threw he fist just as she saw a flare of yellow chakra. As her fist connected, Naruto's form erupted into Kurama's chakra cloak. "_This feeling_," thought Tsunade as Naruto didn't budge an inch from Tsunade's punch. "_There is no question about it, this is Kyubi's chakra_!" Naruto's grip tightened around Tsunade's fist, snapping the woman out of her thoughts.

"If that's all you got then this is going to be nothing, but a workout," mocked Naruto as he spun, still holding onto Tsunade's fist. As the two were sent into a spinning top, Naruto released his hold on Tsunade, sending the woman flying across town. As he stopped, Naruto flashed both Shizune and Jiraiya a thumbs up. Disappearing in a burst of light, Shizune stared at Jiraiya.

"Let's go and make sure they don't kill each other," stated the sannin with an amused grin.

XXX

Tsunade's legs buckled as her feet impacted against the earth. Looking down, she saw her legs shaking. Gripping her knees, she stopped her quaking legs, but Naruto appeared in front of her. "Done yet," questioned the Uzumaki, only to receive a glare from the Senju.

"You surprised me," stated Tsunade as she stood up. "I didn't expect you to have mastered Kyubi's powers."

"Well, first off you are wrong," Naruto corrected as he wagged a finger at Tsunade. "First, his name is Kurama and second, I haven't mastered his power, at least not yet." Naruto got ready as Tsunade, drew her fist back.

"This time, I'm not going to hold back," warned Tsunade, but Naruto only shrugged.

"If that's the truth, then you might want to go all out," stated Naruto smugly as he held out his right hand. "But before you move allow me to show you something." Standing and watching, Tsunade watched as Naruto formed a Rasengan.

"You've mastered the Rasengan," stuttered the Senju, grinning at her surprised face, Naruto slammed his Rasengan into the ground, causing the earth to shake. Watching in shock, Tsunade watched as the spinning ball drilled its way into the earth.

"Yes, and next stop is adding my own chakra nature to it," said Naruto as he smiled at Tsunade. Before she could respond, Naruto appeared in front of her and delivered a bone rattling knee straight into Tsunade's stomach. As the woman fell to her knees, Naruto smiled in triumph. "I win the bet, and now you are coming with us." Tsunade glared at the boy, but didn't deny that she lost; instead she stood up and walked away. Confused, Naruto shrugged as he released Kurama's chakra. That's when Tsunade struck. Pushing chakra into her feet, Naruto didn't realize what was happening until her fist was an inch away. Ducking, Naruto jumped away from the woman. "What are doing, I already won the bet?"

"Did you really think, I would go along with this bet," growled Tsunade. "If I can help it, I will always back out of a bet."

"What happened to you," questioned Naruto. "Jiraiya told me how you use to love the village, but this isn't the real you."

"You want to know what happened," Tsunade's eyes were like mini daggers as she stared at Naruto. "I lost the only two people in my life who ever mattered to me, my little brother and my lover!" Seeing the rage in the woman's eyes, Naruto took a tentative step back as, he prepared himself. That was when, Jiraiya and Shizune arrived.

"She backed out, I'm going with plan B," stated Naruto.

"Oh, and what is plan B?"

The answer came in the form of Naruto attempting a Rasengan into Tsunade's gut. Dodging, Tsunade found her leg wrapped in chains. Pulling her back, Naruto slammed his Rasengan into the Sannin's gut. Blasting Tsunade away, Naruto watched as she hit the ground. "Plan b is were I _make_ you come to Konoha," snarled Naruto as he slammed his hands together. "Before we continue this, I have a queston. What were they like? Did they at all care about Konoha?"

"Yes, they both wanted to be Hokage," answered Tsunade.

"Then why the hell are you destroying their memories," roared Naruto freighting the Senju. "If that's the case then you should be in Konoha helping!"

"It's because of Konoha that I lost them in the first place!"

The silence after that was nearly deafening, the two just stood and glared at one another. "Look, we have a difference in opinion, but that doesn't mean a damn thing. Your brother and your lover wanted to protect Konoha, but you disgrace their memories by selfishly running away. But even that doesn't matter; I'm still going to bring you back."

"Fine, if you want to die so badly, I'll more then oblige sending you to the afterlife," screamed Tsunade as her right fist erupted into chakra. Watching her close in, Naruto gazed down at his bandaged hand. Sighing, Naruto felt Kurama's presence.

"_I need your help_," thought Naruto as Kurama listened. "_I don't want to waste chakra creating clones or attacking her with jutsu, that I know won't work_."

"**So you want to hit her with everything you got**," answered the Bijuu.

"_Yeah, I do_."

"**Alright, I'll heal as much as I can, but try and not to overdo it. I still want a host that can still fight**."

Nodding his head, Naruto grasped his right wrist and held it. Seeing, Naruto create a Rasengan, Jiraiya was confused, but then he saw the bandage around his hand begin to tear. More chakra was being pushed into the orb, but the orb was soon growing four rotating blades on each side. Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt the jutsu start to dig into his hand, but ignored the pain and kept going. Letting loose a roar, Naruto swung his jutsu to his side, before plunging it forward. Ignoring the warning bells ringing in her head, Tsunade's fist and Naruto's Rasengan smacked into each other. "Futon: Rasengan!" Just as he screamed his attack, Tsunade felt her hand feel like it was on fire. An explosion covered the two. Shielding Shizune from the barrage of debris, Jiraiya awaited the outcome of the collision. As the smoke settled two forms could be made out. Naruto was standing behind Tsunade, but Jiraiya was unable to make out who actually won. Letting out a groan, Naruto fell to one knee holding his slightly cut up hand. Gazing over his shoulder, Naruto could see that the arm Naruto hit was still covered in smoke. But once it cleared, everyone got a look at what it did. Tsunade's arm, from her wrist up, looked like it was used as target practice for someone with a sword.

"You combined you chakra nature with the Rasengan," stated Tsunade as she gazed down at her arm.

"It's not done, but it is getting there," groaned Naruto as he stood up. The two didn't speak anymore, but just continued to stare at their wounds. Naruto soon lost interest as he saw his cuts begin to heal, but Tsunade still stared at hers.

"_It is an incomplete jutsu, but yet it's power and depth that it cut is astonishing_," thought the medic as she examined the wounds. Then she stared at the boy. "_If he completes this jutsu, it will be something to fear_." Breathing, Tsunade went to heal her wounds. Seeing Naruto approach her, she stopped her treatment.

"You still want to resist, because next time I'm going for your legs," the sheer tone of Naruto's voice confirmed that he wasn't lying. Looking towards Jiraiya, Tsunade saw her teammate just shrugged.

"Why do you care so much," questioned Tsunade.

"Well, Konoha is my home, so as such I'm obliged to try and protect that home," answered Naruto with a slight smile. "Look, I don't know what it's like to lose someone close to you, but you have to try and work through it. Would they want you to just sit there and ruin your life?"

Tsunade shook her head in reply as Naruto walked away from her. "Okay, I'll come back, but only to heal this girl," stated Tsunade with her eyes closed. "Not because I want to, but only because I want that snake, Orochimaru to finally die." With everyone in agreement, Naruto walked towards Jiraiya who looked at his student.

"I don't know whether to be proud of you or punish you," stated Jiraiya with his arms cross. "On one hand you got Tsunade to agree and you are on your way to perfecting your jutsu, but on the other, you disobeyed my instructions." Naruto just smiled at his teacher before walking past him.

"He has mom's personality, but has his dad's looks," Tsunade voiced causing a small smirk to appear on Jiraiya's face. Without sharing another word the three followed after Naruto.

"So that's him," a hooded figure looked down at the hill, staring at Naruto. As the concealed figure, pulled the hood back, Yugito smirked.

"**Please, I implore you, don't do this**," a familiar voice echoed in Yugito's mind.

"_Shut up_," Yugito mouthed back with impatience. Every since starting her mission, her Bijuu was trying to convince her to stop. "_I'm committed to this and I will see it through, and there is nothing you or anyone else can say to stop me_."

"**He is with two people who have very large chakra signatures**," warned Nibi, but Yugito ignored this and started her walk down the hill.

"_Don't worry, I have a small trick up my sleeve for them_," thought Yugito as she pulled out several senbon.

XXX

Walking down the path in front of them, Naruto was whistling to himself, but inside he was planning. "_Ready, Kurama_," thought Naruto as his muscles tightened. Hearing the growl of affirmation, Naruto spun on his heel before throwing four wind chakra coated shuriken at Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune. Seeing the barrage, the three hit the dirt as the shuriken headed into the trees.

"What are you-," Jiraiya's anger subsided as he saw, Naruto's eyes look past him and into the trees.

"I know you are there, might as well come out now," warned Naruto as his chakra flared, but this got a chuckle from the trees. Looking around, Jiraiya couldn't pinpoint where exactly the voice was coming from, but got his answer when a senbon was thrown into his leg. Seeing this, Tsunade went to help, but found two senbon enter her back. Shizune stood still not knowing what to do. "Just stay still, I'll deal with this." Naruto took a step forward and grabbed a senbon in-between his fingers. Snapping the metal needle, Naruto stood next to Jiraiya. Looking at his student, Jiraiya tried to mold his chakra, but found it harder then usual.

"Just as I thought," mumbled Jiraiya as he stared at Tsunade who was having the same problem. "The senbon are coated with a drug to mess with our chakra." Just then a twig snapped behind Naruto. Twisting his body as fast as he could, Naruto's kunai clashed with the attacker's. Pushing the cloaked person away, Naruto threw his kunai, but before just as it stabbed the person; she disappeared in a burst of static.

"Raiton bunshin," Naruto sounded impressed by this as he looked towards another direction as their ambusher emerged from the forest. "Testing my reaction time?"

"Smart for a chunin," smirked the woman. Pulling off her hood, Yugito revealed herself to Naruto, who just stared back. "So you are the one that I causing my home such distress."

"So Kumo finally sent an assassin to deal with me," concluded Naruto, but was surprised to see the woman shake her head. "So why are you here?"

"You have something that belongs to us, and I'm here to retrieve it," Naruto eyes immediately silted.

"I'm not going to give my brothers up," growled Naruto as he took out another kunai, but this only caused Yugito to laugh.

"What could I possible want with those two dead men," questioned Yugito smugly. Naruto stared at her in confusion, but that quickly turned to anger.

"My brothers are not dead," voiced Naruto with an edge in his voice. The female Jinchuriki just chuckled as she pulled out something out of her pocket. Hearing the clanging, Naruto knew it was metal, but couldn't see what it was.

"That's so cute, you still think they are alive," mocked Yugito as she threw the items to Naruto. Catching them, Naruto looked down and saw the silver and gold, blood covered pendants shine back at him. Examining ever inch of the pendants, Naruto found them exact. Naruto felt a pounding in his head as he felt his world stop. "You can keep looking at them all you want, but the truth is, the fools Kinkaku and Ginkaku are dead." Naruto never heard those words, instead he gripped his head.

"_They said that they would meet up with us later_," thought a panicking Naruto. Fuzzy images passed by his eyes, but Naruto tried to shove them aside. Soon a piercing pain erupted in Naruto's head.

XXX

_Flashback_

Naruto fell to the ground, but before he could attempt to get up; Kinkaku was kneeling next to him. "Why," stuttered Naruto's question, but Kinkaku ignored his brother as he prepared a small seal. Seeing his brother struggling to get up, Kinkaku placed his hand on his back.

"Not this time," Kinkaku said sternly. Placing the seal on Naruto's back, Kinkaku went to work on modifying his brother's memories. "This time, Ginkaku and I are going to have to fight alone." Naruto felt his vision blur, but Kinkaku just smiled down at him. "Naruto please understand that we are doing this, because we love you and we want you to be safe. I hope you will understand one day." With that Naruto blacked out, but not before he heard one last thing. "We'll up again later."

XXX

Tears dropped from Naruto's face, as realization crashed down; his brothers were dead. But soon sadness turned into anger, because standing directly in front of him was their killer. Looking up, Naruto found himself alone except for Shizune. "Where is she," the rage was evident in Naruto's voice. The edge in Naruto's voice caused Shizune to flinch. Standing up, Naruto was about to ask again, when a small explosion sounded in the distance. "There she is." Shizune reached to stop Naruto, but the boy vanished leaving her behind.

XXX

After driving off Naruto's attacker, Jiraiya and Tsunade were busy trying to fight her and combat against the drugs in their system. As the fight continued it was clear that she was hiding her strength. "_What is she waiting for_," thought Jiraiya as he launched a fireball at Yugito. "_Why isn't she taking us seriously, is it because of the drugs or something else_." Smirking, Yugito jumped back just as Tsunade tried to deliver an axe kick to her.

"Oh, please you are going to have to be a lot faster then that to catch me," said Yugito with an arrogant smirk on her face. "Now why don't you step aside and let me finish my mission." Yugito's smile slipped from her face, when Naruto appeared behind her. Turning her head, Yugito couldn't react as a Rasengan was slammed into her back. Gritting her teeth, Yugito pulled on her Bijuu's chakra. Seeing the blue chakra take form around his opponent, Naruto growled and jumped back. Watching with anger in his eyes, Naruto saw the wound on Yugito's back heal. "So have you decided to give me what I came for?"

"No," Naruto muttered in a quiet tone. "Because for one I have no idea what you are even talking about. And two…" Suddenly the ground below Naruto began to crack, before Kurama's chakra cloak consumed Naruto. "I'm about to kill you!" Yugito narrowed her eyes as two tails formed behind her.

"I would like to see that," mocked Yugito. Digging her feet into the ground, Yugito charged towards Naruto; only for him to disappear. Before she could glance around, Yugito had two feet land on her back, slamming her into the earth. Gasping as the air was knocked out of her, Yugito felt Naruto grab her by the head. Letting loose a roar, Naruto threw her; skipping across the ground like it was water. As Yugito recovered from the initial shock of what had just happened, she stared at Naruto with slight fear reflected in her eyes. Charging towards his stunned enemy, Naruto raised his fist in preparation to put it through her chest, but felt a tug on his mind.

XXX

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself looking around his sewer, but it was split in two. One side was the sewer and the other was a dark forest. "**Hello, Naruto**," hearing the familiar growl, Naruto turned towards Kurama.

"Why did you bring me here," yelled Naruto! "I have to-."

"**I understand, but I wasn't the one who wanted to talk to you**," Kurama moved his head towards the forest. Turning around, Naruto saw a blue flame flickering in the distance. As the flame got closer, Naruto realized it was bigger then what he thought. The strangest thing about the fire wasn't that it was huge, but that it was in the shape of a cat with two tails.

"**Hello, little one**," The giant cat said with an almost inquisitive tone. "**I've been talking with Kurama and he says he is most impressed with you**."

"**Hey, that was suppose to stay between you and me**," roared an indignant Kurama, but the cat just chuckled.

"Who are you," asked Naruto.

"**I'm Nibi no Bakeneko, but my real name is Matatabi**," informed Matatabi.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Naruto said with a faked smile. "Now let me go so I can pummel that bitch into the earth!"

"**I'm sorry for what my Jinchuriki as done to you and your brothers, but I beg of you, please don't kill her**," Matatabi pleaded, but this didn't get much out of Naruto.

"She killed my brothers and insulted them and you expect me to _spare_ her," growled Naruto, but before he could continue, Kurama growled.

"**Naruto, remember what you said**," Kurama voiced with a rare tone of kindness in it. "**You want to try and beat hatred; well here is your chance**." One of Kurama's tails wrapped around Naruto's waist, but the tip rested against his forehead. Immediately, images passed through Naruto's eyes as a blur, but stopped on a certain memory. It was one of Kinkaku standing in front of Kurama's cage.

"I know you don't like my brother or me, but you are starting to care for Naruto," announced Kinkaku, but only got a chuckle out of the great fox.

"**Don't be ridiculous**," replied Kurama. "**Just because that brat talks to me and keeps me company, doesn't mean a damn thing to me**!" Kinkaku smirked at the lie, but kept it to himself.

"Well, if you wouldn't care please keep what happens here between us," Kinkaku stated with sadness. "Naruto is a child and any child, no matter how pure, can be tainted by anger and hatred. I want him to grow up and think we are still alive looking for him. I don't want him to try and avenge us." Naruto stared at the ground trying to get rid of the images, but the memory continued. "Besides he saved Ginkaku and me, now it's our turn." Jerking his head up, Naruto saw a smile that he recognized almost immediately; it was his. "We may die, but at least we will die knowing we are protecting our little baby brother." With that Kinkaku's form simmered until it vanished. Kurama's tail gently released Naruto, but Naruto just collapsed to his knees. Tears gently fell from the boy's eyes.

"**Naruto**," Kurama's voice gently brought Naruto back. As the boy looked at his Bijuu, Kurama gave him a strange smile. "**I know how you feel; I lost someone important to me too**." At this Matatabi gave Kurama a knowing glance, but kept too herself. "**But instead of listening to him, I gave in to all my anger and hatred at losing him. Looking back now, I realize what a fool I've been, but I can't change what've done. All I can do is move forward. The same thing you must do**." Staring at Kurama, Naruto gave no indication that he heard him.

"**_Are you sure this is him_**," Matatabi's thoughts brought a smile to Kurama's face.

"**_Trust me, this boy is the one he spoke about_**," Kurama answered back. Hearing Matatabi sigh, Naruto looked back at the giant cat.

"**Naruto, Kurama is right**," Matatabi watched as Naruto's narrowed slightly. "**I know you must hate me for my hand in your brother's dea**-."

"No, I don't hate _you_," stated Naruto as he stood up slowly. Matatabi watched Naruto closely. "I promise I won't _kill_ her, but I'm still going to fight." Smiling at the Jinchuriki, Matatabi stretched her paw forward.

"**Then allow me to give you something in exchange for my Jinchuriki's life**," stated the cat. Confused, Naruto looked back at Kurama who nodded his head. Closing his hand, Naruto placed his fist against Matatabi's paw. All Naruto felt was something strange flowing into him, before he was pulled out of his mindscape. "**I hope you are right about him, Kurama**."

"**I know I'm right**," Kurama said with an assured tone in his voice. "**Do me a favor and tell Gyuki about this**." Matatabi nodded her head and began to walk back into the forest, but before she disappeared, she said one last thing.

"**You really have changed for the better, Kurama**," Matatabi's voice was filled with happiness for her Bijuu brother. Nodding his head, Kurama watched Matatabi vanish into the woods.

"**Now let's see what happens next**," laughed Kurama as he closed his eyes.

XXX

Yugito closed her eyes bracing for the impact, but instead of the punch, Naruto delivered a kick to her side. What shocked Yugito more then the change in attack was the power behind it. Staring at Naruto, she saw that his once agitated chakra cloak had calm down. "I talked to someone and I've made my decision," stated a much more clam Naruto. "I'm not going to kill you; I'm just going to beat the hell out of you!" With this roar, Naruto charged towards Yugito.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will have the final confrontation between Naruto and Yugito. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will catch you later.<p> 


	28. The Speading Hatred

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I will not stop, no matter what the cost, I will not stop. Even if the world should end and crumble into darkness. I will not stop walking for I do not fear the darkness because I thrive in darkness." -Unknown.

"War does not determine who is right only who is left..." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Seeing Naruto charging at her, Yugito threw a punch at his head, but Naruto sidestepped the attack. Just as he moved past, Naruto drove his knee into Yugito's stomach. As the Jinchuriki bent over, Naruto grabbed her by the head, before driven her full-force into the ground. Grunting in pain, Yugito tried to get back up, but felt Naruto stomp on her back. Growling at her opponent, Yugito stared at Naruto, but found that what stared back, was someone devoid of emotion. "I want to know what you are after," stated Naruto before digging his foot into Yugito's back. Even with her chakra cloak, Yugito was surprised by the fact that she was hurting from Naruto's attacks. Seeing that Yugito was in the mood to answer his question, Naruto reached down and gripped her head. Feeling Naruto's hand grab her head, Naruto threw the women into the nearest boulder. Just as the boulder crumbled, Naruto stood above Yugito with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You just told me that my brothers are dead, that everything I was fighting for meant nothing. So you better give me answers or I will <em>end<em> you here and now!" Yugito stared up at Naruto as the Jinchuriki's eyes burrowed into hers.

"Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu (Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths)," Yugito finally stated with a mumble, but this didn't seem to cool Naruto down.

"Those were with my brothers," snarled Naruto as he turned and began to walk away. "So, attacking me is wasting both of our ti-."

"We know you have them," screamed out Yugito as she stood up, but instead of attacking Naruto, she slammed her hands together as the chakra around her flared. "If you won't hand them over willingly, then I have no choice then to take them from your charred body!" Erupting into a blazing column of blue flame, Naruto got prepared for what was to come. Stepping out of the fire, Naruto was startled to see Yugito in Matatabi's form staring back at him. Giving off a roar, Yugito charged up a giant ball of fire. Launching the fire at Naruto, the boy jumped out of the way. Hearing the explosion in the distance, Naruto narrowed his eyes at his fellow Jinchuriki.

"Naruto!" Hearing someone shout out his name, Naruto turned towards the source. Seeing Jiraiya next to him, Naruto just smirked, before turning back to Yugito. "You are going to need help."

"With that drug running through you, I don't think that either of you are in much condition to do much," replied Naruto, but Jiraiya just scoffed at this remark.

"We are the legendary Sannin and you think a little chakra disrupting drug is going to affect us," Jiraiya uttered with as much bravado as possible, but Naruto still chuckled at him.

"Fine, but just stay out of my way," Naruto growled this out as he leapt at Yugito with incredible speed. Appearing on Yugito's back, Naruto tried to deliver a punch to her, but she evaded the attack with a fluid ease. Seizing her chance, Yugito wrapped both tails around Naruto, increasing the heat as she did. Naruto realized he was in trouble when he actually began to feel the heat through his cloak.

"_I've got to get out of this and fast_," Naruto thought as a clawed chakra arm grabbed one of Yugito's tails. Pulling hard, Naruto managed to pry the tail enough to get free. As he fell, Yugito swiped at Naruto with one of her paws. Raising his arms up, Naruto braced himself as Yugito swiped him across the field. Digging his feet in, the blonde Jinchuriki stopped himself, but just as he looked up, Naruto saw Yugito charging a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball). As she prepared to fire, Naruto prepared to dodge, when a giant toad landed on her. Firing the sphere, Naruto watched the chakra vanish and explode in the distance. Standing on the toad's head was Jiraiya.

"Never count out a Sannin," yelled out Jiraiya, but the toad gave off a startled croak and leapt into the air, slamming the boasting Sannin onto his back. The fire on Matatabi's body had turned into an inferno. Turning her head towards the skyward toad, Yugtio began to charge a fireball. Seeing this, the toad reared its head back, before launching a stream of pressurized water. As the two forces collided, the water blasted through and headed straight for Yugito. Increasing the heat around her, the water was slowly turned to steam. Letting loose a roar that shook the earth, Yugito didn't notice Naruto or Tsunade appear next to her. Seeing the Sannin, Naruto stretched Kurama's chakra over her right arm.

"Let's do this," responded Naruto, seeing Tsunade stare at him. Pulling her arm back, Tsunade began to pile chakra into her fist; Naruto on the other hand, was forming a Rasengan. Catching movement, Yugito turned towards the two, but only received a chakra powered punch and a Rasengan for her troubles. Hitting her with enough force, the two watched as Yugito was thrown backwards. Lying on her back, Yugito saw Naruto falling towards her holding another Rasengan in his hand. Opening her mouth, Yugito began to charge another fireball. As she fired, Naruto increased the chakra flow in the Rasengan causing the tiny sphere to grow. Slamming the overgrown chakra orb into the fireball, Naruto let out a scream as the attack tore through the fire. Yugito watched in shock as Naruto drove the sphere into Yugito's stomach. The sound of the cracking earth could be heard, before the sphere finally exploded, gouging out a huge hole in the ground. Jumping put of the smoke, Naruto's chakra shroud was gone, but Naruto didn't seem tired by what he had done. Watching the smoke slowly dissipate, Naruto watched as Yugito emerged out of the smoke, still in her Bijuu state. Staring down Naruto, smoke slowly emerged out of Yugito's mouth as she prepared to burn the Uzumaki.

But before Yugito could respond with anything, her Bijuu form dispersed, leaving behind an exhausted Yugito. "Nibi, what are you doing," screamed Yugito, but received no response from the cat demon. Looking up, Yugito watched as Naruto's fist was drove into her stomach. Coughing up a small amount of blood, Yugito gave Naruto a glare, but received a punch directly in her face. Spiraling through the air, Yugito promptly landed in the same crater she was in. Walking towards the edge, Naruto stared down at the wounded Jinchuriki. Seeing her trying to move, Naruto released a growl, before slidding down towards her. Approaching his falling opponent, Naruto sensed the eyes of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune watching his next action. As Yugito watched, Naruto move closer to her, she seized her chance. Taking out a hidden kunai, Yugito tried to plunge the deadly dagger into Naruto, but the Uzumaki sidestepped the attempt. Seeing her elbow get to the correct area, Naruto brought his knee up and his elbow down at the same time. Feeling her elbow break under the pressure, Yugito grabbed her wounded arm. Going for a slap at Naruto, Yugito found her last good arm held by Naruto. Staring up at him, Yugito saw Naruto fighting with himself. His eyes flashed between anger and pity, but then they glazed over slightly.

"**It's okay, Naruto**," Yugito recognized the voice as the Nibi. "**Just release her and walk back**." Naruto seemed to growl at that, but still released Yugito and turned and began to walk up the side of the crater.

"Is that it," screamed out Yugito as she struggled to her feet. "I had a hand in your brother's deaths and you don't even want to try and avenge them." The moment Naruto turned around, Yugito realized her mistake, but it was already too late.

"Oh, trust me nothing would make me happier then to avenge my brothers," fumed Naruto as his anger began to boil, but quickly began to calm. "But they wouldn't want that. Kurama showed me the last memory of Kinkaku, and he expressed his hope that I would not kill you out of anger. So, in honor of that, I will not kill you." Naruto turned and began to walk up the crater, but on the way up he said one last thing. "You should listen to Matatabi a little more, maybe you'll live longer." Walking past the two Sannin and the medic, Naruto's eyes were hidden from view, but they all saw the trails of tears rolling down the Uzumaki's face. No one said anything as Naruto lead the way back to Konoha, his brother's pendants clanging in his pocket. Before leaving with the boy, Jiraiya turned to question Yugito, but found nothing, but an empty crater.

XXX

It should've been great seeing Konoha's gate, but for Naruto, it meant nothing. Ignoring the guards, Naruto continued on through, despite almost being apprehended. Hearing the approach of footsteps, Naruto looked up and saw his team, Hinata and her family, and Mikoto. "Jiraiya sent a message saying you would be here today," Mikoto answered seeing Naruto's confusion, but then saw the sadness in his blue eyes. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Ignoring the question, Naruto turned towards Suigetsu and remembered the times; Suigetsu would pull Haku aside and whisper. All that time, Naruto thought they were sharing moments alone, but now it made sense. They weren't talking about each other; they were talking about him. Taking a few steps forward, Naruto stared at Suigetsu, before reaching into his pocket.

"What, you got some fancy jewelry for me," Suigetsu teased, but saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes. Grabbing Suigetsu's arm, Naruto forced the pendants into his hand, before leaving in a shunshin (Body Flicker Technique). Confused, Suigetsu didn't understand the importance of the gold and silver blood covered pendants. Then it hit Suigetsu. Reading the kanji on both sides, Suigetsu's eyes widened as he looked up at Jiraiya. The Sannin didn't answer, just gave a short nod.

XXX

On top of the HokageMonument, Naruto tried everything to rid himself of the sadness that plagued his heart. He tried to deny what had happened; thinking it was just some horrible dream. Sliding down a nearby tree, Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "**Kit**," Kurama's voice was filled with worry for its Jinchuriki. "**Are you feeling any better**?" Naruto chuckled at the fox's attempt at trying to help.

"No, Kurama I don't feel any better," stated Naruto. "And I don't think I will ever feel better." Kurama didn't really know what to say, he usually destroyed the things that hurt him, but this was a different matter. "Hey, Kurama you said that you lost someone important to you. If you don't care, who was it that you lost?" Hearing Kurama sigh, Naruto knew he had hit a sore spot, but the fox talked first.

"**I lost the man I considered a father he was the Rikudō Sennin**," stated Kurama shocking and confusion Naruto. Feeling the fox's sadness, Naruto entered the familiar sewer. Walking towards the cage, Naruto saw that next to his eyes, Kurama's fur was wet. "**Here, let me show you**." Kurama's tail extended towards Naruto, which the boy gladly grasped.

XXX

Opening his eyes, Naruto was greeted with a very cute, but sad sight. A man stood in the center of the Bijuu and was speaking to them about his life ending. Scanning the roll of Bijuu, Naruto saw a smaller version of Kurama crying, but the others Bijuu were all nodding accepting the man's demise, but Naruto could tell they weren't happy about it. As the tears kept falling, Shukaku snickered at his brother. "**Look, the big bad, Kurama is crying**," stated Shukaku with a deranged chuckle in his voice. Fury, leapt into Kurama's eyes as he growled at his Bijuu brother.

"**At least I'm the weakest of us**," roared Kurama; stopping Shukaku's laughter. The old man turned his head towards the anger fox and looked like he was trying to calm him down. The other Bijuu tried to get Kurama to settle down, but Kurama was beyond listening to them. Turning on his back legs, Kurama ran from his family; leaving behind a saddened old man. Kurama ran up a small hill surrounded by trees and boulders and hide behind them. As he continued to cry, Kurama heard a twig snap behind him. Looking towards the noise, he found the same old man staring at him with a smile on his face.

"I thought you would run here," stated the Rikudō Sennin, but was sent into a small series of coughing fits. Worried, Kurama emerged from his hiding spot to see if he could help, but the man just waved the worried Bijuu down. Breathing in some air, the man returned to smiling at the worried fox. "Now, I thought I told you to be nice to your brother, Shukaku?"

"**Yes, but he started it**," Kurama said this like a child caught stealing a cookie. Naruto couldn't help, but smile at that.

"Yes, but that doesn't give a reason to insult him," the Rikudo stated softly as he sat down. Kurama wrapped his tails around the man as he lay down next to him. Watching the sky reddened from the setting sun, Kurama looked down at the man who gave him life. The man said nothing, just waited for Kurama to make his move.

"**You could seal me inside of you**," offered Kurama; this wasn't what the Rikudo was expecting. Staring up at his Bijuu son, he could see the seriousness mixed with the sadness. "**You don't have to die, I could keep you alive; extend your life past what**-."

"Kurama -," Rikudo tried to interrupt, but Kurama just kept talking.

"**I could give help you stay**-."

"Kurama, please-."

"**You wouldn't have to**-."

"Kurama," yelling at Kurama, Rikudo gave the fox Bijuu a stern look! Shamefaced, Kurama hid behind one of his tails. Sighing, the elderly ninja gently peeled back the fur and saw Kurama with one of his paws on his muzzle, hiding his eyes. But Rikudo didn't need to see them in order to know, Kurama was crying. Despite the tough persona, Kurama was always easier to get to tears. "Now, don't cry."

"**I don't want to see you die**," cried Kurama as his body rocked. The Rikudo gently stroked, Kurama's fur while he waited for him to finish. "**I thought you would live longer, I thought you would always be there**."

"And I will," the Rikudo gently said as he continued petting Kurama. "I will live on in your heart and the hearts of the other Bijuu. I would love to be there in person to watch how this world will turn out, but I can't." Kurama looked at him, but the Rikudo stared at him with a deep meaning in his eyes; I'm talking you listen. "Even though it is a tempting offer to allow me to seal you in myself, I can't do that."

"**And why not**," asked Kurama in a hurt voice.

"Because, humans are only meant to live for so long," Rikudo's confused Kurama, but the fox remained silent as the man continued. "If I was to accept this offer, there would be a chance I might misuse that kind of power. If I die there is little chance that someone will misuse my power or me for that matter."

"**But you would never allow yourself to fall that low**," reasoned Kurama, but the man chuckled.

"I would much rather not take that chance," Rikudo tired to get the Bijuu to understand, but it was slow going. "Now listen, I created you nine, because the Juubi was soon to break out of my seal, but I also created you for another thing."

"**What**," curiosity got the better of Kurama as he looked up at the man. The Rikudo just smiled down at him with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"When the time comes, you guys will decide the fate of the world," the Rikudo continued to smirk at the Bijuu. "It is just like what I said, you will meet one human and he will unite you and lead you down the right path, but you will also, hopefully save the world." The Bijuu just nodded, but the Rikudo continued. "I need you to promise me something, that no matter what, you will remain the fuzzy little fox that I know and love."

Kurama chuckled and stared up at the Rikudo with love in his eyes. "**I promise**," Kurama's promise caused a chuckle to come from the old man, but Naruto didn't get to see anymore.

XXX

Gasping, Naruto saw shame all over Kurama's face. "**I broke my promise to him**," Kurama answered with sadness in his voice. "**He was the man who gave me life and I broke the only promise he wanted me to keep. I was just so angry at everyone using me and treating me like a weapon or a monster; that I finally snapped. I wanted to hurt anyone that got in my way, even my Bijuu brothers and sisters refused to come near me. I was truly alone**."

Naruto sighed before stepping into the cage. Kurama looked down as Naruto laid against his side. "I don't see any difference between this Kurama and the tiny one," Naruto said with amusement in his voice. "Sure, you went down a very dark path, but you are coming back." Hearing Kurama chuckle, Naruto stared at the fox and saw a sad smile on his face.

"You sound just like Matatabi," Kurama stated with amusement in his voice. Kurama's eye dilated a little as he stared off in the distance, before smiling once more. "As much fun as I have talking to you, I think it's about time you go back."

"Why do you think that, Kurama?"

"Because as we were talking; someone has been waiting patiently for you to wake up."

Nodding his head, Naruto gave Kurama one last pat before departing. Keeping his smile, Kurama gently lowered his head onto his paws and watched.

XXX

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned a little. Remembering Kurama's words, Naruto looked around until he saw a worried Hinata sitting in front of him. "Jiraiya told us what happened," sadness loomed in Hinata's voice as Naruto's eyes dulled slightly.

"I guess in the back of my head, I always knew," confessed Naruto, with a sad chuckle. "Waking up with only a vague memory of what happened and only seeing Suigetsu, it was tough believe my 'memories', but I did and shoved all those bad feelings and regrets to the back of my head." Sighing to himself, Naruto saw Hinata sit herself next to him. "Hope, that is what made me believe they were alive, despite all the evidence that was shoved into my face."

"I can't imagine what you are going through, Naruto," Hinata said trying to cheer the Uzumaki up. "But I'm sure they wouldn't want to see you like this, right?"

Looking at Hinata, Naruto couldn't help, but laugh at the girl. "I guess your right. If they were here right now, they would've probably beaten the sadness out of me; then we would have a laugh about it." Hinata didn't know how to feel about the 'beating the sadness out of me', but Naruto saw the confused look. "Training, they would keep me training until I stopped being sad, nothing bad, just generally stuff; chakra control, Jutsu training, etc."

Hinata nodded her head as she saw Naruto mouth twitch into a smile. "Remember how you told me you would tell me more about your brothers," after saying this, Hinata heard Naruto's chuckle.

"I guess I did," stated Naruto as he looked up at the sky. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"How about what you guys did for fun," asked Hinata? With that Naruto told Hinata everything about where his brothers would take him, what they did for fun, and even the times Naruto nearly was beaten by Ginkaku for putting fish in his pants. This continued, until Naruto and Hinata eventually passed out.

XXX

Hiashi and Hitomi were looking for Naruto, until they looked up at theHokageMountain. Naruto and Hinata were both asleep, Naruto had his head leaned back against the tree while Hinata's head was against his shoulder. Smiling to her husband, Hitomi noticed that Hiashi was smiling as well. Moving forward, Hitomi noticed Naruto's eyes were cracked open. "Be careful, she just fell asleep," whispered Naruto as he leaned forward. "I was hoping someone would come looking for me up here." Gently picking the Hyuga up, Naruto felt Hinata twitch slightly. After Hinata got comfortable again, Naruto gave the sleeping Hyuga to her mom. "When she wakes up tell her, thank you." Before the two could respond, Naruto began to walk away. Looking down, Hitomi noticed the smile on her daughter's face. Turning to Hiashi, Hitomi already found the man walking down the mountain.

"_Now, all she has to do is admit to him, how she feels_," Hitomi thought, thinking about her daughter's happiness. Following her husband, Hitomi stifled some giggles.

XXX

Sasuke sat staring at the burnt logs with a burning anger in his eyes. Even after all the training, he felt he was no where closer to defeating his brother. "I need to become stronger no matter the cost," mumbled Sasuke, but jumped as he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Is that so," the dark figure stated with laughter in his voice. "Well, I know someone who can help you with that." Stepping forward, Kabuto revealed himself to the Uchiha.

"Oh, and who would that be," Kabuto didn't answer, but instead gave Sasuke a scroll.

"Meet me at this location tomorrow and I will have a special someone waiting there to take you from this weak village," Kabuto's words echoed in Sasuke's ears as the medic stepped a little closer. "Or maybe you like being weak." Taking a swing, Sasuke found nothing there, but air. "Remember you have till tomorrow to make your choice, Sasuke." Leaving the young Uchiha behind, Kabuto went to recruit the bodyguard of the young Uchiha.

XXX

The Raikage was furious. A day had gone by since Yugito's return, but not with what he wanted. Instead of returning with the lost treasures, she returned battered and bruised. Sitting in his office, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," growled E. Stepping inside the office, Banrai smiled at his Raikage.

"You called, Raikage-sama," Banrai smirked, but his smirk disappeared after E obliterated his desk in one hit.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me," roared E as he stared the Genin down! Holding up his hands, Banrai backed away slightly, but there wasn't a trace of fear in his eyes; only admiration at the Raikage's power. Clearing his throat, E sat down behind what remained of his desk. "I have question for you. Do you remember, Naruto Uzumaki from the Chunin Exams?" Seeing Banrai nod his head, E continued. "You adapted to the Raiton no Yoroi (Lightning Release Armor) better then anyone else, almost as well as me. So, I'm training you from here on out."

"And what may I ask is the nature of this special treatment," asked Banrai with mild curiousity.

"Your future mission is to kill Naruto Uzumaki and retrieve what belongs to us," E watched as Banrai's eyes lit up like twin lightning bolts.

"I accept."

* * *

><p>Well, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.<p> 


	29. The Calm Before The Storm

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I will not stop, no matter what the cost, I will not stop. Even if the world should end and crumble into darkness. I will not stop walking for I do not fear the darkness because I thrive in darkness." -Unknown.

"War does not determine who is right only who is left..." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Tsunade was confused as she stared at the now awake, but dulled eyed, Tayuya. Even after getting her awake, Tayuya couldn't remember much if not anything. The only thing she could recall was the last moments before leading up to her being forced into a coma. Even Inoichi had difficulties extracting certain memories, it wasn't like she didn't remember, but it was more like the memories in of themselves never existed. Whatever Orochimaru did, he made sure, Tayuya couldn't be used to track him. "<em>So close to catching him, but he just slipped through our fingers once again<em>," Sarutobi rubbed his eyes as the girl in front of him looked around her. She knew where she was, but couldn't comprehend why she was under such heavy security.

"_Did I do something bad_," thought Tayuya as she tried to remember anything that would help her, but drew a blank. There was so little she could remember. Her name was Tayuya, but where she came from in general was a large blank. Looking around worriedly, Tayuya reached for the water sitting on the tray, but pulled back when kunai was lodged next to her hand. Staring at an ANBU wearing a hawk mask, Tayuya saw another glint of a kunai.

"That's enough," Sarutobi announced in a stern voice as he stared at the memory-erased Tayuya. "It's clear she doesn't remember anything." Before Sarutobi could say anymore, everyone heard the tapping of the cane across the tiled floor. Sarutobi didn't need to see who it was. "What do you want, Danzo?" The one-eyed man gave no reply as he looked past Sarutobi and stared at Tayuya.

"So how is our guest," growled Danzo as his one-eye narrowed at her. "Is she giving up the information we want."

"The info is lost at least for right now," Sarutobi stated solemnly. "Orochimaru did something that caused her to lose some of her memories."

"So, did you collect the appropriate info or not," Danzo repeated his question with an irritated gleam in his eye. "Judging from how she is still able to function properly, I will wager that you did not."

"As I said, the info is-,"

"Memories don't simply fade away like a bad dream Sarutobi," yelled Danzo while slamming his cane to the floor. The ANBU moved closer to Tayuya, but not to hurt her, but to protect her.

"Outside, now," the once calm and grandfather like tone of the Hokage was replaced with a stern a leadership voice. As the two left, Tayuya relaxed slightly, but still didn't feel comfortable surrounded by the ANBU. "What are you suggesting?"

"We force it out of her by using the Yamanaka."

"What you are suggesting could kill her," Sarutobi said in a shocked tone. "She is just a little girl, who doesn't even know what she has done wrong."

"We have a chance to finally catch and punish a dangerous criminal of Konoha, and you want to squander it on protecting this girl," Danzo's eye was fully open and showed nothing, but pure anger at his old friend.

"I understand that, but I can't just willingly throw this girl into that type of torture," Sarutobi tried to reason with Danzo. "Inoichi said the memories are either lost or buried beneath some sort of block. Either way, if he pushes too hard, he could end up breaking her mind, or worse."

"So be it then," Danzo stated with a cold efficiency in his voice. "She is a prisoner of Konoha and we must do everything we can to ensure the survival of our village." As he went to the door, Sarutobi said one thing that stopped Danzo in his tracks.

"Like how you tried to kidnap, Naruto when he was a baby," Sarutobi knew he was right, when he heard Danzo's grip tighten around his cane.

"How did you know," Danzo asked, knowing it was a pointless endeavor to lie now.

"Well, I didn't know fully until just know, but there was clues everywhere," Sarutobi stated as Danzo turned to and looked at him. "Your sudden absence at meetings from the way you avoided anything that related to Naruto. All that and I know the true you, Danzo."

"So, why didn't you have me arrested," Danzo smirked at his friend.

"Because I hoped you would stop what you were doing."

"And you didn't have enough evidence to support your suspicions."

"That too," Sarutobi gave a proud smile to Danzo, but it failed into a frown. "You were and still are a good ninja, Danzo. You personify everything a ninja should be. Working from the shadows, to killing silently and without detection, and even the way you leave very little evidence everywhere you go." Thinking about it silently, Sarutobi said the one thing that might bring back his friend or push him further away. "Maybe that's why Tobirama-sensei picked me to lead Konoha." Looking down, Sarutobi saw the cane cracking as Danzo's barely readable anger began to boil. "Think about it, Tobirama knew how much we wanted to be Hokage, and you know how cautious of a man he was. He studied us, learned us inside and out. In the end he knew who we would grow up to be-."

"That's enough!"

Startled by Danzo's outburst, Sarutobi took a step away from his friend and watched as he walked away. "You are the leaves bathing in the sunlight, and I'm the roots growing in the dark," Danzo mumbled as he passed by Sarutobi. "I hope you remember this, because being bathed in sunlight makes you blind to what lurks beneath your shadow."

"Is that a threat, Danzo?"

"No, it's a warning," answered the aged councilor. "You were blind to what Orochimaru was becoming and now you are willing allowing one of his bodyguards to live. I'm just warning you, that this _may _lead to disaster." With that, Danzo walked away, leaving only the sound of his cane tapping across the tiled floor. Reentering the room, Danzo found everyone staring at him.

"So, what is our course of action with Tayuya," Tsunade asked, while casting a glance at the red head.

Sighing, Sarutobi made his decision. "She is staying," stated Sarutobi. "But will be under heavy watch, until it is clear she posses no threat." But the next problem Sarutobi would have to answer was; where would she stay. There couldn't be that many people excited about having to let someone who helped attack them stay in their home. Thinking of the different people, Sarutobi sighed. With most of his Jonin and Chunin having to do more and more mission to repair from the invasion, Sarutobi would have to pick a low-ranking Chunin and there was currently only two. One would find it too troublesome to watch over Tayuya and the other killed her entire team. "Go and find Shikamaru and Naruto and bring them to my office." The ANBU Sarutobi addressed didn't fight his order, but instead disappeared into nothing.

XXX

"I'm just saying it troublesome to be a Chunin," the Nara complained to the blond Jinchuriki. After returning from the mission to retrieved Tsunade, Sarutobi allowed Naruto to have a couple of days off duty to allow him to mourn his brothers. Today, the last thing Naruto expected was being in a conversation with the laziest ninja he's ever seen. "You have too much pressure to make the right calls, and if you screw up, it's your fault."

"I understand, but you have to admit, us being the only two who managed to become Chunin does say something about us," Naruto countered, but only got an irritated sigh from the Nara.

"We got in from luck and power," Shikamaru answered back as he stared at the sky. "You became Chunin, because you are a tough ass guy who is hard to take down. I got in because I realized I couldn't beat my opponent."

"Well, that makes us pretty damn useful," Naruto grinned down at Shikamaru. "You tell me their weaknesses and I'll tear them apart." This got a chuckle out of Shikamaru, but before he could respond, a hawk masked ANBU landed in front of them.

"Hokage-sama as requested your presence," he said this in a leveled voice, that border on both a statement and an order. Confused, Naruto looked at Shikamaru who just sighed in annoyance.

XXX

Sitting in his office, Sarutobi heard the approaching footsteps before the door even began to open. Seeing the two newly made Chunin enter his office, Sarutobi put up a happy smile, but they didn't buy it. "Okay, what is our mission," stated Naruto with a slight annoyed tone.

"Don't worry Naruto, this won't be a long term mission just temporary," Sarutobi began to explain the situation to the young Uzumaki, but this just caused a slight twitch of irritation to flicker past the boy's eyes. After finishing, Sarutobi noticed the only other one, even remotely looking like he was agreeing with him, was Shikamaru.

"So you want me to watch Tayuya, the girl who's team I had a hand in killing off."

"I know, but you will not be alone, I will have one ANBU watching over her along with you," Sarutobi explained as he watched Naruto rub his eyes.

"Fine, where is she," Naruto gave in quicker then Sarutobi thought, the confusion showed on the aged Hokage's face, because Naruto grinned at him. "If there was a better choice, you would have picked it, but we are low on man power."

"She is currently outside waiting for you," Sarutobi gestured to the door and watched Naruto exit through it. "Now Shikamaru, I have a special mission for you."

XXX

Walking outside, Naruto saw Tayuya standing beside two familiar figures; Anko and Ibiki. "Well, if it isn't the crazy twosome," Naruto joked, earning him a glare from Ibiki and a wicked smile from Anko.

"Well, at least we aren't stuck with babysitting," Anko fired back, but before Naruto could continue, Tayuya inhaled sharply. Looking down at, Anko noticed Tayuya had a look of fear in her eyes, but not at her; her eyes were locked on Naruto. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I think I remember you," Tayuya stated softly to Naruto. Cursing, Naruto held up his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Well, what do you remember of me," asked Naruto?

"Blood, you covered in a yellow aura that resembled fire, and the feeling of death coursing through me," stuttered Tayuya, shaking from the memory.

"_That's interesting, so the memories aren't gone, but have been suppressed heavily_," Ibiki made a mental note to inform Sarutobi of this the first chance he got.

"Hey, it's okay," Naruto tried to calm Tayuya down, but it didn't work. "I'm not going to hurt you. Maybe, you are remembering different memories at the same time." This was a lie of course, but Naruto needed a way to calm the girl down. This seemed to work, but Tayuya was still shaking. "My name is Naruto and I'll be watching over you." Naruto held out his hand for Tayuya to accept. Looking back, Tayuya found she was alone with Naruto. Anko and Ibiki had disappeared. Reaching out, Tayuya took Naruto's hand after a brief shake, Naruto released his grip. "Come one, let's go home." Leading the way to the Uchiha compound, Naruto ignored the constant looks of fear directed at him. After the invasion, people began to fear that Naruto might turn on them. This only increased after somebody leaked about who raised him. This caused a uproar of fear, but Sarutobi dismissed them as unjustified. Even when the civilians began to say, Naruto was just playing the hero until they let their guard down, Sarutobi still ignored them stating Naruto was a shinobi of the leaf and one that had saved them.

Tayuya noticed the stares of fear, but Naruto just kept walking ignoring them. "Why do they-," Tayuya's question was cut off when Naruto turned towards her. His eyes flashed a single warning, not threatening one, but a warning to stay quiet. Heeding the unsaid warning, Tayuya and Naruto continued on in silence. Reaching the compound, Naruto found himself staring at an approaching Sasuke. Sasuke's flashed dangerously at naruto, but he didn't act on his impulse. Instead, to the surprise of Naruto, he walked off in a huff. Shaking his head, Naruto escorted Tayuya into her home. Upon entering the building, Naruto noticed the absence of both Haku and Suigetsu.

"They must be training or on a mission," mumbled Naruto as he continued forward. Lying down on the couch, Naruto noticed Tayuya standing in the same spot looking confused. "Well, sit down."

Nodding, Tayuya found a seat in the chair. Seeing Naruto staring at her, Tayuya felt uncomfortable. "Why are you looking at me," asked the girl.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything," questioned Naruto, getting a nod from Tayuya.

"I only remember certain things, but not anything that you are looking for," Tayuya confessed.

"Well, at least you are starting to remember, that's something right," after saying the comment, Naruto noticed Tayuya's demeanor die down. Sighing, Naruto stood up, before heading over to the cabinets. Watching Naruto, Tayuya saw the blonde begin to pull out three cups of ramen.

"What's that?"

"Ramen, not as good as Ichiraku's, but I don't feel like going out."

As Naruto began to prepare the food, Tayuya heard a knock on the door. Turning to the door, she watched as it swung open revealing two figures. Mikoto and Hinata stepped through the doorway and saw Tayuya sitting on the chair.

After hearing the door open, Naruto poked his head around the corner. "Hey, guys," Naruto smiled at the two. "I'm just boiling up some ramen; you want any." The two shook their heads, but kept looking at Tayuya. "Sarutobi gave me a mission; watch her." Accepting the answer, Mikoto and Hinata watched as Naruto gave Tayuya a cup of Ramen.

"Naruto, Kakashi would like to see you," Hinata finally stated with a nervous look in her pale eyes. This bothered Naruto. Kakashi never really showed any sort of interest in him, after the first day Naruto came to Konoha.

"What about," questioned Naruto as he slurped on some ramen?

"He just told me to get you and take you to the training grounds."

Sighing, Naruto finished his ramen before standing up. As he moved to the door, Mikoto stopped him. "Have you seen Sasuke," the worry in Mikoto's voice was evident. "He's been acting strange ever since the Chunin exams."

"I saw him exiting the compound when I was coming in," Naruto answered as he slipped his vest on. "But I'll keep an eye out for him and tell him you're looking for him. Oh, watch Tayuya for me." She nodded as the door shut behind him. Looking around outside, Naruto spotted the ANBU perched on the rooftop. Pointing to the door, the ANBU nodded his head.

XXX

Kabuto couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked out of the medical area. Orochimaru was allowing him to use Kimimaro. The boy was one of Orochimaru's most prized possessions, but because of an unknown disease; it made him uninhabitable. But that wasn't all Kabuto had planned. He was going to issue a little help from three others. As Kabuto entered Orochimaru's giant training area, he found his help. Three coffins lay in the center of the room with Orochimaru standing beside them. "Is Kimimaro ready," asked Orochimaru, but the answer came from above him. Landing in front of his master, Kimimaro was in a bowing position.

"Yes, my lord," Kimimaro answered with a slight monotone in his voice.

"Good, your old team had an accident that resulted in the deaths of all, but one of them," Orochimaru saw that Kimimaro made no emotionally sign that he cared. "So we had to call them back." After saying this, the coffin lids burst opened revealing the figures inside. Gripping the sides of the coffins, they emerged from their confines. Standing in the light, Kimimaro's eyes twitched at seeing the three. Kidomaru, Sakon, and Jirobo all stood in front of Kimimaro.

"So Tayuya was the only one that survived," stated Kimimaro, but Orochimaru gave a slight hiss of anger.

"Yes, but only after she willingly surrendered to the enemy," Orochimaru's statement finally got a response from Kimimaro. Kimimaro's eyes flashed as bones began to protrude from his body. "You are going to be the recover team for a special little boy name, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tell me where he is."

XXX

As Naruto and Hinata walked through the training grounds, Naruto saw Kakashi. His back was facing Naruto as he stared at the stone in front of him. Approaching the copy ninja, Kakashi spoke up. "I'm sorry about your loss," stated Kakashi, this only got a glare from the Uzumaki.

"Look I'm fine, I don't need people to check up on me to see if I'm okay," Naruto growl only brought a chuckle to Kakashi. "Now, I'm sure you didn't ask me out here for a discussion."

"No, I'm going to be training you today," Kakashi's statement puzzled the blonde. "I heard from Jiraiya that you are working on a new version of the Rasengan. So I asked to train you today."

"What about your team?"

"Sakura and Sai are taking the day off, because of lack of missions," stated Kakashi, but Naruto noticed he didn't mention Sasuke.

"And what about Sasuke," Naruto noticed Kakashi's eye get saddened at the boy's name.

"I'm trying to have him sent back to the academy," Kakashi stated with a low voice. "He needs to learn that revenge isn't everything, but he won't listen to Mikoto or me, so the only other option is sending him back."

"What does his mom think of this," questioned Naruto, but the stare Kakashi gave Naruto answered his question.

"It was her idea."

Silence ensued after that, but after a few seconds Hinata spoke up. "Kakashi-sensei, I understand why Naruto is here, but why did you also need me," Hinata's voice was small, but Kakashi just eye-smiled at her.

"I need you here, because you are going to help Naruto," Kakashi answered with a vague tone. As Kakashi explained what he wanted Hinata to do, Naruto was busy thinking about his interaction with Sasuke. Hearing his voice being shouted out, Naruto stirred and looked around to see Kakashi staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about how Sasuke is going to react," Naruto stated. Seeing Kakashi nod his head, Naruto got ready for his training.

XXX

Anxiety was washing over the elderly Kage, as he awaited his next appointment. The tapping of the cane could be heard before; Danzo even neared the door to the tower. Entering the Hokage's office, Danzo stood in front of his old friend, the two stood in silence as they measured one another. "You're right, Danzo," Sarutobi stated with a calm ease in his voice. "I have been blind to what I could've prevented."

"I'm glad you see-," Danzo stopped as Sarutobi raised his hand.

"I'm not finished," the stern tone in his voice made it perfectly clear; Sarutobi did not want to be interrupted, again. "I could've stopped Orochimaru from becoming what he is now; I could've provided better protection for Naruto, but no more." Standing to his full height, Sarutobi glanced out the window seeing the sun finally setting. "As of today, you are going to be under close observation."

"You can't do that," Danzo growled out, but Sarutobi just shot him a look full of venom, but also pity.

"Yes, I can," as Sarutobi said this, two ANBU appeared next to the war hawk. "I've seen one of my best students go mad with power, I will not make the same mistake. You said we must do everything in order to ensure the survival of our village. Well, I'm taking your advice. I may not have enough evidence to justify arresting you, but I can put you on observation until I say so."

"I've done nothing, but try and help this village!"

"By kidnapping children and turning them into emotionless killers," Sarutobi's retort was filled with anger as he stared at his one-eyed friend. "Why can't you let go of the past, Danzo?" The war hawk gave no reply. Instead, he turned and walked stiffly back to the door. Giving off along sigh, Sarutobi stared back at the coming night. "What else can go wrong?"

XXX

Night had falling as Sakura was walking to her house. Sakura had Sai show her some drawings and teach her how to draw some of them. All in all she had a good time out. Sai, even through he was slowing learning to express himself, still was hesitant about it. Looking at the rising moon, Sakura saw Sasuke walking towards the village gates. Curiosity and suspicion took over as Sakura followed her teammate. As he neared the gate, Sakura suddenly found Sasuke had disappeared. "You know it's not right to follow someone around," the cold voice belonged to only one person. Turning around, Sakura stared up at Sasuke, who's Sharingan was active. "I can't have you running to the hokage and ruining everything."

"What are you talking about," stuttered Sakura.

"Well, I'm going on a little _training_ trip and you are not invited," With that Sasuke quickly gave the girl a chop to the neck. Grabbing her unconscious body, Sasuke placed it behind a bush. Turning back to the gate, Sasuke found his escorts waiting. Grinning, Sasuke walked towards them and his new power.

* * *

><p>Well, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.<p> 


	30. The Search

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I will not stop, no matter what the cost, I will not stop. Even if the world should end and crumble into darkness. I will not stop walking for I do not fear the darkness because I thrive in darkness." -Unknown.

"War does not determine who is right only who is left..." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the sound of someone banging on his door. Getting up, Naruto walked towards the locked door. Opening the door, Naruto found himself staring into the distraught face of Mikoto. "Sasuke is gone," tears fell out of her eyes as Naruto's mind comprehended her words.<p>

"Gone, what do you mean gone," Naruto questioned still half asleep.

"He left the village," Mikoto wailed as more tears fell. "Sakura came to the Hokage and told him what happened. The Hokage believes it has to do with Orochiamaru." At the sound of the snake sannin's name, Naruto was dressed in his shinobi gear. Leaving Mikoto behind to watch over Tayuya, Naruto headed to the Hokage's office As Naruto arrived at the Hokage tower, Naruto bumped into Shikamaru.

"Watch where you're going Naruto," Shikamaru growled out. Taking a quick glance at Naruto attire, Shikamaru smiled. "So I guess you heard didn't you, about Sasuke leaving Konoha." As Naruto nodded his head, Shikamaru let out a deep sigh. "Naruto I was just about to come and-." Before theNaracould finish, Naruto ran past him. "Never mind." Following slowly, Shikamaru took his time going back up the steps.

XXX

"I want to be on the team sent to retrieve Sasuke," Naruto stated the moment he entered the room. Sarutobi wasn't surprised, in fact that was the main reason why he sent Shikamrau to go and get Naruto.

"Yes, and you are going to be," Sarutobi stated as he stared at the Chunin. "Mikoto can watch Tayuya, but I want you and Shikamaru to pick three others and retrieve Sasuke."

"Understood," Naruto stated as he turned on his heel on left with that. Narrowing his eyes, Shikamaru followed after the blonde.

"You took the mission without asking any questions about who we might be facing," Shikamaru questioned as the two descended down the stairs. "So I have a question for you, why are you so determined to help Sasuke."

"It has nothing to do with him," Naruto growled out. "I'm doing this to help Mikoto. She has lost everything and my brothers taught me that family is more important then anything else. That is why I'm doing this."

Thinking it over, Shikamaru nodded. "So who are we recruiting?"

"Well, we already have power and brains," Naruto gestured at the both of them as he said this. "So we need a good tracker, a spy, and someone who can mix in with all of those."

"Well, Kiba is from the Inuzuka Clan, so tracking is kind of their thing," Shikamaru added. "A spy could be two different people; Shino, but he left on a mission or Neji."

That was when, Naruto's grin returned. "Okay, we are going to take Neji and Kiba, but I have someone else in mind for a spy," Naruto told Shikamaru his plan, before departing in search of their final team member.

"_But we can't be too sure about how much power we should have_," Shikamaru thought as he headed to collect their sixth member.

XXX

Looking around, Naruto finally found the person he was looking for. "Sai," the black-haired boy looked up from his drawing and saw Naruto heading his way.

"Yes, what can I help you with," Sai asked in his monotone of a voice.

"You are coming with us to help retrieve Sasuke," Naruto stated, but Sai looked hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"I was trying to find a way to calm Sakura down," Sai stated holding his drawing for Naruto to look at. "But it's hard to figure out what would calm her."

"So, you've been out here trying to draw her something," seeing Sai nod his head, before returning to his drawing, Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder. "You want Sakura to be happy?" The boy nodded his head once more. "Then help us retrieve Sasuke and return him to the village." Sai stopped drawing for a few seconds, but then gently closed the book and stood up.

"Tell me where you want me."

XXX

At first Naruto was confused about bringing Choji along, but after Shikamaru talked to Naruto about the skills that Choji could bring, Naruto agreed. As the six man team met up at the gate, Naruto heard footsteps approaching them. Turning towards the sound, Naruto saw Sakura, Hinata, Mikoto, Tayuya , and even his team standing there. Sakura headed towards, Sai, but the boy just stared drawing quickly. Mikoto expressed that she was thankful for Naruto going and that she hoped he returned safely. His team wished him the best of luck, but couldn't go, because of accepting another mission before this happened. Hinata stared at Neji for a few seconds, but the boy just smiled slightly at her. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Neji assured with his eyes closed. After the Chunin exams, Neji had changed a lot. He became friendlier to the other Hyuga's, especially Hinata. Hinata thanked her cousin; before turning to Naruto. "Please be careful," Hinata asked as Naruto finished placing an arm guard on his left arm. Staring at the girl, Naruto just chuckled.

"You know me, Hinata I may get knocked down and tore up, but I will always-," taking by surprise, Naruto stopped when the girl latched on to him. Looking around, Naruto saw some people smiling at them, while others turned their backs to hide their chuckles. Returning the hug, Naruto gently pried the girl off of him. "Hinata, I promise I will be fine. We will all come back, as fine as can be." As he passed by, Naruto saw a slight tear form in her eye. Feeling something pressed into her hands, Hinata looked down and saw Naruto's pendant in her hand. "I will be back and I expect you to be ready to hand that back."

Wiping the tears away, Hinata gave Naruto a brave smile. "I promise."

Nodding his head, Naruto saw Sakura trying to get Sai to talk, but he was to busy drawing, that he didn't even seem to be paying attention to anything. Shaking her head, Sakura wished Sai good luck, but when she turned to leave, Sai ripped his drawing out of his book. "Here, I'm not good with words," Sai explained as he handed the girl his drawing. It was of Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke together with smiling faces. "I don't understand sadness, but I know it doesn't feel good. So, if bringing Sasuke back will make you happy then so be it." The picture was a very touching thing Sai did. As Sakura grabbed the paper from Sai, tears gently fell from her green eyes. Before she could say thank you, Sai had turned and was walking to the Sasuke retrieval group.

"Alright, let's move out," Shikamaru announced with the same tired voice. As the five traveled through the trees, Shikamaru noticed Naruto moving towards him. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Cut the crap," Naruto's voice was ridged, but it had the note similarly to a father proud of his son. "I know what the Hokage has you up too." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't say anything. "You can't trick someone who was trained by Kinkaku and Ginkaku. They trained me to tell ever twitch and ever motion anyone made and make calculated assumptions on how they act. Your muscles, even if you don't mean it, get tense whenever I am around."

"Plus, you eavesdropped on us," Shikamaru guessed, but only got a chuckle out of the blonde. "The Hokage only wanted me to observe and make sure you weren't a danger to yourself."

"I told you I was fine."

"You lost two people who were the closet thing you had to family, you can't be fine."

Naruto's eyes darkened slightly has he grabbed the gold and silver pendants tied to his neck. "I may not be a hundred percent, but I'm not going to kill myself, if that is what you guys are worried about." Shikamaru didn't try and continue the conversation, but stopped when Sai grabbed him.

"Stay low," Sai whispered, urgently. Looking behind him, Shikamaru noticed Choji, Kiba, and Neji where also hiding.

"What's wrong," Shikamaru stared at Sai with a questioning glance, but Sai only held up a scroll. Looking to the sky, the group watched as a bird made from ink flew towards them. Aiming for the open scroll, the bird disintegrated into ink and printed itself on the scroll. Laying the scroll on the ground, everyone watched as the ink moved and squirmed until it formed a map.

"I made that bird to scout out the terrain for us and to map the position of the enemy," Sai stated as he held the map for Shikamaru to look at. As theNarastudied the map, Choji, Neji, and Kiba went over to join them, but Naruto stayed back. Instead, Naruto seemed to be twirling the blade of his shuriken his brothers made for him. When the five of them agreed on the plan that was when Shikamaru saw Naruto. Placing the blade back in his pouch, Naruto stood up and took his position in the line.

"Did you hear-," Shikamaru was interrupted by Naruto.

"I heard the plan, so don't worry about me," Naruto stated as he pulled out two kunai. TheNaranodded his head. As they leapt through the trees, none of them realized the shadow trailing after them.

XXX

Stopping in an open field, Kimimaro dropped the circular casket he had tied to his back. "We have company," the Kaguya stated with a deep monotone in his voice. Just as the words left his mouth, a barrage of shuriken was thrown at the four, but none of them made any motion to dodge. As the kunai drew closer, Kimimaro noticed the explosive tags. Grabbing the coffin, Kimimaro jumped away. The other three stayed where they were. Explosions rocked the landscape as Kimimaro landed with Orochimaru's prize, but just then noticed a blur pass by him. Turning around, Kimimaro saw Naruto, sliding across the ground and kunai raised, lunge at him. Scoffing at the blonde, Kimimaro turned his attention back to the giant dust cloud. This raised alarm bells in Naruto's head. The white-haired boy didn't look at all threatened by, that was when Naruto noticed the something white poking their way out of his skin. Catching himself, Naruto narrowly avoided being impaled by the bones sprouting from Kimimaro's back. "Impressive, in that split second you noticed my bones and stopped yourself from moving further." Naruto's eyes widened as the boy spun in a fluid motion, almost as if he was dancing, and went to stab Naruto with a bone protruding from his palm.

"_He is not an amateur by any means_," was the only thought that ran through Naruto's mind. Raising both kunai up, Naruto blocked the bone, but saw one of his blades broken completely and the other cracked.

"Surprised," Kimimaro's green eyes seemed to burrow into Naruto's own blue ones. Using the momentum from the impact, Kimimaro brought his leg around and delivered a kick into Naruto's stomach, but at that same moment a bone shot and impaled him. Swinging Naruto's limp body off the spike, Kimimaro returned his attention back to the smoke. As it slowly lifted, Kimimaro saw the other members of his group had already fully recovered from the blast. "The others are hiding in the trees. Show them what happens-." Kimimaro ducked as Naruto swung his wind sword at him. Kimimaro's eyes looked at the wound he inflicted on Naruto, but saw nothing, but neat hole dug into the boy's vest.

"Surprised," growled Naruto. As Kimimaro went for a kick, Naruto grabbed his leg. Feeling something wrapping around his outstretched leg, Kimimaro looked at it. Chains made from yellow chakra had snaked their way up the entirely of his leg. Spinning, Naruto swung the Kaguya into his team. Taking a stand next to the coffin, Naruto just stared at it, but soon returned his eyes back to the others. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Sai soon joined Naruto, but Naruto soon recognized the other three of the sound group. "Fuck, we might be in trouble."

"Why do you say that," Kiba asked while he gave Akamaru a pill.

"Because I've already killed those three," Naruto stated as Kidomaru finally noticed the blonde staring at them.

"Look here guys, it's the bastard that killed us," Kidomaru stated with a cold voice. Jirobo's ears perked up at that and he looked at Naruto with pure rage in his eyes. Sakon smirked at the blond as he stood to his fully height.

"So, we get to retrieve the next body for Orochimaru and kill this piece of shit."

Naruto quickly created another wind sword. "I want you three to get as far away from here as possible," Naruto's statement brought a surge of arguments to come from the others, even Akamaru joined in.

"I promised Hinata that I wouldn't allow you to do anything stupid and I think this falls under that," Neji argued.

"We are a team and we will fight like a team," Kiba countered as he got down on all four.

"I won't abandon you," Sai and Choji stated together. The only one who didn't fire back a comment was Shikamaru. Naruto looked from one serious face to another, but stopped on Shikamaru.

"Look you know I'm right," Naruto said with a steady voice. "I killed these guys once before, I can handle them and this knew guy, but I need you guys and that coffin out of here." With a sigh, Shikamaru made up his mind.

"We have to go," Shikamaru stated, getting angered looks from everyone, but a smile from Naruto. "Look Naruto has a point, only he understands the powers that each of these guys posses, but we need-."

"Oh, before you continue I would like to say something," Sakon said with a satisfied smirk on his face. Naruto just glared at him in response. "You do remember my power, correct." Naruto nodded his head, getting confused, but then saw what he was talking about. "So, you finally noticed. If I'm here, where is my dear brother at?" Just then a shadow loomed behind everyone. Turning his head around, Naruto saw Ukon in the air, hand outstretched towards Shikamaru's head. Shoving theNaraout of, Naruto delivered a chakra layered punch. Ukon grabbed Naruto's wrist, before he could fully be launched away. Seeing this, Naruto realized the trouble he was about to be in, but before Ukon could active his curse mark, Naruto sliced the boy's hand off. Landing on the ground, Naruto saw Ukon's hand reform from what appeared to be paper.

"_So, it is that jutsu from the invasion_," Naruto thought as the hope this was a strange illusion was torn away. "So, now they have us surrounded." This remark didn't fit well with the others. Watching the sound nin slowly encircle them, Naruto knew they were in for a fight. "So what's the plan, Shikamaru?" Turning to theNara, Naruto found him in a weird position, but eyes still opened. Not able to take it anymore, Jirobo soon initiated his curse mark into its second stage.

"I'm going to kill you," Jirobo's roar shook the very earth around the group! Running towards the source of his anger, Naruto just pulled out his cracked kunai. Putting his wind chakra into the blade, Naruto disappeared into a blur. Kimimaro's eyes narrowed as the Uzumaki sliced at Jirobo's neck. Hearing the snap of the metal blade, Naruto pushed more chakra into the hilt. Slicing through the thick neck, Naruto knew it wouldn't keep Jirobo down for long. Grabbing the man's shirt, Naruto threw him at Kidomaru who simply sidestepped the thrown body. Stepping on the head, Naruto watched as it disintegrated into paper once more and flew towards the body. Seeing the body slowly stand up, Naruto growled deep down, knowing only one way to defeat an Edo Tensei corpse; sealing it up. Unfortunately, Naruto, and to his knowledge, no one here knew sealing techniques.

"I don't suppose any of you know any sort of sealing jutsu," Naruto asked, knowing it couldn't hurt. To his surprise, Sai nodded his head.

"Yes, but it takes a while for too prepare and it uses up a lot of chakra." Sai pulled out a storage scroll. Opening it up, everyone saw why it would take so long; Sai had to draw on a giant scroll, almost the size of him. "I'm sorry, but with my current chakra levels; I will only be able to capture one."

"That's fine, so long as one of them is disposed of."

Turning his attention once more to the opposition, Naruto saw Jirobo already fully restored and angrier then ever. "No matter what it takes, I will end you!" Charging once more, Naruto sighed as he slammed his palm to the ground. Chains erupted around the giant, wrapping themselves around him and pinning him to the ground.

"That should hold you for-." Naruto stopped when Jirobo's fingertip touched one of the chains. The chakra chains that once held him were soon gone; absorbed by him.

"That's right you killed me before I could show you anything," Jirobo smirked as he stood up once more. "Well, allow me to tell you. I can absorb chakra and turn it directly into my own." Jirobo launched himself towards the group with murder in his eyes. Kidomaru soon turned into his own second stage, but Ukon, Sakon, and Kimimaro stayed out of it; watching how it would turn out. Naruto braced himself as he turned his eyes towards the group.

"Keep Sai safe until the seal is ready," Naruto screamed as he caught the brute's fist. Digging his feet in, Naruto went for his own punch, but was caught by Jirobo. As the Jirobo smiled at him, Naruto got worried.

"Naruto, you need to move!"

Turning his attention to the voice, Naruto saw Neji running towards him, Byakugan active. The cause for the Hyuga's concern became apparent when a gold arrow spiraled through Naruto's stomach, right below his chest. Looking down, Naruto felt blood drip from his mouth as Jirobo picked him up with one arm. "Not so tough now," Jirobo sneered, but only received a Rasengan in the face for getting too close. As Naruto was dropped, Neji intercepted the falling boy, just in time to spin; avoided yet another arrow. Kidomaru smirked at his foe. Jumping back to his team, Neji laid an already healing Naruto next to Sai.

"I'm fine," Naruto stated. Looking down, Naruto saw just how close he was to death. Even though Kurama could heal almost any wound, having an eternal organ ripped to pieces was probably out of his power.

"**You alright, kit**," Kurama asked with a worried note in his voice.

"_Yes, but this isn't going to be easy_," Naruto said back. "_Even with Sai knowing a Fuinjutsu, he still can only use it once_." Kurama didn't respond at first, but Naruto could tell he was thinking it over.

"**This is trouble, but all we have to do is make sure to immobilize those four**," Kurama stated with calm natured tone. "**So all your friend has to do is seal away the one that absorbs chakra, and then you can use your chains to restrain the others**."

Naruto didn't think it would be _that_ easy, but still it was the best they could do. "Alright, Sai when you get done, I want you to seal away the big guy," Naruto stated as he tore his ruined vest off. "Choji, I need your help." Choji at first was nervous, but stopped as he looked at Shikamaru. "Don't make Shikamaru wrong about you. He said you stronger then you appeared, well time to prove it." Nodding his head, Choji dropped the bag of chips he had and pulled out a small case. Looking at it, Naruto saw three different colored pills.

"The first is the Horengan (Spinach Pill)," Choji mumbled as he crunched down on the green colored pill. Everyone felt the small burst of chakra as Choji got ready.

"That was a pretty nice increase in chakra, but it's still far from being a snack," Jirobo stomped his foot on the ground. Grabbing the earth with both hands, Jirobo lifted up a huge chunk of earth above his head. "Now, this is power!" Throwing the oversized boulder, Jirobo smiled in triumph, but that soon stopped as the boulder was not only stopped, but split in two. Standing in front of Choji, was Naruto cloaked in Kurama's chakra.

"No, that's just a pathetic attack," Naruto stated as the chakra slowly faded. "Now come here, let Choji and me show you what _real _power is." Letting out a roar, Jirobo charged towards the two. Creating a rasengan, Naruto forward as Choji expanded himself and began to roll towards Jirobo; like a boulder of sorts, but before Naruto could get near; Kimimaro jumped in front of him.

"I don't think so." Naruto's eyes widened as bone spikes shot towards him.

Ukon noticed, Sai drawing as fast as he could on the oversized scroll, along with the other members of the group standing by as protection. "_So whatever he is up too is pretty important_." Ukon thought with a grin as he jumped towards the four. Seeing this, Kiba jumped to intercept.

"Tsūga (Passing Fang)," Kiba shouted out as he began to spin in a giant drill-looking funnel. Ukon dodged just as Kiba stopped his rotation. "You want to get to Sai, you are going to have to get through Akamaru and me." The dog barked in agreement as it got ready for the fight.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Sakon, who was slowly approaching the boy. "You don't look that big of a hurry to finish this," Shikamaru stated as Sakon chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, either way you guys are all going to die, might as well make it enjoyable," Sakon grinned at the boy with malice in his dead eyes. Neji stared at Kidomaru who was reloading another arrow into his bow.

"I hope you are good at dodging," Kidomaru announced as he pulled his bow back. Neji didn't respond only dropped low to the ground. "I like my prey when they fight back." Letting the string go, Neji could barely follow the golden arrow. Ducking, Neji felt the arrow wiz past his head by mere inches, but that was all he needed to try and close the gap. Kicking off where he was, Neji charged towards the spider ninja. Seeing the approaching Hyuga, Kidomaru knew he didn't have time to make another arrow. Instead, he swung the bow in front of him, blocking a chakra infused palm of Neji. Neji took one glance and saw nothing, but excitement in Kidomaru's eyes. Pushing Neji away, Kidomaru inhaled before spitting up a web of golden thread. Seeing this, Neji spun imitating his chakra into a spinning dome. As the spinning stopped, Neji noticed that Kidomaru already had an arrow made and loaded. "I guess you weren't that good." Firing the arrow, Neji realized just how much trouble he was in. He had just his rotation and was now recovering from it. Using his only leg still on the ground, Neji tried to get away from the arrow, but noticed a thin strand of golden thread. "Bye." Throwing his head in the direction Neji went, the Hyuga watched as the arrow changed direction. The arrow stopped a few inches away from, Neji's chest. As the Hyuga fell to the ground he saw the source of his savior. A layer of sand had enveloped the arrow and stopped it dead.

"No one is going to hurt the allies of Sunagakure," That voice brought memories out of Naruto. Turning to the source, Naruto grinned as he saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro ready for battle. But going unnoticed by everyone was the small amount of smoke seeping out of the casket that contained Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Well, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.<p> 


	31. Undead Force

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I will not stop, no matter what the cost, I will not stop. Even if the world should end and crumble into darkness. I will not stop walking for I do not fear the darkness because I thrive in darkness." -Unknown.

"War does not determine who is right only who is left..." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Even though Naruto was grateful for the reinforcements, he couldn't afford to strike up any conversation. Ducking underneath a barrage of bones being fired out of Kimimaro's fingertips, Naruto charged up some shuriken with his wind chakra. Throwing the deadly projectile, Kimimaro glared as he pulled out two other bones out of his shoulders. Naruto watched as Kimimaro, with precision, Kimimaro slid and underneath the shuriken, but just as they past over; Kimimaro stuck the pointed end of each of his bones into the shuriken holes. Swinging the shuriken back at Naruto, the blonde was forced to jump, but then noticed the bone spikes thrown his way. Grabbing the two make-shift weapons, Naruto was about to go on the offensive when Kimimaro appeared in front of him. Gritting his teeth, Naruto saw the bone spikes protruding from Kimimaro's two palms. As Kimimaro went to impale Naruto, a wall of sand erupted between the two. Using the sand as a platform the two jumped away from the other. Using the bone weapons that were previously thrown at him, Naruto slowed himself down as Gaara landed next to him. "What's wrong with you," Gaara asked with that same emotionless monotone voice.<p>

"I'm trying to gauge his level, but he seems to be doing the exact same thing," Naruto answered. Pulling both bone spikes out of the ground, Naruto got ready to charge in again. "But I'm tired of exchanging blows, it's time to so this guy what I can do."

Sand began to swirl around Gaara as he stepped forward. "Ready, whenever you are," Gaara announced. Charging the bone spikes with his wind chakra, Naruto dashed towards the bone manipulator. Kimimaro simply shrugged off his shirt as a black markings spread around his body. Creating another bone, Kimimaro clashed with Naruto. Naruto was surprised that his wind chakra only cut a few centimeters into Kimimaro's weapon.

"Thanks to Orochimaru's power, my bones get stronger with each stage." Naruto grunted in response as sand appeared behind Kimimaro. Just as the sand began to descend on Kimimaro, the white-haired boy spun around Naruto, almost like they were dancing. Kimimaro kicked Naruto towards the sand, but it simply caught the boy. Seizing a chance, Kimimaro slammed his hands on the ground. Seeing this, Naruto heard the cracking of earth. Looking beneath him, Naruto saw bone spikes erupt out of the ground. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he lifted the sand into the sky, allowing Naruto to avoid the spikes, but turned back to see Kimimaro in the air with him. "Karamatsu no Mai," Kimimaro's body erupted into a series of spiked bone blades. Swinging two weapons he had, Naruto intercepted Kimimaro's own swing, but the boy just used the momentum to spin himself behind Naruto. Naruto ducked under Kimimaro's palm blade, but a separate bone erupted out of his forearm. The bone caught Naruto directly in the shoulder, keeping the boy still as Kimimaro slammed his other palm bone into his back. Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt several other bones penetrate his back. "It's over, I promise to kill you quickly."

Kimimaro was about to put the killing blow on Naruto, when he began to laugh. "You think I would be stupid enough to charge in without having a plan," Naruto grabbed the bone protruding out of his chest. "You are dead wrong; Gaara, now!" The sand slowly began to encase the two as Naruto's grin grew.

"So you plan on killing us both," Kimimaro's question lingered in the air, but Naruto just laughed some more.

"No," Naruto looked down at the disappearing sand. Following his eyes, Kimimaro found himself staring at another Naruto standing below them. "You see, I created a clone to take my place on the sand when Gaara lifted me up. So, Gaara concealed the real me in the sand while my clone fought you."

"That means-."

"I'm not killing myself, I'm just killing you."

The sand enveloped the two has Gaara began to make a fist. Putting his hands together, Naruto got ready to make his clone explode. The coffin of sand gave a violent lurch as it collapsed on the two. Activating his jutsu, Naruto's clone exploded causing the sand to be pushed back. As the sand fell to the ground, the two heard the unmistakable thud of a body hitting the ground. Smiling at Gaara, Naruto eyes widened when he heard a voice. "You dance well," turning wildly around; Naruto came face to face with Kimimaro. The boy was missing patches of skin, but all Naruto could see was bone. Kimimaro swung a bone spike at Naruto, who watched it come closer to him.

XXX

Sai was sweating, not because he was concentrating on his jutsu, but because of the fact everyone was counting on him. Looking up for a second after the reinforcements showed up, Sai saw some things that made worried him. Kankuro was helping Kiba and Akamaru fight against Ukon; while his brother was fighting Temari and Shikamaru. This left Neji and Choji to fight their fights, alone. Choji taking the second strange pill, but he seemed slightly smaller since the first pill. Neji was on the defensive against a bunch of spiders and arrows being shot at him. He was trying to work as fast as he could, but he still needed to be very precise, messing up now would spell the death for somebody. Staring at his nearly finished tiger, Sai heard a strange sound. Looking to his left, he saw Kiba being thrown towards him. Placing himself on his scroll, Sai braced himself, but Kiba never connected. Instead there was a puppet in between him and the Inuzuka. "Keep working," Kankuro's voice rang as he had his puppet set Kiba down. Growling, Kiba got up as Akamaru barked next to him.

"You want to try _that_," the worry in Kiba's voice was enough for Sai to move a little farther back. Kiba was about to interject when his dog barked once more. A smile spread across Kiba's face at that. "Fine, but you know what to do first." Akamaru gave an excited bark as it jumped into the air. "Kankuro, get your ass out of the way!" Hearing this, Kankuro jumped back, but kept his puppet fighting Ukon. Akamaru began to spin, but at the same began to piss. Kankuro narrowly got his puppet out of the way, but Ukon still received a hit. Jumping up to meet his partner halfway, Kiba stared at Kankuro. "Tell me you have a way to hold him after we're done!"

"Yes!"

"Good, then stay out of our way," Kiba grinned as Akamaru barked on his head. "Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)!" A giant explosion followed by the thunderous thud of giant feet rang throughout the battle field. As the smoke cleared; in Akamaru and Kiba's place stood a giant two-headed wolf. As the beast growled at Ukon, Sai watched as its drool seemed to be burn the ground. Releasing a howl to the skies, the wolf creature charged towards Ukon. Just as the wolf's front feet left the ground; it immediately began to spin in a cyclone. Ukon managed to avoid it at first, but still got caught in the backlash of wind that followed it. Twisting his body around, Ukon landed on his feet. Turning around, he found the Kiba/Akamaru spinning towards him once more.

"_How can he see me_," Ukon's thoughts immediately turned towards finding out how the two of them were finding him. Then he remembered what Akamaru did before they combined. "_That damn dog marked me with his scent_." Seeing the giant angle back at him, Ukon just smirked. "But it doesn't matter, because I can't be stopped! Even if you rip this body to pieces, you can't stop me!" Instead of dodging, Ukon allowed the wolf to drill through him. As he was split to pieces and thrown to separate sides of the area, Ukon still had a smile on his face. His lower half began to disintegrate into paper and fly back towards him. "I told you it was pointless." Ukon smirked as he stood up with his newly formed legs, but saw the wolf turn back to an exhausted Kiba and Akamaru. The strange thing was, Kiba was smiling.

"You lost this one," Kiba stated. Before Ukon could respond a shadow fell over him. Turning saw another puppet with a bucket-shaped head with two red horns coming out of it. It had three eyes, six arms, and disheveled hair that fell back. Ukon was about to jump away, when Kankuro's other puppet burst out of the ground; grabbing him by the arms.

"Time for my performance," Kankuro grinned as he made the signs to get his puppets to respond. Kuroari (Black Ant) sat down on the ground and pulled back it's cloak; revealing a barrel shaped torso. As the torso opened up, Karasu (Crow) threw Ukon into the barrel. As Ukon watched the barrel close around him, Kankuro had Karasu separate and position each of its arms and head into their positions. Twitching his left fingers slightly, Kankuro released the hidden blades within each body part. "Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu (Black Secret Technique Machine One-Shot)!" Each of the body parts descended up Kuroari, before entering each slit located on its body; impaling Ukon inside.

"Are you stupid," Ukon screamed out. "You can't kill me!"

"This wasn't to kill you," Kankuro stated calmly. "Now you are trapped and with your arms pinned, I don't think you are going anywhere." Ukon looked down and realized that he couldn't move his arms any closer together to form seals. "One down, four to go." Kankuro ignored Ukon's sudden screams of rage as he tried to free himself from his prison. Instead he watched the other battles and saw that others were in the need of help. Choji was getting pushed back the giant ogre-looking nin and Neji was barely able to land hits. The fact that these guys could heal anything done to them wasn't helping the situation either. Hearing something cracking behind him, Kankuro turned to his puppets and saw cracks appearing on Kuroari's body.

"This is gone on long enough," Ukon roared. The last thing Kiba and Kankuro saw before the puppet exploded was two glowing yellow eyes gleaming out of the cracks.

XXX

Shikamaru was standing behind, Temari formulating a plan to deal with the threat. Sakon just grinned as each blast of sharpened wind smacked into him, but instead of dodging he just walked on. It didn't matter what Temari did, he refused to stop his approach towards his prey. Hearing a small explosion, Shikamaru turned towards the sound and saw parts of puppets being thrown everywhere. From the smoke, Shikamaru saw the outline of Ukon emerging in his second state. "Poor, Kankuro," Temari said with worry in her voice. "We need to finish this up and go help him."

"Yeah, but problem is; we can't defeat him," Shikamaru stated with his usual bored voice. Someone grunting in pain caught Shikamaru's attention. Looking around, he found Choji being thrown to the ground.

"Well, you better think of something fast, because we are slowly running out of options," Temari raised her fan to blast Jirobo, but stopped when a shadow fell over him. Sai was above Jirobo with his tanto in hand. Swinging the blade down, Sai dug the blade into Jirobo's body, but all it did was make the ogre of a man turn and stare at him.

"I'm not afraid to fight you, fat ass," Sai announced, getting the desired reaction out of Jirobo. As the man roared and started after Sai, Shikamaru saw that Choji had the final pill in his hand.

"Choji you can't eat that!"

"I don't have any chakra left, I have to buy Sia enough time to finish his jutsu," Choji stated nodding his head to the scroll, but instead of an empty space, Sai was still working diligently on his drawing. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru." As Choji went to bite into the pill; a green blur passed right by him. Jirobo punched a hole through the ink clone of Sai, before turning his attention to the real one.

"Now it's your-," Jirobo stopped as someone delivered a knee directly into the side of his head. Jirobo didn't move far, but it did get his attention. Standing in between him and Sai, Rock Lee stood with a smile on his face. "I'm tired of being interrupted by nosy little brats!" Jirobo went to grab Lee, but received multiple kicks to the stomach, before a kick to his face sent him flying back skidding across the ground, kicking up dust..

"Please, Choji take a rest, I will protect Sai till he is done," Lee went back into his fighting stance, waiting for Jirobo to make his move.

"Lee, what are you doing here," Shikamaru yelled out. "You are still recovering from your surgery!" Lee gave little indication that he heard theNara, but stiffened when he saw Jirobo emerge out of the dust.

"I'm going to absorb every last drop of chakra you have; then crush your very skull under my foot," Jirobo yelled as he ran towards taijutsu user. Lee stayed perfectly still as his opponent ran at him. Jirobo threw a chakra infused punch, but got nothing, but air. Seeing a blur to his left, Jirobo barely ducked underneath Lee's leg. Grabbing the boy, Jirobo tried to siphon off of his chakra, but frowned at the quantity of it. "You are barely even a snack." Jirobo statement was cut of when Lee punched him in the face. Releasing his grip, Jirobo stumbled backwards from the impact. "I absorbed your chakra, how can you still punch me that hard!"

"Because I was never good at Ninjutsu or Genjutsu," Lee started as he got ready to attack. "I never could control my chakra, so instead my sensei had me focus on the one thing I could do; Taijutsu." With that, Lee ran at Jirobo with a steady gaze in his eyes. Jirobo tried to grab again, but the boy was faster then the giant. Delivering several bone cracking kicks and punches, Lee jumped back and saw the damage he did just slowly heal back. As the holes slowly healed back, Jirobo chuckled.

"So you use Taijutsu only," Jirobo turned, slamming both hands into the ground. Digging his fingers in, Jirobo slowly lifted up a giant mound of earth. "I'll just show you what real Taijutsu power is!" Lee tightened his form, preparing for the attack that was about to head his way. Jirobo threw the mound at Lee with a grin on his face. Lee jumped and landed on the earth, but when he ran to the other side, Jirobo wasn't there. Instead, Lee felt the ground give a little as someone grabbed him. "Now, it's my turn to show you a few things about Taijutsu!" Jirobo's smiling face emerged out of the dirt. Getting out of his earth cover, Jirobo grabbed Lee fully. Lee tried to kick Jirobo, but that didn't loosen the giant's grip; instead it just got tighter. "You may be faster then me, but I am way stronger then you." Jirobo whispered as he swung Lee towards the ground. Not wanting his opponent to recover, Jirobo went after Lee. Just as Lee managed to correct himself, he found himself staring at Jirobo's open palm.

"_I can't dodge it at this range_," Realization pounded into Lee, but he still smiled. Twisting his body around, Lee delivered a kick that destroyed Jirobo's arm. "But that doesn't mean I can't defend." Lee's victory was short lived as Jirobo grabbed him his arm.

"You think you can make a fool out of me," Jirobo kept Lee at arm's length. Before Jirobo could continue, he heard a voice behind him.

"Yes, we do."

Turning towards his new opponent, Jirobo found himself staring at Sai. Looking where the boy's hand was pressed against, Jirobo found a drawing of a menacing looking tiger. "Oh, well that is a pretty little picture, what is it suppose to jump out and get me."

"Yes, that's exactly what it is going to do," Sai stated. "Fuinjutsu: Koshi Tandan (Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet)." Jirobo dropped Lee out of sheer surprise. The Tiger had jumped from the scroll directly at him. Charging up his chakra, Jirobo punched the ink feline, but it simply reformed behind him. Chomping down hard on his neck, Jirobo dug his feet in as he felt the tug on his body.

"Help me," Jirobo screamed out, but none of his teammates seemed to care. Sakon gave him a bored look and sighed at him.

"It'd be more trouble then it would be worth," Sakon responded getting a murderous glare from the man. "Besides, you will be free once we deal with these punks." Jirobo let out one last yell before the tiger pulled him into the scroll. Sakon scratched his ear as he yawned. "Finally, it'll be a little quieter with him gone."

"He was your comrade, don't you care about him," Shikamaru's question only seemed to inspire laughter in the undead shinobi.

"No, none of us really cared for him," Sakon stated while he gestured to the group. "He had his usefulness, but he wasn't all that strong. I'm sure if it wasn't for the Edo Tensei, he would've been pummeled by the kid wearing the spandex." Sakon's gaze wondered over to where, Sasuke was and grinned. "And you are already too late." Pointing, Shikamaru followed his gaze just as the coffin exploded. Sai's vision was partially obscured by the purple smoke, but he did make out the outline of a boy in the smoke.

"Sasuke-," Before Sai could finish, the figure delivered a bone jarring punch to the exhausted artist.

"There, no need for sentimental reunions," Sasuke voiced as Sai dropped to the ground. Sai tried to stand, but couldn't find the strength after the sealing jutsu. Sasuke took this moment and scanned his surroundings. Then he saw the one person that caused a full grin to bloom on his face; Naruto. "Hello, Naruto." Naruto went to attack, but found a wall of bone in his path.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama is awaiting you," Kimimaro stated as he stared Gaara and Naruto down. "Please don't make him wait any longer." Chuckling to himself, Sasuke turned around before dashing into the forest. Rage slowly built within Naruto as yellow chakra slowly consumed him.

"I've had enough of this nonsense," At the apex of his shout, the ground beneath Naruto shattered as Kurama's chakra was drawn out. Turning around, Naruto was stopped from his charge by Shikamaru.

"Naruto, there is no time," Shikamaru stated as he stood up from his crouched position. "Even with your help, it would take to much time to defeat these guys. We can handle them, just go and retrieve Sasuke." Naruto wanted to argue the point, but saw Shikamaru was solid on his word.

"Fine," conceded Naruto. "But if you die I'm kicking your ass the next time we meet." Shikamaru chuckled slightly, but only for a second. "Gaara, are you going to be okay?"

"He will be fine," Lee stated appearing next to Gaara with a grin on his face. Gaara showed a slight form of worry for the spandex wearing ninja. "Now go and bring Sasuke back!" Naruto nodded before vanishing; leaving behind two indented footprints in the ground.

"It will not matter, Sasuke has made his choice," Kimimaro stated coldly. "Naruto will fail and Orochimaru-sama will have the perfect body."

Gaara was about to speak up, but a sudden movement from Lee caught his attention. Pulling out a small bottle, Lee looked toward Kimimaro. "Please before we fight, may I take my medicine," the question was a strange one to say the least. Here they were enemies on the opposite ends of the boards and Lee was asking for a favor.

"In a show of respect for your Taijutsu; I will allow it," Kimimaro announced as he removed the top half of his outfit. Giving a slight bow, Lee drank his medicine; cringing at the taste. Hearing the bottle hit the ground; Neji turned and looked at his teammate. Fear creped into the eyes of Neji as he saw Lee begin to stumble slightly.

"He didn't just drink-."

"Hey, who the hell are you," Lee yelled out in a drunken slur.

XXX

Naruto didn't have a problem following the trail of malice that Sasuke was leaving. What got him was that, Sasuke didn't seem to be in a big hurry. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Naruto soon found Sasuke standing on the other side of a chasm. Stopping himself, Naruto got ready to attack his objective. "It would appear you caught up to me," Sasuke didn't seem too worried or surprised by this. "It still doesn't change anything."

"I made a promise to bring you back and I plan on doing just that," Naruto growled as the ground shook from the power rolling off of Naruto. This only caused a smile to grow on Sasuke's face.

"That's cute," Sasuke mocked as he placed his hand on the statue next to him. "You really think that your power can match mine."

"You haven't seen a damn thing about me," Naruto's eyes turned deadly cold as Kurama's chakra began to stabilize itself. "This time I'm about to show you the power of, Naruto "Doukaku" Uzumaki!"

"Bring it on," Sasuke yelled back as purple and black energy swirled around him. "I need a good punching bag to practice on!"

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.<p> 


	32. The Blackened Heart

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I will not stop, no matter what the cost, I will not stop. Even if the world should end and crumble into darkness. I will not stop walking for I do not fear the darkness because I thrive in darkness." -Unknown.

"War does not determine who is right only who is left..." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Gaara took the fact of Lee's sudden behavior change and the fact Neji was shaking slightly, that whatever Lee drank was a bad thing. This was proven when Lee started going berserk on everything around him within seconds of drinking his "medicine". Everyone decided to give the Taijutsu user a big space, but Lee's main focus, Kimimaro, gladly accepted Lee's challenge. Looking at Neji, Gaara eyes asked reflected his question. "Lee is a great Taijutsu user, but he has a very bad problem," Neji confessed as Kidomaru was distracted by the fact that their leader was being pushed back. "He can't hold down any sort of alcohol. Lee is a natural user of the Drunken Fist style."<p>

"So who cares about the Drunken Fist," Sakon stated with ease while his eyes trailed to the drunken ninja. "That is just a sad excuse of a Taijutsu style."

"You think that," Neji growled out. "Then try and approach him, I promise that you won't lay a single finger on him." Sakon decided to test this and charged at Lee's back. Hearing the approaching footsteps, Lee seemed to fall backwards, as if about to pass out, but just as he hit the ground; he bounced over Sakon. Sakon didn't get much warning before a several elbows and arms collided against his body. Just as Sakon recovered and tried to punch the drunken boy, Lee's legs gave out, but just as Sakon's fist sailed by Lee's head; Lee spun to life kicking Sakon into the air. Feeling his body breaking apart, Sakon realized the mistake he made. Falling back down to the earth, Sakon suddenly had a kick blast directly into the side of his head. Lee continued to spin like a top, until Kimimaro tried to stab him. Lee suddenly stopped dead and bashed the bone user away with his forearms.

"I'm trying to sleep," Lee yelled before closing his eyes, falling to the ground, and then passing out. Lying on the ground, Lee snored peacefully as both Kimimaro and everyone else tried to get a grip on what had just happened. Sakon stared at Lee as his body regenerated, but suddenly found himself unable to move. Staring around, Sakon saw he now had two shadows and realized what had just happened.

"You see the Drunken Fist style may not be the most coordinated fighting style, but what it lacks in grace, it more then makes up for in raw power," Neji looked at Sakon one last time before turning to Kidomaru. "I should know, it took both Guy-sensei and me just to calm him down."

XXX

The collision was a brutal one. The ground shook as Naruto and Sasuke clashed in mid-air. Both had the other's fist in their separate hands. Sasuke's grin was still plastered on his face, but Naruto had nothing on his face. Leaping away from each other, the two stared the other down. "Is that the true power you were talking about," Sasuke mocked as the black chakra continued to leak out of him. Deciding this was enough testing Sasuke, Naruto flared his chakra once more. Appearing behind Sasuke, Naruto thought he had surprised Sasuke by his speed, but the boy chuckled. "You are so slow." Ducking under Naruto's punch, Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his pouch and plunged it into Naruto's stomach. Jumping away, Naruto pulled the kunai out of his stomach, but thankfully it only was only stuck in the cloak.

"You shouldn't have been able to see me," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke continued to chuckle.

"With the Sharingan I can see your every move, but if it wasn't for this new power coursing through me; I wouldn't have been able to react as fast as I did," Sasuke explained as he readied himself to attack again. Going through handsigns, Sasuke fired off a giant fireball that Naruto easily avoided, but instead of going after the Uchiha; Naruto plummeted down to the river below. "Where do you think you're going?!" As Naruto expected the Uchiha jumped in after. Turning around Naruto fired off a giant sphere of wind at the traitor. Eyes widening at his awkward position, Sasuke fired off another fireball. Just as Sasuke expected, the fire overpowered the wind and grew bigger in response, but just before he could celebrate his victory, he felt wind rush by him.

"You can't follow me if you can't see me," Naruto whispered into the boy's ear. Sasuke turned just as Naruto's fist punched him directly into his own jutsu. As the fire engulfed Sasuke, Naruto thought he saw the boy smiling through the flames. Crashing into the river the fire went out releasing steam just as Naruto landed. That was when Naruto saw it, even if it was just for a split second, Naruto saw electricity bouncing across the water, but it wasn't blue; it was black. Kurama immediately knew the danger Naruto was in.

"**Kid if he has that lightning in him my cloak won't be able to protect** **you**," Kurama warned, but Naruto just stood his ground.

"_There has only been two people who were able to use that specific lightning_," Naruto argued. "_And Sasuke isn't even from Kumo, so what we just saw was that new chakra affecting the color of the lightning_." Even as he said that, Naruto felt the surge of power when that lightning bounced on the water's surface. The steam slowly faded away, revealing Sasuke standing on the water with small burns on his body.

"That was good using my own jutsu to cloud my vision," Sasuke stated as his head tilted to the side. "But that was your only chance to end this fight."

XXX

Lee was going nuts on anything he could hit. Shouting at the top of his voice, Lee just kept saying the same thing about how all he wanted was sleep and everyone was keeping him up. "You sand using fuck," Lee shouted as he stumbled over to Gaara. "Your fucking sand keeps getting in my mouth!" Lee charged towards Gaara. Having enough dealing with the sound and Lee, Gaara's sand erupted around him before rushing over Lee. Even through Lee attempted to fight through the sand; Gaara's sand slowly restrained the boy. "I will release you once you calm down." Instead of responding, Lee was snoring in the sand. Putting the coffin of bed on the sidelines, Gaara focused his attention on Kimimaro who seemed to be all the happier to have the erratic taijutsu user put on the sidelines. "Now we continue where we left off."

"Are you sure you want to place him that close to the battlefield," Kimimaro questioned.

"It doesn't matter, I'm ending this fight now," Gaara's response was backed up by the tentacles of sand wrapping around Kimimaro's legs. Kimimaro didn't seem worried by this turn of events, but Gaara simply ignored this. Slamming his hands on ground a large amount of sand erupted around Gaara. Sending the wave at the bone user, Gaara saw the black marks on his chest spread more. Swirling the sand around Kimimaro, Gaara pressed his hands hard against the sand as it laid on the surface like a desert. "Sabaku Taiso (Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral)." The sand rippled as it began to press and crush whatever was underneath it. Despite knowing no one could have survived the pressure his sand had exerted on him, Gaara still kept his guard up. Suddenly the sand began to bulge as something began to emerge. Putting up his sand, Gaara attempted to smother Kimimaro, but had to raise a shield as a barrage of bone spikes were shot at him. The spikes stopped mere inches away from Gaara's face, but a white blur caught his attention. Turning his head, Gaara found a lone bone spike heading straight for Lee. Willing his sand, Gaara caught the spike just as it scratched Lee's face.

"I'll ask one last time; are you sure you want him that close to the battlefield," Kimimaro emerged from the sand completely different from before. His skin was darker and he had giant bone protrusions coming out of his back. His eyes were yellow with the outside being black. Not giving Gaara a time to react, Kimimaro ran full speed at him. Even through Gaara noticed he was slowly then before, that didn't stop the behemoth from running through the barriers of sand Gaara erected in front of him. Cascading sand around him, Gaara prepared for the impact, but Kimimaro was intercepted by something fast and green. Receiving a vicious spin kick to his face, Kimimaro barely flinched, but it was enough to stop his approach. Lee landed in front of Gaara, but quickly grabbed his leg.

"That felt like kicking a steel block," Lee complained hopping on one leg. Kimimaro just stared at the boy, before pulling a curved bone out of his back. Throwing it at the two, Gaara quickly poured all his sand around the two, but was surprised when the bone simply sliced through the hardened sand like it was nothing. Causing sand to come from below, Gaara managed to divert the bone away from Lee and himself.

"That was only a mere taste of my power," Kimimaro bent low as he pulled out his entire spinal column "This time I'll hit you with everything I have." Swinging the homemade whip, Gaara pushed Lee out of the way as well as covering himself in his sand. As the whip wrapped around Gaara, the suna nin could feel the whip's spike tips touch his skin slightly. Looking at Kimimaro, Gaara saw that he was already forming another weapon this time a giant spear attached to his arm. Seeing the boy pull his arm back, Gaara quickly pulled out sand from the ground, before making it take the form of a miniature Shukaku. Swinging the point of his spear towards the doll, all Gaara could do was hope that the shield would hold. The spear tip penetrated the shield and slowly began to dig its way into it, but clinching his fist tightly, Gaara began to harden the sand even more. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes as he saw cracks begin to develop along the bone spear. Much to the sound nin's surprise the spear shattered against the sand shield. Hearing this, Gaara took his chance. Making the doll explode, Gaara's sand cascaded around the bone user. Pouring more and more sand on him, Temari and Kankuro could see that he was struggling to keep Kimimaro contained, but even with all the sand crushing him, Kimimaro began to pull himself out of the sand. Slamming his hands to the ground, Gaara used the last bit of his chakra to form sand underneath Kimimaro. Slamming his hands together, Gaara pulled every drop of sand shot out of the ground and poured all over Kimimaro, before pulling him underground. Pouring even more sand into the hole, Gaara didn't stop until all anyone could see was sand. Making a fist, a shockwave ran through the ground as Gaara's exerted tremendous pressure on his opponent. Breathing a sigh, Gaara collapsed to his knees thinking the fight was over.

"You did it," Lee's excited voice rang. "Now time to help the others." Nodding his head Gaara went to stand when he heard it.

"Dance," the voice was muffled, but it echoed in Gaara's mind. Looking towards the place Kimimaro once stood, Gaara heard it one last time. "Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern)." The ground began to shake as Gaara saw his sand being pushed up from everywhere. The ground exploded as giant bone blades erupted out of the ground slicing through everything that stood in its way, but luckily Gaara had just enough chakra to levitate both him and Lee out of harms way, but that was it. Gaara knew he had to hide to regain his strength, but before he could get that far a Kimimaro's voice came from behind him. "Good bye, Suna nin." Twisting around, Gaara the tip of Kimimaro's spear enter his eyesight, but suddenly stop mere centimeters. Looking past the spear tip, Gaara saw that Kimimaro's eyes were glazed over with blood dripping from his mouth. Kimimaro had died.

"Looks like it finally happened," Ukon stated with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Out of us all, Kimimaro was the strongest, but he had one flaw; he was sick with a disease that was slowly killing him. I guess his time finally ran out, just like yours has." But just as he said this a lightning charged dog collided with him. As Ukon's body was ripped apart by the dog, everyone looked and saw two newcomers; Kakashi, but to Gaara's great surprise he saw something he couldn't believe. Wave of gold dust poured around him and Lee, stepping in front of his child.

"I know you're eager to help your new friend, Naruto, but you should've waited for me," Sakin glanced at his son's shocked face and smiled.

XXX

Dodging a fireball launched at him, Naruto was taking a more cautious approach to dealing with Sasuke. Ever since seeing a little black lightning bounce from Sasuke, Naruto didn't know what was happing. Either it was nothing to worry about or something that should be warded against. "All you've been doing is dodging me," Sasuke shouted as his eyes gleamed with a maddening happiness. "Are you that scared?!" Even though he was taking it cautiously, Naruto knew he couldn't keep running forever. Slamming his hands together, Naruto's hands soared through handseals.

"Futon: Hishoukazetama (Wind style: Soaring Wind Bullets)." Four separate orbs of wind appeared around Naruto's body, before firing straight at Sasuke. With his sharingan, Sasuke easily dodged the orbs, but didn't expect them to explode behind him; pelting his body with smaller bullets of wind. Biting back a howl of pain, Sasuke saw Naruto jumping at him with a spinning orb of chakra in his hand. Raising his hand level with his face, Naruto shoved his arm forward shouting out the jutsu's name. "Rasengan!" Seeing the chakra level behind the attack, Sasuke pumped a large amount of his lightning chakra in his arm, before shoving it at the orb. The grinding sound released from the collision was deafening, but Naruto pushed one last time and was rewarding by seeing Sasuke's grimace in pain. Taking the opportunity, Naruto decked Sasuke in the face sending the boy down to the water, but just in free-fall, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his leg and pulled him directly into his waiting Rasengan. Burrowing the sphere into his stomach, Sasuke let out an inaudible scream before being pin wheeled into the water. Landing on the water, Naruto let out a small sigh seeing Sasuke's body floating on the surface. Reaching down to pick Sasuke up and go home, Naruto found his arm in the grip of Sasuke's.

"That was pathetic," Sasuke mumbled with a crooked smile. Holding up his arm, Naruto saw the same black lightning arch up its length. "Die." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke plunged his arm directly at Naruto's chest.

XXX

Forming a cloud of his gold dust above the resurrected shinobi, Sakin warned everyone to move. Running far from their opponents, Sakin release a barrage of spears of gold dust at them. Even has they tried to run, the cloud simply followed after them, until they were all pinned and shredded to bits. Swinging his hands down, the cloud solidified before falling and crushing everyone underneath. Slapping his hands together, Sakin collapsed the mess of gold into three separate coffins of gold. "And problem solved," Sakin said with a smug look as he increased the pressure of the gold on his prisoners. "Now all we need is Jiraiya to fix it to where they are released from the Edo Tensei." Kakashi nodded his head at the Kazkage, before turning to the others.

"Hold on where in the world is Naruto," Kakashi asked, just then a black streak of lightning soared in the skyline.

"He went after Sasuke," Shikamaru stated.

"Okay, we are going to help," Kakashi said in a authoritative voice. Then he heard a scuffle behind him. Turning around, Kakashi found that Sakin was restraining Gaara legs from moving.

"Release me!"

"No," Sakin answered with sympathy in his voice. "You are almost out of chakra and if something did happen to your friend Naruto, and then you will end up going into you Tailed Beast form. That is something that I cannot allow to happen."

"So what it's not you ever showed any sort of kindness to me," Gaara retorted with anger in his eyes. "Why should you care if I transform into Shukaku?"

"Because if you do that you will most likely hurt Naruto and your own siblings in the crossfire," Sakin explained in a fatherly manner, but that simply got a scoff from his son. Shaking his head, Sakin looked at Temari and Kankuro. "You both are to make sure, Gaara remains here. If I see him anywhere close to where that lightning was…" Sakin just let the sentence trail off from there and allowed they're own imaginations to take hold. Every since Sakin's confession of his involvement of Gaara's life being bad, the man tried everything to make amends. Temari knew her father was trying, but her brothers were still not ready to accept his apology, especially Gaara. Kankuro just rolled his eyes at his dad, while Gaara continued to glare a hole in him.

"So know you threaten your own family with you power as our kage," Gaara shouted back. "You haven't changed one-." Gaara stopped when the gold dust released his legs.

"No, right now I'm not talking to you as your kage, I'm talking to you as my children," Sakin stated with a sad smile. "Just listen to what I said before you decide to follow after us." With that Kakashi and Sakin left the scene, and allowed the others to rest as a medic team arrived shortly after to tend to them. Ignoring the medics, Gaara mind was still processing the words his father left him, and trying to decide whether to follow or not.

XXX

Arriving to the battle, Kakashi and Sakin saw a very disturbing sight. Naruto right shoulder had arm sized hole through it, with Sasuke standing above him; black lightning coursing through his entire body. "This is a surprise, my _old_ teacher and the Kazekage have come to taste my power as well," Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto's blood pour out of his wound. The thing that surprised Kakashi the most was the fact, Naruto was cloaked in Kyubi's chakra. Naruto growled at Sasuke, as he attempted to grab him with his one good arm, but the Uchiha simply sidestepped the attempt, laughing at him. "You are pathetic with my Sharingan, this curse mark, and now this black lightning; you can't touch me!" Naruto grabbed his arm, but looked at Kakashi with a stern look.

"He's mine," Naruto stated firmly before turning back to Sasuke. Kakashi was about to move and so was Sakin, but stopped when a spike in Kyubi's chakra happened. The water around Naruto rippled as the hole in his arm healed instantly.

"**I'm giving you more of my power**," Kurama explained in worry as he stared at a questioning Naruto. "**But you must beat him quickly, you and I may be _friends_ now, but there is only so much your body can take and I can heal**." Naruto nodded his head before returning back to the battle. Looking down at his hand, Naruto thought he was on fire for a second, but stopped when he notice the flames didn't burn. Looking his new body over, Naruto saw his entire being was incased in this new yellow fire-like chakra.

"It doesn't matter how much you change your form," Sasuke stated getting Naruto's attention again. "You are simply an ant before an Uchi-." In a burst of yellow light, Naruto's fist was in Sasuke's eyesight. Being decked by the fist, Sasuke was sent flying across the water, but when he regained his stance, Naruto appeared above him in a flash of light holding a Rasengan.

"What was that about me being an ant," Naruto stated, before shoving the Rasengan down, causing the entire water around them to explode up in a column. Kakashi and Sakin couldn't believe what they were seeing. Kakashi because of the remembrance to his sensei jutsu, but Sakin couldn't believe the speed and ferocity of Naruto's attacks. As the water settled, Naruto's blazing form emerged out of the water. Sasuke's body emerged second, but he was barely able to stand. One eye was closed and his shirt was completely blown leaving behind a gash on his back. "I held back on purpose, next time, I won't be so gracious. Come back to Konoha willingly or be dragged back."

"_How_," Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto's blazing chakra form. "_I'm an Uchiha, the elite of the elite. I'm the only one who can avenge my clan and bring back our honor_!" Sasuke let out a scream as he was consumed in the purple chakra, but Naruto wasn't even fazed by the repulsive nature of it. The purple chakra receded back into Sasuke, who had gone through yet another transformation. His hair had become long reaching down his back and his skin became darker. He also had a pair of hand looking appendages on his back, that Naruto question their use, but he knew never to take everything he saw for granted. Everything and anything could hurt or kill him, which was something his brother's taught when they began training him. "I will end you!" Sasuke roared as black electricity erupted all around him. Naruto was about to respond, but found his right arm shaking violently. Looking down, Naruto saw the chakra around his arm slowly being peeled back, but then return to normal.

"**Your body is beginning to fail**," Kurama warned. "**You need to end this fight and end it now**." Nodding his head, Naruto created another rasengan, but this time it had four mini blades spinning with it.

"Futon: Rasengan," Naruto announced staring directly into Sasuke's eyes. "This has become boring. How about we end this, one last attack and we don't hold back." Sasuke's gleamed at the sound of no holding back. Lightning arched all over Sasuke's arm, ignoring the smell of blood as his arm was torn from the chakra level he was exerting. Kakashi and Sakin knew better then try and interrupt this fight, but just then a snapping twig caught their attention. Kakashi turned to check who it was, but Sakin just smiled.

"You came," Sakin looked back and saw his son, Gaara looking back at him. "Before you see what is happening did you think about what I said."

"Yes, and no matter what I won't let Shukaku take control over me," Gaara said firmly. Smiling at his son's conviction, Sakin let his son observe the end of his friend's fight.

"I'm about to prove the superiority of the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke laughed has his _wings_, began to propel him upward. Naruto didn't need to saw anything; all he did was get ready for the attack. Sasuke dived towards Naruto with the intent to kill the Uzumaki, but just he swung his black lightning infused arm at him, Naruto brought his wind infused Rasengan up to intercept. The collision was something that terrified everyone. Every inch of water around the two was being pushed back, but from the faces it was clear who was winning. Naruto's face was calm and composed, but Sasuke's was that of pure rage. Releasing his jutsu, Naruto sidestepped Sasuke as he soared past him, but once he got down to where Naruto's leg was, Sasuke found himself being propelled into the side of the cliff. Being forced to make a crater into the cliff face with his own body, Sasuke tired to get out, but Naruto reappeared in front putting both of his feet into Sasuke's chest sending him further into the cliff side. Smiling at his success, Naruto's new chakra form simply dissolved causing the boy to fall forward, but was stopped by a wave of gold dust.

"Come here, kid," Sakin called out as his dust carried the boy over to where he and his son stood. "There is someone who is worried about his friend." Laying the boy on the ground, Sakin turned to see Kakashi retrieving Sasuke. The boy was surprisingly still in one piece, but was completely out.

"Hey, Gaara I see you beat that bone guy," Naruto's voice was raspy, but he still gave his friend a good smile. Gaara looked out of place in this situation, he really didn't know a lot about being concerned for another person. "I see your father is here." That was when Gaara's eyes hardened.

"He's not my father," Gaara stated, but Naruto caught Sakin flinch slightly at that. "He even tried to keep me from helping you."

"He was concerned for you," Naruto stated. "If I was sitting down there bleeding to death and you saw it, what would you have done?" Gaara opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead he looked thoughtful. "For us Jinchuriki losing control of our emotions is dangerous, giving into anger and rage is a bad idea. I know, because it has happened to me twice. He wasn't trying to keep you from helping me; he just didn't want you to see me hurt or dead. In his own way, he was trying to protect you." Gaara looked up and saw Sakin staring at Naruto, before looking at his son. Kakashi arrived just as Naruto's eyes began to droop. "Are we going home?"

"Yes."

"Good, wake me when we get there." With that Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face. Gaara eyes widened thinking something had happened to Naruto.

"He's just tired, after a good night sleep and some medical attention to make sure he is okay, and he will be fine," Sakin reassured as he lifted Naruto _and _Gaara up. Surprised, Gaara looked at his father. "You look a little out of it as well. Take a nap and we will be back in Konoha in no time."

"I still don't trust you," Gaara stated coldly, but his father still smiled at him.

"I know, but I'll continue to try until I die," Sakin stated as his son fell asleep on his own separate dust cloud and passed out. Unknown to them, a man with a vinous flytrap on his neck emerged out of the ground.

"**Did you get the need chakra**," he asked his white side.

"Of course, with this we can finally find Orochimaru and deal with him," the white half chuckled as a clone of him emerged out of the tree line, but soon morphed into a perfect Sasuke clone.

"Good work, Zetsu," Zetsu looked up as a man with an orange mask and a single eye-hole appeared. "Now let's go and see where that snake is hiding."

"Sure thing, Tobi," Zetsu said as he sent his clone out, towards the rice country and hopefully to Orochimaru.

I'm once again sorry for the long wait, but as I said I have a job now and have to focus a little but more on that. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all later.


	33. Peace before the Storm

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Even in the depths of hell blooms a beautiful flower of friendship leaving behind its petals as mementos, bobbing back and forth on the waves may it one day bloom once more the Okama way." - Mr. 2 Bon Clay

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Hinata was standing by the gate with a few other people; Naruto's team, Mikoto, and even the Hokage. After the Suna team arrived with Kazekage along, Sarutobi couldn't help, but ask the team to back the Konoha group up. Not only did they accept, but even Sakin went along for the mission. Seeing figures appearing from the distance, Hinata saw Naruto floating on the gold dust cloud. As the group neared the gate, Mikoto could see her beaten up son slumped over Kakashi's shoulder. Tears welled up in her eyes, but brushed them away quickly. Hinata looked down as Naruto's passed out body stopped in front of her. "Mission accomplished," Sakin stated to his fellow Kage. "Almost everyone made it out without serious injury. Naruto and Sasuke are to the two who sustained the most, but they should be okay after a nights rest." Hinata looked down at Naruto who opened his eyes suddenly startling the Hyuga. Looking at her, Naruto saw what he was after. Reaching up, Naruto grabbed his pendant that was on Hinata's neck.<p>

"Told you I would be back for it," Naruto grinned and to the surprise of all, Naruto attempted to get off his floating seat. Despite, everyone telling him he should rest, Naruto stood on his own legs, but just this act caused him pain. Still smiling at the blushing Hyuga,Naruto attempted to remove the pendant, but collapsed back on his floating bed. Worried for the Uzumaki everyone rushed forward, but only saw a smile on the passed out boy. A sudden mumble came out of Sasuke as he stirred. Looking forward, Sasuke saw he was back in Konoha; then his eyes fell on the smiling Naruto. Rage boiled in Sasuke's eyes as struggled to get free. Kakashi held fast, but a nod from Mikoto told him to release her son. Letting Sasuke free, the Uchiha stood on two shaking legs as he approached Naruto. All the while everyone was getting ready to protect the defenseless boy. Raising his hand, Sasuke suddenly found himself staring at his own mom.

"Stop," Mikoto ordered with pure authority in her voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to get past his mom, but was promptly shoved back to the ground. No one saw this once peaceful Uchiha woman with this much anger in her eyes before. "I said stop!"

"Why should I listen to you, just like you no one in this village cares about what-," the slap came out of no where and left a red handprint on Sasuke's face. Looking back at Mikoto, everyone saw tears of rage and sadness leaking from eyes. It hurt her to smack her son, but she was so angry with him acting the way he was.

"You think that no one else cares what happened to us," Mikoto mouthed trying to keep from telling Sasuke the truth, the same truth that Itachi beg her not to tell Sasuke. "Why do you think Itachi is in the bingo book as an S-rank nin? Everyone is trying to find and bring him to justice for his _crimes_, but you acting like a child and thinking you can beat him alone is stupid!" Mikoto's glare never left her son's eyes, even Sasuke found this disturbing. Turning to Sarutobi, Mikoto said the one thing that caused everyone to look at the Uchiha in shock. "I want that accursed mark sealed or remove immediately and Sasuke removed from the all shinobi activity. I also want him placed under careful observation, until such a time, that you and I believe he is ready to come back, but if he shows any sign of going back to this; he is done with being a ninja." Sasuke was about to argue, but his mother turned on him faster then he could blink. "And don't you say one word about this being unfair, Sasuke! You hurt innocent people who only wanted to make sure you didn't get corrupted further by Orochimaru or worse. So you are to shut your mouth and listen to everything Sarutobi says or so help me I will punish you!" Sasuke shut his mouth, but his eyes were still burning with anger.

Sarutobi knew that all Sasuke cared about was revenge against his brother; so going to the academy to learn how to work in a team would help, but what worried him was his obsession with power. The boy would clearly do anything to obtain it, but also being a parent Sarutobi knew what it was like with a son that didn't listen. Thinking about it for a second, Sarutobi looked at Sasuke with the glare of a grandfather disappointed at his own grandchild. "I will consider this, but only depending on the amount of damage done to _our _shinobi," Sarutobi stated staring down at the young Uchiha. "Your fate is in their hands." With that Sarutobi turned with the small group following after him. Mikoto stared down at her son, ashamed of his actions, but looked up when Kakashi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Mikoto stated as ANBU appeared around Sasuke to take him to a holding cell to await his sentencing. "But I don't know if Sasuke will ever return back to the sweet boy I once knew."

"What he needs right now is his mother's guiding hand and just maybe; he will return to normal," Kakashi gave the woman his old eye smile, but stopped when Mikoto gave him a light kiss on the check.

"Thank you." Kakashi watched as the Uchiha woman followed after the ANBU.

XXX

Naruto looked around at the forest and recognized it as one his brother's hideouts. "Naruto," Naruto turned around in surprise and saw Kinkaku and Ginkaku staring at him, with proud smiles. "What are you doing alone out there; you should be over here for dinner." Ginkaku stated. About to move, Naruto was blinded by a flash of light. Once it was over, Naruto's eyes watered as he saw Kinkaku and Ginkaku dead in front of him. Looking up, Naruto saw Yugito hovering over their bodies with a second figure hiding in the shadows. Rage boiled in Naruto as Kurama's chakra covered him, but then he heard a voice calling him.

"It's a dream, Naruto!"

Waking up, Naruto realized that he had gripped the bed so tightly that his hand had literal dug into the mattress and metal. Confused, Naruto saw red glow around his hand and realized he had tapped into Kurama's chakra through his anger. Looking around, Naruto saw Hinata and her family looking at him, even Jiraiya was scared by what he saw. "Are you okay," Jiraya asked, concerned for Naruto.

"I'm fine," Naruto proclaimed staring at the various instruments on his chest.

"You were saying don't kill them in your sleep," Hinata stuttered slightly, but Naruto just gritted his teeth.

"It was just a dream," Naruto stated calmly as if nothing was wrong, but Jiraiya wasn't fooled.

"I talked to your team," Jiraiya announced getting Naruto's attention. "They said ever since you learned of your brothers deaths you've been having violent dreams, which usually end up with something destroyed. Is there something-."

"I said I'm fine," Naruto yelled out causing his heart rate monitor to beep faster. "It was just a stupid dream that means nothing!" Reaching up, Naruto pulled off the instruments before getting out of bed. No one tried to stop the boy as he gathered his clothing and left. From the hallway, the group could hear the doctors complaining about Naruto leaving, but the boy ignored them. Hinata looked downhearted at Naruto's action.

"its okay, Hinata," Hitomi soothed as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Naruto is still hurting from his brother's deaths."

"But why won't he admit it," Hinata questioned. Hitomi looked at her husband, but found that he wasn't there. Staring at Jiraiya, Hitomi saw him nod his head. Realizing that Hiashi went after Naruto, Hitomi let out a sigh.

"Your father is going to try and talk to Naruto," Hitomi admitted to Hinata, who only nodded solemnly.

XXX

All he wanted was to be left alone, but Naruto couldn't get away from a certain Hyuga following after him. Stopping in the middle of a forest, Hiashi finally appeared in front of him. "Keeping it bottled up inside is not a good way to cope with their deaths," Hiashi sincerely stated, but this just caused Naruto to grunt in annoyance. "You need to talk about it."

"For what possible reason," Naruto screamed. "You are a Konoha shinobi who hate my brothers so why should I bother telling you how I feel about them being dead!"

This time someone else spoke up besides Hiashi. "Because what happened in the past is done and over with," Sarutobi stated coming out from behind the trees. "They did try and kill Tobirama when he was out Hokage, but that isn't what is important; how they died is." Naruto's eyes widened at this, but looked out of his corner of his eyes to see Kakashi, Mikoto, Jiraiya, almost everyone who cared about Naruto or wasn't injured. "They died protecting you from their killers. They fought instead of hiding. They redeemed themselves by fighting for someone else instead of just themselves." Naruto's eyes seemed to deem slightly as he looked at the ground.

"Look, Naruto," Kakashi started. "I tried to hide how I felt about everyone I cared about dying around me, but eventual I told people how I felt and it felt amazing. I knew that no matter what my comrades, my friends, and my family was not coming back, but just knowing that someone else knew how I felt was a great feeling."

"We all came to show we care, Naruto," Haku spoke up with a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah, so spill the beans dumbass," Suigetsu rudely stated, but got a chuckle out of Naruto.

"Come with me, Naruto," Sarutobi stated making a gesture for the young Uzumaki to follow him. Walking with the old man, Naruto saw everyone else following after them. After getting into a clearing in the forest, Naruto noticed that there was a giant stone in the middle with a thin trail of sunlight hitting it. Walking towards it, Naruto saw words etched into the giant tear-drop shaped stone.

_"This stone was made in honor of two men, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Known for all the bad they have done, this stone is to honor the good they did. Raising and protecting their brother, Naruto Uzumaki. The two eventual died in combat to allow Naruto and Suigetsu time to escape. Let this stone stand to honor their sacrifice to protect their family."_

Naruto said nothing. Instead, Naruto pulled out his brother's pendants. Pouring wind chakra into them, Naruto dug them into the rock right under each of their specific owners. After making sure no one could steal them without destroying the rock, Naruto turned to the group. "I had it made and brought here," Sarutobi stated with sadness in his voice. "Jiraiya told me you were still suffering from their deaths, so I had it made without your knowledge and brought here."

"We do care, Naruto," Mikoto called out without any shame. "We are Konoha shinobi, but if one of us is in pain, we all suffer the same."

"Just stop hiding your pain, Naruto," Hinata smiled at the boy, who finally let a smile spread across his face, but instead of talking, he simply fell back. Jiraiya quickly grabbed the boy in the blink of an eye and realized he had fallen asleep. Smiling down at the boy, Jiraiya laid the boy with his back against the rock. Everyone noticed that Naruto was asleep, but Suigetsu spoke up in worry.

"What about his nightmares," Suigetsu asked with a shudder remembering seeing Naruto's first nightmare.

"I think they are done and over with," Jiraiya stated with confidence in his voice. "He will sleep more soundly for now." Picking Naruto up, Jiraiya began to head back to the village as the sun reflected off the metal pendants and shined a little on Naruto.

Noticing this, Sarutobi chuckled. "It's like his brother's are comforting him beyond the grave," Sarutobi announced to Mikoto. "Now we need to discuss your son, Mikoto. I have decided to place him in a special class that will observe his every move and action. Also his teachers are going to be, Ibiki and Anko. They have both been told that he is not to be taught anything about Jutsu, but to focus solely on _teamwork_. They will give me reports on his progress and if he doesn't improve, I will terminate his ninja status and keep him restrained in this village. Does this sound fair to you?"

"Yes, I just want to see my old smiling son again," Mikoto said. "Even if he ends up being a civilian, I just want him back."

"I understand, but let me warn you," Sarutobi's voice got serious at this point. "He will try and vent his anger out on you, but you cannot give in, stand firm and if he gets to out of hand, Kakashi will be close by." Mikoto nodded her head, but kept her face out of view. "I am happy that you found someone to share your pain though." Mikoto looked up and saw Sarutobi smiling at her. "Have a good day, Mikoto." Walking away, Mikoto could only smile at the old man.

XXX

Waking up, Naruto found himself in the Hyuga manor instead of the hospital. "We thought you would like waking up to some friendly faces, instead of an empty house," Hitomi announced while pouring Naruto a small cup of tea. "Your team had to go on a mission, but will be back very soon." Taking the cup, Naruto thanked her and took a sip. For a few minutes the two just sat in silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Naruto said, before taking another sip of tea.

"Why did you keep it hidden from everyone," Hitomi asked, but before Naruto could interrupt, she continued. "I know you said that we wouldn't care about your brothers' deaths, but there as to be more."

"My brothers taught me many things," Naruto started with a small smile. "One of the things was, never show pain. Your opponent will pick up on that weakness and use it against you. I guess I took it a little too far." Hitomi nodded, but then took a wide grin.

"There is also someone else who wanted to talk with you," Hitomi got up from her seat and walked over to the door. When she opened it up, Naruto didn't need to look at the door to know who it was. Hinata was fidgeting with something in her hands that took Naruto a minute to realized what it was; his pendant.

"You never got the chance to take it back," Hinata walked into the room and gave Naruto his pendant. Taking it gently out of Hinata's hand, Naruto twirled the copper circle around, seeing the kanji for family and trickster almost together.

"Thanks, my memories and this pendant is all I have left of them," Naruto's solemn statement echoed through the room. Looking up, Naruto realized he and Hinata were the only two in the room. Hitomi had left without as so much as a creak. Hinata seemed to realize this too. Laying the pendant down, Naruto sighed. Sitting in the silence, Naruto saw Hinata struggling to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

"Well, I hope you feel better," Hinata turned and was about to leave until Naruto spoke.

"Want to go out and eat something," Naruto statement caught her off guard as she tunred and looked at the boy.

"I guess, I'll go ask my family and see if they-." Hinata was cut off by Naruto.

"No, just you and me," Naruto looked at Hinata with a serious expression.

"You mean like a date," Hinata stuttered out finally, this earned a smile from the Uzumaki.

"Sure," Naruto admitted. Hinata's blush slowly deepened even more as the Hyuga began to stutter on ever word. Hinata could only nod her head as she made her way to the door. Outside the door, Hitomi smirked at her daughter.

"So how did your talk go," Hitomi caught her daughter as a response to her question. "Well, I'm glad it went well."

XXX

Orochimaru couldn't bare the pain as his body began to reject him, but he was refusing to change bodies; not when he could feel his curse mark on Sasuke getting closer. He could've had Kabuto bring Sasuke to him, but the pain was beginning to cloud his judgment. Hiding behind a tree, Orochimaru chuckled as he stepped out; looking down at Sasuke. "Welcome home, my new vessel," Orochimaru was about to activate his jutsu, but suddenly Sasuke turned into a white plant, that Orochimaru recognized immediately. "Zetsu, but if you are here then that means that-." Orchimaru never finished as Tobi appeared in front of him. A swirling vortex slowing began to draw the snake Sannin, leaving behind nothing, but silence.

"Everyone leaves tracks, underground and above it," Tobi stated calmly. "Follow them, its time that we retrieve our spy." Zetsu nodded and slowly began to make their way to Orochimaru's last hideout.

XXX

Tayuya was still confused as she sat in front of Mikoto sipping some tea. Small information was coming back, but nothing that was useful to her. Mikoto sensing her distraught, offered her another sweet roll. "Please don't feel threatened or worried," Mikoto voiced with a soothing tone. "I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"But what happens when I do remember everything," Tayuya exclaimed with tears forming. "Will I still be aloud to live here or sent somewhere else." Thinking it over, Mikoto reached forward and grabbed Tayuya's hand.

"I promise no one will take you away from my home," Mikoto's eyes held such warmth and promise of keeping her word; that Tayuya couldn't help, but nod. Watching the girl eat, Mikoto made a mental note to ask Sarutobi a huge favor the next time she saw him; on top of the fact she needed to see how her son was doing in his special class. "How about we go shopping?" Tayuya nodded her head and left with the Uchiha woman with a small smile on her face. "Are you planning on coming with us, Kakashi?!" Mikoto shouted at the rooftops and saw the mask wearing Jonin poke his head out.

"Sure, I guess I can go for some food," Kakashi stated, but little did he know he would be carrying the mountain of bags that Tayuya and Mikoto bought before the day was over.

XXX

After leaving the destroyed sound hideout with info leading to the others, Dosu was heading out. Why, to ruin Orochimaru's operations. He was going to free as many people possible and if they wanted to stay and help him, he would allow it. What was it that Dosu really wanted? Well, Oto needed a real leader one that would show them how to use the things that Orochimaru did to them to their own advantages. "Where should I go first," Dosu said to no one specific. Thinking it over, Dosu smiled as he realized the one place that would hurt the snake the most. "Let's go and visit Karin and Jugo." Chuckling, Dosu saw a tree in his way, but throwing his metal arm forward; Dosu drilled a human-sized hole through it. "Now, time to cause a little trouble for my old _master_."

XXX

Naruto sighed as he waited outside the Hyuga manor as the moon slowly appeared. Hearing the approach of footsteps, Naruto turned and saw Hinata standing outside in a kimono. She stood there awaiting Naruto's response, but the boy simple gave her a big smile. Standing up, Naruto motioned for them to depart. Nodding her head, Hinata followed after. "So why did you decide to ask me out," Hinata asked while staring at the blonde.

"Because I never got a chance to say thank you for saving my life during the invasion," Naruto smiled down at her and noticed the slight disappointment in her eyes. "Also, you are the prettiest girl I've seen." The blush was as red as fire. Walking around the empty streets, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "The quiet was always a reward for my little family. We didn't get very often and when we did; we loved every second of it."

"You were on the run a lot," Hinata's question caused laughter to come from Naruto.

"Yeah, but those were memories I'll never forget," Naruto's eyes seemed to grow distant as he began to remember his time of running with Kinkaku and Ginkaku. Naruto took Hinata towards the nearby forest that had Kinkaku and Ginkaku's grave memorial, but stayed away from that particular area. Hinata was about to ask the Uzumaki where they were going, but stopped when she heard water splashing. Getting out of the trees, Hinata saw the cause; a beautiful stream. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't small. What got Hinata the most was the fact that it seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"How did you find this place," Hinata asked, but Naruto just scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Actually after you left, your mom came back," Naruto admitted. "She overheard us and told me a great place to take you. So, I came here before waiting for our date." Hinata didn't seem to mind that Naruto had help with finding the stream. Looking around, Hinata found a blanket next to the stream with a little basket in the middle. Taking her over to the basket, Naruto helped the girl sit down, before taking a seat himself.

"So, did she help with this too," Hinata teased. Naruto just raised one eyebrow to the Hyuga. "That a yes or a no."

"I'm not completely helpless," Naruto defended as he pulled out some food. Inside the basket, Hinata found that there were some sweet rolls, ramen, and other things that she enjoyed to eat. Pulling out a bowl of ramen, Naruto passed it to her. "I got the ramen from Ichiraku's before it closed." Hinata chuckled at that. Ichiraku's was Naruto's favorite place to eat when he got free time; which wasn't that often. As Hinata took some bites of the ramen, she noticed that Naruto was just staring at the stream.

"Are you hunger," Hinata's question stirred Naruto. Reaching into the basket, Naruto took a bite from a sweet roll. Hinata continued to eat, until she asked the question Naruto was waiting for. "During the bridge and the invasion you promised-."

"To tell you about that chakra I was using," Naruto finished. As Hinata nodded, Naruto sighed as he though about how he could explain Kurama to Hinata.

"**Take her hand**," Kurama suggested. "**I could pull her mind in and you can show her**."

"_Oh, that's great just show her the giant fox that nearly destroyed Konoha_," Naruto announced with sarcasm in his voice. Snorting, Kurama just stared at his host.

"**Well, if have any better idea, I'm more then happy to hear it**." Naruto didn't say anything.

Turning to Hinata, Naruto held out his hand. "I want you to meet a good friend," Naruto stated confusing the girl. "He doesn't live out here, but here." Pointing to his stomach where his seal was located only confused Hinata even more. "I promised everything will be explained, but you have to trust me." Thinking about it, Hinata nodded, before grasping the Uzumaki's hand. She resisted the tug on her mind, but Naruto just smiled and assured her it was okay. As she was pulled forward, Hinata found herself in a giant room that looked like it belonged to a sewer. Looking around, she found Naruto standing next to a small fox curled at his feet, but they were both standing behind a cage.

"Oh, how cute," Hinata gushed at the small creature, but it just turned an uninterested eye to her. It was there Hinata noticed the kanji for seal on the cage door. Stepping out, Naruto motioned for Hinata to come closer. "Why is the fox behind a cage?"

"Because Hinata, he is the source of that power you kept seeing," Naruto answered. "This is Kurama, but you might no him better by his nickname; Kyubi no Kitsune." It was at this point that Kurama returned to his full size and proceeded to stare down at the girl, but not with hatred, but more for curiosity, then anything else. First thing to hit Hinata was shock, but after a few seconds she regained her composure.

"So that is what father meant by Naruto being a very special person," Hinata announced, while smiling up at the giant fox. "So your real name is Kurama?"

"**Yes**," Kurama answered, but confused by the reaction. "**You don't seem to be afraid of me; why is that?**"

"Well, Naruto is a very honest person and he called you a good friend," Hinata stated, but Kurama chuckled.

"**And it doesn't hurt that I'm behind this big cage**," Kurama teased with a chuckle. Hinata just looked away. "**It's okay, I personally don't care whether you like me or not**." Laying down Kurama closed his eyes. Naruto sneered at the Bijuu and held up a finger to tell Hinata to hold on for a second. Walking into the cage, Naruto waited until the fox looked at him. "**What do you want**?" Naruto jumped on Kurama's head and proceeded to jump on him all the while screaming 'be sociable!' into Kurama's ear. "**Will you get off of me**?!" Kurama yelled back, but just as the fox stated to shake his head to get Naruto off, Naruto latched on and refused to release. "**You are a parasite, get off**."

Observing from behind the safety of the cage, Hinata could see despite how violent it was getting behind the cage, that the two were having fun. Naruto was smiling from ear to ear and Kurama's eyes seemed to have gotten lighter. Giggling, Hinata got the attention of Kurama and Naruto. Naruto was a attempting to bite Kurama's ear; while the fox was shaking his head like he was trying to dry his head. "You two are both goofballs," Hinata smiled at the two, who just stared at each other. Calling a truce, Naruto jumped off of Kurama, while the big fox just laid his head down. "No wonder you get along so well, you have the same personality."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, but then adding. "But at least I can be more social then the big fur bag." Feeling a shiver going down his spine, Naruto turned and saw Kurama's eye glowing with malice.

"**Run**."

Taking Kurama's advice, Naruto sprinted through the cage narrowly missing being grabbed by the fox. Sticking out his tongue, Naruto began to shake his butt in front of Kurama's cage, but the fox just grinned. Looking forward, Naruto saw Hinata standing in front of him. "Now, Hinata we can talk about this," Hinata smiled as she pushed Naruto back into the cage. Before Naruto could run, mouth closed around him. Hinata was shocked, but Kurama just winked at her. Swishing his mouth around, Kurama spat Naruto back on the ground covered in drool and saliva.

"**Don't call me fur bag**," Kurama pushed the stunned Naruto back out the cage chuckling at his revenge. Naruto just stared at Hinata with a pleading looking in his eyes as he asked his question.

"Why?"

Hinata shrugged. "Because that wasn't fair making fun of him," Hinata chuckled at the confused look Naruto was giving her, but just shook his head.

"Well, I guess we better get out of here," Naruto poked Hinata's head and watch as she faded. Giving a smile to Kurama, Naruto faded away too.

As Naruto's eyes opened, he saw Hinata standing next to the water. Sighing, Naruto walked forward, but before he could say a word; water was dumped on him. Giggling, Hinata dropped the bucket and stared at Naruto. Leaning down to pick up the bucket, Naruto felt Hinata kiss him on the check. "Thank you for telling me," Naruto nodded his head. Noticing the time, Naruto decided it was time to take the Hyuga home. Nothing could've ruined this day; Nothing.

XXX

Banrai's new training was going better then E could've hoped for. The boy was getting better with Nintaijutsu and was starting to get even faster. "You are getting better," E's words caused a smile to spread from the boy. Banrai lifted his arm and created a fist.

"Soon, Naruto will fear wrath of the thunder," Banrai boasted, but E just smiled. All that drive to prove his strength will only make the boy train even harder.

"That's right, now continue and you will soon be ready," Banrai nodded his head as lightning arched all around his body. "You should've just handed what belonged to us over, now we are going to take them from you." E turned and left Banrai to his own devices as he destroyed several more practice dummies.

This I guess was a chapter to prove I haven't forgotten about Dosu, Banrai, or Tayuya. They still have their own parts to play and they will be played. Oh, next stop; time skip, so be ready for it and everything. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and see ya later.


	34. The Sand Falls

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Even in the soul of darkness, the heart of light will still remain." Timothy Guske sent by J. Hellscythe

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Returning from his mission, Naruto hadn't even bothered removing the kunai sticking out of his flak jacket; despite everyone insisting that he did. After three years, Naruto's hair got a little longer and more untamed then before. The whisker marks on his cheeks were deeper and longer. His clothing now consisted of a normal Konoha flak Jacket, because every time he made a special one it was destroyed beyond repair. His pants were solid black, but had red fire at the hems that branched off into nine distinct tail shapes. He wore a long zipped up orange and black jacket. "I told you I'm fine," Naruto insisted as he kept walking. The mission was a simple escorting a figure head back to his country, but some bandits decided to intervene. Kakashi, Naruto, and Haku managed to deal with them before anyone got hurt.<p>

"Look, just because you are a Jonin now, doesn't mean that-." Hearing the boy sigh, Kakashi ducked as Naruto pumped chakra into the kunai and sent them flying back into the forest.

"There happy," Kakashi looked up and saw a grinning Naruto looking down at him. Naruto did get a promotion to Jonin a few days ago, but this was his first mission he had to lead. Kakashi was there to do a performance examination to see how the boy handled under the stress and Haku was Naruto's choice to accompany him. Haku hadn't changed that much in the time that had passed, she still wore a kimono, but it now had patches of thin armor on it. She had also became a Chunin, but was on the way to becoming a Jonin.

"Yes, because now Hinata won't be in a panic seeing kunai sticking out of your back," Kakashi grumbled out as he straightened his shirt. Shaking his head, Naruto entered Konoha and chuckled at the Hokage Monument. After many days of begging and prodding, Sarutobi finally convinced Tsunade to take the Hokage title, but he was still around in the council, providing the princess support when needed. In his wildest dreams, Naruto would've never had thought that Tsunade would take the mantle of Hokage, but she did and now here they were. Returning to the tower, Naruto found Tsunade trying to ignore the snickering of Sarutobi who was standing next to her.

"Having fun," Naruto's voiced, but only got glare from the woman, before returning to the paperwork. "Well, diplomat is back in his country." Naruto kind of just trailed off as he noticed someone blooded running through the streets. Thinking it was some crazed man, Naruto was about to ignore it, when he noticed the hat; it was the hat of the Kazekage strapped to his back. It was at that point, Naruto realized it was Sakin. Sakin ignored the guards at the tower and jumped up to the window. Breaking through the window, Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Kakashi went on guard, but Sakin simply slunk to the ground.

"Help," was all Sakin muttered as he looked at the current Hokage with one of his eyes closed. Tsunade rushed to the man's side and began to heal him as much as she could. Naruto walked forward and it was almost an instant reaction. Sakin's gold dust grabbed Naruto and pulled him until they were almost face to face. "They… took Gaara." Sakin passed out after that.

"Send a message to Suna and tell them their Kazekage is injured and in Konoha," Sarutobi yelled at the approaching guards, but just then two new arrivals appeared in the window. It was Temari and Kankuro. "What is going on, why is Sakin covered in wounds?!" Kankuro didn't seem to care about his father's appearance, but Temari looked about on the verge of tears.

"I have to start from what father told us," Temari stated, Sarutobi nodded his head for her to continue. "Well, it was about two days ago…"

XXX

"Enough!"

The council around Sakin shuddered at their leader's anger, but the oldest looking of the group spoke up once more. "Your son is still our Jinchuriki, that means he _must_ use the power of the Bijuu to defend us," despite the look of absolute death Sakin gave him, the man continued. "It is his duty." Before anyone could move the man was surrounded by spears made from gold dust.

"If you don't want to die here and now, I suggest you shut up," Sakin's voiced with the most serious tone anyone had every seen.

"You can't I'm part of the council," the man was shaking when Sakin chuckled.

"You won't be that hard to replace," Sakin stated with no emotion in his voice. Everyone at that point decided to shut up about Gaara. After concluded the meeting, Sakin sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"They will never accept me," Sakin smiled as he recognized the voice. Seeing his son sitting on the window seal, Sakin held out his hand to accept his son's mission scroll.

"How did everything go," Sakin asked with general concern in his voice.

"Fine," Gaara concluded quickly before making towards the door.

"I don't care about what they think Gaara," Sakin stressed, but only got a suspicious look from his son. "The last time I did it nearly cost you everything, but now you have friends and your brother and sister love the new you."

"I… appreciate it, Kazekage," Gaara stated. Sakin sighed at that, even after everything, his son still called him, Kazekage. He expected it after all he had done, but he thought they had made some progress. "Is that everything, sir?" Before Sakin could answer a giant explosion rocked the village. Turning around in his chair, Sakin saw nothing, but fire and people running for their lives.

"Gaara stay here," Sakin ordered, but seeing his son about to retort, Sakin turned on him. "Stay. Here." Gaara nodded his head, as his father disappeared in a swirl of gold dust. Appearing on top of a building, Sakin scanned the area. Hearing laughter, the Kazekage turned to see a man sitting atop a giant clay bird. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds with a straw hat concealing his face.

"Isn't my art beautiful," the cloaked individual threw back his head, while gesturing to the destruction. Sakin narrowed his eyes, not recognizing the man. He had blue eyes with long blond hair, but the weirdest thing was the device attached to his left eye. "But I know you don't appreciate the value of my art, so I'll make a deal. Give us your Jinchuriki and I'll leave your village be." The answer came in the form a large amount of Gold Dust erupting all around him.

"How about this," Sakin's voice almost became demonic. "I grind you into the very ground we walk on!" Throwing his hands down, the dust came crashing down all around the attacker.

"It seems he doesn't like that plan, Sasori," at that moment, Sakin froze, not because of the name, but because he couldn't get his gold dust to move.

"It seems that way, Deidara," turning towards the gruff voice, Sakin thought he was seeing a ghost.

"Sandaime Kazekage," Sakin stuttered out, but Sakin knew it wasn't truly him. The sole reason why was because of the clanking sound of puppet mechanics coming from him.

"Not exactly, but yes," the gruff voice came from behind the puppet. "I killed him and turned him into a human puppet. He still possesses all the abilities he did in life, but he is just a puppet." Sasori emerged from behind the puppet, but Sakin only stared at him in confusion. He didn't look like Sasori, but that wasn't what was important. "Now, you can die for trying to be a pest." Sakin watched as black dust emerged out of the Kazekage's open mouth.

"Iron sand," Sakin couldn't wrap his head around what he was seeing, but quickly snapped back as he heard something whizzing towards him. Focusing his magnet based chakra; Sakin stopped the Iron before it could reach him, but heard something else; something falling. Looking up, Sakin saw what appeared to be a giant clay doll.

"Remember this, art is an explosion," Deidara yelled. Sakin's eyes widened as he still couldn't get his Gold dust to move. That was when he saw the sand moving. The explosion smacked against a giant dome of sand that shielded Sakin and the village from the impact.

"Now it's even," Gaara voiced as he appeared out of the building, using the sand based buildings for travel. Standing next to Sakin, Gaara's sand encircled him. As the Iron Sand retracted, Sakin glared at his son.

"I told you to stay there," Sakin growled out.

"I know, but I chose not to listen," Gaara responded. Sakin was slightly mad at his son, but in the current situation he couldn't be all that mad.

"Alright you can help, but please be careful," Sakin begged and got a nod from Gaara.

"So the beast finally come too us," Sasori looked up at Deidara and nodded his head. "Well, time for you to come with us." The response was the building that Sasori was standing being crumbled back to its sand base. As the sand encircled the puppet user, Sasori only chuckled. Suddenly the dome exploded as the puppet Kazekage's Iron Sand expanded around Sasori. "You have no chance; the Iron Sand was made to be an improvement on Shukaku's sand. It may be a little slower, but it is more durable then your sand." Twitching his left finger, the Iron Sand shot forward, but was stopped by Sakin's own magnetic chakra.

"You forgot about me," Sakin stated with seriousness. "I'm also a wielder of that Kekkei Genkai."

"Oh, I didn't forget," Sasori stated. Sakin was confused until he heard the crumbling. Looking down, Sakin narrowly dodged Iron spikes that nearly got him. "I just have to keep your attention away from my idiotic companion." Sakin looked up just as Deidara threw what looked like spiders down at the two. Gaara concealed himself and Sakin under his sand as they waited for the explosions, but they never came.

"Something isn't right here," just as Sakin said this he saw the lining of the sand slowly move. That was when Sasori's voice came to mind; 'All I have to do is keep your attention away from my idiotic companion.' Looking at his son, Gaara realized he had trapped them in a dome lined with bombs. From the outside Deidara and Sasori watched as the dome exploded from the bombs.

"Isn't beautiful, Sasori," Deidara snickered at his companion who only scoffed. Looking back at the explosion site, Deidara could see something shining from inside. As the dust cleared, they saw a small coffin big enough for one.

"So he saved himself instead of his own child, the bastard really didn't care did he," Sasori spoke too soon as the Gold Dust crumbled, standing inside was Gaara. Hearing a thud, Gaara turned and stared at his father. Burns covered his body as blood slowly dripped from his eye. Instead of feeling nothing, Gaara felt something new surge from him; fear. Fear that his dad was dying. "He took the blast. I hoped he would save himself, making it easier on us, but I guess he does care."

"Why did you do that," Gaara yelled, but Sakin only stared at him for a few seconds.

"Because you are my son and I will protect you," putting his hand on Gaara's shoulder, Sakin shoved his son off the nearly destroyed building. "Please run from this place, Gaara." Gaara tried to get his sand to catch him, but Sakin simply swept him away with his Gold Dust. Looking up at his opponents, Sakin's Gold Dust encircled him.

"I've already killed one Kazekage, I don't mind putting another one on that list," Sasori stated as he positioned the Sandaime Kazekage puppet in front of him.

"I'm not afraid to die for my son," Sakin stated as he watched the Iron Sand slowly emerge from the puupet. "But I'm not dying alone!" Jumping forward, iron crashed against gold, but out of the corner of his eye, Sakin saw Deidara attempting to go after Gaara. "Fuck you!" Deidara turned just as a spinning blade of gold cut off his arm.

"Why didn't you stop that," Deidara screamed at Sasori.

"It was aimed for your chest," Sasori answered. Keeping his focus on the battle, Sasori could tell that Sakin wasn't giving up. In the swirling mass of gold and iron, Sakin vanished. Surprised, Sasori looked around for the Kazekage. Looking behind him, Sasori saw a gold covered fist entering his field of vision. Taking the punch, Sasori was sent flying through the buildings. Sakin could barely breath, taking the explosion was starting to catch up and his vision was starting to get blurry.

"Now I'll kill you before he comes back," Sakin growled out, but heard Deidara chuckle.

"You people are so stupid," Deidara countered. "Did you think I would just let stand their without some sort of punishment?" Realizing what he meant, Sakin jumped away just as the ground he was standing on exploded. Flying back, Sakin's head smacked against the wall causing him to crumple. Lying on the ground, Sakin slowly fade in and out as he struggled to move, but was stopped when blade entered his vision. "So we kill him and then we retrieve the Jinchuriki?"

"Yes, otherwise he will remain a pain," Sasori's voiced, but it was slightly clearer. "I will admit he was good at dodging my poisoned Iron Sand, but now he is just a dying dog waiting to be put down." Before his eyes closed, Sakin saw the sand beneath move and only one thought entered his mind.

"_Gaara_."

XXX

Tsunade finished on Sakin just as Temari finished. "When he came to, Gaara was gone and so was those two," Temari voice was filled with dread for her little brother. "He didn't even wait for medical to check him further, he ran straight here, we followed just to make sure he didn't die from it."

"They attacked your village, where the hell was the rest of your Shinobi," Naruto voiced, furious that Gaara had been captured.

"We were busy trying to stop the fires and explosions, by the time we realized what was happening, it was already too late," Temari looked at the ground ashamed of herself. "He tried to defend Gaara, but he was too injured and having to face the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage, he should be dead."

"He has a fractured rip and a concussion on top of several other variables," Tsunade stressed. "He shouldn't be even able to move."

"Gaara," Sakin awoke once more and stared directly at Naruto. "I tried to protect him and failed. Please, save him. I'm asking for your help to save my son."

"I accept," Naruto stated without any sort of thought. Despite hearing how strong these two guys were, Naruto was determined to go and fight for Gaara.

"Naruto we don't even know where they went, much less how many they are," Tsunade countered with a stern look.

"So we go to Suna and look for any clue about the direction they headed," Naruto answered. "And if that isn't enough we can bring an Inuzuka with us, we are not leaving Gaara with these bastards!" Tsunade sighed as Sarutobi stroked his beard in thought.

"Did you see what direction they are heading," Sarutobi questioned the two Suna nins.

"We found tracks heading away from the village, but one set disappeared, but the other continued on," Kankuro stated calmly. "We have a arm of one of the attackers, an Inuzuka will be the most helpful."

"That won't be needed," Kakashi voiced. "I can summon up some nin dogs that can track as well."

"Okay that is two," Sarutobi stated still thinking about the team.

"I can't just send Naruto out," Tsunade countered. "Can we talk about this in private; if this is the same people then we can't endanger Naruto."

"Sorry, but I'm going with or without your permission," Naruto growled out as he glared at Tsunade.

"You would go against your Hokage's direct orders."

"To save a friend… yes I would," Naruto answered back. "Besides we are still short on Shinobi to send out and the Kazekage obliviously wants us to help." Looking towards her old teacher, Sarutobi just shrugged with that 'it is your decision face'.

"Fine, you can go, but Kakashi is in charge this time," Tsunade stated sternly.

"Fine with me, I'll let Kakashi decide who comes with us," Naruto turned and left the office.

"Kakashi," Tsunade's tone was a warning, but the one-eyed Shinobi was way ahead of her.

"I already know," Kakashi left leaving behind the Suna group and his Hokage. Thinking about who to bring, Kakashi knew Sakura was coming. Training with Tsunade had taught the girl a great amount of medical techniques that would be useful, but now he needed one more. His thoughts turned to Haku, but decided against it, but that was when inspiration hit him. Heading to the Uchiha compound, Kakashi got ready to retrieve the people he needed for this mission.

XXX

Impatiently tapping his foot against the ground, Temari and Kankuro watched as Naruto gazed around waiting for Kakashi. Hearing the approach of footsteps, Naruto turned and saw Kakashi walking with Sakura, Suigetsu, and Haku. "I thought you would like to have your old team with you," Kakashi stated. "Sakura is our medic on this mission." Naruto grinned, already liking their odds of finding Gaara. "So are we ready?" The question wasn't needed as the group started for the gate. Looking at Suigetsu, Naruto saw what appeared to be a necklace with a piece of ice at the end.

"A gift from Haku," Suigetsu stated seeing, Naruto staring at the necklace.

"That's cool," Naruto stated. Taking a breath, Naruto pumped chakra into his legs until they turned blue.

"Naruto, we-," Kakashi didn't finish as had to cover his face as bits of dust and rock pelted his form. Looking at where, Naruto was standing, Kakashi saw two feet-shaped craters.

"I guess we'll meet him at Suna," Suigetsu chuckled as he shifted into a running stance. "Race you there." This statement was said to everyone. Suigetsu bounded off with Haku and the other Suna nins right behind him. Kakashi shook his head, but underneath his mask he was smiling.

XXX

Naruto knew where Suna was and wasn't stupid enough to go off and try and find Gaara by himself, but he knew time wasn't on their side. The longer Gaara was gone, the longer the people had to do whatever they wanted with him. "_How are you doing, Kurama_," Naruto asked his Bijuu, but didn't receive an answer straight away.

"**We may not have gotten along, but Shukaku is still my brother**," Kurama stated back. "**I just hope we are in time to save both of them**."

"_Don't worry, fur ball_," Naruto joked as his eyes silted as Kurama's cloak slowly began to envelope him. "_We will save both of them_."

Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys/gals enjoyed. Next off to Suna and maybe some fighting against Akatsuki ;)


	35. The Reunion

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Pride without honor is arrogance, and the arrogant are easily beaten." by J. Hellscythe

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>After arriving at Suna, Naruto waited for his team to catch up. Temari and Kankuro got the guard to let them through as their father was on his way, but was being treated in Konoha. Stepping into the village the destruction was evident, buildings gone and bodies being buried. Everything was fine as Temari escorted the Konoha group where the arm was being preserved; that was until Kakashi dodged a kunai that was thrown at his face. "Die," an elderly lady screamed as she jumped from the rooftops, but before she could continue; Suigetsu wrapped himself around the woman's waist to keep her from advancing. "You will pay for what you have done, Shiroi Kiba (White Fang)!"<p>

Kakashi's eye realized what she was raving about. "Sorry, but you are mistaking me for my father," Kakashi stated calmly. The old lady calmed down at that and looked at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Come to think of it you are younger then what you should be,'' As the lady calmed down, Suigetsu released his grip. After talking to the lady for a few more minutes, the Konoha group learned her name was, Chiyo. She was a puppet master and a retired counselor. Before anyone could ask why she attacked Kakashi, Naruto started walking away.

"We're wasting time," Naruto stated as he walked up to Temari. "Where is the arm, I'll bring it here."

"You mean this arm," Chiyo chirped as she pulled out a scroll. Unraveling the scroll, a giant mass of smoke appeared. As it cleared, Deidara's arm was laying on the ground in the middle of everyone. "I thought time was top priority, so I brought it to you." Kakashi nodded his head, as he summoned his ninja hound. Looking at the brown pug, Naruto chuckled slightly.

"A tiny little thing," Naruto voiced.

"Hey, watch who you call tiny," the pug barked.

"Oh, you can talk as well," Naruto didn't seem bothered by this, in fact he seemed thrilled. "Great, what is his name, Kakashi?"

"Pakkun, we need you to track somebody," Kakashi pointed to the arm.

"How long ago was the trail left, Kakashi?"

"Three days ago."

Walking up to the arm, Pakkun gave the appendage a sniff. After a while of sniffing, Pakkun backed away and gave the sky and ground a sniff. "It's very faint, but its still there," The ninja hound said as it stared at Kakashi. Before Kakashi could go further, Naruto placed the hound on his head.

"I hope your fast on tracking," Naruto dug his foot into the ground. Pakkun looked down at the blonde, but realized he was about to dash.

"Naruto, we don't have-," Kakashi was interrupted when, sand swirled around him. Looking off, Kakashi could see Naruto was moving slower, but was still running like he was on fire. "He's going to get himself killed."

"He really is determined to help Gaara," Chiyo stated solemnly. "May I ask why?"

"He's a Jinchuriki like Gaara," Kakashi answered as he raced after Naruto. Hearing several footsteps behind, Kakashi turned and saw not only was his team following him, but so was Chiyo.

"I have a personal issue to deal with and I am coming with you," Chiyo determinedly stated.

"Kakashi, how are we suppose too follow, Naruto," Sakura asked, but Kakashi only pointed to something glinting in the sun.

"He left us a trail," Kakashi's words finished just as they passed a kunai sticking out of the ground. "Please, Naruto slow down."

XXX

After a few more hours of running, the group finally caught up with the blonde, but only because he had stopped in a field. The reason for him stopping became apparent; Itachi was standing directly in front of him. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as you go," Itachi's Sharingan narrowed at the group, but more at the Jinchuriki. "Except for you, Naruto, you are coming with me."

"Naruto we need to think of a-," Kakashi didn't finish as Naruto placed Pakkun on the ground.

"I'll tell you want we need to do," Naruto stated as he cracked is knuckles. "Beat this fake's ass and continue on our way!" Itachi's eyes narrowed, but Naruto just laughed. "Oh, please I can smell a clone a mile away or better yet." Naruto's form was enveloped in Kurama's chakra. "I can _sense _a clone a mile away."

"It doesn't matter, you will still lose," Itachi assured, but stepped back when Kurama's chakra erupted, peeling back the earth around the Jinchuriki. "_He got stronger_." Easing back Kurama's chakra, Naruto just grinned at the Uchiha.

"You still think you can beat me."

"That arrogance will be your downfall."

"What you think that I'm going to attack alone," Naruto smirked. Itachi's eyes widened as he heard the ground cracking underneath him. Jumping back the Uchiha barely avoided the Raikiri of Kakashi's. "Oh, and I'm a lot faster then you." Itachi turned as Naruto delivered a chakra infused punch that sent the clone backwards back to Kakashi. Kicking off from the ground, Itachi spun behind Kakashi, dodging the lightning infused hand. Feeling the heat behind him, Kakashi ducked under a fireball aimed for his head. Just then, a chakra hand erupted out of the ground and grabbed the Uchiha. "Let's see how durable of a clone you really are." Naruto grinned as he swung his arm up before bringing it down. Before Itachi's form could hit the ground, he just dissolved into a flock of crows.

"You will have to try better then that," Itachi stated from behind Naruto. Turning towards the voice, Itachi found that Naruto wasn't worried that he hadn't caught Itachi; in fact he seemed pleased.

"I guess a little more power is in order," Naruto stated as he slammed his hands together. "Kurama, let's show this fake what we think of him." Naruto's body was once again surrounded by the blazing chakra, but this time a single tail was swinging behind him. The ground cracked around, Naruto as he stared at Itachi.

"You are trying so hard to scare me, but in reality you are just proving how immature you are," Itachi stated with the same emotionless voice as before, but Naruto just chuckled.

"That's good," Naruto voiced as Kurama's chakra started to form a second tail. "That only means this will be over faster then I thought." After saying this, Naruto vanished, before appearing behind Itachi. Everyone watched as the Uchiha dodged the blur of Naruto's fist; even Naruto looked shocked by this.

"Just because you got faster, doesn't mean you can fool my eyes," Itachi turned and stared at Naruto with his Mangekyo Sharingan. "_I wonder how strong you actually have become, Uzumaki_?" Kicking back, Itachi caught Naruto with a kick to the stomach, but this only pushed the boy back a few feet. Quickly spinning himself around, Itachi took a deep breath, before releasing a wave of fire. Standing his ground, Naruto allowed the flames to engulf his chakra shielded body.

"Do you really think this would hurt me," Naruto asked in a questioning manner, but got his answer in with Itachi appearing next to him.

"No, but this should," Itachi stated as he opened his right eye. "Amaterasu." Black flames consumed, Naruto, leaving the boy in a void of black. Closing his eye, Itachi turned to leave the boy to deal with the flames. "I'll burn you enough to carry you back half alive, but then we will strip you of that power." Hearing, Naruto's struggling; Itachi looked at him with nothing in his red eyes. "It's pointless to struggle; your friend Gaara learned that." At that one instant, everything went silent. Confused, Itachi couldn't even see the blonde through the flames, but he didn't need too. Releasing a roar, Kurama's chakra expanded pushing the Amaterasu off of the Jinchuriki. Seeing the wall of black flames coming his way, Itachi extinguished the fire, but it was clear Naruto didn't escape the flames without a scratch. He had some burns on his face and his clothing looked burnt too, but his eyes were the most disturbing thing; they didn't even look human anymore.

"Don't even try to run," Naruto warned as he walked towards the Uchiha. "You will only die slower." Seeing the danger, Itachi tried to jump back, but was stopped by someone placing their hand on his shoulder. "You're reaction is slower, is it because of that Jutsu you used?" Itachi turned around, but was immediately thrown across the ground. As Itachi began to recover, Naruto appeared in front of him; delivering a bone rattling knee to the man's stomach. Collapsing, Itachi coughed up some blood, before being grabbed by the throat and lifted off the ground.

"_I can't keep the jutsu together anymore_," Itachi thought as he felt the chakra he gave too the clone begin to disappear.

"Tell the real Itachi, I'm coming to retrieve Gaara, and if he is dead," Naruto left the threat hanging in the air as he released the body, but before anyone could do anything; one of Naruto's chakra tails ripped through, Itachi's chest. "I don't have time to play games."

Itachi managed to make a smile, before replying. "See you soon," With that Itachi's face began to dissolve until he was somebody else. Dropping the body, Naruto released Kurama's chakra, before staring at the new face.

"I know him," Chiyo stated, but Naruto turned and stared at her with a silted eye that glowed with pure power. To her credit, Chiyo didn't even flinch. "He was part of our council, but disappeared after Gaara was captured." Naruto stood up, before setting off towards Gaara's location, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"What was that," Kakashi asked sternly.

"What, killing him?"

"No, but you shouldn't have attacked by yourself," Kakashi scolded, but wasn't finished yet. "Kyubi's chakra, you sprouted two tails that time, Jiraiya has only said you were only able to sprout one tail."

"I wouldn't be much of a ninja if I couldn't train in secret would I," Naruto countered.

"You know that Tsunade has ordered that you are only to practice with that chakra with Jiraiya present," Kakashi stated. "How many can you bring out?"

"Only two," Naruto answered before walking away. "We need to head that way."

"How can you tell," Chiyo asked with curiosity as she sent a mechanical bird into the sky.

"A perk for being a Jinchuriki to Kurama is that I can sense negative emotions," Naruto answered.

"So Kurama is the Kyubi's real name," Chiyo asked, but only got a nod from the blonde. Moving out, Kakashi decided to inform Tsunade and Jiraiya of Naruto's secret training. Giving Pakkun the scroll containing the info, Kakashi dismissed the dog to go back to Konoha.

"_So Naruto, but we can't allow an accident with Kyubi to happen_," Kakashi thought with some sadness at this.

XXX

Coming across a cave with a boulder in front of it, Naruto stopped. "There," Naruto pointed to the obstruction and Kakashi noticed the tag on it.

"That is a barrier seal," Kakashi stated gaining the attention of everyone. "We need to spread out and locate the other tags keeping it together."

"You can do that, I'll be doing something faster," Naruto said as he walked across the water towards the boulder.

"Naruto they are expecting us," Kakashi stated with urgency in his voice. "There is no way to crack that barrier; especially since you fought someone under the guise of Itachi. He probably knows the strength you possess." Naruto ignored Kakashi and instead stood in front of the boulder. Letting out a breath, Naruto's form was consumed by Kurama's chakra as two tails sprung to life. Opening his hand, Naruto created a Rasengan with his own wind chakra in it.

"Futon: Rasengan," Pulling back his hand, Naruto plowed the spinning orb into the boulder, but everyone could see a layer of chakra keeping the orb from making contact. Growling, Naruto pushed some of Kurama's chakra into the orb. Kakashi watched as Naruto began to crack through the barrier, but from the force was also cracking the boulder at the same time. Releasing a primal roar, Naruto blasted not only the barrier, but also the boulder to pieces. Staring through the smoke and debris, Naruto could see the shock faces of both Deidara and Sasori staring at the boy, but who Naruto was looking at more was Gaara. The boy was suspended in the air by what appeared to be blue chakra coming from a giant statue.

"Stop him," Naruto heard some phantom figure state to Deidara and Sasori. "We still need some more time for the extraction to finish." Before Deidara and Sasori could move, Naruto was already in front of them. Creating two chakra arms, Naruto pinned the two towards the nearest wall.

"Don't move, I won't be long," Naruto growled as he looked back at Gaara. Hearing Kakashi and the others move in, Naruto threw the two Akatsuki members out of the cave. "Could you deal with them, I'll get Gaara out of here." Kakashi nodded his head as the group confronted the members.

"You can do nothing to save your friend," one of the phantoms said with a ripple like pattern on his eyes.

"Tell me are you the leader of this little group," Naruto asked as he created four chakra arms. Seeing the phantom nod, Naruto grinned. "Well, at least I know who to tear the limbs off of when I find you." Forcing the arms and his own through the blue energy, Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt some of his own chakra being siphoned off, but grabbing Gaara; Naruto felt his mind drift off.

XXX

Looking around, Naruto found Kurama standing behind him, but in front of him Gaara was sitting on a giant mound of sand shaking. "Gaara," Naruto yelled out catching the boy's attention.

"Naruto," Gaara stuttered out with half-closed eyes. "I'm glad I got to see you before I die."

"No one is dying," Naruto stated as he approached the boy, but was blocked by a wave of sand. "Shukaku, we are here to help!"

"**Yeah right**," Shukaku roared. "**Why would a human and Kurama for all things come to help us**."

"**Because you are my brother**," Kurama stated with such softness in his voice that caused Shukaku's sand to recoil in shock. "**And Gaara is Naruto's friend**." As Naruto began to walk towards, Gaara; Shukaku took his full form and advanced on his brother.

"**Last time I talked to you, I wasn't worth bearing the name Bijuu**," Shukaku roared at Kurama, but too his surprise, the great fox looked at the ground ashamed of himself.

"**I was wrong**," Kurama replied. "**I was hurt by our father's death and I didn't want anyone to be near me. I lashed out and I hurt apologize for that, but you can't give up now**." Shukaku looked at Kurama with surprise in his eyes, but then sadness.

"**It's too late for that**," Shukaku looked at his hand and saw being dissolved into nothing. "**They are almost done taking my chakra**."

"Then fight back," Naruto yelled as he held out his hand for Gaara to take. "We are not leaving without your two and that's it. Even if we have to drag your asses out of here, we will."Seeing his host gently accept Naruto's hand, Shukaku chuckled.

"**I can see why you and Matatabi believe he is the one father spoke of**," Shukaku turned and saw Kurama's tails wrapping around him. "**You are serious**."

"Damn right we are," Naruto stated as he placed Gaara on his back. "You don't come with us, none of us leave." Shukaku nodded his head, but still wasn't convinced.

XXX

Back in the real world, the Akatsuki apparition were in shock as Naruto began to pull Gaara out of the sealing zone, but most shockingly was that the sealing wasn't working anymore; almost as if something was blocking it. "Pein what the hell is happening," A woman spoke to the leader, but even he didn't have an answer. Growling, Naruto ripped Gaara out of the orb creating a shockwave that dug a crater below the two.

"Itachi, Kisame, head over there and capture them, now!"

Naruto looked up at the apparition of the Uchiha. "See you soon," Naruto mouthed as he picked the barely alive Gaara and ran out of the cave. Whistling to Kakashi, Naruto motioned that he had Gaara.

"Pull back," Kakashi shouted. As the group took off through the forest, Kakashi could see Naruto wasn't running as fast as he could be. "Naruto are you okay?"

"Yeah, but getting Gaara out of that orb took a lot more out of me then I thought," Naruto stated. Kakashi nodded and took Gaara off of the boy's back to allow him to move faster. Getting into a clearing, Naruto heard the attack before he saw it. Spinning backwards, Naruto narrowly dodged the bandaged blade of Samehada. Continuing forward, the group found themselves staring down the real Itachi.

"Where are you going," Kisame stated as he stared at Naruto. "We have some unfinished busy to attend too." At that point, Kisame turned his eyes on Haku and Suigetsu. "Oh, and if it isn't Zabuza's little orphaned pet." Kisame chuckled as Haku's clenched until blood was drawn.

Suigetsu stepped as he placed his hand on the storage seal holding Zabuza's blade. "That was a mistake," In an explosion, Suigetsu spun Zabuza's blade above his head, before slamming it in the ground. This only brought a toothy grin to Kisame's face. At that point, Sasori and Deidara arrived.

"Kakashi…"

"I know, Naruto," Kakashi answered as he gently placed Gaara on the ground. "We need to find a way to get out of here."

"No not that," Naruto stated as he stared at Kakashi. The blonde pointed to the sky, causing Kakashi to look up; receiving a shock. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Get down!" Kakashi grabbed Gaara and turned his back to Itachi. Confused, the Uchiha looked up just as the lightning bolt crashed down on him. Naruto didn't know whether to be happy or be even more on edge. On one hand a certain Hyuga was running out of the forest with what appeared to be a small army of Suna, but on the other hand; Sasuke was right behind her. The last time the two confronted one another, the boy was barely showing any signs of recovering from his own hatred and anger, but now he was here and Itachi was standing right in front of them.

"Naruto," Hinata yelled as she skidded to a stop as a giant bird of clay landed in front of her. Before the bird could explode, it was consumed in a wave of gold dust. Sakin was here and was leading the squad. From the faces, Naruto recognized Temari, Kankuro, and Baki.

"Oh, that's cute you brought an army," Kisame snickered as he looked at Sasori. "What do you have to say to that, puppet man?" Sasori skin cracked as something broke through revealing a young looking man.

"I think it's time, that Suna was reintroduced to its previous leader," Sasori stated with a smile as he stared at Chiyo. "Hello, Granny Chiyo; my, you got old."

"How," Chiyo managed to stutter. "You haven't aged a day."

"That will have to remain my little secret for now," pulling out a scroll, Sakin's eyes narrowed dangerously at the puppet user.

"You really have no shame," Sakin's gold dust swirled around him as he approached Sasori.

"Shame is for those who have no true passion," Sasori stated as he released his puppet. Everyone cringed at the sight of their greatest Kazekage being used as a common puppet.

"I feel sorry for you," was all Sakin said before iron clashed against gold. Sakura was about to rush forward when Kakashi grabbed her.

"We need you to act as our medic," Kakashi stated sternly. "We are facing some very dangerous opponents and we need to keep our people alive." Sakura nodded her head, before jumping back. "Now, Itachi why don't you come out of hiding, we all know that wasn't enough to kill you."

"What you call hiding, I call observing the opposition," Itachi stated as he appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, little brother." Naruto took a glance and saw Sasuke fighting every urge to rush at Itachi, but to the Uzumaki's surprise he didn't. "Interesting, I thought you would charge directly at me with every inch of hatred for what I did."

"He would if I wasn't here," Itachi's eyes widened in shock as he turned around and saw Mikoto standing in front of him, with a sad smile. Her Sharingan was active, but what got to Naruto were the tears gently falling down her face. "Hello, Itachi."

"Mother," for the first time, Itachi was showing emotion; it was a mixture of sadness and fear. "Please, leave if you don't I will be forced to finish what I started that night."

"I'm sorry, but you're the reason I came here," Mikoto stated still not moving. "Before we start fighting, I would like to ask for you to surrender and come to Konoha peacefully."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Itachi answered solemnly.

"I know," Mikoto looked down at the ground, before looking back up. "I love you." Itachi jumped back as Kakashi erupted out of the ground aiming a punch at Itachi. Feeling someone place a firm grip on his shoulder, Itachi turned just as Naruto drove a Rasengan into his spine. Gritting his teeth, Itachi was shot forward only to be impaled by a lightning charged sword from Sasuke. Smiling, Itachi simply vanished into smoke.

"A clone," Sasuke growled, but Naruto only chuckled.

"Are you finished observing," Naruto asked as he looked up at the trees, seeing the real Itachi standing there. "When you fight one of us, you fight all five of us." Closing his eyes, Itachi opened them revealing his Mangekyo.

"Yes, observing is over," Itachi stated as he landed on the ground. "Now we see how strong you really are."

Okay, this took longer then expected, but I hope it was worth the wait. I was having some problem dealing with some writer's block and then my job started to wear me down even further, but I'm back. Also, I watched Hotel Transylvania and I loved it. If you guys could help get that its own section, I would love to make some Fanfics of that movie. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you soon.


	36. Four-way battle part 1

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Pride without honor is arrogance, and the arrogant are easily beaten." by J. Hellscythe

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Suigetsu gritted his teeth as his clashed against Kisame. Not even blinking, Kisame grabbed Haku who had tried to attack him from behind. "Now, that isn't very nice," Kisame swung Haku into Suigetsu sending them both skidding backwards. "At least Zabuza died on his feet like a real swordsman." Water erupted from Suigetsu's body causing a wide toothy grin to spread across Kisame's face. Haku stood watching Suigetsu march towards Kisame, spinning the giant blade around, before resting it on his shoulder.<p>

"Haku, let's skin us a shark," Suigetsu stated as he got ready to charge.

"Right," Haku answered as ice slowly began to cover the ground. Suigetsu charged and swung his blade; just as Kisame did the same.

XXX

Hearing the explosion, Naruto glanced towards his teammates with some worry, but didn't let his mind dwell on it. Turning back, Naruto placed his hands together. "Going for your Jinchuriki cloak already," Itachi asked with an almost bored voice.

"Nah," Naruto replied. "I only went into my Jinchuriki form, so we could make it before Gaara was killed, but with all the support we have, I don't think we really need it."

"Arrogance," Itachi stated softly as he got ready to weave signs.

"Kakashi can I make a suggestion," Naruto asked as he got the necessary chakra ready. Seeing the Jonin nod, Naruto continued. "I'll draw his fire and you attack from behind, Hinata stay here and tell us when he is about to use Genjutsu, Mikoto stay with her and act as protection, and Sasuke." Naruto and Sasuke locked their glaring eyes at one another. "You stay here and await my signal to attack."

"Understood," Sasuke didn't seem too happy about that order, but wasn't going to argue at the moment.

"How does that sound," Naruto finished preparing his chakra and was about to move.

"Just be careful and if I say pull back," Kakashi saw the boy nod.

"Be careful, Naruto," Hinata stated with worry.

"Don't worry about me, I'm always careful," Naruto said in a joking manner. Returning his attention to his opponent, Itachi was already done with his hand signs. Breathing out a large fireball, Naruto went through his own hand signs. Sliding his left leg out, Naruto slid underneath the blazing ball. Exhaling, Naruto released a jet of air that sent the fire into the sky. Spinning on his heel, Naruto ran at the Uchiha; pulling out two kunai as he did. Colliding in a shower of sparks, Naruto avoided staring at Itachi's red eyes as he jumped over him. Spinning in the air, the Uzumaki threw his two kunai at the Uchiha. Seeing this Itachi easily sidestepped them, just in time to hear Kakashi right behind him.

"Chidori," Kakashi screamed out as he plunged his hand forward. Smiling as the hand inched closer, Itachi said one thing before it reached him.

"Boom," Itachi exploded just as Kakashi hand had touched him. Flung backwards, Kakashi cursed at the trick, but kept his eyes open for the real one. "Now, we see what your real strength is." The voice came from behind Naruto. Turning around, the Jinchuriki managed to dodge as a kunai swiped the air where his neck had been. Sliding across the ground, Naruto went through his signs for his next attack.

"Futon: Jigokuarashi (Hell's storm)," The air in front of Naruto shimmered as his jutsu began to activate.

"Foolish boy," Itachi stated as he shook his head. "Fire will always beat wind." Just as he said this, Itachi shot out another fireball, but before the flames consumed his vision of Naruto, he saw the boy wearing a smile.

"That is the case, normally," Naruto agreed as he raised both of his arms. "But this jutsu doesn't blow." Swinging his arms down in front of him, Itachi's eyes widened as his fireball was torn too pieces by what, Itachi could see, a thousand different projectiles heading for him. "It shreds!" Dodging out of the attacks way, Itachi watched as the area he was in received a brutal pounding as thousands of craters maimed the landscape.

"_I can't let him form those hand signs again_," Looking back, Itachi saw that Naruto had his arms raised and in front of him was that same shimmer of wind. "_He can use it again without hand signs_!" Letting out a yell, Naruto fired another volley at Itachi. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi brought his hand down and launched himself backwards. This time Naruto only began to swing both arms separately, Itachi noticed this decreased the amount of projectiles by half, but it allowed him to rapidly fire even more. When Naruto stopped firing, Itachi noticed cuts and gashes all over, Naruto's arms and hands.

"As I stated before this attack isn't easily produced," Naruto grinned as he got ready once again as his wounds healed. "I create a thin layer of my wind chakra in front of my arms and as I swing them, I break the layer. Think of it like glass, when you break glass it turns into hundreds, maybe even thousand of shards."

"But in exchange you inflict damage to yourself," Itachi concurred as he got ready to move, but made a single motion towards Naruto with his finger. "Do you really think you can keep using that without permanent damage?"

"I guess we'll find out," Naruto fired off another volley, but this time Itachi didn't dodge. Instead as the attack collided with him, Itachi separated into crows.

"Sorry, but it would appear you fell for my trap," Itachi's voice echoed. Realization hit Naruto as he mental told Kurama to agitate his chakra. "Looks like that Hyuga let you down."

"No, she did exactly what I needed her to do," Naruto stated as the Genjutsu began to dissolve. As he snapped out of his trance, Naruto saw that both Kakashi and Itachi were in a deadlock in front of him. "She warned _them_ I was trapped." Naruto finished with a predatory smile on his face. Hearing this, Kakashi jumped over Naruto, just as he released his final volley, before ending his jutsu. As the final volley flew towards the Uchiha, Itachi barely dodged the attack, but his right leg still caught a couple.

"That's a new jutsu," Kakashi stated as he landed next to Naruto. "How is your chakra level?"

"Pretty good, it takes a good amount to keep the Jutsu up, but not enough to put a serious strain on me."

"Good, I'll lead now."

Itachi's eyes scanned the field as he tried to figure out the team's next move, but was stopped when a pair of hands grabbed his ankles. Looking down, Itachi only saw Naruto's grinning face, before being consumed by an explosion. Before he emerged out of the smoke, Naruto and Kakashi were already charging him.

XXX

Sakin's eyes never left Sasori's; even with the collision of gold and iron going on around them. "You haven't talked much since we began, Sasori started with a small grin. "Could it be that you are trying to control your anger?" Just then explosion sounded off. Taking his eyes off of Sasori, Sakin saw Deidara attacking the rest of Suna's ninja squads. "Or are you busy trying to contemplate where to bury your people."

"No, I'm simple stalling you," Sakin stated dimly. Confused, Sasori heard the bladed projectiles slicing through the air towards him. Using the iron sand, Sasori blocked the four kunai blades thrown by Chiyo.

"You didn't forget about me," Chiyo remarked with sadness written on her face.

"No, dear granny Chiyo," Sasori stated coldly as the iron sand settled around him. "I was just wondering when you would crawl into the nearest hole and die." As the iron shot towards the elder, a wall of gold appeared. Looking at Sakin, Sasori saw his hands already in a handsign.

"Jiton: Koganeirohoui (Golden Siege)," Just then the wall of gold turned into several large spikes of gold. "Now, let's see you block this."

XXX

Naruto ended up catching a fireball with his body, but expanded his chakra to push the flames off. Tearing off his burnt vest, Naruto was trying hard not to attack head-on and try to think his attacks ahead, but Itachi was different then Sasuke. No emotion guided this man's attacks; everything had a purpose and it was becoming clear they were in trouble. Taking a swift look to where Deidara was, Naruto could see Sakura healing as many as she could, but the injuries just kept piling up. "Naruto, you need to help the Suna nin," Kakashi shouted as he jumped in front of him.

"But you need help dealing with him," Naruto indicated as he stood back up, but his view was soon obstructed by, Mikoto.

"I'll be helping Kakashi fight him," This statement seemed to shock everyone, but none more so then Itachi.

"Are you sure," Naruto asked as he turned towards Deidara's explosions.

"Yes, and take Hinata with you, she will be more useful over there," Mikoto stated softly as she stared at her son. Nodding his head, Naruto ran towards the explosions with Hinata right behind him.

"Mother, stand down," Itachi warned, but even behind his emotionless tone, Mikoto picked up his fear. "I don't wish to harm you, but if you continue this; I will not hold back."

"I know, but I have to do this," Mikoto's hands went into a familiar hand sign. Itachi was about to do the same, when he heard a crackling sound above him. Looking up, he found himself staring at a lightning charged sword heading straight down at his head. Barely dodging the blade, Itachi saw the wielder to be his own brother, Sasuke.

"I guess I can jump in," Sasuke's red eyes narrowed towards his older brother.

"So be it," Itachi stated as he got ready to defend against his three opponents.

XXX

Deidara threw several clay birds towards a shaking Suna shinobi, but before they could reach; they were blown away by a giant gust of wind. Confused, the source of the wind became clear, when Naruto appeared next to him. "Rasengan," The blond shouted as he attempted to drive the sphere into Deidara's head, but the explosive user dodged and fly away from the Jinchuriki.

"Oh, how amusing the beast came to me," Deidara teased as ht got mire explosives ready. "I guess its time for you to experience true art."

"Sorry, but the only art I see is the one behind you," Naruto stated. Before Deidara could turn he was immediately pummeled into the ground by a massive wave of chakra. Pushing himself up, Deidara heard someone land next to him. Turning his eye towards the newcomer, he saw Hinata, already throwing another palm of chakra at him. Rolling back, Deidara threw several bird bombs at the Hyuga; only for them to be shredded to pieces by Naruto's wind jutsu. Standing next to Hinata, Naruto kept his eyes locked with Deidara's. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for that," Hinata looked at Naruto and saw his chakra levels were still high, but did take a noticeable hit. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to tear into a member of Akatsuki," Naruto growled out as he got ready. That was when they heard the laughter. The two looked at Deidara as he started to bawl out in laughter.

"That's right," Deidara agreed with Naruto. "I am a member of Akatsuki for a reason!" All of a sudden the ground began to crack as a small army of clay figures emerged out of it. "I was saving this especially for you."

"Oh goody, you got me a present," Naruto's smile widened as his chakra flared. "Here let me give you yours, "Futon: Jigokuarashi!" Swinging his arms, Naruto began to shred the clay bombs as they advanced on the two. Naruto noticed quickly that the more he shredded, the more clay creatures started coming after them.

"That's right keep shredding them, you will only make your deaths that much more beautiful," Just then, Hinata felt something grab her ankles. Looking down, the only thing she could see was white clay. "Gotcha, Hyuga." Noticing the explosive clay, Naruto jumped at Hinata just as the other clay figures descended on them. "Remember this, art is an explosion!" The hill of explosive clay soon erupted into a giant fireball. Waiting for the fire to die down, Deidara saw something moving in the smoke. Ducking just as a yellow tail that flicker like flames passed right by his head. Brushing the smoke aside, Deidara saw that Naruto was in his tailed beast state, with Hinata covered his chakra. The too escaped the blast with barely any injuries, but Hinata's legs were still burned.

"Are you okay," Naruto asked worry in his voice.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to be able to stand," Before Hinata could refuse, Naruto grabbed her with a chakra arm, before placing her next too Sakura.

"Make sure she doesn't come over here until she is healed," Naruto yelled as his fox like eyes focused on Deidara. "I'll try and finish this myself."

"Oh, that's cute, the demon has a girlfriend," Deidara teased as he created another giant bird and stood on it. "I'll be sure to kill her after dealing with you." Just before he could take off, Naruto's chakra launched forward and tore the head right off the bird's body. Bringing the head back, Naruto stared at it with a deadly hunger in his eyes. Watching the chakra slowly envelop the bird's head, Deidara watched in horror as the chakra slowly got smaller and smaller; until it had crushed the giant head into nothing.

"That's just the problem," Naruto started in a dark tone. "You hurt her, what makes you think I'm going to let you walk away from this place, alive?" Deidara was about to speak, but stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him. Driving his knee into Deidara's stomach, Naruto watched as he was lifted off the ground; coughing up blood as he did. Before he could land, Naruto grabbed the back of his neck, swinging him into the ground. Glaring at the dust, Naruto growled as it cleared revealing a clay clone.

"I hope you can make good on that threat," Deidara taunted from a safe distance. The ground shook and was blown to pieces as Naruto's second tail formed. "_That's right, I still have more art to show you and if that doesn't work; well my masterpiece will sure leave a mark on you_."

XXX

Kisame was laughing his head off. Haku and Suigetsu were working well together; giving him a decent fight, but they were running out of tricks and soon he would kill them both. Suigetsu had to stab his blade into the ground to keep him steady. Unlike Haku, who was keeping her distance, almost all of his attacks involved him being up close; which made him a perfect target for Kisame's blade. "We need a new plan," Suigetsu huffed out. Haku noticed that the water user wasn't doing well, but couldn't think of anything against someone who never tired.

"You could just lay there and accept your death," Kisame offered with a toothy grin.

"Not happening," Haku yelled as her ice chakra leaked out. Letting out a yelp, Suigetsu looked down at his frozen index finger. Suddenly his eyes brightened.

"Haku, I have a very stupid idea that would make even, Naruto proud."

"What is it?"

"Just listen to what I say and don't hesitate when I ask you." With that Suigetsu ran at Kisame who just grinned at the challenge. Transforming into water, Suigetsu dodged Kisame's swing and reformed behind him. "Haku, freeze this area!" Haku was about to question this, but saw Kisame turn and swing his blade at the water user. Releasing a wave of frost at Suigetsu's position, Haku could only watch as the blade came closer to him. Seeing the ice envelop the ground, Suigetsu grinned. Throwing his blade into the air, the boy vanished into the ice. Kisame was surprised for a second, but noticed the ice and grinned. Swinging his blade behind him, he heard it connect with something. Turning around he saw pieces of ice falling off of Suigetsu's arm. "I guess your sword is kind of weak when it can't connect with me." Grabbing the sword out of its fall, Suigetsu brought it down at Kisame's chest.

XXX

Sasori's eyes narrowed as his puppet was slowing being surrounded by gold dust. Making a quick hand sign, Sasori released the Kazekage's magnetic chakra stopping the approaching dust. "I have the perfect weapon to deal with you two," Sasori stated, but just as he was about to send the dust back; his puppet was suddenly buried underneath a mound of sand.

"Disappear in the sand," the voice that shouted behind Sakin, had the man shaking from fear. Turning around, he saw his barely conscious son. Closing his fist, Gaara's sand tightened around the puppet restricting its movements, and from the sound of it, crushing the wooden doll. Sasori realized the danger his beloved puppet was in and tried to push the sand back with his Iron sand; that was when Sakin struck. Forming several spears out of his gold, Sakin hurled the deadly projectiles into the sand. As they penetrated the coffin, Sakin spun the spears as fast as they could, shredding the puppet that lay within. Releasing the sand, the three watched as the puppet fell to pieces on the ground.

"Gaara," Sakin ignored Sasori as he ran to his son. Gaara looked at his father with confusion in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Sakin checked his exhausted son over trying to verify that he was okay.

"You came to get me," Gaara asked still confused by his father's appearance. Sakin didn't care that he had his back to Sasori, he grabbed his son and gave the boy a hug. Gaara's eyes were wide with shock as Sakin cried a little.

"Of course I came to get you," Sakin whispered. "I promised that I would protect you and I mean it. When you got captured, I didn't care about my injuries. All I wanted was to get my _son_ back." Sakin pushed away from his son and stared directly in the eyes. Gaara saw the one thing he never noticed before in his father's eyes; kindness, sincerity, and _love_.

"Father," Gaara muttered, but before he could continue, Sakin stood and turned his back to him.

"My life is on the line, not as Kazekage, but as a father protecting his son." Just then Sasori laughed.

"That's cute," Pulling out a scroll, Sasori eyes seemed to gleam with excitement. "You see Chiyo may have a collection of puppets, she used to conquer a castle." Throwing the scroll into the air, Sakin watch as it opened in the air. Sasori quickly pulled off his robes, revealing the secret of his young appearance; he turned his body into a living puppet. Opening a compartment on his chest, Sasori shot multiply chakra threads into the scroll. Sakin, Gaara, and Chiyo watched in horror as a hundred puppets burst out of the scroll. "I used these to conquer an entire _country_."

Okay seriously, writer's block is so freaking annoying! I was in the middle of this entire thing and just suddenly; blah. Anyway I hope you guys like it and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible.


	37. Four-Way battle part 2

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Pride without honor is arrogance, and the arrogant are easily beaten." by J. Hellscythe

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Kakashi was trying hard to keep his attention on Itachi, but the fact that Mikoto had decided to enter the battle was keeping his attention diverted. For one Mikoto hadn't been in a real fight in years, and two she was fighting against her own son. For the most part it seemed that Mikoto was fighting evenly with the Uchiha genius, but Kakashi could see hesitation in Itachi's attacks. "<em>Why is he hesitating<em>," Kakashi pondered as he got his summoning jutsu ready. "_Is he really trying not to hurt her or is there something else going on_." Kakashi was knocked out of his thoughts when a fiery explosion rocked the area. Mikoto skidded next to Kakashi as Sasuke threw some lightning senbon at his brother. Itachi, pulling out a kunai, deflected the lightning away.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Kakashi was about to slam his hand on the ground, but was stopped by Mikoto grabbing his wrist. "What are you doing?!"

"Itachi, you're hurting yourself," Mikoto stated softly as she took a step forward. "At any moment you could've beating me; even killed me, but instead you fought me on my own level. You don't want to hurt anyone; please just come back home." Itachi stared at the ground for a few seconds before responding.

"I can't," Itachi looked at his mother, but this time his Sharingan wasn't active. "You must understand, by fighting you, I'm also protecting you. You still serve a purpose and that is the only reason I let you live that night. "

"Yeah, right," Sasuke screamed as electricity surged around him. "You're just trying to weasel your way out of being punished for you're crimes! Why would you bother trying to protect us, when you destroyed our entire family! Mother told me, how she would've been killed if the ANBU didn't show up at that moment. Face it, you are just pussy, too scared to own up and pay your debt for what you did."

Itachi turned towards, Sasuke and only gave his younger brother a chuckle. "Your right about one thing, mother," Itachi started as his eyes activated once again. "I could beat you if I fought with everything, so maybe I should. Your defeat will be quick and painless and then I can go." Firing off another fireball, the battle commenced once again.

XXX

Sasori's puppets were having a hard time trying to defend against a barrage of sand, gold, and his grandma's very own legendary puppet force. Sakin was sweating trying to keep his gold dust protecting, not only his son, but also Chiyo. They had managed to beat down half of the army, but Chiyo was down to her few and Sakin's chakra was dropping rapidly. Gaara, on the other hand, while Chiyo and Sakin defended against the puppets, he was taking them out. "This is getting tedious," Sasori stated dryly as he stared at his opponents. "Why don't you surrender, I promise you will live forever as part of my collection."

"So long as I can stand, I will never stop defending my son," Sakin yelled, but just then something caught his eye. Looking towards the glittering mass, Sakin saw the iron sand. "_That is it_." Sakin narrowed his eyes as he grinned. Allowing his gold dust to fall, Sakin charged towards Sasori with only a arm covered amount of gold dust with him.

"Father," Gaara was about to try and catch up with his dad, but was immediately attacked by ten puppets.

Sasori narrowed his eyes, as he sent a barrage of puppets towards the Kazekage, but before they could reach him, a wave of black appeared around them. Clenching a fist, Sakin made the iron sand slash through the puppets. Using the faster iron sand, Sakin carved a path straight towards the puppet master, while at the same time, used the gold dust around his arm to defend against attacks.

"_Clever_," Sasori thought as his back mounted blades began to spin. Creating a giant spear out of the iron sand, Sakin grabbed it and swung it at his opponent, just as Sasori swung his spinning blades towards him.

XXX

Blood splashed across the ground as Suigetsu's blade slid across Kisame's chest. Touching his wound, Kisame's grin increased as he stared at the two. "This just became fun again," Kisame stated. "Her attacks are too range based and you are too predictable, but this is new and exciting."

Suigetsu looked at his frozen arm and grinned as Haku loosened the ice to allow him free movement. "It's time to finish this fight," Suigetsu stated pointing his giant sword at Kisame. In a shower of sparks the two collided, swords locked together. The ice on Suigetsu's arm branched out into a series of spikes that shot towards Kisame. Seeing this, Kisame shoved Suigetsu away and brought his sword around to block the spikes. The effect was almost instant, right before the spikes hit; they suddenly shot off into different directions. Grinning, Kisame tossed his sword into the sky, and slammed his hands on the ground. "Suiton: Suijinheki." Just before the spikes could connect, a wall of water encircled him.

"That won't protect you," Haku stated as the spikes slammed into the water, but quickly shattered. Suigetsu cursed as he remembered the one thing about Kisame that he should've kept in his mind; never let stand or be near water. Kisame emerged out of the water, holding onto one of the ice spikes. Haku narrowed her eyes and saw the spike slowly shrinking as the chakra was being absorbed.

"I guess it did protect me, because I'm still here."

Kisame caught his sword as it fell back to him and ran at Suigetsu.

XXX

Naruto had barely moved as the bomb maker kept tossing his clay explosive at him, but using his cloak, he either deflected it or crushed it. "This would go much easier on you, if you just surrender," Naruto offered as he crushed another flock of clay birds.

"Do you really think I would surrender so easily," Gritting his teeth, Deidara pulled out a large piece of clay, before having his two mouth hands begin to devour it. After a few seconds, Deidara revealed his newest creation, a miniature dragon. Releasing the dragon, it suddenly expanded becoming the size of a building. "Behold, my Shi Tsu (C2)!" Sighing out loud, Naruto's eyes narrowed at the dragon. Just as the dragon opened its mouth, Naruto clamped its mouth shut firmly, before slamming it to the ground. Seeing his chance, Deidara forced the dragon to revert back to its clay state. Confused, Naruto didn't react as the clay suddenly stretched and wrapped around his entire being. "Now, die!" The clay suddenly began to glow as it was about to explode.

"Naruto," Hinata tried to get to where Naruto was, but was stopped by Sakura. The explosion pilled back a layer of earth as it expanded. Watching the fire from the explosion blazing across the ground, all was quiet.

"Punk got what he de-," Deidara never finished as Naruto's fist connected with his stomach. Blood gushed out of the explosive maker's mouth as he collapsed on his winged bird. Looking at Naruto through a shaking vision, Deidara found Naruto virtually untouched by the blast.

"You are finished," Naruto stated as he reeled his fist backwards. Glaring at his opponent, Deidara sunk into the clay bird before dropping out the bottom. Making his hand sign, the bird exploded causing the Jinchuriki to fly upwards.

"_Fine if my Shi Tsu wasn't enough I'll just show him the ultimate art_," Deidara's mind began to come up with a plan, but after looking at his clay supply, he realized one thing; he had enough for one more bomb. Sweat began to drip from his brow as he pulled the chunk out of his pouch. Landing on the ground, Deidara kept his back to Naruto as the boy appeared behind him. As Naruto's hand reached for Deidara, Naruto stopped has he saw black lines begin to outline his body. The scary thing was the fact his skin was becoming transparent. "I guess everyone here can taste my ultimate art." Deidara began to laugh as he looked at Naruto.

"What did you do," Naruto demanded.

"Shi O (C0)," Deidara stated silently. "A suicide jutsu with a range of ten kilometers, which will turn everyone here and me into true works of art, even if you kill me the jutsu will not stop." Naruto watched as the sphere in the man's chest began to crack and acted quickly. Reaching forward, Naruto grabbed Deidara, but almost soon regretted it. Deidara made one last hand sign, confused Naruto soon found clay wrap itself around him and the bomber. "Now choose, your life or their's." As the glowing continued, Naruto looked at everyone, but stopped on Hinata. Her Byakugan was active and she could plainly see the chakra building to the breaking point. Closing his eyes, Naruto let out a small chuckle. Before Deidara could ask what was so funny, Naruto expanded Kurama's cloak pushing the clay and Deidara away. Launching a chakra arm, Naruto grabbed the bomber and chucked him with every ounce of strength he possessed. Glaring at the flying figure, Naruto watched him explode.

"One down-," Naruto didn't finish as a strong sense of killing intent flared up behind him. Pushing off the ground, Naruto narrowly dodged Samehada as it soared right past his back. Twisting in the air, Naruto landed on all fours, before standing up. "That was clo-." That was when he realized who was standing in front of him. "What did you do to Haku and Suigetsu?!" Kisame just chuckled as he gestured to the unconscious figures lying next to each other.

"They put up a pretty good fight, but they can't compare too me," Kisame stated as he started to walk towards the Uzumaki. "But you on the other hand, well, let's just say; I'm eager to clash against the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi."

"Sorry, but I'm going to kill you before you can hurt anyone else," Naruto proclaimed.

Kisame just started laughing. "I'm not like Deidara," Kisame said. "He was a horrible match for you, but me on the other hand; well let's just say I've made a reputation for bringing Jinchuriki down alone." Naruto would've argued this, but considering he nearly had his Bijuu chakra eating about a second ago; he decided against this.

"Fine, I guess I'll just-," Just then, Kurama's chakra evaporated off of Naruto's body leaving him both confused and tired.

"_I can't be at my limit already_," Naruto questioned the giant fox.

"**Sorry, but with this seal, I can only give you so much**," Kurama stated. "**But don't worry about that, if you keep your head, you can hold him off long enough for me to send more chakra to you**." Nodding his head, Naruto was about to pull out two kunai, when a white bug landed on his hand. Not bothering to give it a thought, Naruto's thoughts were immediately brought to it when he heard it hissing.

"Oh, and Deidara has a tendency to fake his death," Kisame stated as he chuckled. Naruto eyes went wide as the clay bug exploded.

XXX

"_He has gotten a lot stronger_," Mikoto thought as she ducked underneath a thrown kunai. Sasuke didn't seem to care about his brother's strength; the only thing he saw was his clan's murderer. After proclaiming he was going to beat them with his everything he had, Itachi had actually stopped using his jutsu and instead was using his Sharingan and Taijutsu. Deciding to close the gap, Kakashi charged with only his Sharingan eye open. Itachi accepted the challenge and clash kunai with the Jonin.

"You can't beat me by yourself," Itachi stated carefully. Just then he heard someone take a deep breath. Looking around, he saw Mikoto standing behind him with her hands in a tiger seal.

"Katon: Hibashira (Fire Release: Blazing Column),"Slamming her hands on the ground, Mikoto didn't bother looking at her son as columns of flames erupted around him.

"Do you really think a jutsu of this level will stop me," Itachi asked; pondering what his mother had planned.

"No," Mikoto stated solemnly. "But it works to keep you still for a second." Itachi's eyes narrowed, but then heard Sasuke shout something from behind him.

"Raiton: Senkouryuusei (Lightning Style: Flash Meteor)," Itachi stared up just as he saw a ball of lightning come crashing down on him. Smiling at his apparent hit, Sasuke drew his sword from his back.

"Don't get cocky," Kakashi warned. "There is no way he would be brought down so easily."

"There is no way he could still be able to-," Before the over confident Uchiha could continue a large ethereal hand erupted out of the smoke. Ducking under it, Sasuke's eyes widened as the smoke peeled back, revealing a completely untouched Itachi. Mikoto took one look at the ethereal giant and fear rose up inside of her.

"Susanoo," Mikoto stated quietly as she maneuvered herself towards the others.

"What is Susanoo," Kakashi asked?

"It is a rare ability gifted only to a select few," Mikoto's voice started to break as she continued. "At the cost of burning up one's life force, the user can summon a ethereal giant to shield them from any attack and cause massive amounts of damage."

"Correct," Itachi didn't bother looking at them. "I told you I wasn't going to hold back." Flames erupted around Itachi as Susanoo completed itself. It looked humanoid with the exception of three arms; the left one holding a giant shield, while one of its right hands was holding a sake bottle.

Looking at Mikoto, Kakashi realized she was almost done, physically and mentally. Sasuke on the other hand was itching to attack his brother, despite what his mom had just said. "Mikoto I want you to rest up," Kakashi stated as he walked forward. "We will handle it from here." Mikoto didn't bother answering just continued to stare at her oldest child. "Sasuke you are to follow my lead, understand."

"Whatever, as long as I can get the finally hit in, I don't care either way." Kakashi didn't respond as they got prepared to face the giant.

"Mikoto, what weaknesses does Susanoo posses," Kakashi asked.

"It has none that I know of," Mikoto stated, but quickly added. "But we don't need to know it. If you can keep dodging his attacks the stress on Itachi's body will become too much for him to keep the technique up."

"Got it," Kakashi confirmed as he returned his attention back to the Itachi.

"So you think you can dodge the Susanoo," Itachi questioned. "Well let's see how good you think you are."

XXX

Jumping away from one another, Sasori and Sakin glared at the other. Sakin had clad himself in gold dust, while using the iron sand as his method of attacking. Sasori on the other hand, could feel his movements slowing. "_Bastard is slowing putting Iron Sand in my joints_," Sasori thought as he looked around. Most of his puppets were gone and soon Sakin's son and Chiyo would join him in fighting Sasori. Thinking over a plan, Sasori's lips turned into a grin. Directing one of the puppets back to him, Sasori had it go directly at Sakin. Hearing the puppet's joints clanking behind him, Sakin's gold armor shot spikes out of the back; impaling and stopping the puppet in its place. Releasing the magnetic chakra holding the spikes on his back, Sakin charged once more.

"You are going to have to do better then that to get me," Sakin yelled out. Sasori raised his arms to blast the Kazekage with jets of flame, but Sakin shot two spikes of iron into the holes just as the fire started to come out. Feeling the pressure build, Sasori gritted his teeth as his arms exploded into pieces. "That isn't going to work on me!" Stabbing the iron spear in his hand forward, Sasori was impaled in the gut. Lifting the puppet man up above his head, Sakin sent his magnetic chakra into the spear causing it to branch off and rip out of various parts of Sasori. Looking him in the eyes, Sakin smirked as he saw his eyes dim. Chucking him overhead, Sakin released his magnetic chakra as he watched the other puppets fall to the ground lifeless. Walking back towards his son, Sakin passed right by the puppet he had impaled and saw something that caught his attention. Looking closely, he saw the same compartment in its chest as Sasori did. The puppet's hand twitched symbolized one thing; Sakin had made a grave mistake. Grabbing a hold of the Kazekage's wrist, Sasori face met his on the way up.

"How about this," Raising the katana above his head. "Do you think this will work?!"

XXX

Digging himself out of the ground, Deidara was cursing Kisame. "How could you make me use my ultimate art as a simple distraction," Deidara yelled out.

"Because he wouldn't have believed it otherwise," Kisame stated. "Besides you're alive aren't you?" Deidara just scoffed at the shark man.

The two were about to continue, but Naruto chose that moment to stumble out of the smoke. Falling to his knees, Naruto took a look at his right side and breathed a sigh of relief. "_If I hadn't shoved that bug away with my chakra at the last second, I might've lost my arm right there_," Naruto thought, but at the same time cursed himself for his own carelessness. He thought Deidara was dead, the thought that the suicide jutsu was used on a clone, had escaped Naruto completely; and now he was paying the price for it. "When did you clone yourself?"

"When my dragon exploded," Deidara stated. "You and your friends were too distracted by the blast that you didn't notice the switch." Groaning, Naruto attempted to stand, but that his strength had left his body. His breath was labored as the pain grew. Looking up, Naruto saw Kisame walking towards him.

"_That blast took a lot out of me_," Naruto thought as he tried to think of a way of his situation, but before he could; a strange sound began to feel the air. Stopping in mid-stride, Kisame listened as the noise continued to grow. Naruto shook his head, but the ringing continued. Thinking it was nothing, Kisame charged at Naruto; just as a cloaked figure appeared above Kisame.

"Neton: Bakuyaku Shougekiha (Sound Release: Explosive Shockwave)," From underneath the cloak, Naruto caught a glimpse of a metal gauntlet, right before an ear piercing screeched followed by an explosion covered his vision. After the dust slowly cleared up, Naruto saw the figure standing in front of him, but he only grinned as he already knew who it was.

"So, what have you been up too, Dosu." Removing his cloak, the mummy ninja from Oto stood in front of Naruto.

"Hello again, Naruto," Dosu stated softly as he gripped his gauntlet, waiting for Kisame's to attack. With the smoke finally clearing, Kisame's condition was finally revealed, but much to Dosu's surprise the man was healing at an alarming rate. The cuts and gashes on his torso had already completely closed. "Naruto, regain your strength, we will handle this."

"We," Naruto's confusion was soon elevated when two more figures jumped next too Dosu.

"So, three more ants enter the fray," Kisame joked as he pointed his blade at the three.

"That may be true," Dosu stated calmly as he got ready. "But with enough ants, even the mightiest beast will fall."

Okay, first things first; I'm sorry. I had to rewrite this thing so many time, because I was so unhappy with it, that it became stupid, so I took a break and wrote some on my other story I'm working on, but more on that later. Anyway I hope you guys like it and everything.


	38. Fight Back

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Pride without honor is arrogance, and the arrogant are easily beaten." by J. Hellscythe

"It's not a sense of justice. Protecting my friends, and finding my own path is how I live life. If you measured good and evil deeds by current laws, I would be responsible for many crimes. The same way you like to hone your skills and live your own lives, for me too it's simply prolonging something I enjoy doing. That's why I only fight those that pique my interest; it's not justice at all. And if it means being able to protect a friend or becoming stronger, I don't and will not play fair. I'm a dishonest, cheating human being who hates losing." - Unknown

* * *

><p>Dosu gently reached behind him and shifted his hand inside his pouch for something. "Whatever you have it's not going to work," Kisame growled as his wounds finished healing. Pulling out a bag, Dosu handed it over to the tallest of newcomers.<p>

"Hand these out to the ones that need them," Dosu kept his eyes on Kisame, who only tilted his head in curiosity.

"What are you up too?"

"I'm your opponent," Dosu stated with authority as he brought his gauntlet around; putting it in front of his body like a shield. "So attack if you dare, because I'll show you the power of sound before this day is through."

Taken back by the boy's rash statement it took Kisame a second to actually realize he was serious. Laughing at him, Kisame tore off the remainder of his Akatsuki cloak. "Fine, entertain me, boy," Kisame retorted with a malicious edge in his voice. Swinging his blade to his side, the swordsman ran at his opponent. Tapping his gauntlet, Dosu released a gentle ringing sound from the holes. Kisame's eyes widened as his vision began to swim and shift. Sensing his master's distress, Samehada forced more chakra into his system in an attempt to help. As the symptoms began to fade, Kisame took a swing at Dosu, who ducked under the blade and punched Kisame in the gut with his metal fist.

"Neton: Bakuyaku Shougekiha."

Kisame growled in anger as he brought his blade down on Dosu's back. The jutsu plowed into Kisame's stomach, causing the shark man to cough up blood. Giving one last push, Dosu launched the shark nin away from him into a large dust cloud, but at the same time, allowed Samehada to take pieces of his clothing, skin, and some of his chakra with him. Feeling his blood drip down his back, Dosu just gave it a backwards glance, before returning to his opponent. "I know for a fact that wasn't enough to defeat you," Dosu stated confidently. "So why don't you stop hiding and come out, instead of licking your wounds like a dog." Closing his only visible eye, Dosu listened for any key sound that would give away Kisame's location, but strangely enough; there was nothing. Waiting for the dust to clear, Dosu saw a human shaped hole in the ground and sighed. "Hiding underground too treat your wound Kisame, smart thinking, but not too smart." Walking over too the hole, Dosu aimed his gauntlet at it, but before he could do anything, Samehada jumped out of the ground

"Not hiding, ambushing," With Dosu distracted by Samehada, Kisame jumped out of the hole grabbing the gauntlet arm. As the sword's mouth clamped on Dosu's shoulder, the sound nin narrowed his eyes as he felt his chakra being absorbed. "You're still green kid, but I have to admit if you kept me at a distance, those sound attacks would really begin to take their toll on me."

Before Kisame could continue, an explosive kunai landed between him and Dosu. Fearing for its master, Samehada released and wrapped itself around Kisame's front. Reaching up, Dosu undid his gauntlet's latch allowing him to slip out of Kisame's grasp just as the tag exploded. Looking back to see who had saved him, the smallest and thinnest of his group was walking towards him. "Thank you, Menma," Taking off the hood, the figure now known has Menma had shoulder-length blond hair and grey eyes.

"No problem, Naruto should be ready to help in a few minutes giving the rumors of his healing wasn't lied about." Pulling out an ocarina, Menma was about to start playing the flute when a laugh could be heard.

"Oh, so now you plan on playing a little lullaby for me," Kisame erupted out of the ground behind Menma, swinging Samehada down at his head.

"No, but he will be more then happy to put you to sleep," Hearing a roar of air, Kisame turned just to be decked by the biggest of the three newcomers. Skidding backwards, Kisame looked up and saw that his arm was slowly shrinking back to normal. "Thanks Jugo, now how about we increase your speed." Jugo took off his hood revealing orange hair and orange eyes.

"Let's just end this so we can go home," Jugo stated almost fearfully.

"Don't worry; I won't let you go berserk, promise."

Menma began to play on his flute as Naruto watched with interest. All of a sudden, Jugo vanished in a great show of speed, before punching Kisame in the gut. "_His speed has increased_," Naruto pondered has he stood to his full height feeling slightly better from the solider pills giving to him. Hearing footsteps approaching him, Naruto looked up. Dosu now stood in front of the Jinchuriki looking at him with his disinterested eyes.

"We can handle these guys," Dosu stated as he pointed behind Naruto. "But your friends need you over there." Looking over, Naruto saw Itachi still in his Susanoo beating back the three fighting him.

"Are you sure," Naruto asked as he cast a backwards glance at the sound nin. Dosu didn't respond only turned and began to advance on Deidara. Smiling at his confidence, Naruto began to concentrate on Kurama. "_So how about sending some chakra my way, Kurama_?"

"**You are going to need it against a Susanoo, but I still can't give you a lot**," Kurama warned. "**Just try and wear him down, the weaker he gets, the weaker the Susanoo gets**."

"_Understood_," Naruto spoke as he dashed towards the battle of Sharingans.

XXX

Sakin's eyes widened as blood splattered across his vision, but not his blood. This blood was purple instead of red. Sasori was shaking repeatedly as he gazed down to see not one, but two swords jutting out of his "heart". Looking to either side of him he saw his very first puppets he had ever made, the mother and the father. Chuckling to himself, Sasori looked over to the only person who would even have those particular puppets. "So you did keep them," Sasori stated as he gazed at his sad grandmother. "Funny how the very first puppets I created would lead to my death and by my grandmother's own hand. Tell me did you keep them for this soul reason?"

"No, Sasori," Chiyo particular was at tears for what she had to do. "I kept them, because they helped me to keep you alive in my heart."

"Ha," Sasori laughed at that as looked at his grandmother. "That is a laugh; I will be remembered through living forever; that is the only way."

"That's not true, Sasori," Chiyo screamed, anger in her ancient eyes. "Puppet users will always be remembered through the puppets they created. I know of one in Suna right now, who is using your Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshouo puppets and he knows almost everything about you!" Sasori only raised on eyebrow to this still not fully convinced. "Being remembered has nothing to do with living forever; it has something to do with what you make of your life." Looking towards Sakin, Sasori gave off a light chuckle.

"I guess if that is true, then I have lived a pretty horrible life to be remembered," Sasori stated as his eyes began to dim. "But I guess I have one last request for you grandmother. I want these two puppets passed down to whoever you deem can use them."

"I know just the person in mind," for the first time since the fight began, Chiyo saw her old grandson back. Giving a sly grin, Sasori's eyes finally darkened and the puppet user went limp. Breathing heavily, Sakin took notice of the other fights and was about to go and assist, but exhaustion smacked into the Kazekage causing him to topple over, but before he could hit the ground a bed of sand cushioned his fall. Looking up, Sakin saw Gaara standing in front of him.

"Looks like I'm done for now," Sakin mentioned, but Gaara didn't immediately answer back. Sakin sat up just as Gaara came down on him in a hug.

"Thank you," Gaara mumbled out, but there was something Sakin felt on his shoulder; tears. Staring down at his son, Sakin began to pat him on the back.

"It's okay, I promise I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you," Sakin replied as his son's grip tightened. "I'm sorry."

"For what," Gaara asked.

"For everything," Sakin explained. "I know I'm not the best father in the world, but I'll try and be better. I just need a chance to prove it." Instead of a answer, Gaara's grip loosened as he finally passed out from exhaustion. Looking down at his son's peaceful face, Sakin smiled as he laid his son down.

"Kazekage," Sakin gazed up at Chiyo. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better," Sakin stated. "I'm almost out of chakra, so me attempting to help them would just hinder our friends, but I don't think this fight will last much longer."

"What do you mean," Chiyo asked.

"That force from Suna I brought with me, was just a small group compared to what is coming," Sakin replied as he lay down next to his son. Chiyo nodded her head as she watched Sakin stare up at the sky. "I know I'll have to answer to her when I see her again, but that's okay, I deserve being yelled at by her."

"I think she would be proud of how you are acting right now," Chiyo smiled at the Kazekage. "Now rest, we may need your help again." Sakin chuckled as he just kept his head down and felt exhaustion creep in on him.

"_Maybe I can make amends for what I did to, Gaara; just maybe_."

XXX

Mikoto watched as Kakashi and Sasuke once again where repelled by Itachi's shield. "It is useless," Itachi's statement only brought glares from his two attackers. "Why don't you just give up already?"

"Why don't you?!"

Turning around to the new voice, Itachi's Susanoo buckled as a giant fist made from fiery chakra connected with its back. Jumping back, Itachi glared at the Jinchuriki cloaked Naruto. "So you came back," Itachi looked towards Kisame and saw he was having a little difficulty trying to hit blur of a man. "Having your other friends hold off, Kisame so you could help deal with me; do you think that is wise?"

"I think they can handle him," Naruto spoke as he glared at Itachi. "But you on the other hand, you are going to need a little more to deal with you." Naruto clenched his fist as he looked towards Kakashi and Sasuke and nodded.

"It doesn't matter, you can't break through the Susanoo," Itachi stated not with arrogance, but with certainty.

"Oh, we don't have to break through it, all we have to do is let the toll of holding that jutsu up bring you down," Naruto countered with a grin. Itachi's eyes visible lifted slightly, but didn't give off any other sign he was surprised.

"Fine, let us see you try and outlast me," Itachi stated back. Smiling, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all got ready to attack.

XXX

Menma watched as Jugo was sent flying past his head. Knowing his companion was fine; Menma went about dodging Kisame's attacks. "So you aren't really a fighter are you," Kisame grinned as he watched Menma try and get distance between them. "But don't worry, I'll change that today." Menma just raised an eyebrow as he gestured to the left. Looking over, Kisame was consumed in a beam of chakra as it plowed him into the nearest set of trees.

"Good job Ju," Menma stopped when he saw Jugo with his hand on his head. Jugo looked like he was in pain; almost as if he was having a headache.

"I'm starting to lose it," Jugo stared at Menma with an almost begging look in his eyes. Menma nodded his head, as he began to play a note on his flute. Jugo's pained expression began more relaxed until he collapsed in a heap.

"_Don't worry we'll get someone to help you_," Menma thought as he walked to Jugo. Before he could attempt to pick, Jugo up; a tree trunk landed in front of Menma. Looking back, Menma saw a very pissed off Kisame emerging out of the forest.

"I've had enough," Kisame growled. "I'm going to kill you and then deal with the other ants!" Charging forward, Kisame stopped when a fan impaled the ground in front of him. Seeing a shadow, Kisame looked up just as a figure spin kicked him in the chin. Grabbing the fan and removing it from the ground, Temari stood in front of the two sound ninja.

"Looks like I came by just in time," Temari commented with a light tone in her voice. Just then, Kisame released a roar as his chakra flared to life. Slamming his hands together, Kisame was about to use a jutsu, when a barrage of kunai stopped his process. Bringing Samehada around, Kisame blocked the kunai from hitting him.

"Who else dares," Kisame roared as he stared at the direction the kunai was thrown from. Only to see a army of Shinobi standing there ready to attack.

"I guess we do," Temari stated as she swung her fan releasing a blast of wind.

XXX

Dosu clapped his hands together releasing a sound barrier that reflected, Deidara's explosives causing the explosive user to get angrier. "How dare you defile my art," Deidara screamed.

"Sorry, but I just simply wish not be blown up," Dosu replied with a slight grin beneath his wraps. Trying to make use of what little clay he had left, Deidara was making the tiniest bombs he could, but Dosu's sound attacks either pushed them away or shattered them. It didn't help the fact that not only was most of his clay used up, but his chakra wasn't fairing that well either.

"I'm putting an end to this," Deidara screamed as he grabbed his remaining clay, but right before he could throw it; Dosu's hands where already in a hand sign.

"Neton: Otodasshu (Sound Style: Sound Dash)," Seeing the boy become a blur in front of his eyes, Deidara couldn't react as a fist connected with his stomach. Dropping to his knees, Deidara was about to throw his bombs, when Dosu placed his palms on both sides of Deidara's head. "Do you have any last words?"

Deidara chuckled as he looked at the sound nin in the eyes. "Art is an explo-," Deidara never finished as Dosu sent waves of sound into the man's brain. Shaking Deidara's hands released his remaining bomb as a silent scream was released from his lips. Blood slowly poured from his eyes, as Dosu increased the frequency of the sound waves he was sending into the man's brain. Giving off one last jerk, Deidara's eyes finally went blank as his body fell forward. Looking at his hands, Dosu let out a small chuckle.

"Funny thing is you would've been able to kill me, if Naruto didn't weaken your resources," Dosu stated at the dead Akatsuki member. "But sadly you fought the wrong person and lost."

XXX

Seeing the approaching Suna nin, Itachi was about to speak, when a cough sent blood across the ground. Mikoto seeing this was shocked as she son collapsed on the ground as a fit of coughs caused him to release his Susanoo. "I guess my time is up for now," Itachi stated as he got up to leave. Before Naruto or the others do anything to stop the rouge ninja, Mikoto stood in front of her ill son. "Get out of my way mother." Mikoto just stood there silently as he sick son seemed to have gotten paler.

"When," Mikoto asked. "When did you get sick?"

"Does it matter," Itachi commented as coldly as he could. "I'm a rouge ninja from your village, the only reason why you are here is because you want to capture me." Mikoto reached up and tore the headband off her head and threw it to the ground; surprising everyone, except Naruto who just narrowed his eyes in curiosity.

"He is going to be brought to justice," Sasuke yelled, but before he could run; chakra chains wrapped around him. Looking at Naruto, the Uzumaki just gave him a glare, telling him to shut up.

"No, I'm here because you are my son," Mikoto stated softly as her Sharingan deactivated. Itachi could've placed his genjutsu on her, but found he couldn't do it. "Please, just come-." Mikoto next words were interrupted when Kisame grabbed her by the neck and held her.

"Itachi, we need to go now," Kisame warned as he saw the advancing ninja. Itachi nodded as Kisame threw Mikoto away. Running, Itachi found his vision begin to blur and speed slow down. Seeing his partner's weakened state, Kisame's grin returned. "Sorry, Itachi, but if they get you our secrets will be endanger." Itachi's eyes widened as he looked up and saw Kisame's blade already swinging for his head. A blur passed by Itachi's eyes as someone else took the attack. Mikoto gritted her teeth as she felt the blade slash her back open. Falling forward, Itachi caught her with confusion in his eyes.

"It's a mother's duty to protect her son, right," Was all Mikoto said as her eyes found Itachi's.

"Well, I guess I get to kill two-." Kisame's words stopped when Itachi looked at him with his Mangekyo active.

"You will pay for what you did."

Itachi's Susanoo took form, but only looked like a skeleton version. Kisame chuckled, as he raised his sword. "Oh, yeah right," Kisame's voice betrayed nothing, but sheer excitement. "I've been waiting to fight you for real since I first met you."

XXX

"Raikage-sama," E turned and looked at Darui. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know, that he is ready," E stated as he turned fully around to look at him. "Banrai is ready to fight Naruto and reclaim what is rightfully ours." Standing up, E walked around the desk and stood in front of his window.

"How are you sure," Darui questioned.

"Because not only have I trained him, but I have him fighting our own Jinchuriki as sparing partners," E's statement made Darui's eyes widened. "How are the other two doing?"

"They are fine," Darui stated. "Except for Tsukino is not feeling well."

"Well, make sure she gets back to full strength," E ordered. "We need everyone on this team to be at their peak."

"Sir, are you sure they can beat Naruto," Darui asked concerned for his students.

"Of course," E stated. "Out of all our Genin teams these three are one of the top ones; have some faith in your students." Darui sighed as he nodded his head. Leaving the Raikage to his thoughts, Darui left the office only to come face to face with Makaze. The boy's attire hadn't changed much except for the Jonin vest he now sported. The most surprising thing was his personality change.

"Can I help you, Makaze," Darui asked as his student stared up at him.

"When are we heading out to fight Naruto," Makaze asked, not out of excitement, but more out of curiosity.

"In a few more days judging from how Banrai is going," Darui didn't seem happy and neither did Makaze. "Take it easy for a day or two; we won't be seeing any action for at least that long."

"Tsukino isn't feeling any better," Makaze warned as he watched his sensei begin to walk away.

"I know, but all we can do is hope she gets better soon," With that Darui left Makaze in the hallway.

"_Yeah, but what if she doesn't_," Makaze left the hallway with his thoughts as his only companion.

Here you go I hope you like the chapter and everything.


	39. The Capture and The Return

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Pride without honor is arrogance, and the arrogant are easily beaten." by J. Hellscythe

"People will laugh at your dreams, then hate you when you make them come true ." -Wiz

* * *

><p>"Mikoto," Kakashi was about to run to the woman, but a blur passed right by him. Skidding to a stop, Naruto examined Mikoto. Seeing her chest rise and fall, albeit slowly, gave the Uzumaki hope for the Uchiha.<p>

"She needs medical attention, now," Naruto yelled out, looking for Sakura.

"Hard to heal a dead person isn't," Kisame voice rang out from behind Naruto. Turning around, Naruto went to protect Mikoto, but a giant ethereal hand punched the shark Akatsuki member away. Itachi walked up between Naruto and Kisame as his glare intensified

"Get her away from here," Itachi warned as he charged Kisame. Naruto nodded as he pulled some of Kurama's remaining chakra out. Grabbing Mikoto, Naruto gave her the chakra in an attempt to heal some of the damage, but still needed some healers. Picking her up, Naruto ran towards Kakashi. Just as he reached the Jonin, Sakura and Chiyo appeared.

"She needs help, now!"

Before he could turn, Mikoto's hand shot up and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Help him," Mikoto's staggered breathing was bad and her voice was raspy as her strength began to fade. Not wanting her to speak again, Naruto nodded his head as he stood and allowed the healers to go to work. Looking at Kakashi and the others, Naruto just nodded his head as he turned to help Itachi. "Naruto, you used up a lot of chakra," Kakashi warned as the Uzumaki stopped.

"Well, I guess I'll need to dig up some more," Naruto stated. "If you want to help then follow me, but if not then stay behind and keep the wounded safe." This was the only warning Naruto gave as he ran to assist, Itachi. As he was running, Kurama's voice sprung to life.

"**One minute**," Kurama warned as if trying to convince the Uzumaki to stop. "**That is how much chakra I have left to spare you**."

"_Understood_," Naruto replied back. Getting closer, Naruto heard the steps of not one, but many individuals behind him. Looking behind him, Naruto's shocked expression quickly turned into one of sadistic glee. "_Or we could just make this shark piss himself_."

XXX

Behind the ethereal giant, Itachi spat out a giant fireball at his former partner. Sneering at the giant blazing fireball, Kisame simply swung his sword through the fire; immediately consuming the chakra rendering it useless. Samehada squirmed in Kisame's hand as if irritated by the chakra. "Sorry, had no choice," Kisame stated to his blade. "But soon you can have a helping of Uchiha chakra." After finishing his sentence, Kisame charged towards Itachi.

"Why bother charging me," Itachi challenged as his Sharingan glared at his opponent. "You cannot get past the Susanoo." The ethereal giant unleashed a roar as it swung it's blade towards Kisame. Kisame side-stepped the blade and leaped at the giant; bringing Samehada down on it. But the blade stopped short of reaching his target. Seizing his chance, Itachi used Susanoo free hand to grab Kisame. "Now you meet your end." Itachi's declaration only made the shark man laugh. Before Itachi could ask what was wrong, his vision immediately began to wobble. "_Damn it, I used my eyes too much. My body is starting to burn out_."

"No one knows your limit with those eyes then your own partner," Kisame grinned as Susanoo's hand began to disintegrate. "You've lost." Kisame landed on his feet as the giant finally faded out of existence. Coughing up a small amount of blood, Itachi glared at Kisame. "In a fair fight, you would've beaten me, but sadly you had to fight early on. All well, I guess this is the price you pay for those eyes of yours." Raising his sword above his head, Kisame was about to finish the job, but was stopped when a dog made of lightning appeared in front of him. Just managing to bring Samehada in front of him as a shield, but when Kisame went to counter-attack; Naruto appeared next too him in full demon cloak. "_Shit!_" That was all that ran through Kisame's mind as Naruto's fist collided with the rouge-ninja's stomach, plowing him through the ground.

Itachi, through his blurry and unfocused eyes, was shocked, as both Naruto and Kakashi had come to his aid. "Why," Itachi managed to utter out. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because Mikoto asked us too," Naruto answered with his back to the Uchiha. "Now, stand back, we have a shark to skin." Naruto's statement didn't hold much vigor, as his cloaked vanished. Digging his way back out of the hole, Naruto had just put him in, Kisame looked madder then ever.

"Okay, now I'm going to devour ever last drop of chakra you posses until-," Kisame stopped when he noticed Naruto's smile. Confused, Kisame took a quick glance behind him and saw the army of Suna nins staying him down. "Hm, well things don't appear to be in my favor." Even though he said this, Kisame's grin still came back into full view.

"It's over now come quietly or else you leave in a body bag," Naruto threat only seemed to make him grin even more.

"Well, this would be a problem," Kisame started as his body slowly began to melt. "But I think I'll take this chance to make my escape." With that the water clone exploded.

"Damn," Kakashi cursed, but Naruto just shrugged and passed right by him; straight too Itachi. Neither one of them said a word; they just looked at one another. Kakashi was about to walk over, when Naruto grabbed Itachi by the arm and helped him up. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping an injured man get over too where his mom is," Naruto fired back as he glared at both Kakashi and Sasuke as if challenging them to try and stop him. Sasuke looked furious, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand.

"He is in our custody," Kakashi mumbled into the young Uchiha's ear. "He will face justice for what he did."

As Naruto carried the blurry eyed Itachi, the Uchiha asked his question. "Why are you doing this," Itachi asked.

"Because there is something else going on here," Naruto growled out in a whisper, as his blue eyes flashed towards Itachi. "And I'll be damned before I let you leave without me knowing what that is." Itachi's eyes lowered as his onyx eyes glued to his mom.

"It's a lie."

Naruto's eyes widened, but that was all the cryptic Uchiha said. Mikoto's eyes opened slowly as she felt two new presences. Looking at Itachi with nothing, but love in her eyes; Mikoto smiled. "Hello, son," Mikoto frowned when Itachi looked away with shame in his eyes. "Itachi?"

"I'm in your custody, Uzumkai," Itachi stated. "My chakra is gone and I'm clearly in no condition to fight." Naruto just glared at the Uchiha, but slowly reached up and pulled Itachi's headband over his eyes. Kakashi at that time walked up and placed some chakra draining cuffs onto Itachi's wrists. Taking the captured Uchiha off of Naruto, the Uzumaki finally collapsed on the ground with a sigh.

"Well, this has been an interesting mission," Turning his eyes towards the Oto nin, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Right, Dosu?"

The Oto nin in question, nodded his head as he approached the Konoha group. "It was, but meeting you wasn't by chance," Dosu stated quiet firmly as he reached into his cloak. Before he could even move another inch, several kunai and other weapons where pointed at him. Smiling underneath his bandages, Dosu slowly withdrew his hand revealing two scrolls. "These are for the Kazekage and Hokage respectfully." Throwing each scroll to a a ninja from that village, Dosu began to walk away with his team.

"So that's it," Naruto blurted out. "You came all this way to deliver two scrolls."

"No, I also came to say this to you," Dosu turned and fixed his only visible eye on Naruto. But no word came from, Dosu's mouth; instead Naruto could feel a vibrating feeling in his left hand. Looking over, Naruto could see Dosu's foot gently tapping the ground.

"_Morse code_," Naruto smiled as he concentrated on the pattern. Naruto's eyes shot open and looked at Dosu, who only nodded his head.

"Good luck, in staying alive." Dosu's statement confused everyone, but Naruto knew the real truth and it both angered and saddened him.

"What was that about," Kakashi asked as he held out his hand for Naruto. For a brief second, Naruto only stared at it, as if confused, but shaking his head, Naruto took the offered appendage and allowed to be hoisted up.

"I have no idea," Naruto lied with a confused grin. "Dosu is a strange guy." Kakashi could only stay at Naruto, but shrugged after a few seconds. "_He knows I'm lying_." Naruto cursed, but still couldn't let what he had learned out, at least not yet. After making their rounds and allowing everyone to rest up, Sakin offered the Konoha shinobi a place to stay to rest and heal, Mikoto more thoroughly. The thought of keeping Itachi outside of Konoha for more then a day, gave Kakashi a unsettling feeling, but Mikoto was hurt and needed help. After arriving in Suna, Itachi was immediately sealed up within a prison of gold dust and more sealing tags were placed along the bars, ensuring his capture, but the Uchiha didn't seem at all interested in escaping or even attempting one. He just seemed dead. Even when Sasuke, started threatening him, the older Uchiha didn't even move, not even a flinch. The next day, the Konoha group all stood outside Suna; Itachi secured by chakra chains connect to Naruto.

"Thank you for everything," Sakin stated with gratitude in his voice. "If it wasn't for you my son…"

"No problem," Kakashi answered as the Kazekage gave a nod. Gaara and Naruto were looking at one another, both wearing disinterested looks.

"So, you and your dad are getting along better," Naruto asked and received a nod from the Shukaku's container. "Well, good you will need that for the fights ahead."

"I will not allow my family to be hurt because of Akatsuki," Gaara declared as the sand around them jumped a little. Smiling, Naruto patted Gaara on the shoulder before turning away.

"Good luck, Gaara."

"Same to you, Naruto."

The Konoha nins soon began their trek through the desert and back home, but even then Naruto couldn't help, but remember Dosu's words. "_Looks like what we feared is about to happen, Kurama_." Naruto's words only got a growl out of the fox.

XXX

"So Itachi attacked you."

"Yes, he apparently still has feelings for his mother, Pein," Kisame's statement, didn't settle well with their leader, but he still kept his cool.

"It doesn't matter our plan is nearly complete."

"And if he spills about our plans," Kisame prodded, but was rewarded with a glare from the figure.

"As I said it doesn't matter," Pein repeated. "We now only need to find and capture four Jinchuriki and then we can complete our plan."

"Are you that Hidan and Kakuzu in capturing the Nibi's Jinchuriki?"

"Yes, but I'm off to go catch our other prize," Pein's statement just brought a shrug from the shark nin. "Now, if that is all, leave. I have to make preparations." Kisame nodded his head and left without any further discussions. Once Kisame was gone, Tobi emerged out of the shadows. "Itachi abandoning us is a problem."

"Yes, but it not something we can fix right now," Tobi answered back. "But all we can do is continue and capture the other Jinchuriki as fast as possible."

"Agreed," Pein replied as he stood up. "I'm off to capture the Rokubi (Six Tails)." Tobi nodded his head as the rippled eyed man walked off.

"_Damn you Itachi_," Tobi cursed. "_But it doesn't matter, soon the rest of the Bijuu will fall into our hands and then _my_ plan can be achieved_." With that the masked man vanished in a swirling vortex.

XXX

Arriving in Konoha the group was met with stares of awe, as they saw a blind; chakra chained, and shackled Itachi. After giving the captured, nin over to the ANBU; Mikoto was dropped off a the hospital. "Well, that was an exciting mission," Naruto exclaimed. "But I think it's about time to head home and relax."

"Not so fast," Kakashi's hand stopped Naruto from walking away. "We still have to give our mission statement to the Hokage."

"Surely we all don't have to go," Naruto complained.

"Sorry, but we do in order to verify what had happened."

Naruto nodded his head, but the moment Kakashi's back turned; the Uzumaki's face darkened. He knew that wasn't the real reason behind him going to the Hokage's office, but it was better to play along; then have to deal with an even bigger problem later. Hinata turned around just as Naruto's face turned back to normal, but it was just enough to know something wasn't going to end well once they got too the Hokage.

XXX

"Is that your report," Tsunade asked as she stared at the group in front of her.

"Yes," Kakashi stated. "We caught Itachi Uchiha and we were giving a scroll by Dosu stating it was to be delivered to the Hokage."

"Well, we will have the scroll checked for any sort of traps," Tsunade finished, but then her eyes hardened when they fell on Naruto, who was currently picking at some dirt that was on his jacket. "That is all, except for Naruto and Kakashi; I would like to have a private word with you two."

Hinata looked at Naruto in concern, but the Uzumaki smiled at her. "I'll see you in a minute," Naruto promised without breaking his smile. The Hyuga gave a nod, but was still worried as she left. As the door began to close, Naruto's demeanor changed, rapidly. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"So you did know," Kakashi said in more of a statement then a question.

"Please, I knew this was going to happen before our mission started," Naruto reasoned with a dismissed wave. "We were up against Akatsuki members, so nothing sort of pulling out almost all the stops was we going to make it. And look what came from it. We have Itachi in custody, no one was killed and Gaara was saved _before_ Shukaku was extracted. In my opinion that is a win in my eyes."

"You disobeyed _direct_ orders," Tsunade's eyes were blazing with anger. "We all told, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Jiraiya-."

"Oh, please," Naruto interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Jiraiya is never here to help me train, like you guys wanted. So what am I suppose to do, sit around sucking on my thumb. I trained by myself in the use of my Bijuu's chakra simply because; no one else could've done anything."

"What about Yamato," Tsunade questioned which only got a laugh out of Naruto.

"With his chakra level, even if I did lose full control of the chakra; he wouldn't be able to hold me back."

"So you deliberately trained, knowing if you lost control you would've placed the entire village in danger."

"Who said I was training _inside _the village?"

This brought about a series of shocked expressions from the two adults. "What do you mean," Tsunade asked as her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Look, I don't train inside the village; too dangerous," Naruto stated nonchalantly. "So in order to keep the village safe, I go a few miles out and train to my heart's content."

"You-," Tsunade was about to continue, when Naruto held up his hand.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go now," Naruto announced as he put his hands together. "This message isn't going to get back to the _real_ me, if I stand here talking all day." With that the Futon Bunshin vanished in a swirl of wind that left minor scratches on the Hokage's floor.

XXX

Hinata was surprised to see Naruto standing at the gate to her home, when she had just left him at the Hokage's office. Before she could ask, Naruto told her about the clone. When asked why he did that, Naruto responded with 'So I could spend the day with my girlfriend.' This only brought a smile to the Hyuga's face. Taking his girlfriend by the hand, Naruto began too led her through the village. Before getting too far, Hinata felt, Naruto shuddered, but with a roll of his shoulders; he continued walking. "Everything ok," Hinata questioned.

"Yeah, but there might be some trouble later on, but I'll cross that bridge when I come too it," Naruto answered with an aloof tone in his voice. "But for now it, is just about you and me." Naruto gave the Hyuga a gently peck on the check causing her to blush. Looking at her, something slowly began to pry at the back of Naruto's head; as if they were being watched. "If only we didn't have some crowd following us." Hinata was confused at first, but Naruto gave a glance towards the nearest building with a sign overshadowing them. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata saw a small outline of someone, but it quickly faded away.

"Why are they following us," Hinata asked.

"Their not following us, just me," Naruto answered as he threw a ball at the sign. Before the ANBU agent could move, the ball exploded into a bright light; blinding the spy. When the light faded, the two were gone; all that was left was a note. Picking it up, the ANBU didn't know whether to be impressed or disturbed.

_Better luck next time_.

XXX

"You are asking for trouble," Hinata scolded as she sat on the nearest rock. Chuckling, Naruto leaned on a tree looking at the Hyuga.

"I'm not afraid of some ANBU," Naruto countered with a confident smirk. Hinata just raised an eyebrow at the Uzumaki.

"Are you afraid of anything," Hinata asked as she leaned forward.

Giving her a look of utter disbelief, Naruto laughed. "Of course," Naruto stated. "I would be a fool not to be afraid of something."

"Okay, what are you afraid of," Hinata pried as she watched Naruto walk away from his tree. The Uzumaki looked towards the small spring as a thoughtful expression played on his features.

"I'm afraid of losing the people I hold dear too me," Naruto stated calmly. "I don't want what happened to Kinkaku and Ginkaku to happen again." Hinata's eyes softened as she got up and gave Naruto a hug.

"You know you can't keep everyone safe," Hinata stated softly. "We have a dangerous job and we all have to do it."

"That is why, regardless of what she tries to do; I will train with Kurama's chakra," Naruto's eyes hardened like steel. "If anyone wants to get too you or anyone else I cherish in my life; they _will_ regret it."

"I understand, but please try not too give our Hokage anymore reason to yell at you," Hinata asked, but got a small chuckle out of Naruto as he turned and faced her.

"No promises." Leaning forward the two kissed one another. After the kiss ended, the two looked out into the spring, while staying embraced.

XXX

Sitting in a dark room, Itachi was bound to the floor. Chakra seals were placed all over his body, along with a bit of cloth wrapped around his eyes. He couldn't help, but chuckle. They were making sure, he wasn't going anywhere; and who could blame them. Letting out a breath, Itachi heard the door open. Listening too the sound of the approaching individual, the Uchiha gained a visible frown when he heard three separate noises. "So you got caught," The voice growled out.

"Of course," Itachi answered back. "My chakra ran out and my body couldn't handle anymore of Susanoo."

"Tomorrow you will be brought before the council and will face your sentencing," Turning on his heel the visitor began to leave, but stopped when Itachi spoke up.

"Is it just the Hokage and the councilors or will the clan heads be attending as well, Danzo," Itachi's eyes even though they were covered, the old war hawk could feel there power.

"Well, that depends on the Hokage, but I think a little public showing of too your mother is something that could help keep the future Uchiha's in line; don't you think." Not receiving sort of response, Danzo turned and began to leave, but just as he got to the door, Danzo said one last thing. "You were a true ninja, acting from the shadows; too the very end. Goodbye, Itachi Uchiha

Okay finally done. This took a while longer then planned, but what ever. If this chapter seemed rushed, I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Oh, he is a little tidbit for you guys. I have several other stories planned; some for Sonic the Hedgehog, Teen Titans, and then a big project that must first be further studied on before I even attempt it ;). But anyway, that is neither here nor there, hope you guys enjoyed and continue with me on this little adventure.


	40. Trial and Mistakes

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"Pride without honor is arrogance, and the arrogant are easily beaten." by J. Hellscythe

"People will laugh at your dreams, then hate you when you make them come true ." -Wiz

* * *

><p>Waking up, Naruto could only smile. Tsunade either as a way to keep an eye on him or as a thank you for help in the capture of Itachi; had taken him off the mission list for the next week, but regardless, it gave him time to hangout with Hinata. Getting out of bed, and entering the kitchen, Naruto noticed Mikoto walking by the window. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but what caught his eyes were the tears. Jumping out the window, Naruto tapped Mikoto on the shoulder as he passed by. Looking at the blonde ninja, Mikoto forced a weak smile as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Did I disturb you, Naruto," Mikoto asked; only for Naruto to shake his head.<p>

"Why are you crying," Naruto asked with concern.

"Today is the day of Itachi's sentencing," Mikoto stated as calmly as she could. "And all clan heads are to be present for the motion." Naruto thoughts went back to Itachi's whispered words.

"When we captured him, he whispered something," Naruto started as he looked at Mikoto. "It's a lie. I tried racking my brain around, what exactly was the lie, but I couldn't figure it out, but I think I might have found a small piece. He cares about you and Sasuke, and it is clear you care about him too. So the lie has to be something about-."

"Naruto," Mikoto's interruption brought the blonde to the Uchiha's eyes. "I'm going to be late, I must go." With that the female Uchiha left without further word. Naruto's thoughts immediately began to go through the reasons behind Mikoto's interruption.

"I have to talk to the old man," Naruto's eyes went towards the direction of Sarutobi's house. "I need to hurry if all the clan heads are to be present, then he will have to be there." With that Naruto vanished.

XXX

Sarutobi just finished putting his shoes on, when the door to his home was thrown open. Looking up he saw, Naruto standing there looking at him. "It was a lie," Naruto started as he took one step towards the aged man. "That was the last thing Itachi said to me. Now I'm not smart, but I'm good at picking up emotions. It's clear Itachi cares about his mom and brother, and that Mikoto cares about him." Sarutobi opened his mouth to talk, but Naruto continued. "Now why does the man who butchered his entire family still care about the last two remaining ones?"

"Maybe he feels remorse," Sarutobi offered, but this just got an irritated growl from the Uzumaki.

"I spent a living lying too people," Naruto countered as his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You are going to have to do better then that." Seeing the old man sigh, Naruto pulled up the nearest stool and sat in front of the door.

"It's a secret," Sarutobi stated calmly. "Only a select few know it and that is how it is going to stay."

"A man is about to be sentenced, possibly to death, and you are going to sit there on your pretty little high chair and let it," Naruto's glare increased as Sarutobi's calm gaze stared back. "Are you seriously okay with that?"

"Sometimes, things have to happen for a reason-."

"Bullshit!"

The stool Naruto was sitting on had flown past Sarutobi and shattered against the wall. "Please don't throw my belongings," Sarutobi asked nicely, but all this did was seemed to anger the Uzumaki even further.

"What is so needed by him dying," Naruto roared not caring if the whole village heard him. "Explain it too me, why does he have too die!"

"Because he doesn't want their name to be diminished," Sarutobi stated as he looked at Naruto.

"He is going to die, just to protect something as insignificant as a name."

"Now, you need to stop," Sarutobi's voice became very firm as he stood. "I've already told you enough and I'm going to be late to the meeting." As he passed, he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "It will be ok, he knew this day was coming and he has resigned to his fate." There was that word; fate. Naruto hated that word more then any other. Fate meant that there was nothing you could do to prevent the outcome of your decisions; it was a word for quitters. That word wasn't for a man like, Itachi. Glaring at the back of the former Hokage, Naruto followed him until he was out of the man's home. "We will talk later." Sarutobi gave the boy a hopefully calming smile, but the boy only stared out into the distance. "Naruto-?"

"Goodbye, Sarutobi." Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind leaving Sarutobi alone. Sighing, the former Hokage started to walk to the meeting, hoping Naruto would just leave this matter to the council.

XXX

Hinata heard a loud crash coming from the training ground, as she went to investigate, she found Naruto standing next to a destroyed tree. Destroyed wasn't the right word, there wasn't even a splinter of the tree left. The only thing that remained was the stump, and judging how Naruto was eyeing the piece of bark; it wasn't going to stay that way much longer. Watching from a distance, Hinata waited for Naruto too decided what he was going to do. Letting out a sigh, Naruto sat on the stump, but not before making a motion towards the Hyuga. Walking towards him, Naruto stared out into the forest. "I'm tired," Naruto stated when Hinata was close enough to hear.

"Then why not go get some sleep, instead of destroying harmless trees," Hinata stated innocently.

"It's not that kind of tired," Naruto countered with an amused chuckle. "I'm more tired mentally, then physically."

"What's wrong," Hinata sat down next to the blonde, Naruto didn't do anything for a little while. Hinata blushed slightly as Naruto grabbed her and connected their foreheads together.

"Why?"

"Why what," Hinata asked confused by Naruto's question.

"I've been wondering this for a while and I know this is sudden, but why me," Naruto's attempt to clarify his question only brought further confusion on the Hyuga. "Why did you fall for me?"

"Oh," Hinata pulled away from Naruto, but held his hands. "Why are you interested in that?"

"I don't know why; just curious I guess," Naruto took his eyes off of Hinata to stare at the sky. "Out of everyone in Konoha, you chose an outsider who you didn't know a thing about to fall in love with; why?"

"Does this have to do with Itachi?"

"Yes and no."

Hinata didn't say anything for a little bit, considering what to say next. "You helped us without having any real reason too," Hinata started. "Without considering your safety, you tried to help anyone you could. You joined Konoha and defended it. I guess I fell for you, because of you. Your personality and actions are all things that bring a smile to me. Yes, you can be a bit rash, but you try to be as encouraging with your words and actions as possible; to me you are a bright light that helps reassure me that everything will be alright." Naruto smiled a little as he gave Hinata's hand a light peck.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too," Hinata answered back. "Why are you worried about such a small thing?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," Naruto answered with a tint of sadness.

"By what," Hinata asked.

"By me," Naruto's answer seemed to spark an air of confusion from Hinata, because just chuckled even more. "You know that Tsunade sent Jiraiya out to collect info on Akatsuki, right?" Seeing his girlfriend nod, Naruto continued. "She also sent him out to find out as much info about my time with my brothers."

"Why," Hinata asked. "She could just ask you about that."

"Because I refuse to tell her anything about my past or training," Naruto answered still wearing a weak smile. "She can't trust someone who was raised by the same people who tried to kill her uncle."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me explaining why I love you."

"Because Mikoto, even though Itachi killed his entire clan, still loves him despite, having blooded his hands with his own families blood," At this Naruto looked at Hinata. "If you knew the things I did, would you still feel the same way about me? Could you still love me knowing the things I've done?" Without having a chance to prepare, Naruto felt himself be pulled into a hug by the female Hyuga.

"You had to do what you had too in order to survive," Hinata answered. "I'm not going to hold what you did when you were 'Doukaku' against you, Naruto." Placing her hands on both sides of Naruto's face, Hinata gently forced the Uzumaki too look at her. "I love you and that will not change." Seeing, Naruto's face start to brighten slightly, Hinata knew he was going to be fine.

"Thank you," Naruto replied. "You've helped me more then you realized." Hinata smiled at Naruto, but before anymore words could be shared; Naruto leaned forward and captured, Hinata's lips with his own. After a few seconds the two separated, turning around Hinata sat in between Naruto's legs, as Naruto laid his head on top of Hinata's. The two sat in relative silence as they watched the sun sink beneath the tress.

XXX

Mikoto's eyes were burning as she attempted to keep the tears from running down her face. Itachi's judgment was about over and it was almost certain what was about to happen; death. Everything inside, Mikoto was hurting from the betrayal she feeling. When the trial first began, Itachi made a point to stare up at his mom. The look itself didn't mean anything to anyone, but Mikoto knew what it meant; don't speak. During the entire time of the sentencing, Mikoto's mind drifted off too something, Naruto said to her.

XXX

_Flashback_

"Naruto, your brothers meant a lot too you," Mikoto asked as Naruto helped her cook some food.

"Yeah, we did everything together," Naruto stated. "I was always taught that family was more important then anything else. More important then a village and more important then your name; my brother's names went down in infamy, but they didn't care, because they had each other and eventual me." Naruto looked at his medal with a fond expression on his face. "Maybe that is a stupid way of thinking, but too me it makes the most sense, because a village is suppose too treat everyone as if they are family, right."

Mikoto's mood darkened as she stopped chopping. "Yeah, that is how it is suppose to be," Mikoto answered back with a solemn voice.

"Are you okay," Naruto asked noticing the change in atmosphere. "Mikoto, Mikoto… Mikoto!"

XXX

Being jarred by her name being shouted, Mikoto looked at Tsunade. "You have anything to say to your… _son_." Looking around, Mikoto could see everyone looking at her waiting for her decision. Looking down at, Itachi Mikoto could see he was also waiting for her words. Taking in a deep breath, Mikoto stood up. "Itachi Uchiha," Mikoto tried her best to keep her voice even. "You stand here on the crime of killing members of the Uchiha clan. You are found guilty of these crimes." Looking down at the ground, Mikoto gently pulled out a small toy. It was one, Itachi used to play with as a child. Feeling her tears slowly build up, Tsunade took this time to stand to enforce the sentence. "But I can't let you go through this." The council looked at, Mikoto as if she had lost her mind.

"Mikoto you can't seriously be saying you want to forgive-," Mikoto interrupted Tsume with a kind smile.

"You can't punish someone who was ordered to do it," Mikoto's eyes traveled to Sarutobi who looked at Mikoto with sad eyes, but Itacchi's eyes were a different story. They were filled with fear, but were quickly replaced with a calculating look.

"Why would I follow the order of-," A document being placed on the desk by Mikoto was all that was needed to silence the Uchiha.

"Please, stop lying," Mikoto's eyes were full of kindness as she looked over the entire council. "I have sitting in front of me the true reason for the Uchiha's demise." Mikoto gave Sarutobi one last look, but the old man didn't show anything sort of emotion.

"What are you talking about," Tsunade asked, but Mikoto only threw the document at the Hokage, but just as she caught it. Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she turned towards, Itachi. The seals on Itachi were glowing lightly as his eyes slowly flashed red before returning to normal.

"_He's trying to use the Sharingan_," Tsunade took another glance at the folder, before directing her gaze to the council. Danzo gazed at Tsunade, but this didn't go unnoticed by Itachi.

"_He wouldn't use his eye for this, right_?" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he stared at Danzo who turned towards him.

"Please, open it up, Hokage-sama," Mikoto stated calmly as she sat down and continued to smile at Itachi. "I have seen my greatest fear, and that is my son dying for something that wasn't his fault."

XXX

Naruto eyes shot open as he sensed the presence of someone nearby. Attempting to stand got an annoyed groan from his guest. Looking down, Naruto saw Hinata curled up, using his lap as a pillow. Smiling softly, Naruto gently picked Hinata up and laid her down on the grass as gently as he could. Standing up, Naruto walked towards the where the sensation was just a few seconds ago. Taking a breath, Naruto pulled enough of Kurama's chakra to begin sensing for any hostile emotions, but there was none. Getting slightly annoyed, Naruto was about to yell; when someone spoke up behind him. "I wouldn't do that," Jumping from the sudden voice, Naruto twisted and threw three kunai at the source. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a cloaked ANBU holding one of his kunai. "You might wake your girlfriend up."

"What do you want," Naruto demanded as he stared daggers at the ANBU.

"It's not what I want, it is what you want," The ANBU stated in a cryptic manner. Tossing a small folder to the Uzumaki, the mysterious ANBU continued. "The answer you seek is inside those pages, but I better hurry."

"Why?"

"In ten minutes, both Mikoto will be executed."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about," Naruto shouted, but a moan from Hinata quieted the shocked Jinchuriki. The ANBU simply gestured to the folder. Opening, Naruto was first greeted with the signature of the Sarutobi and the old council members. Reading further, Naruto's eyes got wider and wider. "Uchiha clan, attempted coup, Itachi ordered to kill; what the hell is this." But when Naruto looked up, the man was gone. "_This has to be a lie_." Naruto tried to reason, but the signature of Sarutobi was the same as the last mission letter received from the old man before his retirement. "I'm sick of playing this stupid ass game." Putting the folder into his jacket, Naruto walked over to Hinata and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back." Naruto promised, before vanishing in a shunshin.

XXX

Mikoto was shaking as she looked around at the shocked faces of everyone. Tsunade stood up. "Okay, now that the punishment as been-," The ceiling gave way with a huge boom. Everyone shielded themselves from the debris as a figure landed beside Itachi. "Who in the hell-," Tsunade and everyone else got ready to defend themselves, but saw it was Naruto.

"Hmm, this is interesting," Danzo started as he looked at Naruto, but the Uzumkai just growled at him.

"Naruto what are you doing here," Tsunade demanded, but Naruto just pulled out the folder and tossed it at her. Opening it up, Tsunade found it was the exact thing as the first folder. "Naruto did you steal this from one of the council members?! You know that is considered-."

"Why," Naruto's eyes were full of anger, but not at Mikoto; instead his anger was directed at Tsunade.

"Why, what," Tsunade asked getting more and more confused as Naruto spoke.

"She has suffered enough," Naruto stated as he kept his eyes on Tsunade. "Why are you going to execute, Mikoto?!" The entire council room was quiet as they looked at the enraged Uzumaki. This continued until, Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto, what are you talking about," Tsunade asked, but Naruto just yelled louder his eyes turning into slits.

"Don't you lie," Naruto roared as Kurama's chakra began to encircle him. Noticing the situation wasn't getting any better. Tsunade looked at Mikoto.

"Naruto, you need to calm down," Mikoto stated as she stepped down from the council table. "I don't know what you heard, but I'm not going to be executed."

Naruto's eyes turned to Mikoto, but instead of seeing the same bright look in his eyes, Mikoto noticed something was off. Going off a hunch, Mikoto activated her Sharingan. Seeing this, Naruto lunged, but not at Mikoto; at Tsunade. Tsunade dodged the attempted attack and stared at the enraged Jinchuriki. "Naruto, stop right now," Tsunade ordered.

"I won't let you kill her," Naruto stated with as much killer intent in his voice as possible. Noticing his foot twist, Tsunade managed to duck the kick that was aimed at her head. Charging her fist with chakra, Tsunade punched Naruto through the roof with enough force to dig herself into the ground.

"Alert the ANBU and as many Jonin as possible," Tsunade ordered as the clan heads moved to help as much as they could. "We need to capture and contain, Naruto Uzumaki by any means necessary." Seeing, Hiashi out of the corner of her eye, Mikoto grabbed the man's robes.

"Please don't hurt him," Mikoto begged.

"He is trying to-," Hiashi was interrupted by Mikoto.

"He is being controlled," Mikoto yelled out. "He is under a Genjutsu."

"But that can't be," Hiashi stated with certainty in his voice. "The Bijuu would stop that."

"Not unless it can't tell, Naruto is under a Genjutsu," Itachi spoke up with his narrowed.

"What are you talking about," Hiashi asked.

"Shisui Uchiha, had a special Genjutsu that could manipulate others without them even noticing it," Itachi stated.

"But his dead," Hiashi answered back.

"Yes, but his eyes didn't," Itachi attempted to stand, but the chains where still in place. "Free me, I can hold Naruto down long enough for us to get him out of the Genjutsu." Hiashi hesitated for a spilt second, but quickly sliced the chains off of the Uchiha.

"Now, what is your plan?"

"Plan," Itachi's eyes where closed as he reached up and pulled the tag off his body that was restraining his chakra. Opening his eyes, Itachi's Sharingan was active. "I'm going to stop this madness."

Here you guys go, sorry for the wait hope you guys enjoy. Also I have a question for you guys, have any of you heard of a web comic called Grim Tales.


	41. The Fox Trap

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

Sitting there in the dark, I had the chance to think about a lot of things, including the nature of the world itself. And after lengthy consideration, I realized something; when all is said and done this world is a unknowable place. On the surface, all appears rational, orderly. But what lies beyond that thin veneer of reason? Stability and reality? Or chaos and madness? What are we really made of in the end? Is there truly any meaning to the lives we lead? Or are we nothing more than hollow vessels? These are questions we can never answer, because we cannot hope to see beyond the world's fragile layer of skin. So we live our lives filled with uncertainty, never knowing who or what we truly are or what the future will bring, all we can do is imagine. Life becomes an unsolvable mystery with any number of twists and turns awaiting us. _And that's enough to fill any soul with **terror**! - Asura_

"Have you ever had a dream you were so sure was real?" -Morpheus, The Matrix

* * *

><p>Tayuya was walking down Konoha's busy streets, when an explosion from the Hokage's tower startled everyone. "<em>Mikoto is up there<em>," Tayuya thought, but suddenly Naruto landed next too her. "Naruto is everything-." Tayuya stopped when she saw Naruto's eyes focused on one thing. Turning towards what he was looking at, Tayuya saw Tsunade standing on a building.

"Uzumaki, Naruto you are now too stand down and stand trial," Tsunade ordered, but Naruto's smile gave her his answer. "Fine, I'll have to force you to surrender."

Roaring in laughter, Naruto just pulled out a kunai. "You couldn't beat me before and you can't beat me now," Naruto answered back.

"I took it easy on you, but now I will treat you traitor." Launching herself towards Naruto, Tsunade saw him throw the kunai at her. Dodging the blade, Tsunade found Naruto swing a chain of chakra at her. "Shit!" The chain wrapped around Tsunade's waist, as Naruto gave the chain a violent jerk. Swinging the chain, Naruto swung Tsunade into the street. Slamming his hand on the ground, more of Naruto's chakra chains shot towards the area where Tsunade was thrown. Letting a small smile drift onto his face, but that changed when he saw the chains suddenly get pulled towards the crater. Looking down, Naruto saw the chains attached to his left arm jerk. "This is going to hurt," Naruto lamented as his whole body was pulled towards Tsunade. Out of the smoke a glowing fist erupted, followed by the chained figure of Tsunade. Seeing the fist inch closer to his face, Naruto quickly ended the flow of chakra to Tsunade's chains. Swinging his free arm, Naruto summoned another chain and wrapped it around a nearby pole. Using it, Naruto pulled himself away from Tsunade's fist causing it to smash into the ground. The explosion from the impact sent debris flying everywhere. Landing on the pole, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he began to try and see what Tsunade would do next.

"It's funny," Tsunade's voice sounded as she walked out of the dust.

"What's that," Naruto questioned.

"I'm not fighting alone." As soon as Tsunade said this, Naruto heard the sound of bugs. Turning towards the source, Naruto saw a giant cloud of bugs being sent his way. Just as went to dodge, he felt his body go ridged. Looking down, he saw that another shadow had linked with his.

"That's enough," Shikaku stated from his position on a building. Naruto didn't say anything as the bugs covered Naruto from his neck down. Inoichi and Tsume both landed next too their Hokage.

"What will you do," Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean," Naruto retorted.

"You are restrained by Shikaku and your chakra is being devoured by the Aburame's insects," Tsunade stated calmly. "And not only that, but the Inuzuka and Yamanaka's respective clan heads are also here."

"Where is Hiashi," Naruto asked.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I would actually feel afraid, if you had him here," Saying this Naruto's body exploded in smoke. Angry at the blonde's deception, Tsunade heard the whizzing of something flying through the air. Turning around the clan heads and kage ducked underneath a barrage of shuriken, but just as Tsunade made to go in the direction the shuriken were flung from; Naruto appeared in front of her. Throwing a chakra filled fist, Tsunade reeled back with her own, determined to break her attack's hand.

Tsunade's eye widened as a giant ethereal hand blocked the two. Before he could get out of the hand's way, Naruto was grabbed allowing the appendage to throw over the wall of Konoha and into the forest.

Tsunade was confused until she saw Itachi standing next too her. "What-," Hiashi and Mikoto landed, interrupting the kage.

"Naruto is being controlled," Mikoto stated.

"What are you talking about," Tsunade asked as she looked at Itachi, but the Uchiha was busy staring at the direction he threw the Jinchuriki.

"I'm going to and intercept him," Itachi stated as he began to walk off. "Come up with a plan to restrain him and meet us at the edge of the Konoha wall; gather anybody you think is going to be helpful." Before anyone could argue the Uchiha charged ahead, heading straight towards his opponent.

XXX

"Okay," Naruto slowly straightened up as he looked up. "So you decided to show up." Itachi landed in front of Naruto with an emotionless look in his eyes.

"You need to stop this," Itachi warned.

"And why would I do that," Naruto growled.

"Because if you continue a lot of innocent people will get hurt," Itachi tried to reason with Naruto, trying to reach him through the genjutsu. "_His avoiding eye contact, guess we do it the hard way_."

"I'm only after her and then I will stop," Naruto explained. Itachi shook his head as he stepped into a stance. "So you are going to stand in my way, and I thought you cared about your mother."

"I do and that is precisely why I'm here," Itachi stated calmly. "Don't do anything rash, I won't hold back this time."

"I guess that means I'm free to go all out as well," After stating this, Naruto summoned up the chains and swung them, but missed the quick Uchiha. As Itachi spun in the air, he tossed three kunai at the Jinchuriki. Naruto dodged the first two and caught the third one, only to throw it back at Itachi. Seeing the blade being thrown towards him, Itachi managed to turn his head just enough too watch the blade pass right by him. Yellow chains suddenly wrapped around him, looking down he saw Naruto grinning up at him.

"I wouldn't be smiling," Itachi stated as a giant ethereal hand came out and went to punch Naruto. As the fist connected, Naruto was punched into the ground, but instead of remaining; he exploded into a shower of wind blades. Using his Susanoo's entire hand, Itachi shielded himself from the attack. As the attack ended, Itachi's Susanoo faded away, just as the chains did. Landing on the ground, Itachi immediately ducked underneath a kunai. Turning around, Naruto dashed towards the Uchiha, chakra sword at the ready. Swinging his blade, Naruto caught nothing, but air. As he flipped behind Naruto, Itachi grabbed a handful of Naruto's vest and threw him against the nearest tree. Before the Uzumaki could recover, Itachi already had a kunai pressed against his throat. "C an't you see what you are doing?"

"Yeah, fighting someone who is a traitor to his family," Naruto retorted. Sighing, Itachi made a slicing motion and slit Naruto's throat, but instead of blood it was just another clone. "So you knew."

"Yes, how about you stop gauging my strength and just fight," Itachi retorted as his sharingan eyes glared at the real, Naruto.

"Fine, besides it wasn't like we would just show off our trump cards so early," Naruto figured as he jumped off the tree branch he was on. As he landed, Naruto saw Itachi take out one kunai. "This isn't going to be fast."

"That's fine," Itachi stated as he raised his blade. "I have nowhere to be." Just as he said that, Itachi's eyes flickered towards something. Catching the small sign, Naruto quickly jumped out of the way of tree roots.

"_Damn, Yamato_," Naruto growl echoed as he looked around for anyone else. Itachi gazed around as the reinforcements arrived. Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto's team, and Hiashi stood beside Uchiha.

"Is this it," Itachi questioned only getting a raised eyebrow from Tsunade.

"Of course not, they are coming," Tsunade confirmed. "But for now yes."

"What about the other clan heads," Itachi asked.

"Shikaku is going to organize his clan to help in the restraining of Naruto," Tsunade whispered. "And Inoichi is going to get some of his best clansmen to help in breaching, Naruto's mind. The rest are going to stay behind, in case."

"In case, Danzo decides to force the fighting back into Konoha," Itachi finished.

"Look I don't believe Danzo would do this, but I will agree that Naruto is acting very weird," Tsunade stated. "But once we get Naruto under control we will find out the truth."

"That's fine," Itachi stated as his attention returned back to Naruto.

Suigetsu and Haku could stare at their teammate, but when he stared back there was nothing; no emotion. "Naruto, everything is going to be okay," Haku tried to reason, but Naruto just scoffed.

"Nothing is going to be ok," Naruto stated coldly. "If you guys insist on getting in my way, I won't hold back."

"That is not, Naruto talking," Suigetsu straightened up. "Haku remember the plan, stay back I'll do all the fighting." Haku nodded as she placed her hands together. Looking at his leader, Suigetsu waited for the cue.

"You are wrong about that brother," Naruto responded with a cold stare. "I am talking for myself, but I guess I'm tired of being treated like a criminal."

"What-," Tsunade was interrupted when the kunai soared by her head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Naruto growled. "The constant ANBU patrols watching my every move; I'm not naïve!" Tsunade only stared at the angry shinobi, as he continued to vent. "And who knows maybe everyone here was in on spying on me, to keep me locked up!"

"Naruto, you know that isn't true," Suigetsu stated hoping to get through to his friend.

"Shut up," Naruto demanded as he slammed his hands together. "Tsunade you wanted to know what I was working on!" This caused everyone to get ready for anything. Naruto's forearms became cloaked in his Bijuu's chakra, but that didn't last long. "Kekkai: Bijuu Jinchi (Barrier: Tailed-Beast Encampment)!" Lifting his hand into the air, everyone saw the familiar chakra chains covering it. Before the group knew it, multiple chains fired from Naruto's hand and began to wrap around the trees. After around some of the surrounding trees, the chains lifted and began to create a dome.

"He trapped us," Tsunade muttered.

"Not only that, but he cut us off from outside help for now," Kakashi realized. Naruto's grin was close to predatory; seeing his trapped prey, Naruto turned his hand around examining the chains still attached to his arm.

"I wanted to expand on what I saw my mom did during Orochimaru's invasion on Konoha," Naruto admitted. "But even through I inherited the same chakra from mom; my chains become thinner the more I create. So, I use Kurama's chakra to strengthen them." As Naruto approached, the small group got ready. "So, are you ready?"

"_Having to maintain a prolong jutsu will slowly sap his chakra_," Itachi thought. "_So, the stronger the jutsu he uses the faster he will run out_." This brought a small sigh of relief, because one of the jutsu that caused Itachi some trouble was Naruto's Futon: Jigokuarashi. "How long do you think you can keep this jutsu up?"

"Long enough, Uchiha," Naruto fired back as he got into a ready stance.

"_Why isn't he fighting in his Bijuu mode_," Kakashi wondered. "_Surely he doesn't think he can take us on without it_?"

"Haku get ready," Yamato informed as he watched his student."Remember, you know his weaknesses; use them." Tsunade had first refused to bring the two chunin with them, but the fact that Suigetsu grew up with Naruto and Haku was on his team, meant they knew a little bit more about Naruto.

"Suigetsu," that one word from Haku was all Suigetsu needed. Charging towards his former teammate, Naruto saw Suigetsu's form slowly begin to melt into liquid.

"Is that your plan, to be a distraction," Naruto scoffed as he got ready. Suigetsu threw a punch at, Naruto, but the blond dodged the liquid arm. That was when he saw Haku's hands in seal. "_What is she up too_?" That was when Naruto saw a spike of ice shoot its way out of Suigetsu's arm and towards him. Ducking under it, Naruto glared at Suigetsu. "So, you guys have been practicing with using her kekkei genkai and yours together." Suigetsu didn't bother answering Naruto's question. Instead, Suigetsu charged forward as tiny fragments of ice began to form on him. Naruto prepared to dodge, but roots suddenly grabbed his legs. Looking behind him, Yamato just stared at him with his hands on the ground. Turning back to Suigetsu, Naruto found Suigetsu's water arm wrap around him. After the water finally covered Naruto to his neck, Haku froze it solid. For the time being Naruto immobile, but just in case; Yamato made more tree roots appear and wrap around the ice prison.

"Don't let your guard down," Kakashi stated as he lifted his headband, revealing his sharingan and getting ready for whatever, Naruto had planned to get out of his prison. "Now, do you surrender?"

Laughing, Naruto stared at Kakashi with an almost demented look in his blue eyes. "Surrender," Naruto questioned. "That would be too easy for you people." Suddenly the prison Naruto was in exploded. As the smoke covered the area, Itachi's eyes narrowed until he saw a flash of movement. Acting quickly, he charged towards the figure, but before he got there, a chakra hand erupted out of the smoke. Dodging the hand, Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration knowing their fight just got harder. As the smoke cleared, Naruto stood cloaked in his bijuu's chakra. Smiling, Naruto disappeared only to reappear in front of Yamato. Seeing, Naruto's fist inch its way towards him, Yamato erected a wall of roots in front of him. Naruto's fist plowed though the obstruction, but missed as Yamato was pulled out of the way by Kakashi. Yamato decided to get space and jumped next too Tsunade.

"This is why you wanted me here right," Yamato asked as Tsunade removed her necklace. Handing it to Yamato, Tsunade took a step forward.

"First, we suppress his bijuu's chakra," Tsunade declared. "And then we restrain or knock out, Naruto." The rest of the group charged determined to bring Naruto down before too much damage could be done.

XXX

Danzo's cane could be heard tapping across the room as he approached a cloaked figure wearing an ANBU mask. "Is everything going as planned," Danzo asked.

"Yes, the seal is active and with Naruto under your genjutsu, he is easy to gain access too," the figure stated. Danzo nodded his head and was about to turn when the figure spoke up again. "But if the Kyubi was to suspect something-."

"The Kyubi is no longer a issue," Danzo stated and as he looked at his subordinate, a red gleam could be seen beneath his bandages. "By the time it wakes up again, it will be too late."

"Understood, the group plans on suppressing the Kyubi's chakra soon."

"If that happens, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir," Danzo nodded his head and began to walk back to his chambers.

"_You may have escaped me once before, Kyubi, but not this time_."

XXX

Hearing approaching footsteps, Pain looked towards the sound and saw Kisame and his new teammate, Tobi approaching. "How did it go," Pain asked.

"Well, let's see," Kisame gestured to his teammate. Tobi gave an excited laugh as a swirling vortex opened in front of him. Suddenly two figures appeared in front of them.

"So the capture of both the Nanabi and Gobi has been successful," Pain stated as he prepared the statue. "All we have to do now it get the last four."

"And are you going to deal with the Kyubi," Kisame asked, but his answer came in the form of Pain just glaring at him. "Alright, I thought I would ask."

"You want to get your hands on him," Pain asked.

"Of course, but I know you need me elsewhere," Kisame answered.

"The Hachibi is yours."

"Of course," Kisame stated with an amused grin. "And how are Hidan and Kakuzu doing?"

"They have confronted and beaten the Jinchuriki just waiting for them to make it back."

XXX

Yugito couldn't move, couldn't even talk. The pain was too great. The Nibi Jinchuriki had been pinned to the wall of the cave and was bleeding from several wounds. Her vision could barely make out the figures of the two Akatsuki members that had defeated her. "Well, that was a workout," Hidan commented with glee as he cleaned his scythe. "Lord Jashin will be upset about me not being able to kill her."

"So, what," Kakuzu stated getting tired of his teammate's chatter. "You've been in that circle praying for forgiveness, but now we have to go." Kakuzu turned and began to approach the pinned woman. Reaching up, Kakuzu heard something whizzing through the air towards him. Moving his head to the left, Kakuzu saw a lightning charged blade soar past his head. Turning around, he saw Hidan attempt to stand, but had one blade pierce his heart dropping him to the ground.

"Yo, step back," Kakuzu sighed as he jumped back dodging their attacker's leg. Jumping a safe distance, Kakuzu gazed down at his falling teammate. Hearing a giant explosion, Kakuzu looked up and saw that where Yugito had previously been pinned, there was now an empty spot.

"How long are you going to lie there," Kakuzu asked before kicking Hidan's body. Letting out a curse, Hidan stood up.

"Whoever did that is dead," Hidan stated as he ripped the blade out of his chest.

"That would be me," Turning their heads towards the voice, Kakuzu let out a tired sigh as he saw their opponent. The two saw standing on top of some rubble was a black skinned man, wearing sunglasses, and a scarf around his neck. The rest of his attire was traditional Kumo gear, but that was all Kakuzu needed to see. In front of them, with Yugito laying next to his legs; was the Hachibi's Jinchuriki, Killer Bee.

Here you guys go hope you like it and that it was worth the wait, I'll try and get the next one out faster, but no promises. Anyway hope you guys enjoy.


	42. Horror

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I will not stop, no matter what the cost, I will not stop. Even if the world should end and crumble into darkness. I will not stop walking for I do not fear the darkness because I thrive in darkness." -Unknown.

"_Vision...? What would you know about my vision? My vision would shatter the world you have come to understand, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you and everybody else who have dared to follow suit. Now ask yourself, are you ready to see that vision?_" - Unknown

"_What has taken you millennia to create, I erase in seconds._" - Halo

* * *

><p>Naruto growled as he dodged another wave of trees from Yamato. He couldn't afford to get caught; he didn't know why, but something told him that it would be bad. Using his greater speed, Naruto teleported behind the wood ninja, but before he could land a hit something chirping caught his attention. Ducking, Naruto saw a lightning bolt in the shape of a wolf zoom over him. Turning towards the direction the lightning bolt came from, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw not only Kakashi charging him, but Susanoo's hand and a giant tree heading his way. Slamming his hands together, Naruto inhaled a large amount of air. "<em>Futon:<em>_Daitoppa_." Releasing the bijuu enhanced jutsu, the tree was blown apart, but Susanoo's hand quickly protected Kakashi from the attack. Kakashi watched from behind his cover, but saw Naruto disappear. Seeing this, Kakashi jumped to the left just as his Sharingan eye caught Naruto reappearing next to him. Punching the ground where Kakashi was standing, Naruto ended up digging a small crater into the ground.

Seizing his chance, Itachi's Susanoo grabbed Naruto before he could vanish once more. Attempting to escape only awarded Naruto with another ethereal hand grabbing him. "Do you think you can hold me," Naruto roared as his bijuu's chakra erupted, peeling back the earth beneath him.

"No, but it's not meant to be a long term binding," Itachi countered. Naruto's eyes widened as, Tsunade threw her necklace and landed it around Naruto's neck. Seeing this, Naruto turned and saw Yamato, palm raised, rushing towards him. As his palm connected, the bijuu chakra disappeared almost instantly.

"His chakra has been suppressed," Yamato stated, but something was bothering him.

"Too easy," Naruto voiced as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Bunshin!"

Before Yamato could move, Naruto erupted out of the ground behind him. Grabbing the jonin with his bijuu's chakra, Naruto threw the wood user to the nearest tree, hard. As Yamato tried to put his hands together, Naruto appeared in front of him. "Hello," delivering rib rattling punch, Naruto planted the nin into the ground. "And goodbye, Yamato." Naruto stood up and watched as Yamato tried to get up, but collapsed once more.

"Yamato," Tsunade shouted as she made a grab for the necklace, but found it wasn't anywhere.

"Looking for this," Naruto stated coldly. Twirling the necklace on his index finger, Naruto grabbed the necklace in a fist. "Now, what is your plan?" Squeezing his fist, Naruto shattered the jewel, before dropping the shattered fragments on top of Yamato.

"_Part one, done_," Itachi thought as his Susanoo faded. "_Now, we hold out_." Itachi pulled out two kunai and charged the Jinchuriki.

"I do so like a good old fashion brawl," Naruto stated happily as he saw, Haku, Suigetsu, Hiashi, and Tsunade charge.

XXX

Bee dodged several fireballs from Kakuzu while Yugito was under his arm. "_I can't set her down and risk them getting her_," Bee lamented inside his own head. "_But I can't fight carrying her_." Yugito was barely able to keep her eyes open, but she knew she was holding Bee back.

"Just forget about me," Yugito muttered as Bee ducked another attack.

"Forget it," Bee stated as he ducked Hidan's scythe. "You and I are not only shinobi from the same village, but we are both jinchuriki, so me leaving you is not an option."

"_Matatabi, please talk to him_," Yugtio pleaded, but the cat only sighed.

"**I just got done talking with Gyuki, he agrees with Bee**," Matatabi replied sadly. Her chakra was gone and would need time to gather more, and Yugito was too injured to be of any use. If they didn't set her down then those two would run the risk of getting captured as well, but the two knew that arguing with two stubborn bulls was next to pointless.

"_All I have to do is get out of here, and hide her_," Bee stated to himself, but his bijuu still replied.

"**Yes, but from what Matatabi told me, this two can't die**," Gyuki stated to his container.

"_Nonsense, everything can die_," Bee replied back. "_We just have to keep attacking until nothing is left_."

"**So that's why you don't want to transform right now**," Gyuki stated slyly. "**You want to attack in your bijuu chakra form**."

"_Yep, but I can't risk them escaping with Yugito_."

Looking around, Bee was trying to find a way out, but Hidan's scythe blade came into view. Turning his back to the blade, Yugito watched in horror as the scythe made contact with Bee "No," Yugito was about to try and get the scythe away from the mad Akatsuki member, but stopped when she saw a tentacle coming out of Bee's back.

"When you fight one of us, you fight two," Bee stated as the tentacle wrapped around the scythe. Kakuzu stopped for a second as he watched his teammate, become a human mace.

"This always seems to happen," Kakuzu was about to launch a jutsu, but Hidan's body was suddenly launched skyward breaking a hole into the cave. Bee smiled as he threw Hidan at the other Akatsuki member. Kakuzu sidestepped as Hidan was imbedded into the other side of the cave. Bee gave a smug smile before disappearing through the hole. Kakuzu went to follow, but Hidan quickly piped up.

"Hey, asshole help me out," Hidan yelled.

"No," Kakuzu simply stated as he jumped after the Jinchuriki, leaving behind a furious Hidan. As he left the cavern, Kakuzu saw Bee standing in the open, but no Yugito in sight. "So you hid her."

"Now, I can fight without having to worry about my teammate," Bee stated as he threw his swords into the air and caught them all.

"Except now you are in danger," Kakuzu stated. "We had already worn that woman down, anymore we would've risked killing her, but now there is nothing holding me back."

The two stared at each other, until Hidan's voice echoed. "You asshole," Hidan poked his head out of the hole just as Kakuzu and Bee clashed together.

XXX

Suigetsu's torso exploded into water as Naruto tackled himself straight through him. Haku seeing this formed some handsigns, concentrating on the water. Naruto's eyes caught the water transforming into ice. Using his bijuu chakra, Naruto gripped the nearest tree and pulled him out of the range of, Haku's move. Landing on the limb, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he saw the spot he was standing turn into a small glacier. "_They really worked on their team work_," Naruto marveled. "_This will make it hard, Haku is the one making the jutsu, but I can't get near her if Suigetsu keeps himself so close_." Standing up, Naruto formed a giant chakra hand around the tree trunk. Sighing, Naruto looked around at his current opponents. Hiashi was keeping himself close to Tsunade, while Kakashi and Itachi both stood ready to attack at a moments notice.

"He's scouting us," Kakashi mumbled to Itachi, who nodded his head.

"Yes, but all we can do is keep our guard up," Itachi responded. "We have to wait for him to make a mistake, and then we can make our move." Tightening his grip on his kunai, Kakashi got ready for Naruto, but noticed something odd; Itachi's breathing was more labored.

"Are you ok," Kakashi asked, but Itachi didn't respond instead his Mangekyo reverted back to his normal sharingan.

"_I can't keep this up_," Itachi responded. "_I have to conserve my chakra, but against a Jinchuriki; I don't have many options_."Kakashi saw something was wrong with Itachi, but the Uchiha simply shook his head once.

"How noble," Naruto stated as his smile turned into something akin to a predatory seeing a wounded animal. "Trying to appear strong, but the reality is you are suffering, but from what exactly?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Itachi stated as he took a step and almost immediately the world seemed too spin. Vision going blurry, Itachi grabbed his left eye, as if trying to focus his gaze.

"Really, it seems to me that you are running out of steam my friend." Itachi's eyes widened as the voice came from his left. Turning towards it, he saw Naruto's fist inches away from his face, but the fist hit nothing, but air. Itachi's feet were yanked out from underneath him by tendrils of water. Dragging the Uchiha towards him, Suigetsu made a barrier of water that Haku quickly froze solid.

"Rest, we can finish what you started," Haku proclaimed as she finished strengthen the ice dome.

"You need to be quick," Itachi stated as his body gave out. Collapsing against the ice dome, Itachi coughed up a little blood, but refused to fall. "If you must don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

"It won't come to that," Haku assured. "Suigetsu, you think you can manage a good water transformation?"

Suigetsu stared at her, before smiling. "What are you thinking?"

Naruto stood there looking at the spot Itachi had been. Kakashi on the other hand had taken the liberty to get a raikiri ready. He didn't want to use it against, Naruto, but at the rate this was going it was almost necessary. "I am done," Naruto stated with a fiery look in his eyes. "I'm done with trying to be nice and keep you guys unharmed. If you want to help them so bad, then I will treat you guys the same as them; my enemies."

Kakashi's sharingan eye widened as he saw Naruto's chakra flare up. Swinging his hand, Kakashi released another lightning hound at the Uzumaki. The blonde haired jinchuriki didn't bother dodging, just swung his arm and batted the lightning jutsu away. Taking her chance, Tsunade appeared above Naruto. Looking up, Naruto raised his hand and caught Tsunade's fist. The impact dug, Naruto deep into the ground, but otherwise he was unharmed. "How," Tsunade asked as she saw the Bijuu chakra envelope her arm. Spinning around, Tsunade drove a chakra enhanced kick into the side of Naruto's head. This freed her and caused the Uzumaki to go spiraling into the ground.

"Tsunade are you ok," Kakashi asked. Tsunade nodded her head, but as she looked down she saw her arms had light burns on them. Pouring chakra into the burns, she watched them healed, but slower then normal. "Are they that deep?"

"No, but the chakra is acting like a poison," Tsunade stated. Kakashi was about to talk, but the ground in front of them exploded. After the debris stopped falling, Kakashi looked up just in time to see a hand descending on them. Before the hand could reach them, a dome of wood covered them. Stopping the hand briefly, Tsunade punched through the dome.

"Thanks Yamato," Tsunade looked at the fallen Jonin, but he only gave a weak smile before his head smacked into the ground. "Well, that didn't-." Tsunade saw Naruto standing next to the barely conscious man. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, Naruto lifted him up.

"I have had enough of you," Naruto's eyes glinted with a dangerous fire. Lifting his hand up, Naruto started charging a rasengan. Tsunade poured chakra into her feet and started to run, but she knew just as Naruto swung the rasengan forward; she wasn't going to make it.

XXX

Killer Bee was already in his Bijuu chakra mode, while Kakuzu reverted into something quiet disturbing. He had a large amount of black thread coming out of his body, with what appeared to be four masks on either side of him. "What is this form," Bee asked, curiosity getting him.

"You have your trump card I have mine," Kakuzu stated through a mouth full of thread. After saying this two of his masks moved to his shoulders. Bee was questioning this, until he saw their mouths open, revealing fire and lightning swirling inside their maws. Jumping out of the way, Kakuzu fired a beam of lightning as a stream of fire followed. Taking this chance, Bee used his speed to get behind Kakuzu. "Doton: Dosekidake (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot)." Several spiked rocks shot out around Bee spearing him. Looking down, Bee saw that the rock made a good few inches inside his cloak.

"_This guy used three of the elemental natures_," Bee thought. Suddenly the sound of wind swirling caught his attention, looking up another one of the masks had its mouth open, but this time, it was wind.

"Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)." Firing the orb, Kakuzu quickly ran, just as it made contact. Bee gritted his teeth as the compressed wind drilled him into the ground as it exploded. Jumping to a saw distance, Kakuzu began to think on his next move, but was interrupted when Hidan appeared.

"I thought you said we had to keep them alive," Hidan shouted at his partner.

"He will be fine," Kakuzu responded dryly. "Just go and find the other one, you are useless here." Hidan was about to yell, but a figure cloaked in red jumped out of the crater. Bee's vest was torn slightly from the impact of the jutsu, but otherwise, if he had any wounds, they were healed already. "Now I'm through arguing with you, Hidan." This time the scythe wielding nin didn't argue. Running off, Hidan saw Bee turn his attention to him, but returned it back to Kakuzu. "Are you not worried for your wounded comrade?"

"I'll beat you before he gets anywhere close to her," Bee's voice was sure and full of self confidence. Kakuzu didn't bother with a response, knowing it would get no where. Instead, three of Kakuzu's masks seem to stretch out of the black threads. Bee watched in disgust as the masks ripped themselves out of Kakuzu's body. The three that came out were the fire, lightning, and wind masks, but that still left one mask on him. Each mask took on a different form composed of the same black thread.

"I wonder," Kakuzu spoke with some humor in his voice. The extra mask shifted around on Kakuzu's black threads, before seemingly disappearing beneath the swirling black mass of threads. "How will you feel after you fight more then one of us?" With that the three masked beings charged towards Bee. As the masks approached Bee, they began to charge their respective elements. Bee used his advantage of speed, appearing next to the fire mask.

"Lariat," Bee roared out his attack's name. Colliding against the midsection of the masked creature, Bee bisected the beast. Hearing the same whistling air sound, Bee narrowly dodged the futon jutsu. Grabbing the wind creature, Bee tore it in half. Landing on the ground, Bee looked around for the last mask, but it was no where to be seen. Before he could investigate further, Kakuzu's black tendrils shot towards the Jinchurki. Using his speed, Bee dodged the tendrils as he made a mad dash for Kakuzu. Seeing this, Kakuzu's threads formed what looked like a makeshift shield. "That won't stop me fool!" Throwing his punch, Bee saw that the threads seemed to take on a much darker look. Ignoring this, Bee's fist made connection; the threads gave, but strangely didn't break.

"Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear)," Kakuzu mumbled. "No matter how strong of an attack you have, if I throw a shield that is flexible enough and durable enough; it will withstand it." Kakuzu sounded assured, but that was when Bee noticed the smile. "But a good defense is a good offense." Just as he said that, several black tendrils in the shape of spears erupted out of the ground. Looking down, Bee saw the spears hit the cloak, but his eyes widened, when he saw them begin to dig into the cloak. Before they could reach, Bee vanished appearing a good distance away from Kakuzu. "Oh, and they're not done either." A giant fist made of thread punched Bee into a nearby rock formation. Shaking his head, Bee regained his bearings. As he looked up, Bee saw that not only was the fire and wind masked creatures ok, but they seemed to be 'combing' with the lightning mask.

Finishing, it's metamorphosis it was mass of tendrils gripping onto various hills of rocks. The three masks were all positioned on the only flat part of this new creature. "What the hell is this," Bee asked.

"Your end," was all Kakuzu said before the beast released an attack combined with fire and wind.

So this took a lot longer then expected and once again I'm sorry. I hope you guys like the chapter and Kakuzu's new 'thing'.


	43. Update

Declaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic, but my created characters they abilities and Jutsu and that is about all I own "Goes to corner and starts crying"

Writing: _Italic: _thought, **Bold:** Bijuu or summoning speaking.

"I will not stop, no matter what the cost, I will not stop. Even if the world should end and crumble into darkness. I will not stop walking for I do not fear the darkness because I thrive in darkness." -Unknown.

"_Vision...? What would you know about my vision? My vision would shatter the world you have come to understand, tear asunder your illusions, and send the sanctuary of your own ignorance crashing down around you and everybody else who have dared to follow suit. Now ask yourself, are you ready to see that vision?_" - Unknown

"_What has taken you millennia to create, I erase in seconds._" - Halo

* * *

><p>So, I would like to apologize to each and every single one of you. For the record to know I have been receiving and listening to all messages being sent to me; and no I haven't abandon this story or will I ever abandon my stories. I like interacting with my viewers and everything, but some recent changes have made it difficult. I work for a construction company and about a year ago I ended up falling and hurting myself. Now me being an idiot, didn't go see a doctor. Well, now my shoulder has started to burn and I have some weakness in it. To make a long story short the doctors have giving me a MRI and they say that I have torn my Labrum, and for those who don't know that is a piece of cartilage that helps keep your shoulder from popping out of place. So, I'm going to have to have surgery in order to fix it. Good news I will have a lot more free time to work on my stories, bad news it will be slow. The next chapter should be out pretty soon and I do apperciate all your reviews. I hope all of you have a wonderful day<p> 


End file.
